


te tengo y no

by tinyhyung (suchen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Career Ending Injuries, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, menciones tontas de pokémon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 87,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchen/pseuds/tinyhyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando el empujón que le faltaba para dar el salto a la fama, pero los rumores que lo relacionaban con Jongdae no entraban en los planes de Joonmyun, y mucho menos la estratagema de su empresa para aprovecharlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Empezó a llover cuando estaba en el taxi a mitad de camino hacia casa. Joonmyun contempló por la ventanilla cómo las gotas se deslizaban por los paneles publicitarios que cercaban las aceras y anunciaban el próximo álbum de SHINee, el grupo de idols más popular del momento. Desvió la mirada al CD firmado que llevaba en el regazo. Firmado por una «estrella en ciernes», por «la nueva promesa del rock», como él mismo lo había definido en el programa, a pesar de que todavía no había escuchado ni una canción de dicho álbum. El segundo mini-álbum de Chen prometía ser el disco más innovador del año, con temas que explotarían al máximo la soberbia calidad vocal del misterioso artista que iba a embaucar al país entero.  
  
Joonmyun se preguntó qué habría pasado con el primero, por qué nunca había oído hablar de él. Se preguntó si alguna vez vería a esta promesa de la música coreana en carteles, anunciando un quinto, sexto álbum; o si todo quedaría en eso, en  _promesa_  y nada más.  
  
Joonmyun soltó el aire con fuerza por la nariz y se puso la mano en la frente, para masajearla hasta que los síntomas de una incipiente migraña que sentía se atenuaran, o para dejar de mirar al chico de la portada. Tenía el brazo levantado, como si estuviera animando al público a gritar más, a disfrutar más. Llevaba una camiseta de los Rolling Stones, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque los costados estaban totalmente cortados y dejaban ver un tatuaje sobre sus costillas. ¿Sería de verdad? Quizá fuera otra de tantas cosas sobre Chen que _parecían_ , pero no.  
  
El taxista se detuvo frente a su edificio y Joonmyun le tendió su tarjeta para que se cobrase el viaje, agradecido por llegar a casa por fin tras un día que se le había hecho muy largo y que el trabajo no le había puesto nada fácil.  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver la televisión encendida y la coronilla de Jongin asomando por el respaldo de su sofá.  
  
—Sé que fui yo quien te dio la llave para entrar a casa por si te surgía alguna emergencia, pero a lo mejor voy a tener que empezar a pasarte también el recibo de la luz —dijo, con pesar fingido y una sonrisa que su vecino no podía ver.  
  
—Hyung. Era una emergencia. No me quedaban Doritos —dijo Jongin, y se incorporó para mirar a Joonmyun. Sonaba cansado—. Es tarde. Ya no sabía si ibas a venir a casa.  
  
—¿Y por qué no iba a venir? —preguntó Joonmyun, con calma.  
  
Jongin lo miró con los ojos entornados.   
  
—Bueno, he estado viendo el stream de tu programa, y no sabía si  _alguien_  te iba a entretener... —La mirada que le devolvió Joonmyun fue suficiente para que supiera que no debía seguir por ahí, así que se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
Joonmyun se arremangó la camisa y se dejó caer en una de las dos sillas de la cocina con un profundo suspiro.  
  
—Veo que ha sido un día duro para ambos —murmuró Jongin, con una expresión indescifrable—. ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?  
  
Joonmyun no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, más bien quería darse una ducha, tirarse en la cama y dar por terminada la jornada. Pero charlar con Jongin siempre le venía bien, así que se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al sofá. Cuando lo rodeó, vio a Jongin sacar las patatas fritas de la bolsa con la mano izquierda y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que llevaba el brazo derecho en cabestrillo.  
  
—¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclamó Joonmyun, con los ojos como platos. Notaba el corazón acelerado en la garganta, un terror demasiado familiar le atenazaba el pecho.  
  
Jongin levantó la vista, y le dedicó una sonrisa evidentemente forzada.  
  
—Vale, entonces empiezo yo.  
  
Si aún podía sonreír, tomárselo con algo de filosofía aunque fuera obligándose, es que no era  _demasiado_  grave. Joonmyun se sentó junto a él, con un alivio que no consiguió contener el temblor de sus manos. Se las llevó a la cabeza, para arreglarse el pelo, masajearse las sienes para mitigar los dolorosos latidos de la dichosa migraña. Cualquier cosa para que Jongin no se percatara de su agitación.  
  
—Estaba entrenando con el cátcher nuevo, el que te comenté hace unas semanas.  
  
—¿El que mira mal a todo el mundo? No lo habrá hecho a propósito... —Joonmyun recordaba que Jongin había comentado el miedo que le tenía. «Inspira respeto», había dicho él. Joonmyun lo conocía lo suficiente para leer entre líneas.  
  
—No, no seas bestia, hyung, ¿cómo lo va a hacer a propósito? Me señaló una bola curva, y ya sabes que nunca lanzo muchas de esas, pero dije, ¿por qué no? Y bueno —dijo Jongin, y levantó el brazo derecho—. Ya ves. El codo.  
  
—Pero... ¿es grave?  
  
—Es un desgarro relativamente grave, o eso han dicho en el hospital —explicó Jongin, y Joonmyun inspiró con brusquedad. Jongin parecía estar hablándole con calma solo para que Joonmyun no se preocupara todavía más, a pesar de lo que estaba diciendo—. Pero no hace falta operar —aclaró, y Joonmyun le puso una mano aún temblorosa en la rodilla y apretó con suavidad.   
  
—¡Menos mal!  
  
Jongin era como un hermano pequeño para él. Había conseguido entrar a jugar como titular en los Iron Bats de la universidad Yonsei en su primer año, y muchos lo consideraban un prodigio. Joonmyun sabía cuánto amaba el béisbol y sabía que aspiraba a llegar alto. Podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo se estaría sintiendo en esos momentos, lo sentía en los huesos; pero en este momento tenía a Jongin delante, fingiendo ser fuerte cuando se veía en sus hombros caídos que se sentía abatido, como si el peso de la escayola en su brazo fuese insoportable. Así que Joonmyun también fingió no recordar.  
  
—De todas formas —continuó Jongin, con los ojos fijos en sus pies sobre la tupida alfombra—, me llevará un par de meses recuperarme. Nada de béisbol.  
  
—Y nada de videojuegos —añadió Joonmyun, intentando ser gracioso. Jongin lo miró como si acabara de pisar a un gatito—. A no ser que aprendas a jugar con la izquierda. Entrénate para ser ambidiestro.  
  
—Es mi fin. Hasta aquí he llegado. —Jongin se echó hacia atrás, y se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo, mirándose el brazo derecho como si lo hubiera ofendido gravemente—. Aunque mira, a lo mejor lo hago. Podría aprender a lanzar con la izquierda. ¿Verdad que sería el mejor pitcher, si pudiera lanzar con ambas manos?  
  
—¿Y si te lesionas esa también? —preguntó Joonmyun, y le puso un mechón desordenado detrás de la oreja—. ¿Lo siguiente será aprender a lanzar con los pies?  
  
—Trátame bien, hyung. Estoy convaleciente —se quejó Jongin con un mohín, pero enseguida le cambió la expresión y miró a Joonmyun, inquisitivo. Le puso los pies sobre el regazo y se arrellanó en el sofá—. ¿Y tú qué? Pensaba que estarías más contento. Por los mensajes que habéis recibido, parece que la entrevista de hoy ha ido bien, ¿no?   
  
Joonmyun suspiró.  
  
—Estoy  _harto_  de rockstars. Siempre son los más raros.  
  
—Yo creo que ha sido muy divertida. Sobre todo cuando le has preguntado su edad y te ha dicho que nació en 1601 y que podías llamarlo Chennie Chennie Chen-hyung. —Jongin soltó una risita—. Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, hyung, ha sido genial.   
  
Como si fuera  _divertido_. Joonmyun aún notaba el calor de la mortificación en las puntas de las orejas.   
  
—Sí, es divertidísimo entrevistar a alguien que no te dice ni una sola verdad —refunfuñó Joonmyun—. Ha dicho que nació en seis fechas diferentes, en otros programas. —Quizá Joonmyun lo había buscado en Naver, en el taxi de camino a casa. No por intriga. Era un hecho que le gustaba revolcarse en su miseria, Joonmyun ya había aceptado ese rasgo de su personalidad.  
  
—¿Será un mentiroso compulsivo? —dijo Jongin, en tono condescendiente—. El mejor momento ha sido sin duda cuando te ha dicho lo de que le resultaba más interesante saber más cosas de ti que hablar de él. La cara se te ha puesto de un color que no sabía que la piel humana pudiera adoptar. Ojalá hubiera hecho una captura de pantalla.   
  
Jongin seguía encontrándolo divertidísimo, y no rayano en lo ofensivo como Joonmyun, al parecer.   
  
—En uno llegó a decir que venía  _del futuro_  —continuó Joonmyun.  
  
Decidió ignorar convenientemente lo último que había dicho Jongin, porque no quería darle la satisfacción de ver ese color en directo. Sabía que Jongin no perdería el tiempo y tenía el móvil peligrosamente cerca. Tras una pausa, Jongin volvió a musitar:  
  
—Si viene del futuro, podrías haberle preguntado si seré el pitcher de los Doosan Bears algún día.   
  
La expresión de Jongin se había vuelto soñadora, como cada vez que se mencionaba la idea general del futuro. Jongin tenía tantos planes, tantos sueños, tantas posibilidades abiertas ante él, que Joonmyun sentía una punzada de envidia en medio de todo el orgullo y el cariño que Jongin le inspiraba.   
  
—Lo serás —respondió, mirándolo fijamente, aunque Jongin no le devolvió la mirada; seguía fija en el techo, como si en él estuviera dibujado el mapa de lo que le deparaba el futuro—. No me hace falta preguntarle a ningún viajero del tiempo para saberlo. Lo serás.   
  
Jongin bajó la vista por fin y sonrió, una sonrisa amplia, como si su lesión no fuera más que una piedrecita en su zapato, algo de lo que podía librarse con toda facilidad y seguir su camino. Joonmyun no solía rezar, pero esta vez lo hizo, una plegaria muda al destino para que tratara a su mejor amigo mejor de lo que lo había tratado a él.  
  
  
Siempre le había resultado fácil culpar al destino de todo lo que no salía como él quería.   
  
—De todas formas, estoy seguro de que no puede ser mayor que yo... —dijo, para cambiar de tema, volviendo inevitablemente al cantante que había conocido aquella noche. No es que se sintiera intrigado,  _en serio_. Pero Jongin no contestó; empezaba a parecer demasiado soñoliento para pensar en nada que fuera más allá de su cama. El día le tenía que estar pasando factura, igual que a Joonmyun—. Venga, a la cama.   
  
—No me gusta desobedecer al cátcher, sabes —suspiró Jongin, poniéndose en pie con dificultad y dejando que Joonmyun lo guiara hasta la puerta—. Pero ojalá no hubiera lanzado esa bola curva, hyung.   
  
Joonmyun apretó los labios, abrió la puerta de Jongin (¿cuántas veces más tendría que decirle que cerrara con llave, aunque solo fuera a la casa de al lado?) y lo acompañó a la cama. Jongin le señaló con un gesto los analgésicos que le habían recetado para su lesión, y se los tendió con un vaso de agua mientras Jongin se desvestía y se metía bajo las sábanas.  
  
—Ya tendrás tiempo de darle vueltas a eso, Jonginnie —dijo, apartándole el pelo de los ojos. Ya estaban cerrados—. Créeme.   
  
Para cuando salió de la ducha ya se encontraba mucho mejor, más relajado, pero al entrar en la cama comenzó a dar vueltas, incapaz de dormir. Le pasaba más a menudo de lo que le gustaría admitir cuando su madre llamaba, y le preguntaba si descansaba bien, si comía bien, si había recogido su ropa o su dormitorio seguía pareciendo una leonera. Si seguía solo. Joonmyun respondía que sí, sí, sí a todo. Que su madre hubiera aceptado que nunca iba a estar con una mujer no significaba que fuera a aceptar que estuviera solo, y a Joonmyun no le preocupaba demasiado, pero en ocasiones la pregunta era más frecuente de lo que su paciencia podía soportar.   
  
Harto de dar vueltas, cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche, desenchufó el cargador y abrió la aplicación de su programa de radio. Dudó un segundo antes de abrir el stream guardado del programa de aquella noche, porque de verdad, ¿qué necesidad había? Pero lo hizo: al momento se vio a sí mismo organizando los papeles que tenía delante, con los cascos ya colocados. Frunció el ceño al verlo aparecer por la puerta y sentarse en la silla más cercana, a su derecha.  
  
Chen había sido un invitado... extraño. Como Jongin había dicho, había sido divertido, hasta cierto punto. Tenía una forma de hablar, de responder y de reírse que provocaba una sonrisa fácil en quien lo escuchaba. Tendría éxito en futuros programas, si conseguía reconocimiento suficiente para recibir invitaciones más importantes. También había sido medianamente educado, si Joonmyun obviaba el hecho de que no había contestado ni una sola de sus preguntas con la verdad, y sobre todo, si pasaba por alto que la mayoría de preguntas las había respondido con más preguntas, dirigidas a Joonmyun.   
  
Cuando Joonmyun había preguntado: «¿Y qué te gusta hacer, Chen-ssi? ¿Algún hobby?», Chen respondió: «¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti, Joonmyun-ssi? Yo me adapto a todo, sabes, podrías hacer conmigo cualquier cosa que se te ocurra», con una sonrisa gatuna que hacía que Joonmyun se sintiera bastante ratón. Cuando con una sonrisa torpe le indicó que estaban ahí para que los oyentes y las fans supieran más cosas de Chen, no de él, Chen soltó una carcajada, se inclinó en la silla para acercarse más a él, le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo «¡no quiero perder mi halo de misterio! Además, estoy seguro de que tú eres mucho más interesante». Joonmyun era consciente de que tenía que cerrar la boca, tenía su rostro más que estudiado y sabía que sus expresiones de sorpresa no eran las más atractivas; pero Chen deslizó los dedos por su brazo, siguiendo con las yemas cada suave curva de sus músculos, sin dejar de sonreír. Por supuesto, Joonmyun no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de sentirse extremadamente estúpido y seguir el movimiento de Chen con los ojos como ruedas de carro.   
  
Al ver ese momento en el vídeo, se giró sobre sí mismo y contempló la posibilidad de hundir la cabeza en la almohada hasta que le llegara la dulce liberación de la asfixia. Se arrepentiría de no haber ejercido mejor control de sus músculos faciales, porque el director del programa le dijo después que los índices de audiencia habían sido sorprendentemente buenos, como Jongin también había notado. _Genial_. Más testigos de cómo se había convertido en una berenjena boquiabierta gracias a Chen.   
  
Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que volver a verlo más que un par de veces, si Chen de verdad llegaba al estrellato y a él le empezaba a sonreír la suerte y su jefe cumplía sus promesas. Aún tardó un buen rato en quedarse dormido, con los labios apretados y recordando a Jongin con los ojos fijos en el techo, resuelto a recuperarse de su lesión, y el contacto extraño de los dedos de Chen en su piel.

  
 

 

El sonido del tecleo apresurado disimuló el de los pasos y Joonmyun no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que tuvo a Sunyoung leyendo por encima de su hombro. 

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa. Sunyoung siempre había sido como un rayo de sol, brillante, alegraba al instante cualquier habitación.   
  
—Trabajar —replicó Joonmyun, frotándose los ojos—. Tengo que entregar esto dentro de... —miró su reloj— menos tiempo del que me gustaría.   
  
—Vamos a comer ya —dijo ella, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. ¿Qué es?   
  
—Un artículo sobre un drama que acaba de terminar. Trata sobre la vida en un edificio de varias parejas, y una de ellas es homosexual. —Sunyoung arqueó las cejas, esperando que continuara—. Estoy escribiendo una especie de reflexión como actor, sobre la aceptación progresiva de la homosexualidad en el mundo del entretenimiento nuestro país.  
  
—Vaya —respondió, impresionada—. ¿Para alguna publicación importante?   
  
Joonmyun sonrió con pesar. Escribía decentemente, y por su trabajo como actor y en la radio, conseguía buenos tratos para escribir pequeños artículos en algunas revistas de entretenimiento, y entrevistaba a idols con relativa frecuencia, aunque fueran solistas recién debutados o grupos no muy famosos. No obstante, era difícil tratar un tema como este en publicaciones «importantes».   
  
—No mucho, no.   
  
La sonrisa de Sunyoung, por su parte, no disminuyó en absoluto.   
  
—¡Pero es un paso! —dijo, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Nuestro Joonmyunnie, cambiando el mundo. Qué orgullosa estoy.  
  
—¿Por qué me hablas así? Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú —dijo Joonmyun, y le apoyó el codo en la cabeza como recordatorio de que era mayor en edad y también en altura. Sonrió con satisfacción, porque sabía de sobra que no podía hacer eso con muchas personas—. Sí, supongo que es un paso. Es bueno que se hable de esto.  
  
—¡Y es genial que tenga presencia en la televisión! Seguro que poco a poco habrá mucha más gente que se sentirá valiente, como tú —exclamó Sunyoung, y se liberó del codo de Joonmyun—. Los harás capaces de dar el paso. Nuestra sociedad también hará que no tengan tanto miedo, ya lo verás.   
  
Joonmyun empezó a darle vueltas al hecho de que no le gustaban las chicas con catorce años. En aquel momento tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de otras cosas como para preocuparse por eso. Cinco años después, en el momento más bajo de su vida, encontró la página web de Chingusai, una de las asociaciones activistas de apoyo a los gays más antiguas de Corea. Con dedos temblorosos, se registró en los foros con un pseudónimo, y poco después empezó a asistir a las reuniones que celebraban en la asociación; se sentía cómodo siendo capaz de hablar con los chicos que iban allí sin secretos. A un año de terminar los estudios en la K-ARTS, cuando ya había conseguido un puesto asegurado en una pequeña empresa y decidió que su vida tenía la estabilidad suficiente, reunió el valor de ser sincero con su familia. Se convirtió en uno de los pocos chicos de las reuniones de Chingusai cuya familia había escuchado con mucha sorpresa, pero también con aceptación.   
  
Y ahora ya no temblaba. Su familia lo apoyaba, y aunque nunca hablaba de eso en el trabajo (detestaba hablar de su vida personal en el trabajo, y Jongin siempre se reía de él diciéndole si no sería porque no había  _nada_  de que hablar), había dado pistas suficientes para que el público tuviera una idea. En ese aspecto de su vida, ya no tenía que fingir.  
  
—Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo —continuó Sunyoung, entrando a la cocina delante de él—. Tienes la actuación y lo de la radio, juraría que habías dicho que ibas a conseguir un programa mejor, o algo así. ¿Por qué sigues escribiendo? ¿No estás súper ocupado?   
  
Joonmyun hizo una mueca de dolor, y miró de reojo a su madre, que había ido al salón a avisar a su padre, para asegurarse de que no lo había oído.   
  
—Sunyoung, se suponía que eso era algo entre nosotros —se quejó, y la chica se tapó la boca, con gesto culpable—. Aún... aún no he hablado con mi jefe en la estación. Me dijo que las audiencias iban bien y que quizá se podrían hacer algunos cambios en el planteamiento de mi programa, pero... Creo que ya hace meses de eso, así que...   
  
—¡Pues deberías hablar ya con él! —insistió Sunyoung—. En serio, si dejas que ese tipo de personas se olviden de ti nunca te harán caso, así que tienes que ir y...   
  
—Venga, Sunyoung —la interrumpió el hermano de Joonmyun, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su novia—. Sabes tan bien como yo que mi hermano no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Es más terco que una mula, de hecho. Conseguirá todo lo que se proponga.  
  
Joonmyun le sonrió a su hermano, y como cada vez, le desfilaron por la cabeza todas las ocasiones en las que la debilidad le había podido, todas y cada una de sus rendiciones.   
  
Su madre entró a la cocina, y observó a su hermano y a Sunyoung sentados uno junto al otro como si fueran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida (y probablemente lo fueran), para después desviar la vista hacia Joonmyun e, inevitablemente, a la silla vacía que había a su lado. Joonmyun, que la conocía como si el que la hubiera parido hubiera sido él y no al revés, empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella para decirle cosas que ya había oído mil veces.   
  
—Mamá, la sopa está estupenda —dijo, con expresión encantada—. Jongin no ha querido decírmelo directamente, pero sé que si le llevara un poco sería como si hubiera llegado una segunda Navidad en julio.   
  
Hacía tiempo que su madre había dejado de intentar que Joonmyun confesara que Jongin era su novio secreto, y por fin había aceptado que era simplemente su mejor amigo, el que pagaba el alquiler de la casa de al lado pero que, a todos los efectos, vivía en casa de Joonmyun. El halago a su comida funcionó como la seda, de todas formas, y en cuanto terminaron de comer, su madre se dispuso a dejar preparados seis recipientes de plástico con sopa para Jongin encima de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
Como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, el móvil de Joonmyun vibró con la notificación de un nuevo mensaje de su amigo.   
  
«Creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a esto...»   
  
El siguiente mensaje era un enlace. Joonmyun lo tocó un par de veces y esperó a que cargara el navegador, preguntándose de qué se trataría. Jongin siempre seguía unos ochenta webcómics al mismo tiempo, así que probablemente fuera algo por el estilo; sin embargo, lo que se abrió fue una publicación de Nate Pann. Un  _blind item_ , según el título, y Joonmyun frunció el ceño.   
  
«Cantante A tiene una relación gay con el actor B» era el título. Por instinto, el corazón de Joonmyun decidió mudarse a su garganta. No tenía sentido, él ni siquiera estaba saliendo con nadie, estúpido corazón. El artículo iba encabezado por una imagen en la que aparecían dos chicos de espaldas, de lejos. La foto estaba muy borrosa, pero no tanto como para apreciar que los dos chicos eran bastante altos, de modo que Joonmyun se relajó al instante. Con la calidad de esta foto, podría ser cualquiera, pero estaba seguro de que no era él (ojalá a él le sobraran tantos centímetros). Además, ¿cómo iba a ser él? No había salido con nadie que no fuera Jongin últimamente, y las veces que habían estado juntos habían pasado el tiempo en casa de Joonmyun, comiendo pollo y viendo Digimon por enésima vez.  
  
Joonmyun bajó por la página, hasta llegar a los comentarios, y la mayoría eran comentarios escépticos, que decían cosas muy similares a las que había pensado Joonmyun, «con esta calidad podría ser cualquiera», «solo están caminando uno al lado del otro, ¿por qué tienen que ser novios? ¿no pueden ser simplemente amigos?». Pero hubo dos comentarios que le helaron la sangre de nuevo.  
  
«¿Podrían ser el DJ de ese programa de música de la SBS, Purple Night, y Chen, el cantante? Chen fue el invitado en el programa de la semana pasada y hubo una química extraña entre ellos. Yo pensé que tenían algo.»  
  
«No sé si serán Kim Joonmyun y Chen, pero ojalá. Harían muy buena pareja.»  
  
Joonmyun releyó los comentarios, incrédulo.  _¿Química?_  ¿Qué química había en ver a una persona con la boca abierta de forma muy poco atractiva y con la cara de un color que preocuparía a cualquier médico, luchando por encontrar palabras para responder cuando se suponía que era él el que hacía las preguntas?  
  
—Joonmyun, ¿estás bien? —dijo su madre, con tono preocupado, y Joonmyun tragó saliva y sonrió de inmediato, intentando normalizar su respiración—. Estás pálido, hijo.  
  
—Estoy perfectamente, mamá, no te preocupes —dijo Joonmyun, y se levantó del sofá—. Tengo que terminar un artículo.   
  
—¿Ves por qué te digo que trabajas demasiado? —lo regañó su madre, pero él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, y la verdad, no iba a contestar a lo mismo  _otra vez_ —. Siempre grabando, o en la radio, o escribiendo esas cosas. Deberías salir más, conocer gente...  
  
Cuando alguien le preguntaba a Joonmyun cuál era su trabajo, lo que contestaba era «soy actor», aunque a esas alturas ya empezaba a plantearse cambiar de respuesta. Cuando querían saber en qué películas había salido, si lo habían visto en algún drama, Joonmyun se preparaba para los «pues yo vi ese drama, y no recuerdo haberte visto», o «ah, no conozco esa película...». Tampoco es que pudiera enumerar muchas.  
  
Aun así, su madre consideraba que trabajaba demasiado, y a veces Joonmyun llegaba a casa de noche, agotado, y pensaba que no merecía la pena por papeles secundarios y artículos que solo leían dos personas: su revisora y su madre. El programa de radio había sido una oportunidad tremenda, como un sueño que se emitía una vez por semana cuando tenía que pasar meses sin saber si lo llamarían para ofrecerle un papel o una audición. Y a pesar de todo, Joonmyun sabía que todavía no era suficiente. Tenía unas cuantas fans desde hacía mucho, y algunos seguidores de los grupos y cantantes que había entrevistado también se habían aficionado a su programa, pero Joonmyun quería más. No podía evitar seguir queriendo más.  
  
—¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho! —le gritó Sunyoung, como si pudiera leerle la mente.  
  
Joonmyun se giró para mirarla, y Sunyoung le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió. De verdad que se preguntaba si no tendría algún talento especial para recordarle a los demás lo que tenían que hacer de modo que no se sintieran presionados, sino motivados. Si no tuviera ya un mánager genial, se habría planteado convertirla en su representante. Joonmyun le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
—Lo haré.

 

  
El camino a la estación de radio siempre se le hacía eterno cuando sabía que tenía que hablar con su jefe. Subió las escaleras como si fueran el corredor de la muerte, y dio tres golpecitos en la puerta del director. No le gustaba pedir favores, pero también sabía cuándo era necesario presionar, abrirse paso a la fuerza, porque lo había aprendido de la peor manera.  
  
—Adelante.   
  
Oír la voz grave del director no hizo sino empeorar sus nervios, pero respiró hondo y entró al despacho. Le sorprendió ver a otra persona dentro, un chico joven con el pelo de un color que le recordó, con pesar, al tono purpúreo de su cara cuando Chen se había acercado a él y le había acariciado el brazo. Creía que habían pasado días suficientes como para dejarlo correr, pero parecía llevar el recuerdo impreso en las retinas y en la piel, porque sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Muy incómodo. Hizo una reverencia respetuosa y se quedó en la puerta, esperando instrucciones.   
  
El chico se giró, lo miró con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas durante un segundo.   
  
—Ya me iba, perdón —dijo, sonriendo. Joonmyun le devolvió la sonrisa con torpeza.   
  
—Adiós, señor Byun —se despidió su jefe—. Le llamaré cuando considere su propuesta.   
  
—Perfecto —respondió este, con expresión resplandeciente.   
  
Joonmyun se apartó para dejarlo pasar, y el tal señor Byun le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse. Joonmyun se sentó en la silla acolchada frente al escritorio, y juraría que no oyó la puerta cerrarse tras él, pero el director no dijo nada, así que él también guardó silencio.   
  
—Bien, señor Kim —comenzó el hombre, reprimiendo a duras penas un suspiro, como si le resultara pesado hablar con él. Joonmyun se removió en la silla—. Estoy casi seguro de que puedo adivinar por qué quiere hablar conmigo.   
  
—Seguro que sí, señor —respondió Joonmyun, con una sonrisa incómoda. Empezaban a dolerle las mejillas, y era raro, porque estaba más que acostumbrado a sonreír incluso cuando no quería.  
  
—Como sabrá, los índices de audiencia han aumentado —comentó, rebuscando entre sus notas. Cuando encontró lo que quería, se ajustó las gafas antes de mirarlo fijamente, como si quisiera imprimirle a su siguiente frase un efecto dramático—. Pero me temo que no es suficiente para las ambiciones que tiene.  
  
Ya había oído eso mismo en otras ocasiones, pero no por ello dolía menos. Era una de las pocas cosas a las que Joonmyun nunca podría acostumbrarse.   
  
—Sé que me pidió un programa en mejor franja horaria, con más exposición y mejores invitados, pero hay unos requisitos para ello, y usted todavía no los cumple. —Joonmyun agradecía el  _todavía_ —. El nicho de audiencia tendría que ser mayor, no es como cuando el presentador es un idol popular, por ejemp... —El hombre se interrumpió, y miró de reojo a Joonmyun, que se mordió la lengua y siguió sin decir nada—. Sin embargo, va por el buen camino. Como le he dicho, los índices han aumentado, hay más interés por parte del público. Si sigue así, no tiene de qué preocuparse.  
  
—Me gustaría... —empezó Joonmyun, y carraspeó antes de continuar—. Quiero crecer. Quiero más público. Si tiene alguna idea, alguna sugerencia para mejorar...   
  
El director lo miró fijamente, como si pudiera medir su seriedad y sus ganas de brillar con los ojos.   
  
—La ambición siempre es buena, señor Kim —dijo, con una media sonrisa. Joonmyun siempre tenía miedo de dar ese terrible paso en falso, ese empujón de más que acabara actuando en su contra en lugar de en su favor. Ya lo había vivido, y no era una experiencia que quisiera repetir. Pero fuera lo que fuera que había visto el hombre, no parecía haberle disgustado—. La paciencia también, pero podría llegar lejos con esa insistente actitud suya.  
  
Desvió la mirada a un papel que debía de haber estado leyendo hacía poco, porque lo tenía muy a mano, y se volvió a colocar las gafas para echarle un vistazo rápido antes de volver a clavar los ojos en Joonmyun.   
  
—El público no se gana por arte de magia, pero puede que tenga el gancho que necesita su programa. —Se recostó en la silla, y alzó una mano para señalar la puerta—. Si esta idea sale como espero, pronto tendrá buenas noticias, se lo prometo.   
  
Joonmyun sonrió, esta vez de verdad. Ya había oído promesas muchas veces, pero había  _algo_  en esta ocasión que le hizo pensar que por fin,  _por fin_  las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar. Se levantó e hizo una profunda reverencia.   
  
—Muchas gracias por escucharme, señor —dijo, con la voz impregnada de seriedad.   
  
—Que tenga un buen día —obtuvo por respuesta.   
  
Se alejó hacia la puerta, haciendo otra reverencia antes de salir, y cuando se giró y abrió —efectivamente, la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada—, se dio de bruces con el chico de pelo púrpura que había visto antes, que volvía a entrar en el despacho, con una sonrisa todavía más amplia que cuando salió.   
  
—¡Ah, señor Byun! —exclamó el director, satisfecho—. Precisamente estaba a punto de llamarle...   
  
Joonmyun ya no escuchaba. Estaba en el pasillo de una estación de radio y televisión en Yangcheon, pero se sentía en las nubes, pensando en éxito, en un programa famoso, en el futuro prometedor bajo los focos con el que siempre había soñado.

  
 

  
Al llegar a casa, como de costumbre, Jongin estaba tirado en su sofá mirando el móvil y abanicándose con la mano. Siempre se quejaba del calor que hacía en su casa, y aun así siempre estaba allí. Joonmyun estaba contento, había salido esperanzado de su reunión con el jefe, así que por una vez se ahorró las bromas de si Jongin era un okupa. Pero su amigo asomó los ojos por encima del respaldo del sofá y lo miró fijamente, con gesto grave.  
  
—Hyung, ya es la tercera vez esta semana.  
  
—¿La tercera vez que qué? ¿Que me robas mis Doritos de chili? Aprecio que me avises, pero...  
  
—No, no. Bueno, además de eso —interrumpió Jongin, y levantó su móvil—. Es la tercera vez que veo estos... rumores.  
  
Joonmyun frunció el ceño y se acercó para coger el teléfono que le tendía Jongin. Vio numerosos mensajes en lo que parecía un foro, y notó un desagradable vuelco en el estómago cuando reconoció lo que todos los humanos localizan con mayor rapidez: su propio nombre. «Kim Joonmyun», «el DJ de Purple Night en SBS Power FM», «noviazgo en secreto»... «Kim Joonmyun y Chen».  
  
—Hyung. —La voz de Jongin le llegó amortiguada por los atronadores latidos de su corazón, que sentía en los oídos.  
  
Aunque pasó un minuto en completo silencio, leyendo los comentarios que aparecían en la pantalla, acabó respirando hondo y le devolvió el móvil a Jongin.  
  
—Los rumores son solo eso, rumores —dijo con una sonrisa, intentando que sonara despreocupado. Por cómo Jongin entrecerró los ojos, no había tenido mucho éxito—. No sé si uno de los de esa foto borrosa será Chen, pero el otro, desde luego, no soy yo.  
  
—Eso ya lo sé, hyung, pero los rumores no paran de aparecer, y... Ayer mismo vi tu nombre en los ránkings de búsqueda. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? —insistió Jongin.  
  
—Significa que pasas demasiado tiempo en internet, Kim Jongin —replicó Joonmyun, y le dio un golpecito suave en la frente—. Se suponía que ibas a hacer cosas útiles, como aprender a escribir con la mano izquierda, o comprar tus propias patatas fritas.  
  
—¡Pero estoy preocupado por ti!  
  
—¡Vaya, y yo que creía que en la cabeza solo tenías pelotas de béisbol! No tienes por qué —lo tranquilizó Joonmyun—. Con el tiempo se olvidarán de esto. Es mejor no hacerle caso, y dejará de aparecer. Él es un idol recién debutado y yo... yo soy yo. No tardarán en hablar de otra cosa.  
  
Jongin había estado a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero cerró la boca esta vez. Sin embargo, no parecía convencido.  
  
—¿Y la empresa de Chen no ha hecho nada? Porque yo creo que el problema es precisamente eso—Jongin lo miró, dudoso—. No saben casi nada de vosotros, sobre todo de Chen, que se empeña en mantener ese «halo de misterio» suyo. La gente adora resolver misterios. ¿No se han puesto en contacto contigo, ni nada? Yo creo que deberían desmentirlo...  
  
Joonmyun suspiró, como si admitiera su derrota.  
  
—De acuerdo, está bien —dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Si han venido a mi programa, probablemente mi jefe tendrá un teléfono de contacto, de su mánager o de su empresa. Se lo pediré y hablaré con ellos para solucionar esto, ¿vale? ¿Te quedarás más tranquilo así?  
  
Jongin asintió, y Joonmyun se dejó caer a su lado por fin.  
  
—¿Y qué tal tu día? ¿Has hecho algo aparte de desvalijarme la cocina? —preguntó, intentando hacerle cosquillas a Jongin en el costado sin rozar siquiera la escayola de su brazo derecho.  
  
—He intentado desvalijarte el armario, pero no tienes ni una prenda a la que no le falten dos palmos de largo, y tus jerseys son raros —dijo con toda tranquilidad, acomodándose junto a Joonmyun y dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Y tus zapatos también.  
  
Joonmyun se echó a reír.  
  
—Mi armario es a prueba de desvalijadores.  
  
Jongin lo miró con lástima, como si fuera «una cruz tener un Mediano por mejor amigo», como ya le había dicho en alguna ocasión.  
  
—Ya... —dijo, sarcásticamente—. En fin, me voy. Mi misión aquí ha terminado.  
  
—¿Comerte mi comida y meterte con mi forma de vestir? —preguntó Joonmyun entre risas mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta. La desfachatez de su mejor amigo no conocía límites.  
  
—Avisarte de que Chen es tu novio, por si no te habías enterado —dijo Jongin antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo—. Pero veo que no te importa nada y que preocuparme por ti siempre es en vano, así que...  
  
Jongin se quedó callado de repente, mirando hacia su puerta. Joonmyun sacó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, porque su amigo parecía haber visto un fantasma; pero ante su puerta solo había un chico bajo, moreno, vestido completamente de negro y con una bolsa de deporte colgada del hombro. Levantó la cabeza enseguida, y después de dedicarles una mirada seria, insegura, saludó brevemente a Jongin con una inclinación de cabeza. Joonmyun lo miró, esperando una explicación, o que Jongin dejara de parecer petrificado.  
  
—Eh, Jongin —dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa burlona—. Despierta. Tu amigo te está esperando.  
  
—Es... Es Do Kyungsoo —musitó Jongin—. El cátcher.  
  
Joonmyun arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Según Jongin, él y el cátcher apenas habían hablado, más allá de los entrenamientos. No es que Jongin fuera muy sociable, pero este chico parecía superarlo. Y a juzgar por el estado de parálisis de Jongin, parecía creer que era mil veces más probable que apareciera Papá Noel con un puesto de pitcher principal de los Bears en su puerta que Kyungsoo. El chico hizo una reverencia respetuosa, para saludar a Joonmyun. Jongin siguió clavado al suelo junto a él.  
  
—Bueno, pues a no ser que vuestro plan sea quedaros aquí, en el pasillo, mirándoos toda la noche... Creo que deberías entrar en casa —le dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.  
  
—Sí... Sí —respondió Jongin, y echó a andar, solo para volver sobre sus pasos enseguida. Kyungsoo los miraba con curiosidad mal disimulada—. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho.  
  
Últimamente todo el mundo le recordaba todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.  
  
—Vale, vale. —Últimamente Joonmyun siempre cedía—. Lo haré.

  
 

 

No es que Joonmyun hubiera olvidado la promesa que le había hecho a Jongin, pero las dos semanas siguientes, por suerte para él, tuvo que trabajar mucho. Había conseguido un papel en una audición como personaje  _muy_  secundario en un drama, solo para un par de capítulos, pero pasó cada hora que no estaba en la radio o en el mismo set de grabación preparándolo. Si algo caracterizaba a Joonmyun, era el esfuerzo que invertía en las cosas que hacía, por insignificantes que parecieran.  
  
Por eso, a pesar de que tenía en mente lo que había accedido a hacer, no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a ello hasta que alguien se le adelantó. Estaba preparándose un ramyun cuando su teléfono de trabajo empezó a vibrar. Desconocía el número, pero descolgó igualmente, porque un actor en estado de semi-paro nunca puede dejar escapar una oferta de trabajo potencial.  
  
—¿Kim Joonmyun? —preguntó una voz nasal en cuanto Joonmyun se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Juraría que le resultaba familiar, pero Joonmyun no conseguía recordar dónde la había escuchado antes.  
  
—Soy yo. ¿Quién es?  
  
—Me llamo Byun Baekhyun. Soy... —dijo, e hizo una pausa dramática que, efectivamente, aceleró un poco el pulso de Joonmyun—. El jefe de Chen, de la empresa OWL Entertainment.  
  
Todo tenía sentido de repente. La empresa de Chen por fin había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto para frenar los rumores. Fue a contestar, pero al otro lado de la línea parecía haberse desencadenado una discusión entre Byun Baekhyun y una voz más chillona que, extrañamente, Joonmyun no tuvo problemas en reconocer como la de Chen. Pudo entender frases como «No eres mi jefe, eres mi mánager, técnicamente  _yo_  soy tu jefe» y «¿quién manda aquí? Yo mando aquí, así que silencio o te mando a We Got Married para que pierdas las pocas fans que tienes». Joonmyun carraspeó para intentar recuperar la atención de su interlocutor, que volvió a dirigirse a él con tono obsequioso.  
  
—Imagino que sabes cuál es el motivo de mi llamada.  
  
—Sí, me han... informado de los rumores —contestó.  
  
«Mi vecino lesionado y aburrido a muerte ha adoptado como nuevo hobby recorrer Internet en busca de cualquier publicación que me nombre, mejor dicho». Joonmyun nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de cuántas menciones había en realidad. Cada vez que Jongin le pasaba una captura de pantalla de otra página en la que aparecía el dichoso rumor, Joonmyun se sentía molesto, pero una pequeña parte de él se sentía... satisfecha. Joonmyun tenía que forzarse a acallar esa parte, y se odiaba por ello.  
  
—Estarás de acuerdo entonces en que hay que hacer algo al respecto —dijo Baekhyun, y Joonmyun se dio cuenta con extrañeza de que casi podía oír la sonrisa con la que le estaba hablando Baekhyun. ¿Por qué iba a sonreír por esto? Se suponía que era un problema, que unos rumores así podían llegar a acabar con la carrera de su prometedora estrella.  
  
—Sí, desde luego. ¿Tienen algún plan?  
  
—Oh, sí que tenemos un plan —replicó, y ahora ya no cabía duda, Baekhyun sonaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Debía de ser un plan buenísimo—. Pero querría hablarlo con usted en persona. ¿Cuándo podríamos vernos?  
  
—Pues... —Joonmyun titubeó, y echó una breve mirada al cazo que tenía en el fuego antes de alejarse para buscar su agenda.  
  
—¿Qué tal el sábado a las ocho y media? En el Coffine Gurunaru de Sinchon.  
  
—¿Coffine Gurunaru? —repitió Joonmyun. Esperaba una propuesta un poco más privada.  
  
—Su batido de arándanos es sublime. Ningún problema se soluciona del todo si no es con un batido de arándanos de Coffine Gurunaru —canturreó Baekhyun alegremente—. Nos veremos allí.  _Bye bye bye!_  
  
La llamada se cortó sin más. El ramyun se había cocido demasiado y pedía a gritos que lo apartaran de los fogones, pero Joonmyun se quedó ahí plantado mirando el teléfono, intentando comprender qué había ocurrido.

  
 

  
Como Joonmyun esperaba, ese día, a esa hora, el Coffine Gurunaru estaba lleno de gente. Por suerte, muchas de las personas que hacían cola solo querían comprar café para llevar, así que pudo encontrar una mesa en el segundo piso sin muchas dificultades. Nadie dio muestras de reconocerlo, y no había ni rastro del tal Baekhyun.  
  
Le dio un par de tragos a su americano mientras revisaba su correo electrónico, y apenas abrió el segundo correo en cadena que le había enviado su madre, oyó que alguien le llamaba.  
  
—¡Joonmyun-hyung!  
  
Solo Jongin lo llamaba así, y Sehun y Wonsik, las pocas veces que los veía últimamente. Pero esta voz no correspondía a ninguno de ellos, era una voz más chillona, menos familiar pero a la vez terriblemente conocida, Joonmyun casi podía sentir el recuerdo de esa voz en su oído mientras unos dedos rozaban su brazo...  
  
—¿Hyung? —repitió Joonmyun, más sorprendido que molesto por la repentina confianza—. Pensaba que  _tú_  eras Chennie Chennie Chen-hyung. ¿No decías que naciste en 1600, o por ahí?  
  
Chen llevaba una gorra negra y una mascarilla que eran productos de merchandising de sí mismo. Muy discreto. Joonmyun miró a su alrededor, pero parecía que nadie los estaba mirando. Junto a Chen estaba un chico con el pelo de color Joonmyun-berenjena, y por fin Joonmyun asoció ideas. «Señor Byun». El hombre que estaba en el despacho de su jefe no era sino el mánager de Chen.  
  
—Bueno, a partir de ahora, para ti nací en 1992 —explicó Chen, y aunque iba tan cubierto, Joonmyun vio cómo se alzaban sus mejillas y sus ojos se entrecerraban—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.  _Todavía_.  
  
—No adelantemos acontecimientos —señaló Baekhyun con una sonrisa, y le ofreció una mano a Joonmyun que este estrechó con educación—. Soy el jefe de J... de Chen.  
  
— _Mánager_. Técnicamente yo soy tu jefe —volvió a indicar Chen de corrido, como Joonmyun ya había oído por teléfono.  
  
Baekhyun lo miró, exasperado.  
  
—¿De verdad tengo que volver a escuchar esa frase? ¿Cuántas veces más? ¿Es que sí que quieres ir a We Got Married?  
  
—Lo que vamos a hacer tampoco es tan diferent...  
  
Baekhyun le puso una mano en la boca. Joonmyun se sentía extremadamente ignorado.  
  
—He dicho que no adelantemos acontecimientos. —Chen se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de Joonmyun, y Baekhyun se sentó a su lado, volviendo a mirar a Joonmyun con una sonrisa que era, claramente, la que empleaba cuando tenía que pedir favores—. Muchas gracias por venir, Joonmyun-ssi.  
  
—De nada —dijo Joonmyun, porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber accedido a venir. Algo le decía que dejar correr los rumores le habría acarreado menos dolores de cabeza que tratar con estos dos. Chen volvía a mirarlo como lo había mirado en la radio, como si tuviera bigotes que poder relamerse. La despierta imaginación de Joonmyun casi podía intuirlos bajo la mascarilla, así que procuró mantener la vista fija en Baekhyun y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. La situación se estaba saliendo un poco de control, y había que hacerse cargo, por el bien de nuestras carreras.  
  
Baekhyun lo miró un instante con gesto calculador, como si estuviera sopesando algo, pero enseguida volvió a esbozar una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—Desde luego. Vuestro bienestar y el... éxito de vuestras carreras es mi prioridad —aseguró.  
  
—Muchas gracias —dijo Joonmyun, indeciso al ver que Baekhyun no continuaba—. Y... ¿ya han planeado algo para acabar con los rumores?  
  
Chen desvió la vista inmediatamente hacia Baekhyun, que se limitó a apoyar los codos sobre la mesa con calma y, clavando sus ojos en los de Joonmyun, dijo:  
  
—Nuestro plan no es acabar con los rumores, Joonmyun-ssi. Nuestro plan es  _alentarlos_.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que Chen movía la mirada nerviosamente de uno a otro, pero Joonmyun estaba helado. No sabía cómo reaccionar.  
  
—¿Perdón? —Fue lo único que consiguió articular.  
  
Baekhyun respiró hondo, como si tener que explicarle las cosas a Joonmyun, que evidentemente era de comprensión algo lenta, fuera un horroroso martirio. Separó los dedos que había cruzado sobre la mesa y llevó una mano junto a los pies de su silla, para sacar tres carpetas de un maletín.  
  
—Me he tomado la libertad de preparar un dossier con los detalles —dijo, tendiéndole una fina carpeta de un brillante color rosa chicle, antes de lanzarle una a Chen—. Toma, esta para ti. Y deja de hacer eso con los pies, que estás moviendo la mesa. Al final me vas a poner histérico a mí.  
  
Joonmyun dudaba que algo pudiera poner histérico a Baekhyun, si escucharse a sí mismo cada día no le bastaba. Chen dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa, pero no la abrió; se limitó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el cartón, mirando a Joonmyun con una mezcla de diversión, expectación y nerviosismo. Joonmyun estaba simplemente estupefacto.  
  
—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. La carpeta contenía un delgado fajo de folios en los que había impresas estadísticas, una serie de ránkings en los que Joonmyun veía su nombre y el de Chen en distintas posiciones, y publicaciones en páginas webs que, gracias a la exhaustiva investigación de Jongin, le resultaron muy familiares.  
  
—Todo eso —Baekhyun hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba todos los papeles que había sobre la mesa— son las razones por las que nuestro plan... —Chen soltó un carraspeo exagerado y Baekhyun lo miró como si fuera un molusco especialmente desagradable—...  _mi_ plan es infalible. Pero si tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, no seas hipócrita —exclamó, dándole un golpe a Chen en el brazo. Chen se rió, pero seguía ojeando a Joonmyun, esperando una reacción por su parte que no llegaba.  
  
—¿De qué plan estamos hablando? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—Verás, todo está recopilado en el dossier... —empezó a explicar Baekhyun, pero Joonmyun lo interrumpió.  
  
—Preferiría que me lo explicarais directamente.  
  
—Pero si miras el dossier...  
  
—Me temo que me hará falta más que este dossier para entender a dónde queréis ir a parar —cortó Joonmyun con tono seco.  
  
El mohín en los labios de Baekhyun indicaba lo decepcionado que se sentía, y seguía mirando el dossier con gesto triste, pero suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, sobre las dos patas traseras, como Joonmyun había aprendido a dejar de hacer a los siete años. Joonmyun tenía clara una cosa después de apenas veinte minutos de conversación con Baekhyun: parecía el típico niño revoltoso de la clase, y desde luego, no parecía jefe de nada.  
  
—Ya hace un tiempo que han corrido rumores, infundados, a la vista está, de que Chen y tú mantenéis una relación. A raíz de su invitación a tu programa, y de su naturaleza pegajosa innata, imagino. —Joonmyun recordó las manos de Chen sobre las suyas cuando se dirigía a él en el programa, cómo le había tocado el hombro cada vez que se echaba a reír. «Pegajoso» era una buena forma de definirlo—. Bien, el tema que nos ocupa es que estos rumores han supuesto un foco de atención sobre vosotros, ya no como pareja, sino como individuos. Las ventas del mini álbum de Chen han subido, también ha aumentado la audiencia de tu programa y vuestros nombres aparecen frecuentemente en ránkings de búsqueda. Si no me equivoco, eso es algo con lo que hace unos meses ni habríais podido soñar —Joonmyun acusó el golpe como pudo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, que ya era bastante mala de por sí; pero Chen miró con el ceño fruncido a Baekhyun y le dio un manotazo en el costado—. Sí, bueno, es una desgracia que ni el talento ni el esfuerzo sean ingredientes infalibles para triunfar en este país, ¿verdad? Si por mí fuera, quizá las cosas serían de otra manera, pero yo no hago las normas, ¡ojalá! ¡Pero precisamente por eso esta oportunidad es de oro!  
  
—Venga, ve al grano —dijo Chen, mirando a Joonmyun, que parecía a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea.  
  
—Lo que quiero —explicó Baekhyun, y señaló con el dedo los folios que Joonmyun tenía delante—, lo que os  _conviene_ , es aprovechar la oportunidad que ofrece esta situación. Joonmyun-ssi, sé de buena tinta que buscas tener más popularidad, porque no nos engañemos, ¿quién no disfruta de la atención? Yo la disfruto —dijo, y Chen puso los ojos en blanco—. Tampoco es un secreto que te gustan los hombres, será perfectamente creíble. Así que lo que tenéis que hacer es fingir que sí salís juntos. Discretamente, claro; o podemos ir a lo grande, no seré yo quien le haga ascos a un poco de espectáculo. ¿Qué me dices? Por vuestras carreras. ¡Por la ciencia!  
  
Joonmyun se sentía igual que cuando tuvo que tirarse un cubo de agua helada por encima al perder una apuesta. Baekhyun seguía mirándolo como si esperara una ovación.  
  
—A ver si lo he entendido —comenzó, con la voz tan llena de calma como pudo reunir. La incredulidad inicial había acabado por dar paso a la indignación—. ¿Quieres usar mi vida privada, mi  _sexualidad_ , como estratagema publicitaria?  
  
Baekhyun abrió un poco más los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió momentáneamente dubitativa, como si no estuviera seguro de por qué Joonmyun no se mostraba entusiasmado y deleitado con su plan maestro. Chen comenzó a levantar las manos para intervenir por fin, como si intuyera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
  
—Bueno, sí, supongo que es exactamente eso —afirmó Baekhyun, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Chen suspiró, derrotado, cuando Joonmyun se puso de pie y cogió su abrigo.  
  
—No, Joonmyun-hyung, espera...  
  
—Quizá encontréis a alguien que preste atención a una idea tan  _absurda_  —interrumpió Joonmyun—. Pero no seré yo, desde luego.  
  
Chen se levantó y lo cogió de la mano para intentar retenerlo, pero su agarre no tenía fuerza suficiente y Joonmyun se zafó sin dificultad. Empezó a alejarse de la mesa sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, pero todavía escuchaba la voz quejumbrosa de Baekhyun al alcanzar la puerta.  
  
—Todo estaba tan bien explicado en el dossier... Y ni siquiera lo ha leído. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacer ese dossier?


	2. Chapter 2

El paso de los días no disipó el nerviosismo que había invadido a Joonmyun a partir de su entrevista con Baekhyun (sabía que Chen también había estado ahí, pero por alguna razón, solo conseguía recordar las partes que implicaban a Baekhyun antes de que la ira volviera a embargarlo). Esperaba que, después de su conversación, la empresa de Chen entendiera que la opción restante era negar los rumores, y sin embargo, no hubo ningún comunicado, ningún artículo en la prensa.  
  
Al contrario, Jongin había vuelto a informarle de que había surgido otra publicación en Nate Pann sobre el mismo rumor que lo relacionaba con Chen. Al parecer, alguien les había hecho una foto en Coffine Gurunaru, también muy borrosa, y él salía de espaldas, pero esta vez Joonmyun sabía que sí eran ellos dos. Desde luego, se lo negó a Jongin, que lo miró con el ceño arrugado pero se mordió el labio para no insistir. También le había indicado en dos ocasiones que su nombre aparecía en los ránkings de Naver, y Joonmyun había acabado por preguntarle, de forma demasiado cortante, si es que había encontrado a alguien que le pagara por pasarse el día entero mirando esos ránkings. No mencionó el nombre, pero podía imaginarse perfectamente a Baekhyun contratando a alguien para que recopilara los datos de su querido dossier. Se sintió fatal inmediatamente después y no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, porque sabía que lo único que hacía Jongin era preocuparse por él.  
  
No le había contado nada de su encuentro con Chen y con su mánager, Baekhyun; ni del plan que le habían propuesto. No porque no confiara en Jongin, sino porque una diminuta y ridícula parte de él empezaba a intentar persuadirlo de que quizá dicho plan no fuera tan mala idea. Igual que ocurrió con los rumores, quiso ignorarlo en favor del trabajo, pero dejar pasar el tiempo no parecía haberle ayudado en nada, porque no paraba de darle vueltas al tema. Así que el viernes siguiente abrió la puerta de casa de Jongin con la llave de repuesto que tenía, dispuesto a contárselo todo, porque si alguien más lo sabía y le confirmaba lo absurda que era la idea, quizá Joonmyun conseguiría convencerse a sí mismo también.  
  
—¿Jonginnie? —dijo en voz alta, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en el montón que Jongin tenía acumulados junto a la puerta.  
  
—¿Hyung? —La voz sorprendida de Jongin le llegó desde el sofá, y al momento la cabeza despeinada de Jongin apareció por encima del respaldo. Joonmyun fue hasta él, y vio firmas en la escayola de su brazo derecho, probablemente de sus compañeros de equipo, que le deseaban que se recuperara pronto y que «no le diera demasiado trabajo a su mano izquierda»—. No te esperaba.  
  
No entendía por qué le decía eso, porque ellos dos  _nunca_  se esperaban, simplemente aparecían en casa del otro cuando Joonmyun necesitaba cariño o cuando Jongin necesitaba Doritos.  
  
—Tengo algo que contarte —comenzó Joonmyun, y Jongin abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no le dejó continuar porque si no lo contaba todo en ese mismo instante, acabaría callándoselo y torturándose para siempre—. La semana pasada tuve una reunión con Chen.  
  
Jongin cerró la boca de golpe y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.  
  
—¿Una... cita? —preguntó, en voz baja.  
  
Joonmyun le dio una palmada en el muslo, indignado.  
  
—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Tanto leer esos foros te ha acabado comiendo el cerebro a ti también? —exclamó—. No, claro que no fue una  _cita_. Me reuní con él y con su mánager, o su jefe, lo que sea, aunque yo creo que es más bien un emisario del infierno, la verdad. Me llamaron para tratar el tema de los rumores.  
  
—¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Han hecho algo al respecto? Porque yo he seguido viendo el mismo rumor por todas partes.  
  
—Pues... —Joonmyun empezó a dudar cómo contarlo. Él había repetido la escena tantas veces en su memoria durante la semana que ya casi le parecía normal, pero sabía que era algo ridículo—. Tenían un plan. Pero no era el plan que yo esperaba para nada.  
  
Jongin se limitó a rascarse la piel del brazo que quedaba justo debajo de la escayola y a mirarlo, expectante.  
  
—Me propusieron que en lugar de desmentir los rumores... los alentáramos.  
  
Jongin siguió rascándose unos instantes, y después inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.  
  
—Qué.  
  
—Quieren que finjamos que sí salimos juntos —explicó, y la incredulidad empezó a teñir las facciones de Jongin—. Lo sé, es absurdo, ¿verdad?  
  
—Mucho —exclamó Jongin.  
  
—Para nada —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas, y Joonmyun se sobresaltó tanto que creyó que el corazón nunca se le volvería a colocar correctamente en el pecho.  
  
De pie detrás del sofá, mirándolos con expresión neutra, estaba el cátcher de los Iron Bats de la universidad Yonsei y «compañero-no-amigo» de Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. Parecía que ese estatus había cambiado en estas semanas, porque Joonmyun ya se lo había cruzado en el ascensor en un par de ocasiones, cuando llegaba tarde por la noche, después de la radio.  
  
—¿A ti no te parece raro, hyung? —preguntó Jongin, atónito.  
  
Joonmyun los miró, atónito también, porque Jongin pocas veces estaba acompañado de alguien que no fuera Sehun o Wonsik, y sobre todo porque Jongin no le había avisado de que un desconocido iba a escucharlo hablar de su vida privada.  
  
Kyungsoo miró a Joonmyun y se inclinó un poco, en señal de disculpa.  
  
—Lo siento por haber oído vuestra conversación. Pensaba que Jongin te avisaría de que yo estaba en el baño.  
  
—¡Iba a decírselo! —protestó Jongin—. Pero no me ha dejado hablar.  
  
—¿No podrías haberme interrumpido, como haces siempre?  
  
—Eso ya no tiene importancia —sentenció Jongin, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano sana—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, hyung? ¿Le vas a decir que no?  
  
—¿Tú qué crees? Por supuesto que le voy a decir que no.  
  
Jongin se giró hacia Kyungsoo, que los miraba en silencio desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo, como si la respuesta de antes hubiera sido un desliz y no quisiera inmiscuirse más.  
  
—¿Y por qué tú no lo ves raro? —le preguntó.  
  
Kyungsoo dudó un momento antes de responder.  
  
—No sé mucho sobre cómo es ser idol, o alguien que trabaja en el mundo del entretenimiento en general. Pero por lo poco que sé, esto no me sorprende nada, ¿no es el tipo de cosas que las empresas hacen siempre? —dijo, y miró fijamente a Joonmyun—. Crear artículos que dén lugar a rumores sobre sus idols, comentar en esos artículos con cuentas anónimas... Es decir, dar que hablar.  _Media play_. Con las profundidades de internet que te he visto llegar a explorar estas semanas, Jongin, no sé por qué  _tú_  te sorprendes tanto.  
  
Joonmyun se mordió el labio, pensativo. Kyungsoo tenía razón, y de hecho esto no le era desconocido. Simplemente, nunca se había planteado que le fuera a pasar a él. Su principal fortaleza era su comportamiento ejemplar. Era una figura modélica del entretenimiento, a pesar de que por muy difícil que le resultara aceptarlo, no recibía suficiente atención como para que fuera algo realmente relevante: ninguna red social antigua que pudiera ponerle en un compromiso, ni redes sociales actuales, ninguna información de su vida privada al descubierto, ninguna mala palabra. Su jefe y mánager era algo olvidadizo, y se ocupaba de su carrera de actor como trabajo extra, además de co-dirigir su pequeña empresa de baile y entretenimiento, coreografiar y componer. Pero se preocupaba muchísimo por los artistas que tenía a su cargo, y se había asegurado de que Joonmyun estuviera protegido por todos los frentes posibles. Así había sido, hasta que Chen apareció en su programa.  
  
—¿Pero fingir que son pareja? —insistió Jongin—. ¿No se supone que les interesa todo lo contrario? ¿Que las fans sean sus novias, y todo eso?  
  
—Tú mismo has visto en este caso que el interés que ha generado el tema es positivo, no negativo. Podría suponer un empujón para su carrera, si se hace bien —respondió Kyungsoo—. Además, ¿cuáles son las condiciones del trato?  
  
Joonmyun se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.  
  
—No me quedé a escucharlas —admitió—. Pero su mánager había preparado hasta un dossier.  
  
Jongin se rió bajito, y Kyungsoo esbozó una media sonrisa.  
  
—En cualquier caso, no creo que tuvieras que hacer un reality ni nada por el estilo, ¿no? Supongo que lo conveniente es que se haga de forma discreta. Pero no es nada tan extraño, puedo imaginarme cosas mucho peores.  
  
—¿Y qué opina Yixing-hyung? —quiso saber Jongin.  
  
—No he hablado con él. —confesó Joonmyun—. Todavía. No creía que hiciera falta. ¡No pensaba siquiera considerar este plan!  
  
Él había venido para que lo terminaran de convencer de que era una tontería pensar en el asunto, y ahora se sentía muy atacado, la verdad. No necesitaba que su mejor amigo y el cátcher que miraba mal a todo el mundo y que ahora resultaba ser bastante agradable le echaran más leña al fuego con su lógica.  
  
—¿Y él tampoco te ha llamado? —Jongin se echó a reír—. Se habrá pasado un mes encerrado componiendo y se habrá olvidado de que el mundo gira y las horas pasan, es perfectamente capaz. Ve a verlo, y háblalo con él. Seguro que él sabe lo que es mejor.  
  
Joonmyun asintió. Antes que nada, lo hablaría con Yixing, y lucharía porque no fuera demasiado evidente que empezaba a pensar que la idea no era tan descabellada. La voz de Baekhyun resonó en su cabeza, como había hecho durante toda la semana. «Lo que os  _conviene_ es aprovechar esta oportunidad», pero por primera vez, Joonmyun no se sintió molesto al escucharla.  
  


  
   


 

Sabía por experiencia que buscar a Yixing en su despacho era una pérdida de tiempo, así que Joonmyun se dirigió directamente a la sala donde componía. Yixing la llamaba «su segunda casa», pero Joonmyun sabía que probablemente pasaba mucho más tiempo ahí que en su casa de verdad. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que la sala estaba vacía. Yixing debía de haber recordado de repente que las personas necesitaban algo más que aire y música para sobrevivir.  
  
Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el despacho en el segundo piso. Al salir del ascensor se dio de bruces con alguien, y estuvo a punto de derramarle el café encima. Cuando recobró el equilibrio se giró para disculparse, pero la persona con la que había chocado ya estaba dentro del ascensor, apretando frenéticamente el botón de la planta baja y despidiéndose con la mano de Joonmyun. Lo único que vio Joonmyun fue el pelo color berenjena y una amplia sonrisa antes de quedarse mirando las puertas cerradas como si le hubieran ofendido personalmente.  
  
—¡Ah, Joonmyun! Estaba a punto de llamarte.  
  
Se encontró por fin con Yixing en la misma puerta de su despacho.  
  
—¡Yixing! —lo saludó, y le tendió el café que había conseguido salvar de su choque con Baekhyun—. ¿Qué hacía...? —preguntó, señalando hacia el ascensor—. ¿Qué te ha contado?  
  
En vez de contestar, Yixing lo invitó a pasar con una sonrisa amable. Joonmyun supo que no necesitaba respuesta cuando vio la carpeta rosa chicle sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles de Yixing.  
  
—Veo que lo que me ha contado Byun Baekhyun es cierto —dijo Yixing tras sentarse—. Ya había hablado contigo. —Joonmyun asintió, y Yixing se rió por lo bajo al ver su expresión—. Mejor, así nos ahorramos tiempo, porque esta noche tienes radio, si no recuerdo mal. Supongo que te imaginas lo que ha ocurrido, ¿no? Como Baekhyun no pudo convencerte a ti, ha venido a intentar convencerme a mí.  
  
—¿Y qué opinas? —dijo Joonmyun, examinando su expresión. Yixing parecía tan cansado como siempre, pero tranquilo.  
  
—¿Qué opino yo? —repitió, y dio un trago al café—. Mmm... me consta que no es la primera ni será la última vez que se hace algo así en el mundo del entretenimiento. Y tampoco es lo más descabellado que se me ocurre para ganar un poco más de atención.  
  
—¿Se te ocurre algo más descabellado? —dijo Joonmyun, sarcástico.  
  
—Te sorprenderías —respondió Yixing, con gesto travieso—. La pregunta aquí es qué opinas tú. Pensaba que te vería mucho más indignado, no tan... resignado.  
  
Joonmyun suspiró y se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No sé, Yixing. La verdad es que sí me indigné mucho al principio. La idea de que utilicen una relación homosexual como estrategia publicitaria, solo porque les parezca más... novedoso que hacer ver que sale con otra idol, por ejemplo, o una actriz... Me parece denigrante, y no quiero formar parte de eso.  
  
Yixing arqueó las cejas.  
  
—No lo había pensado así —musitó—. Pero por lo que he hablado con Baekhyun, no me ha parecido que el enfoque sea ese. No creo que lo hagan así para que sea más «novedoso», creo que simplemente están... aprovechando una química que al parecer ya está ahí. Es algo que se hace en prácticamente todos los grupos de idols, lo sabes, Joonmyun. Aunque ellos nunca lo lleven tan lejos, claro.   
  
—Ya, yo tampoco lo creo ahora. —Aunque Joonmyun debía de ser la única persona de Corea que no veía esa química de la que todos hablaban—. Además, Chen no me parece la clase de persona que se prestaría a algo así.  
  
No lo conocía de nada, estaba claro, y lo poco que sabía de él bien podía ser mentira, teniendo en cuenta cómo era Chen con las entrevistas. Pero no parecía una persona irrespetuosa, que fuera a aprovecharse con malicia de los demás.   
  
—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál va a ser tu respuesta? Porque ya has visto que Baekhyun no tiene intención de rendirse, al menos no hasta que haya agotado todas sus posibilidades.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, porque los dos sabían ya cuál era la decisión que iba a tomar Joonmyun. Joonmyun no habló, porque no quería admitir en voz alta que su desesperación por seguir en el mundo del entretenimiento y por tener un nombre que hablara por sí solo era tal que estaba dispuesto a poner en juego que se hablara de su vida personal, si eso era lo que hacía falta. Tampoco quiso mirar a Yixing, porque no quería saber si tenía la misma cara que cuando se veía obligado a decirle que lo habían rechazado en otra audición para un papel importante porque «buscaban a alguien con más gancho», o que su teléfono no había sonado en semanas.  
  
¿De verdad esta iba a ser su oportunidad de brillar? ¿No acabaría siendo un estrepitoso error? O incluso peor, ¿y si ni siquiera esto era suficiente?  
  
—No tienes que sentirte presionado a nada, Joonmyun, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Yixing de repente, posando una mano tranquilizadora sobre el puño apretado de Joonmyun—. No tienes por qué sentir que esto es tu única opción, esto no tiene por qué ser nada. Yo... te conseguiré más papeles, te lo prometo, conseguiré que...  
  
Lo último que quería Joonmyun era oír el tono culpable de Yixing, como si alguno de los fracasos de Joonmyun fuera culpa suya. Yixing le había ofrecido un lugar en su empresa, después de todo, le había ayudado a conseguir cada papel que había interpretado hasta ahora, y había conseguido que tuviera un puesto de DJ en un programa de la Power FM, el mayor logro de Joonmyun hasta ahora. Había gente que empezaba a reconocerlo en los dramas y películas en los que había aparecido, y era gracias a la radio, a su sentido para hacer  _variety_ que le permitía mostrar y a su tono educado pero divertido cuando trataba con otros idols. Yixing ya había hecho mucho por él, y por si fuera poco, se preocupaba por él como un verdadero amigo, no por el dinero que le reportara. Era el jefe que cualquier artista desearía.  
  
—Lo sé, Yixing. Yo... creo que quiero hacerlo —titubeó, y notaba la mirada sorprendida de Yixing clavada en él, pero no quiso enfrentarla—. Pero me da miedo que salga mal.  
  
—Por supuesto que no saldrá mal. El plan que me ha presentado Baekhyun es muy discreto, todo está aquí, en este dossier que tiene a Baekhyun muy ofendido porque «no te dignaste a leerlo», que lo sepas —dijo, señalando la carpeta rosa. Joonmyun soltó una risita—. Y yo no dejaré que nada salga mal. En el momento en que veamos que algo deja mínimamente de ir como debe, o que te sientes incómodo, dejará de haber plan y emitiremos un comunicado desmintiendo los rumores. No te prometo que vaya a funcionar, pero sí puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no haya consecuencias graves. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Joonmyun asintió, sin poder creerse a lo que estaba accediendo. Debía de haberse vuelto loco.  
  
—Muy bien —dijo Yixing—. Deja que yo me encargue de todo. Te llamaré cuando concierte una cita... una  _reunión_  con Baekhyun y Chen, para ultimar detalles. Ahora vete, que no llegas a la radio. ¡Tus fans te esperan! Echarte a Chen de novio no va a ser un remedio mágico, vas a tener que trabajar tanto como hasta ahora o más, eres consciente, ¿verdad? —dijo, con su sonrisa más amplia, la que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos. Yixing sabía de lo que hablaba cuando mencionaba el trabajo duro, y también sabía que no tenía que reprocharle nada a Joonmyun en ese aspecto.  
  
—Por supuesto —le aseguró—. Muchas gracias, Yixing. De verdad.  
  
Yixing a veces se olvidaba hasta de su propia existencia si estaba absorto en sus composiciones, pero nunca fallaba a la hora de hacer sentir seguro a Joonmyun, que salió de la empresa a la radio con la sensación de que este plan, a pesar de ser descabellado, podía ser el empujón que le hacía falta para cumplir sus sueños.   
  


  
   


Lo primero que le sorprendió al llegar a la estación de radio fue que había más fans que de costumbre, aparte de las fans que venían por sus invitados; no muchas, quizá unas ocho o nueve más, que le saludaron con la mano cuando entró. Joonmyun correspondió las sonrisas emocionadas que había en sus rostros, henchido de orgullo. La sensación de ver a gente que lo quería, que lo admiraba y apoyaba nunca dejaba de resultarle satisfactoria.   
  
Lo segundo que le sorprendió, aunque esta sorpresa fue muchísimo menos placentera, fue que el realizador se le acercó para decirle que había un cambio de planes para el programa de hoy. Habría un DJ invitado sorpresa.   
  
—¿Sorpresa? ¿Para mí también? —dijo Joonmyun, incrédulo, mientras el hombre retocaba el guión de Joonmyun.   
  
—Sí. El jefe cree que será más  _gracioso_  y llamará más la atención si es una sorpresa incluso para ti. —El realizador levantó la vista del papel, lo miró con los labios apretados, como si quisiera decirle más y no pudiera—. Pero el guión sigue siendo prácticamente el mismo, y los invitados también son los mismos, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Ya hemos trabajado con él, y a... este DJ sorpresa no se le da mal improvisar; si no lo hubiera supervisado yo mismo no habría permitido esto, tranquilo.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos mientras el hombre le tendía los papeles, y asintió con la cabeza, titubeante, antes de mirar los ajustes. Los invitados eran dos solistas de la misma compañía: uno era extremadamente callado y el otro era extremadamente ruidoso, así que era algo bueno que vinieran juntos. Jaehwan se encargaría de aportar energía al programa, y Joonmyun intentaría sacar las respuestas que pudiera de Taekwoon mientras tanto. Aunque ahora que había un nuevo DJ, Joonmyun ya no estaba tan seguro de cómo funcionaría la dinámica del programa de esa noche. Solo podía esperar, y rezar porque de verdad fuera bueno improvisando. De todas formas, Joonmyun ya notaba la bola de nervios que se había asentado en su estómago y que probablemente no se disiparía hasta aproximadamente la mitad del programa. Tenía que explicarle a su jefe que lo que a él le parecía gracioso siempre acababa siendo muy perjudicial para la salud de Joonmyun.   
  
Dejó que la maquilladora y la estilista se encargaran de él, y la primera tuvo que reñirle en un par de ocasiones para que dejara de morderse el labio, presa del nerviosismo. En una esquina de la sala veía a Jaehwan molestando a Taekwoon, que intentaba en vano descansar un poco antes del programa; pero no veía por ninguna parte a nadie que pudiera ser el DJ sorpresa.   
  
Para cuando entraron a la sala, Joonmyun sentía unas pronunciadas náuseas que disfrazó con una sonrisa para las fans que los miraban desde el otro lado de la ventana. Jaehwan estaba ocupado dedicándoles las mejores muestras de su aegyo y Taekwoon las miraba como si pudiera escrutar su alma a simple vista, así que Joonmyun se centró en repasar a fondo los retoques del guión e intentar prepararse lo mejor posible para lo desconocido mientras sonaba la canción de cabecera.   
  
—Todas las noches son especiales en Purple Night, y hoy tenemos con nosotros a Ken y Jung Leo —recitó Joonmyun con voz clara, y esperó a que ambos hicieran sus respectivos saludos, echando un discreto vistazo a los garabatos de su guión para saber cómo continuar mientras tanto—. Pero ahí no acaban las sorpresas: hoy tendremos también un DJ especial, y yo mismo estoy deseando saber de quién se trata, así que...  
  
—¡Hola!   
  
Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, dos manos frías le cubrieron los ojos y lo siguiente que oyó Joonmyun, aunque amortiguados, fueron los gritos de las fans, incluidas las de Jaehwan y Taekwoon. No necesitó escuchar la presentación que vino a continuación para saber qué era exactamente lo que se le venía encima.   
  
—¡Soy Chen, y voy a ser el DJ invitado de Purple Night durante unos meses! —exclamó la voz de Chen por encima de la cabeza de Joonmyun.   
  
Las manos que cubrían sus ojos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros.  _¿Unos meses?_  Apretaron suavemente, y aunque la sonrisa amplia que le dedicó Chen no lo delataba, los dedos le temblaban un poco. Estaba nervioso, y Joonmyun sabía que no se debía a estar emitiendo en directo, sino a estar delante de él después de lo ocurrido la última vez que se habían visto. Recordó cuál era su decisión final, y era un actor al fin y al cabo, así que se hizo a un lado para que Chen pudiera sentarse en la silla de su izquierda. Aun así, no conseguía que le salieran las palabras, ni se le ocurrió bajar la vista al guión para recordar qué tenía que hacer, así que se quedó anonadado, mirando a Chen mientras éste le regalaba una sonrisa burlona que no se correspondía con el tembleque de sus piernas.   
  
—Vaya, ¡esto sí que es una sorpresa! —exclamó Jaehwan, inclinándose sobre la mesa con expresión de interés, y por fin sacó a Joonmyun de su trance—. ¡DJs ChenJoon!   
  
—Ah, me gusta ese nombre, Ken-ssi —respondió Chen, acercándose más a él. Joonmyun siguió con la vista la mano de Chen, que apretaba el hombro de Jaehwan con toda naturalidad mientras se reían. Ya sabía que ese gesto cariñoso era habitual en Chen—. ¡Me gusta estar delante!   
  
—Ken y Leo están aquí para presentarnos el mini-álbum que han lanzado como dúo, ¿verdad? —dijo Joonmyun con voz firme, retomando el guión— ¿Podríais contarnos algo más del origen de esta colaboración?   
  
Chen se incorporó en la silla, fingiendo una expresión de obediencia y total atención a cada cosa que decía Joonmyun. Sin embargo, apenas pasaron diez segundos, cogió las hojas que Joonmyun tenía delante y empezó a garabatear rápidamente en ellas. Joonmyun trató de ignorarlo; recordaba el guión y las preguntas que tenía que hacerles a los invitados respecto a su música. Consiguió que incluso Taekwoon expresara sus deseos para esta nueva ronda de promociones, pero tras cinco minutos comenzó a resultarle molesto que Chen no interviniera y se limitara a arruinar su guión.   
  
—Chen-ssi, ¿no tienes nada que decir? —dijo con intención, y Chen levantó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlos a todos con expresión de sorpresa.   
  
—¡Ah! Perdón, con tanta sorpresa me he quedado en blanco, y estaba haciendo un poco de trampa... Perdonad este error de novato, no volverá a ocurrir —dijo, levantando el guión de Joonmyun. Se lo devolvió apresuradamente e hizo un gesto de disculpa a las fans y a los invitados—. ¡De hecho estoy deseando escuchar vuestro nuevo mini! Vuestro trabajo me ha encantado por separado, así que juntos sonaréis incluso mejor, seguro...  
  
Mientras Chen les hablaba de lo especial que le parecía la voz de Taekwoon y lo consistente que sonaba Jaehwan en directo, Joonmyun miró su guión, para ver si se podía salvar algo, y la sangre se le heló en las venas. El texto de su guión no solo estaba intacto, sino que en los márgenes, Chen había ido anotando rápidamente cómo pensaba responder al tema que tocara, o qué asuntos podía tocar para hablar un poco del nuevo DJ. «Aquí comentaré el musical en el que ha participado Jaehwan, fui a verlo el otro día, fue una verdadera pasada», «estoy a punto de sacar un álbum completo, podríamos hablar de eso», «aquí voy a proponerle un reto a Jaehwan, para ver quién hace reír antes a Taekwoon». Todas las páginas estaban sembradas de notas, y al final, decía en letras más grandes: «Aunque el jefe insistió en que sería una sorpresa divertida para el programa, no me pareces de los que les guste que el guión cambie^^». Joonmyun levantó la vista, asombrado, y Chen desvió la mirada de Taekwoon una centésima de segundo para sonreírle a él.   
  
Quizá esto no resultaría tan difícil como Joonmyun pensaba.   
  
El programa se desarrolló con mucha fluidez a partir de ese momento, y Joonmyun descubrió que sí era cierto que a Chen se le daba bien improvisar. Respondía a todas sus preguntas con mucha entereza, sacaba nuevos temas con facilidad, e incluso fue él quien consiguió hacer reír a Taekwoon con un chiste que hasta a Joonmyun, que torturaba a Jongin con sus chistes malos diariamente, le dio vergüenza.   
  
—Chen-ssi, he oído que ya estás trabajando en un nuevo álbum. El tercero en tan poco tiempo, además de los singles; y un álbum completo, por si fuera poco. ¿Hay alguna razón especial? —preguntó Joonmyun. Chen lo miró con una ceja ligeramente arqueada y vaciló un instante antes de contestar.   
  
—Mi empresa ha detectado un... aumento del interés en mi música últimamente, y han considerado que es mejor dar un pequeño empujón ahora y seguir ofreciéndole al público cosas nuevas —explicó—. Para mantener el interés, ya sabes.  
  
Así que Chen también tenía reflejos rápidos para esto. Seguía mirando a Joonmyun, que casi leía en sus ojos la pregunta que se estaba haciendo, «¿lo habrá reconsiderado?». Taekwoon asentía con la cabeza, mostrando su comprensión, y Jaehwan los miraba con gesto divertido, como si se tratara de un partido de tenis en lugar de una conversación.   
  
—¡Tu segundo álbum es genial! —exclamó después, deleitado—. Me encanta ponerlo a todo volumen cuando estoy en casa y oír cómo Taekwoon me maldice desde el piso de abajo.   
  
—Muchísimas gracias —respondió Chen, y se inclinó hasta que la frente casi le tocó la mesa. También sabía cómo mostrar agradecimiento y respeto a un sunbae—. Te lo regalaré firmado en cuanto salgamos, si quieres.   
  
—Me encantaría —dijo Jaehwan, y miró un segundo a Joonmyun antes de añadir con una amplia sonrisa—: Espero que hagas lo que sea necesario para que ese  _interés_  que el público está mostrando por ti no decaiga. Creo que te sobra talento, y si el público no es capaz de distinguirlo por sí solo, hay que hacérselo ver como sea.  
  
—¡Es hora de pasar al quiz! —interrumpió Joonmyun, súbitamente nervioso. Era evidente que Jaehwan había leído los rumores, pero ¿tan fácil le había resultado deducir que iban a aprovecharlos?—. Ya sabéis cómo funciona, disponéis de 15 segundos para contestar cada pregunta, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Empezamos!  
  
Joonmyun hizo las preguntas típicas, comida favorita, color favorito (Chen respondió «¡rosa!» con mucho entusiasmo), canción favorita y qué les gustaba más hacer en sus ratos libres.   
  
—¿Tipo ideal?   
  
Joonmyun odiaba hacer esta pregunta, que estaba escrita como «¿Tipo de mujer ideal?» en el guión aunque él se negara a plantearla así, y también estaba harto de oír siempre las mismas respuestas. «Mis fans», «simpática, amable», «con el pelo largo, que le guste leer». Escuchó esas mismas respuestas de ambos invitados, y por último miró a Chen con interés fingido, esperando más de lo mismo.  
  
—¿Mi tipo ideal...? —Chen se puso una mano en la barbilla para meditar un instante, aunque Joonmyun sabía a la perfección que una empresa te preparaba para que, como idol, nunca tuvieras que dudar ante estas preguntas—. Tiene que ser una persona educada —dijo por fin. Al menos no había recurrido a «Mis fans»—. Respetuosa, sonriente y tolerante. Y bueno, no está limitado a una mujer.   
  
Taekwoon levantó las cejas, Jaehwan no pudo contener una sonrisa que era mitad sorpresa y mitad triunfo, y Joonmyun sintió, para su horror, que volvía a tener color de berenjena. Chen lo miraba fijamente, visiblemente satisfecho con su respuesta. Quizá alguna fan se cayó de su taburete, pero Joonmyun no podía apartar la vista del rostro de Chen. Hacía falta mucha valentía para decir algo así en la radio coreana, por muy evidente que fuera que la mentalidad de su país comenzaba a abrirse un poco.   
  
—¿Y cómo sé que esto no es otra respuesta inventada para llamar la atención? —preguntó Joonmyun, burlón—. Igual que la otra vez.  
  
Chen se echó a reír, y exactamente igual que la otra vez, le puso una mano en el brazo a Joonmyun mientras contestaba.  
  
—Venga, hyung, a partir de ahora entre tú y yo no habrá secretos —dijo, y le  _guiñó un ojo_ , apretándole el bíceps cariñosamente. Joonmyun estaba cerca de fallecer, Taekwoon no daba la sensación de estar muy impresionado, y Jaehwan parecía a punto de tirar confeti—. Porque vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo.  
  
—Uhm, ¿preferís que os dejemos solos? —preguntó Jaehwan. Joonmyun nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír la melodía que indicaba el final del programa. 

  
   


  
Cuando terminaron de hacerse fotos para subirlas a sus distintas redes sociales, Joonmyun exhaló un suspiro y saludó a las fans por última vez antes de salir por la puerta. En la pequeña habitación donde habían dejado sus cosas y los esperaban sus mánagers, notó que Chen no le quitaba ojo de encima; estaba esperando a que se quedara solo para hablar con él, para preguntarle por fin lo que no se había quitado de la cabeza durante todo el programa. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Quizá había decidido darle una oportunidad al plan? Sin embargo, fue Jaehwan el que se le acercó primero.  
  
—Creo que es muy valiente, lo que estáis haciendo —le dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—No es lo que piensas... —comenzó a decir Joonmyun, intentando atajar el tema cuanto antes para que Jaehwan no se enterara del plan antes de que empezara siquiera.   
  
—Venga, a mí no puedes engañarme, se ve a la legua que hay algo entre vosotros —lo interrumpió Jaehwan, y Joonmyun cerró la boca de golpe—. Al principio lo leí en todas esas webs y no entendía de dónde venía el rumor, pero ahora que os he visto juntos... Es verdad que hay mucha química.   
  
Joonmyun estaba patidifuso.   
  
—¿Ah... sí? —balbució.   
  
—¡Claro! Aunque entiendo que prefiráis llevarlo en secreto. Este mundillo puede ser muy cruel con las cosas que no comprende —dijo, y le puso una mano que pretendía infundirle consuelo sobre el hombro—. Pero que sepas que si alguna vez decidís hacerlo público, tendréis todo mi apoyo.   
  
Aunque con torpeza, Joonmyun consiguió asentir.   
  
—Muchas gracias, Jaehwannie —le dijo, y Jaehwan se marchó colocándose un dedo sobre los labios, para indicarle que le guardaría el secreto.   
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —oyó a sus espaldas, y se sobresaltó por lo rápido que había llegado Chen hasta él.   
  
—Jaehwan nos acaba de... felicitar por nuestra relación —le dijo Joonmyun, con una risa atónita.  
  
El rostro de Chen se iluminó, y también el de Baekhyun, que acababa de asomarse por encima de su hombro.   
  
—¿Eso quiere decir que lo has reconsiderado?  
  
Joonmyun los miró de reojo. Baekhyun parecía  _demasiado_  emocionado, pero la decisión estaba tomada, al fin y al cabo, y ahora no merecía la pena echarse atrás.  
  
—Sí. Lo he reconsiderado —dijo, y Baekhyun agitó un puño triunfante en el aire—. Pero tenemos que hablar. Y quiero que se tengan en cuenta  _mis_  términos.  
  
—De acuerdo —dijo Chen—. Fija una cita, podemos hablar de los detalles que necesites.  
  
—Lo cierto es que... —Joonmyun comprobó la hora en su móvil, y sintió un impulso que le decía que tenía que hacerlo ahora o no lo haría nunca—. ¿Qué os parece si lo hacemos ahora mismo?  
  
Chen parecía algo sorprendido, pero Baekhyun estaba encantado aunque fuera la una y media de la madrugada, como si para sobrevivir se alimentara de vergüenza ajena en vez de sueño.  
  
—Por supuesto, ¡cuanto antes mejor! —exclamó—. ¿Has venido con tu mánager? ¿Dónde podemos hablar?  
  
—Mi jefe no ha venido, pero mi empresa está muy cerca de aquí. Podemos llegar en diez minutos —explicó Joonmyun.  
  
Salieron juntos para saludar a las fans, porque puestos a poner el plan en marcha, no estaba de más empezar en ese mismo momento. No se tocaron ni se miraron, pero el pequeño grupo de fans que los esperaban estaban gritando como Joonmyun no las había oído nunca, solo cuando venían grupos con más popularidad, y eso no pasaba muy a menudo. El estruendo recorrió sus venas como electricidad, y Joonmyun casi se sintió culpable por la satisfacción que lo embargaba.  
  
Cinco minutos después, estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del coche de Baekhyun y Chen, que estaban cantando un dueto a todo pulmón, acompañando a la música de la radio. Joonmyun apenas había escuchado la voz de Chen, solo en la canción en directo que cantó la primera vez que visitó el programa, porque había dejado el álbum firmado con el que lo había obsequiado sobre la mesa de la cocina para después intentar ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo. Pero su voz era clara, firme y potente, y la sensación al escucharla era similar a la que había notado cuando las fans gritaban al verlos juntos. Eléctrica.  
  
—Baekhyun-ssi, tú también cantas muy bien —dijo Joonmyun cuando terminaron la canción con una nota alta combinada—. Al principio pensé que eras un idol, como Chen, con el pelo teñido, y todo eso...  
  
Chen puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para regañar a Joonmyun.  
  
—Hyung, sé que lo acabas de conocer y aún no sabes bien cómo se usa un Baekhyun, pero por favor, no alimentes su ego...  
  
—¡Que yo haya decidido cederle el  _spotlight_  al resto del mundo no quiere decir que no tenga el talento de una verdadera estrella! —dijo Baekhyun, con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Me alegra que tus ojos no sean ciegos a mi valía, Joonmyun-hyung, no como los de otros. Y puedes dejar el «-ssi» conmigo. Verás, lo que ocurre es que creo que mi verdadero talento es colaborar en que la vida de los demás sea más organizada, ayudarlos a aprovechar al máximo sus horas de trabajo...  
  
—Qué forma tan bonita de expresar que te gusta torturarnos, convertir  _todas_  nuestras horas en horas de trabajo y someternos para que cumplamos todos tus caprichos. Tirano.  
  
—¡Está en tu contrato! La próxima vez lee mejor lo que firmas.   
  
—Si me hubieran avisado de que tendría que ser el súbdito de mi mánager además de idol, quizá me lo habría replanteado...  
  
—Tomo nota, «no alimentar el ego de Baekhyun» —lo cortó Joonmyun, para poner paz, aunque Chen no había dejado de reírse todo el tiempo que duró su disputa. Baekhyun soltó un suspiro digno, y Chen le sonrió antes de volver a mirar al frente.

  
   


  
Cuando entraron al edificio de la empresa de Joonmyun, Baekhyun extendió la mano para pulsar el botón que llevaba al piso del despacho de Yixing, pero Joonmyun se adelantó y pulsó el del sótano, para dirigirse a la sala de baile.  
  
—¿Está ahí? —preguntó Baekhyun, incrédulo. Joonmyun asintió—. Pero son las dos de la madrugada.  
  
—En este último año he aprendido que el reloj biológico de Yixing funciona de forma un poco distinta a la del resto de los humanos —explicó Joonmyun, tocando a la puerta para que Yixing supiera que iban a entrar—. Cuando los demás comen, él compone; cuando los demás duermen, él baila.  
  
—Eso me resulta familiar —dijo Chen, con un suspiro—. ¿Y cuándo duerme?  
  
—Ahí está el misterio.  
  
Entraron a la sala, y en ella estaban Yixing, Sehun y Howon, practicando la coreografía nueva de algún grupo idol.  
  
—Yixing se encarga de coreografiar y componer para otras empresas, y también de proporcionarles bailarines. Tenemos un grupo de grandes bailarines aquí —explicó Joonmyun.  
  
—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Baekhyun, y Chen lo miró de reojo—. No me mires así, en algún momento vas a bailar, está en tu contrato. Y en fin, aunque tú no bailes, si contamos con ellos al menos habrá gente detrás de ti que sí tendrá sentido del ritmo.  
  
Yixing los vio, le hizo una señal a Howon para que él pasara al frente y terminara la coreografía y cogió una toalla para secarse el sudor antes de dirigirse a ellos.  
  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, desorientado, cuando llegó hasta ellos—. ¿Hora de discutir las condiciones de un noviazgo fingido? —dijo en voz más baja, mirando a Chen y Baekhyun.  
  
—¡Hora de que me vaya a casa, hyung! —protestó Sehun, sin dejar de bailar.  
  
—Venga, venga, hemos terminado por hoy —les dijo Yixing, y Sehun se dejó caer al suelo, rendido, hasta que Howon lo ayudó a levantarse—. Esperadme en mi despacho, iré para allá en cuanto encuentre una camiseta limpia.

  
   


  
—Veo que no te has dignado a mirar el dossier.  _Otra vez_  —fue lo primero que dijo Baekhyun cuando entraron al despacho de Yixing y vio que la carpeta rosa seguía cerrada sobre el escritorio.  
  
Chen se echó a reír.  
  
—Venga, hyung, de todas formas estamos aquí para hablar de eso —dijo, pero Baekhyun seguía pareciendo ligeramente ofendido cuando entró Yixing.  
  
—Entiendo que si estáis todos aquí es porque el plan está en marcha, ¿no es así? —preguntó al sentarse en su silla.  
  
Chen asintió alegremente, y Joonmyun se limitó a mirarlo. ¿Qué significaba en realidad este plan para Chen? ¿También se sentiría mal por tener que recurrir a esto para brillar? ¿No era prácticamente admitir que no tenían suficiente talento para conseguir fama por sí mismos?  
  
—Bien, entonces quiero oír vuestras propuestas, Baekhyun-ssi, y saber si Joonmyun tiene alguna objeción —continuó Yixing.  
  
—Como sabrías si hubieras leído el dossier —dijo, dirigiendo una mirada afilada a Joonmyun que acabó por hacerle reír—, he ideado una serie de planes para desarrollar vuestra relación. En primer lugar, quiero saber las cosas que  _no_  estás dispuesto a hacer, para descartar los planes que no concuerden.  
  
El despacho se quedó en silencio, y todos miraron a Joonmyun, que se sintió un poco descolocado.  
  
—Um... ¿no quiero tener que hablar de esto públicamente, supongo? Es decir, preferiría que no hubiera entrevistas en programas, ni nada demasiado directo...  
  
—No hay problema, eso no entraba dentro de los planes,  _de momento_  —cortó Baekhyun—. ¿Algo más?  
  
Joonmyun reflexionó un momento.  
  
—Tampoco besos en público. Eso es todo, creo.  
  
Baekhyun lo miró con gesto decepcionado.  
  
—Una pena —dijo, y tachó seis veces en el papel que había sacado de la carpeta rosa.  
  
—¿Pensabas que tuviéramos una «tórrida sesión de besos y toqueteos en un callejón no demasiado oscuro»? —exclamó Chen, que estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro—. ¿Cuándo añadiste eso al dossier? ¿Estás loco?  
  
—Bueno, tenía que contemplar todas las posibilidades, ¿no?  
  
—Nada de tórridos besos —musitó Joonmyun, con las mejillas al rojo vivo.  
  
—Vale, vale, eso nos deja con... —miró rápidamente la lista—. Alguna aparición pública juntos, de vez en cuando, aunque hagamos ver que es una coincidencia. Supongo que estás familiarizado con el concepto de fanservice, ¿no, Joonmyun?  
  
Con un gesto de cabeza, Joonmyun asintió.  
  
—Pues eso será todo, hacer que vuestras manos se rocen, pasarle un brazo por los hombros al otro, quizá algún abrazo. También tendréis que mencionaros alguna vez en entrevistas, más adelante, que se vea que pensáis el uno en el otro. Ah, y subir fotos a las redes sociales, tendréis que crearos una cuenta en Instagram, al menos. Pero aún tiene que pasar un poco de tiempo para eso. Llevar ropa y accesorios a juego...  
  
—¿De verdad la gente se va a creer eso? —preguntó Joonmyun, con una risa incrédula. Siempre le había parecido una soberana tontería.  
  
—La gente se cree cualquier cosa, si se la presentas bien y  _quieren_  creérsela —sentenció Baekhyun.  
  
—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Yixing.  
  
Al menos las condiciones eran razonables, dejando aparte los tórridos besos que Joonmyun quiso interpretar como una broma pesada de la mente escabrosa de Baekhyun.  
  
—Hay un par de cosas más —dijo Baekhyun, levantando un dedo—. ¿Tienes algún papel en estos momentos? ¿En dramas, películas, anuncios, lo que sea?  
  
—No —respondió Joonmyun. Acababa de terminar de rodar los tres capítulos que tenía acordados para un drama de la SBS esa misma semana.  
  
—Pues ahora ya lo tienes. Serás el protagonista del próximo MV de Chen —dijo Baekhyun, con una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Pronto te daré más detalles, pero tenemos pensado algo impactante, y si lo haces bien, además de llamar la atención sobre vosotros, puede ser tu oportunidad de conseguir más papeles. Tengo muchos contactos.  
  
—Eso sería genial —se apresuró a decir Joonmyun, aunque no quería ilusionarse demasiado por adelantado—. ¿Tengo que... firmar algún contrato, o algo?  
  
Chen, que había estado callado todo el tiempo, simplemente asintiendo a lo que decían Baekhyun y Joonmyun, lo miró de reojo.  
  
—¿Para el MV o para el noviazgo? —le preguntó Baekhyun.  
  
—Para ambas cosas, supongo.  
  
—Para el MV, sí. No tendrás una paga espectacular, pero algo es algo —replicó, buscando entre sus papeles—. Para el noviazgo no hay contrato, aunque podría preparar uno, si alguno lo estima necesario —dijo, y tanto Yixing como Joonmyun negaron con la cabeza—. Eso pensaba. Tu paga en ese aspecto será disfrutar de la compañía de mi espléndido futuro ídolo de masas —continuó, y le revolvió el pelo a Chen, que se zafó de un manotazo, visiblemente indignado—. O sea, que tampoco es nada espectacular. Lo siento. Hago lo que puedo con la materia prima disponible.  
  
Chen fingió que lo estrangulaba, y Yixing empezó a reír. Joonmyun sonrió, mirándolos con curiosidad; igual que Yixing y él, Baekhyun y Chen tenían una relación más parecida a la que tendrían dos hermanos que una entre jefe y empleado. ¿Cómo acabaría siendo la relación que él iba a fingir con Chen? Joonmyun se había imaginado que sería algo muy incómodo, pero por lo poco que había tratado con él, Chen parecía una persona agradable. Esperaba que así fuera de verdad, y si iba a hacer esto, agradecía que fuera con él.  
  
—Hay una cosa más —puntualizó Baekhyun, con las manos de Chen todavía en torno a su cuello—. Tenemos un plan a más largo plazo, es una especie de  _extra_ , pero nos gustaría que fueras tú el que se hiciera cargo, ya que vas a hacer todo lo demás. Tengo entendido que has escrito algunos artículos para revistas de entretenimiento.  
  
—Así es —concordó Joonmyun—. Aunque nada importante, y...   
  
—Esto lo será —cortó Baekhyun—. Bueno, o no. Depende de lo bien que salga el plan de vuestra relación. Sabes que Jongdae es un artista con el que queremos mantener secretos, una sensación de misterio...  
  
—Acabas de desvelar uno —dijo Chen, exasperado, y Baekhyun se tapó la boca rápidamente—. Pero si va a ser mi novio falso, tarde o temprano tenía que decirle cómo me llamo, ¿no? Mi nombre es Kim Jongdae.  
  
—Kim Jongdae, nacido en 1992 —repitió Joonmyun con una sonrisa breve—. Ya sé dos cosas que son verdaderas sobre ti. Es un gran paso.  
  
—Mira, precisamente de eso trata el plan extra —intervino Jongdae. A Joonmyun ya le había picado la curiosidad por saber por qué había elegido ese apodo, si tenía algún significado especial para él.  
  
—Sabemos que ese misterio no es algo que se pueda mantener para siempre —explicó Baekhyun—. Sobre todo si verdaderamente llega a la fama y las fans comienzan a investigar hasta cuál fue la primera papilla que tomó de bebé; la gente que lo conoció cuando era feúcho hablará enseguida. Así que, antes de que eso pase, cuando veamos los indicios necesarios, queremos que escribas un artículo sobre él. Yo he pensado que se podría titular «Toda la verdad sobre el misterioso idol Chen, por quien mejor lo conoce, Kim Joonmyun». Tendréis que pasar algo de tiempo juntos, así que puedes aprovechar para hacerle entrevistas, o como tú lo quieras plantear. Habrá que hacer unas cuantas fotos, quizá algún vídeo de escenas de la vida cotidiana de Chen, pero ya buscaré a alguien que se encargue de eso cuando llegue el momento. Si llega. Esperemos que sí. Y ahora sí, eso es todo —dijo, y dio una palmada para dar por concluido su discurso. Jongdae lo miraba, expectante.  
  
—Pero... yo no soy periodista profesional...  
  
—¿Y a quién le importa eso? —Baekhyun lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Estamos hablando de un reportaje sobre un famoso hecho por su propio novio, también famoso. Hasta a mí me entran ganas de leerlo, y eso que ya sé de antemano que todo será mentira.  
  
A Joonmyun se le habían acabado las excusas.  
  
—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, quieres ser mi novio falso? —le preguntó Jongdae, con una sonrisa que acentuaba sus pómulos.  
  
Joonmyun no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Al menos estaban empezando con buen pie. Miró a Yixing para saber que contaba con su apoyo antes de empezar a hablar.   
  
—Me reservo el derecho de poner fin al plan si me siento incómodo en algún momento. Y espero que tú hagas lo mismo —le dijo, y Jongdae asintió con entusiasmo—. No hemos hablado de cuándo finaliza el trato, pero supongo que de eso ya nos encargaremos más adelante. Por lo demás... acepto.  
  
Baekhyun se puso de pie.   
  
—¡Fantástico! No hay nada como un trato bien cerrado —dijo, aplaudiendo, probablemente a sí mismo—. Y no te preocupes por cuándo finalizará, todo irá fluyendo naturalmente hasta que estaréis tan ocupados con la fama y la popularidad que apenas tendréis tiempo de veros, con la consiguiente ruptura dramática. Cada mínimo detalle está planeado por mí, y ¿acaso no soy un genio? Soy un genio. Jongdae, despídete de tu novio, que tienes dos horas para dormir antes de la grabación.   
  
—Adiós, hyung —dijo, acercándose a él, y por un momento Joonmyun temió que se acercara  _demasiado_ , pero Jongdae se limitó a ponerle una mano en el brazo. La situación era un poco incómoda, pero Baekhyun los miraba como una madre orgullosa—. Ya hablaremos, para acordar alguna cita, y para discutir los detalles del MV. Yo te llamaré. No Baekhyun.   
  
—Perfecto —dijo Joonmyun, y se despidió de él con la mano, devolviéndole una sonrisa torpe.   
  
Cuando cerraron la puerta, se dejó caer con un suspiro en la silla.   
  
—Venga, no seas dramático —le dijo Yixing—. Nadie os está viendo aquí, tampoco es que tengáis que actuar como una pareja de verdad. ¡Aunque me sorprende que hayas dicho que sí!   
  
Joonmyun se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Supongo que cuando nada de lo que haces funciona, tienes que acabar haciendo lo que jamás imaginaste que harías —dijo, y se frotó los ojos.   
  
Había sido un día eterno y estaba agotado. Recordó, con un desagradable vuelco en el estómago, que Jongdae solo tenía dos horas para dormir aquella noche, y se preguntó cómo sería si le llegaba la fama de verdad.   
  
—Saldrá bien —dijo Yixing—. Vas a brillar como te mereces, Joonmyun, y aunque este sea el medio, solo tendrá que ver contigo. La gente necesitaba una excusa para mirarte, y ahora que ya la tienen, los vas a deslumbrar.   
  
—No exageres, Yixing —dijo Joonmyun, sonrojado, pero en su fuero interno, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera razón. 

  
   


  
—¿Así que vas a hacerlo? —dijo Jongin, desde donde estaba tirado en el suelo del salón tras comerse su peso en pollo frito—. Madre mía. Pann está que arde desde lo del último Purple Night, hay capturas de pantalla de la aplicación por todas partes de cada vez que respiraba en tu dirección. Esto va a ser súper emocionante.  
  
—No tiene nada de emocionante, Jongin. Ni siquiera vamos a vernos tanto, ni a hablar tanto. Es solo de cara al público, y de forma muy discreta —dijo Joonmyun, bebiendo el último trago de cerveza. Kyungsoo estaba recogiendo a su lado para volver a casa, y miraba a Jongin de reojo, como si temiera que el estómago fuera a reventarle. No le faltaban razones. Ahora que a Jongin le habían quitado la aparatosa escayola y llevaba una férula, más ligera y manejable, parecía querer recuperar todo el tiempo que había pasado sin poder comer a dos manos—. Y solo ves todas esas cosas porque sabes dónde buscarlas. Yo nunca encuentro nada.  
  
—No encuentras nada porque eres malísimo con todo lo que sea una red social. Y quizá no vayáis a hacer un reality, vale, ¡pero de entrada vas a ser el protagonista de su vídeo! Eso es increíble —exclamó Jongin.  
  
Joonmyun no pudo evitar sonreír, porque esa parte sí lo tenía bastante emocionado. Lo de salir con Jongdae, por otro lado, no acababa de asimilarlo. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que su noviazgo empezó, y aunque la única noticia que había tenido de él había sido un mensaje de un número desconocido que decía «hyung~ este es mi número~» junto a una ristra de emoticonos de gatos; Joonmyun se sorprendía de vez en cuando preguntándose, con algo de ansiedad, cómo se  _fingía_  una relación. No sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer, más allá de que tenían que encontrarse de vez en cuando para que el mundo los viera juntos. No sabía de qué hablar con él, ni en qué sitios encontrarse para que se les viera sin que fuera evidente lo poco que se conocían.  
  
—Jonginnie, yo me voy —dijo Kyungsoo, y se colgó la bolsa de deporte al hombro.  
  
—Hyung —respondió Jongin, incorporándose trabajosamente para despedirse con la mano—. Hasta mañana.  
  
Kyungsoo se despidió con una leve sonrisa y salió por la puerta, y Jongin volvió a dejarse caer al suelo con un suspiro, como si fuera un cachalote encallado.  
  
—Con todo este lío de conseguir un novio falso no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte por qué no dejo de ver al cátcher que mira mal a todo el mundo por aquí —dejó caer Joonmyun, aplastando la lata de cerveza e intentando encestarla en la papelera sin éxito alguno.  
  
Jongin giró sobre sí mismo y se tumbó boca abajo, apoyado en el brazo sano, para mirar a Joonmyun con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Las primeras veces vino porque el entrenador había ideado señales nuevas, y no quería que me quedara atrás. Así que él se ofreció voluntario para traérmelas —explicó, y se puso de pie para tirarse al sofá, con cuidado de no hacerse más daño en el brazo derecho, ahora que estaba menos inmovilizado—. Una de las veces llegó justo cuando me iba a rehabilitación, e insistió en que no fuera solo.  
  
—Ah, Jongin, yo tendría que haberte acompañado alguna vez —se disculpó Joonmyun, arrepentido de haber estado tan absorto en sus asuntos que no se había enterado de que Jongin había comenzado la rehabilitación—. Lo siento, no sabía que ibas solo...  
  
—Hyung. Soy mayorcito, tranquilízate. Ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones, además, él no se salta ni una sesión. —Jongin soltó una risa—. A partir de entonces siempre viene a hacerme compañía... Creo que se siente culpable, ¿sabes?  
  
—No fue culpa suya. No fue culpa de nadie —dijo Joonmyun, intentando que no le temblara la voz. Aunque dijera eso, entendía por qué Kyungsoo podría sentirse culpable.  
  
Recordaba la cara de pánico de Yixing como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, teñida de una culpa que no tenía. A veces aún soñaba con aquello.  
  
Jongin lo miraba con preocupación, como si creyera que Joonmyun de verdad pensaba eso y solo lo decía para tranquilizarlo.  
  
—No lo culpo, por supuesto —aclaró—. También se lo he dicho a Kyungsoo, le he dicho que no está obligado a hacer nada por mí. Él insiste en que es solo para ponerme al día de lo que hacen en el entrenamiento hasta que pueda volver. Y me lo paso bien con él. Es callado, pero le gustan las mismas películas que a mí, y hace buenas palomitas.  
  
—Entonces no hay más que discutir —convino Joonmyun—. Y nunca está de más hacer un nuevo amigo. Aunque sea uno que te mire mal.  
  
—¡Es porque es miope! —dijo Jongin entre carcajadas—. Para los entrenamientos tiene que llevar lentillas, pero a veces le molestan, no ve muy bien. Y cuando tiene que fijar la vista, se le pone esa cara. Se puso  _tan_  rojo cuando me lo explicó, hyung, como tú en el primer programa de Chen...  
  
—De verdad, no hace falta que me recordéis eso cada día, te aseguro que lo tengo muy fresco en la memoria —refunfuñó Joonmyun.  
  
—Tú te lo tienes que plantear igual, hyung —dijo Jongin. Joonmyun lo miró, interrogante—. Lo de Chen, piensa que es como hacer un nuevo amigo. Parece muy divertido. ¿Te imaginas que te enamoras de él de verdad? —bromeó, levantando las cejas.  
  
Joonmyun le dio un manotazo suave en la nuca.  
  
—No digas tonterías —gruñó, riéndose y haciéndole cosquillas a Jongin, que trataba de huir de él—. Te aseguro que eso no va a pasar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El MV de Chen es el de [이러지마 제발](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdUiCJnRptk) de K.Will. ¡Es mejor que lo veáis antes de leer, prefiero ese mini-spoiler de la historia antes que del MV! :3

Esa misma semana, a pesar de que no había ningún invitado, el número de fans que asistieron a ver Purple Night se duplicó; quizá porque a las habituales que iban a ver a Joonmyun se habían unido las fans de Chen. Seguían sin ser demasiadas, pero bastaban para hacer que Joonmyun sintiera un temblor en las piernas al entrar y saludarlas.

Esta vez, con un guión establecido para hablar sobre todos los grupos rookies que habían debutado con miras a los premios de fin de año, y con Jongdae y su forma espontánea de expresarse al lado, Joonmyun sintió que acababa de terminar uno de los mejores programas que habían emitido en mucho tiempo. Habían escuchado varias de las canciones de estos grupos nuevos, incluidas las de Jongdae, habían debatido sobre cuáles ganarían el premio al Mejor Rookie y Jongdae se había mostrado vanidoso y humilde a la vez; en definitiva, Joonmyun se había reído mucho más de lo que esperaba. Vio a las fans fuera reírse también, y sintió un orgullo irrefrenable, aunque las risas no se debieran solo a sus chistes malos o a su aegyo.

No podía dejar de pensar que, incluso sin tener que depender de su relación sentimental con Jongdae, su simple relación laboral ya podía dar buenos frutos para ambos.

—Hyung —le dijo Jongdae, justo después de salir de la sala de emisión, moviendo las cejas en un gesto que pretendía ser provocativo—. ¿Te apetece que tengamos nuestra primera cita?

—Mmm —murmuró Joonmyun. La situación casi le daba risa—. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Contarte de qué va la idea que tenemos para mi MV, que me comentes qué te parece, darte las indicaciones para que vayas preparando el papel...

—No me suena a buena primera cita —se burló Joonmyun, cogiendo su mochila y preparándose para salir.

—Podría ser peor; en circunstancias normales, esto lo haría Baekhyun —dijo, y fingió una expresión torturada.

—¡Te he oído! —exclamó su mánager desde el fondo de la habitación, donde estaba cogiendo una bolsa de regalos que las fans de Chen habían traído con una mano y haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la otra.

Jongdae se echó a reír.

—¿Ves? Yo soy una opción mucho mejor.

—¿Siempre sois así? —quiso saber Joonmyun, a quien nunca dejaba de sorprenderle la relación amor-odio entre Jongdae y Baekhyun. Él tenía a Yixing, y tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero para nada como la de estos dos.

—En realidad lo adoro —confesó Jongdae en voz muy baja, para asegurarse de que Baekhyun no lo oyera—. Pero si le dices que yo he dicho eso, tendré que matarte y abandonarte en la orilla más recóndita del río Han, y no me gustaría quedarme sin novio tan pronto.

Joonmyun se pasó dos dedos por los labios, como si cerrara una cremallera.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —le aseguró—. ¿Dónde y cuándo propones que nos encontremos?

—¡Ya he pensado dónde llevarte! Mañana Baekhyun me llevará a tu casa a las ocho, así que voy a necesitar que me des tu dirección, y desde ahí cogeremos un taxi hasta allí —le dijo Jongdae—. Baekhyun quería venir, no sabes lo que me ha costado convencerlo de que tener una cita con tu novio y tu mánager no es lo más ideal del mundo y que así no convenceríamos a nadie. Menos mal que haría «cualquier cosa por el plan».

—Menos mal —respondió Joonmyun, sarcástico—. Quedamos así entonces. Cuando llegue a casa te enviaré la ubicación.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Jongdae, y luego hizo un mohín—. Tienes que mandarme más mensajes, hyung. Esta semana no me has mandado ninguno.

Joonmyun lo miró un instante, sorprendido, intentando descifrar si hablaba en broma.

—¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado, Jongdae? —preguntó, sin malicia, por simple y pura curiosidad—. No tenemos por qué hacer nada cuando el resto del mundo no puede vernos.

Él estaba planteándose esto como se plantearía cualquier otro papel de interpretación, y sin embargo, Jongdae estaba tan contento como si le acabaran de dar vacaciones pagadas perpetuas. La expresión de Jongdae no se apagó en lo más mínimo al oírlo.

—Trabajo casi más horas de las que tiene el día. Apenas tengo tiempo para salir con mis amigos, que de todas formas, están en Daejeon o son trainees y también están practicando sin parar —explicó, con voz decidida—. Si tengo esta oportunidad de salir y pasarlo un poco bien, aunque sea  _por obligación_ , pienso disfrutarlo. Sobre todo cuando puedo presumir de tener un novio falso tan guapo.

Joonmyun se arrepintió de haber preguntado, y se encogió un poco.

—Tienes razón —respondió—. Perdona por haberlo preguntado así, no debería...

Jongdae le indicó que las disculpas no eran necesarias con una sonrisa, y Joonmyun recordó que así era como Jongin le había recomendado que se lo debía tomar, como una forma de hacer un nuevo amigo.

—¿Salimos? —propuso Jongdae, porque Baekhyun ya estaba esperando fuera y las fans también seguían en el vestíbulo.

Joonmyun asintió, y se colocó junto a Jongdae, como la última vez. Cuando llegaron delante de las fans, Jongdae le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Joonmyun se tensó, pero agradeció la sensación cálida de que alguien lo sostuviera cuando las fans empezaron a hacer fotografías.

  
   


 

Como habían acordado, al día siguiente Joonmyun esperó bajo el paraguas, con la capucha de su sudadera bien calada para evitar la lluvia estival, a que apareciera el coche de Jongdae. La gente pasaba junto a él, pero nadie le hacía especial caso, todos tenían la cabeza ocupada con sus propios asuntos.

—¡Hyung! —oyó la voz de Jongdae, y enseguida lo vio asomar por el techo solar del coche de Baekhyun, que acababa de pararse en la acera, enfrente del edificio donde vivía Joonmyun—. ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces con sudadera? ¡Estamos en  _agosto_!

—¡Jongdae! ¡Cierra el techo, está lloviendo! —chilló Baekhyun desde el asiento del conductor—. ¡La limpieza de la tapicería va a salir del fondo para tu comida este mes! ¡Te lo vas a pasar comiendo sopa de sobre!

Jongdae lo cerró enseguida, y al momento salió del coche para ir corriendo hasta Joonmyun, cobijándose bajo su paraguas a la vez que lo agarraba de un brazo.

—Portaos bien —les dijo Baekhyun con sorna, tras bajar la ventanilla, y el tono de su voz bajó unas cuantas octavas cuando continuó—. Y que mi princesa esté en casa a las diez, ¿entendido, joven?

—Muy gracioso —le reprochó Jongdae, y Baekhyun le sacó la lengua.

—¿Seguro que no queréis que os lleve yo? —insistió.

—¡Lárgate de una vez! —le dijo Jongdae, entre carcajadas.

Joonmyun los observaba discutir con expresión divertida. Baekhyun se marchó, despidiéndose con la mano como si fuera de la realeza, y Jongdae se acercó todavía más a Joonmyun, murmurando para sí mismo que debería haber recordado traer un paraguas. Lo cierto es que a Joonmyun no le molestaba demasiado la cercanía; al contrario, muchas veces buscaba el contacto humano como forma de reconfortarse, y casi siempre disponía solo de Jongin, que reaccionaba con bastante tensión a las invasiones de su espacio vital.

—Venga, vamos a buscar un taxi antes de que te empapes entero —dijo, y tiró del brazo de Jongdae hacia el borde de la acera, acercándolo más a él. Solo para que evitar que ambos se mojaran.  


  
   


  
—O sea, que para la primera cita de nuestro falso noviazgo en el que tenemos que ser discretos, venimos al cat café más abarrotado de Myeongdong —comentó Joonmyun, al bajar del taxi. Veía al pobre chico (o chica) vestido de gato que anunciaba el sitio agitar el cartel sin energía alguna en la esquina.

—Tenemos que ser discretos  _pero visibles_ , esa es la idea. Es el mejor sitio, piénsalo con lógica —dijo Jongdae, y tiró de él para entrar al edificio a toda prisa. La lluvia había amainado, pero seguían cayendo algunas gotas y parecía que la temperatura había disminuido un poco más—. Nos tienen que ver, pero no podemos llamar demasiado la atención. Un cat café es la opción más ingeniosa: está llena de gatos adorables, así que la gente estará tan pendiente de ellos que no se darán cuenta de que estamos ahí hasta el final.

—No somos tan famosos para que la gente se tire a nuestros pies en cuanto nos vean, de todas formas —murmuró Joonmyun, una vez dentro del edificio.

Jongdae lo miró y le sonrió. Incluso cuando Joonmyun se arrepentía al instante de las cosas que le decía a veces, parecía que ese chico jamás se deprimía por nada. Se agachó para sacar algo de su mochila mientras Joonmyun se quitaba los zapatos y se echaba desinfectante en las manos, y un momento después, agarró a Joonmyun de las mejillas. El pulso se le aceleró de inmediato.

—Se supone que para eso estamos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no? —dijo, y le puso una mascarilla negra.

Él mismo se colocó otro, y Joonmyun vio que se trataba, de nuevo, de su propio merchandising. Se miró en el reflejo del cristal del cat café y vio las mismas letras en forma de rayo que formaban su nombre artístico.

—Muy discreto. —Joonmyun le dijo en voz alta lo que la última vez solo había pensado.

Jongdae se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y a abrir la puerta de la cafetería. Nadie levantó la vista cuando entraron.

Veinte minutos después, Joonmyun estaba cubierto de gatos, y Jongdae se reía a carcajadas de su expresión de agobio. Había comprado una bolsa de comida para gatos junto con su americano y se la había tendido a Joonmyun, explicándole que era la única forma de que los gatos se te acercaran.

—¿Esto es normal? —preguntó Joonmyun con un hilo de voz, justo después de que un gato estuviera a punto de devorarle un dedo, además del trozo de comida que había puesto sobre su yema.

—El pan de cada día aquí —le respondió Jongdae, mostrándole los dientes en una sonrisa mientras mordía la tapa de su americano. La mascarilla había quedado colgando de una de sus orejas—. ¿Nunca habías estado en un cat café?

—No. Soy más de perros.

—Acabas de perder... como cien mil puntos de carisma —exclamó, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho dramáticamente. Era un gesto que parecía copiado de Baekhyun, que hizo a Joonmyun sonreír.

—Tengo una perrita preciosa, Byul —le dijo Joonmyun—. En cuanto me quite esta manta de gatos, podría enseñarte una foto. Y los perros de Jongin me adoran como si fueran míos. Tengo un encanto natural para los perros.

—Y para los gatos también, parece —opinó Jongdae, mirando a los aproximadamente veinte gatos que Joonmyun llevaba encima.

—Solo me quieren porque tengo comida para ellos.

Joonmyun agitó la bolsa, ya vacía, para demostrarle lo que acababa de decir. Como si lo supieran, los gatos lo olisquearon durante unos segundos, y al descubrir que ya no podían obtener nada más de él, se fueron a otras mesas en busca de más comida.

—Menos mal. Si ese gato egipcio llega a intentar comerte la mano una sola vez más, habría pensado que tenía otras intenciones. Me habría puesto celoso —dijo Jongdae, mirando mal a dicho gato y luego rompiendo a reír—. ¿Quién es Jongin? ¿Tu novio?

Joonmyun se quedó perplejo un segundo, y luego soltó una carcajada él también.

—No, no es mi novio... por mucho que le duela a mi madre. Es mi mejor amigo, y mi vecino además —respondió—. No tengo novio.

—¿Tu madre sabe que...? —Jongdae no terminó la pregunta, pero Joonmyun asintió con la cabeza.

—Toda mi familia. Lo aceptan. —Más les valía; la madre de Joonmyun estaba preparada para luchar con sus manos desnudas contra cualquiera que se atreviera a decir una palabra fuera de lugar sobre su adorado hijo, y le daba igual si eran familiares o no.

—Vaya —musitó Jongdae, impresionado—. Eso no es habitual.

—¿La tuya no? —preguntó Joonmyun. No le sorprendía; como Jongdae había dicho, obtener pleno apoyo de tu familia cuando confesabas tu homosexualidad en Corea no era lo más habitual.

—Sí, sí —dijo Jongdae, y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa tras volver a subirse la mascarilla—. Lo saben, y se podría decir que más o menos lo aceptan, supongo. Pero de ahí a que mi madre esté deseando que le lleve un novio a casa... Aunque están tranquilos, porque tampoco es que tenga tiempo, de todas formas.

—¿También te gustan las mujeres? —Joonmyun recordó las palabras de Jongdae en la radio. «Y no está limitado a una mujer».

Jongdae soltó una risa sardónica.

—No. Yo lo habría dicho claramente, pero Baekhyun insistió en que no puedo negarles a las fans la fantasía de que llegarán a casarse conmigo algún día.

—¿No te da miedo lo manipulador que puede llegar a ser? —dijo Joonmyun, entre risas. Baekhyun sería una persona aterradora si lo pusieran al frente de un país.

Jongdae se rió con él, y no dejó de reír cuando se agachó para acariciarle las orejas a un gatito que se había acercado a su pierna. Lo cogió en brazos con una naturalidad que Joonmyun era incapaz de conjurar cuando se trataba de gatos, con tantas garras afiladas y tantos colmillos. No despegó la vista del animal cuando le respondió.

—Para nada. Tengo mis propias formas de conseguir que haga lo que yo quiera.

—Pareces un villano de película, diciendo eso mientras acaricias a un gato —se burló Joonmyun, y Jongdae empezó a poner expresión maligna, sin dejar de rascarle las orejas al gato—. Hablando de planes malignos, se supone que hemos venido para que me cuentes de qué va mi primer papel protagonista.

—¡Ah! Creo que te va a encantar, espera —dijo, y dejó al gato sobre su regazo para rebuscar en su mochila, de la que sacó unos papeles arrugados—. Creo que el director ha encontrado un planteamiento idóneo para aprovechar nuestra situación, ya verás.

Jongdae empezó a leérselo en voz alta, pero Joonmyun insistió en que era mejor que lo leyera él mismo, porque Jongdae fue entusiasmándose más y más con cada palabra y estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar, y convenía que la trama de su vídeo siguiera siendo secreta si querían sorprender a alguien con él.

El papel de Joonmyun era el de mejor amigo de Jongdae, que en el vídeo, se comprometía con una mujer («aún no se ha decidido la actriz», le dijo). Las secuencias se rodarían de forma que se viera a Joonmyun frustrado, deprimido al verlos a ambos, para que los espectadores pensaran que lo que ocurría es que Joonmyun tenía celos de Jongdae, que no podía soportar que se casara con la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado. Entonces llega el día de la boda, y tras casarse, Joonmyun tiene que tragarse su amargura porque su mejor amigo insiste en que los tres se hagan una foto juntos, con la novia en medio. El plano alterna entre la escena en que se toma la foto y una escena en la que Joonmyun tendría que llorar desconsolado en su coche, mirando dicha foto. Al final, rompe la foto para separar a la chica de su recién estrenado marido; pero en lugar de quedarse con el trozo que lo deja a él junto a la chica, Joonmyun la tapa con el trozo de la foto en el que solo queda Jongdae, haciendo que se les vea a ellos dos juntos.

Joonmyun levantó la vista del papel, asombrado. Entendía a la perfección por qué Jongdae estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea.

—Esto... sea quien sea quien lo haya escrito, es brillante. Es una idea genial, Jongdae —dijo. ´

Cuando le habían propuesto el papel, descartó que fuera el típico vídeo musical de un idol por el simple hecho de que necesitaran actores, pero no se imaginaba algo así. Si se hacía bien, podían lograr que tuviera repercusión, que fuera una muestra más de que la homosexualidad estaba dejando poco a poco de ser un tabú en su sociedad. Y desde luego, serviría para avivar la llama de los rumores de su relación.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Jongdae, moviendo las piernas en lo que Joonmyun ya había identificado como su tic nervioso, y haciendo que el gatito de su regazo se sintiera extremadamente molesto en el proceso—. Bueno, vaya pregunta, te encanta, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuándo grabamos? —preguntó Joonmyun, igual de ilusionado.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan emocionado con un proyecto. Tampoco es que tuviera tantos proyectos, eso para empezar, pero dudaba que ningún otro le fuera a tocar una fibra tan sensible como este.

—Pronto —contestó Jongdae, acariciando al gato para que se calmara, porque le había estado clavando las uñas en el muslo para castigarlo por su nerviosismo—. Baekhyun te enviará el guión detallado para que puedas preparar bien el papel, pero también quiere que haya una reunión a primera hora el día de la grabación, en la que el director te explicará bien cada escena y corregirá lo necesario. Supongo que grabaremos durante todo el día.

Joonmyun asintió, entusiasmado. Para cuando salió de la cafetería, observando como Jongdae se despedía uno a uno de los gatos, no se dio cuenta de que nadie les había hecho ni una foto. Probablemente ni siquiera les habían reconocido, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Joonmyun no le dio ninguna importancia.

  
   


  
Llevaba practicando cómo llorar de forma convincente delante del espejo dos semanas, tanto que Jongin había empezado a preocuparse de que lo de estar preparándose para un papel fuera mentira. Pero el esfuerzo dio sus frutos, porque el director, por una vez en todas las horas de rodaje que llevaban, quedó satisfecho con solo cuatro tomas. Joonmyun se secó las lágrimas y cogió los trozos de la foto que acababa de romper por decimocuarta vez, para dárselos a la chica del equipo de grabación que se había acercado a ofrecerle un pañuelo.

Baekhyun y Yixing aplaudían detrás de las cámaras como si estuvieran preparados para que empezaran a repartirse premios Oscar ahí mismo, y Jongdae también aplaudía junto a Eunji, ambos abanicándose y encantados con que la grabación de la última toma hubiera concluido tan rápido. Habían tenido la suerte de contar con una idol muy popular para el papel femenino, ya que eso solo serviría para atraer aún más atención sobre el vídeo.

—Muy buen trabajo —los felicitó el director, y los tres hicieron una profunda reverencia para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

—Perfecto, ¡vamos a cenar todos! Me muero de hambre —dijo Baekhyun, a pesar de que las fans de Jongdae habían enviado bandejas de kimbap y fruta para la grabación y él se había comido dos terceras partes mientras los demás estaban ocupados trabajando.

Los tres protagonistas, sus mánagers y el equipo de grabación se marcharon a un pequeño restaurante cercano que habían reservado a primera hora. Yixing se sentó junto a Baekhyun, que le había clavado las zarpas y no lo había soltado al ver que Yixing era alguien que escuchaba y no interrumpía en cuanto llevaba más de dos vasitos de soju. Eunji se sentó junto a Joonmyun y Jongdae, y estuvo alabando a Jongdae por su música durante un rato.

—Te confieso que solo empecé a escucharla cuando mi mánager me llamó para contarme que me habían ofrecido un papel en tu vídeo, pero tu voz es genial —dijo, cogiendo los palillos para cazar el último trozo de bulgogi antes de que Baekhyun, que aunque estaba borracho seguía siendo extremadamente hábil con todo lo que implicaba comida, se le adelantara—. Si en algún momento tienes la idea de hacer un dueto, estaría encantada de colaborar.

—Eso sería increíble —respondió Jongdae, y aunque estaba sentado, le hizo una reverencia inconsciente—. Te tomo la palabra.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Eunji, y bebió otro trago de soju—. Ah, ¡Jongdae me ha hablado de tu programa, oppa! A partir de ahora lo escucharé, siempre que los horarios de mi grupo me lo permitan. ¡Y si te gustaría que A-Pink asistiéramos, solo tienes que enviar la invitación!

—Muchísimas gracias. —Joonmyun, con la cara sonrojada por el alcohol, inclinó la cabeza para mostrar lo halagado que se sentía porque una sunbae escuchara su programa—. Hablaremos con el jefe de tu propuesta, ¿verdad, Jongdae?

—Yo solo soy un invitado, ¿acaso mi opinión cuenta para algo? —dijo Jongdae, riendo.

—Si hacemos contactos a través de ti que nos traen invitados con popularidad, en lo que al jefe respecta tu opinión cuenta para todo —respondió Joonmyun, sirviéndoles más soju en los tres vasos.

Eunji cogió el suyo enseguida y se lo bebió entero de una vez. Era sorprendente, la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido y lo poco afectada que parecía, sobre todo viendo a Baekhyun detrás de ella, al que le faltaba subirse a la mesa y exigir música y un micrófono. Afortunadamente, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que Yixing no se durmiera con la cara encima de la barbacoa. Cuando apartó la vista, vio que a Eunji se le había quedado un poco de soju en la comisura del labio, y estaba a punto de indicárselo para que se limpiara; pero Jongdae, que desde que habían empezado su noviazgo falso debía de pensar que vivía en un drama, se lo quitó con el dedo. Joonmyun no pudo contener una mueca de disgusto, pero Eunji se echó a reír.

—No me mires así, oppa. Es solo porque es un caballero innato, ¿no? —dijo, dándole un manotazo a Jongdae—. Te lo he conseguido quitar en el vídeo, pero no lo voy a intentar en la vida real, no te preocupes.

Eunji le guiñó un ojo, y era la segunda persona ese mes que le indicaba con este gesto que le iba a guardar «el secreto». Joonmyun se atragantó con el soju. ¿Cuánta gente leía esos artículos de Nate Pann?

  
   


  
El Tom and Toms de Apgujeong estaba lleno a reventar, y Joonmyun estaba preocupado por si no encontraba mesa, pero por primera vez, Jongdae se le había adelantado. Estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta del tercer piso, mirando distraídamente su móvil, con un café en la mano y una bolsa grande en el asiento.

—¡Hyung! —lo saludó cuando lo vio, y dejó el café en la mesa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio a Joonmyun junto a él.

Joonmyun se sentó y dejó su latte junto al café de Jongdae, porque aún estaba demasiado caliente para que se atreviera a llevárselo a la boca. Sin embargo, mantuvo las manos alrededor del vaso, porque el frío del aire acondicionado de la cafetería se le colaría pronto en los huesos. Joonmyun no soportaba el frío en general ni el aire acondicionado en particular.

—Lo siento por haberte hecho venir aquí, pero es la cafetería que está más cerca de mi empresa, y tengo que volver enseguida. Espero que no haya sido una molestia —dijo, y parecía genuinamente triste al pensar en marcharse. Debía de estar trabajando muchísimo, con su nuevo álbum a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No hay problema, mi familia vive cerca de aquí —lo tranquilizó Joonmyun—. Estaba de visita, así que solo he andado un par de calles.

—¿Tu familia vive en Apgujeong? —preguntó Jongdae, y Joonmyun no pudo evitar envararse ligeramente.

Su familia tenía dinero, pero jamás alardeaban de él. No obstante, Joonmyun había visto la pregunta «¿por qué no utilizas tu dinero para conseguir lo que quieres?» tantas veces en el rostro de otras personas, sin necesidad de que la formularan en voz alta siquiera, que prefería que simplemente no se supiera. Como si todo se pudiera comprar con dinero.

Pero Jongdae no lo estaba mirando con esa expresión, sino con sus ojos curiosos de siempre, así que Joonmyun se relajó de nuevo, y asintió.

—Eso es genial... La zona de Daejeon donde vive mi familia no tiene  _nada_. Si quieres encontrar sitios a los que merezca la pena ir o donde merezca la pena comer, tienes que llegar prácticamente hasta el puerto. Y no hay ni una cafetería que esté abierta 24 horas —protestó—. Aquí lo tienes todo a un paso.

—Pero allí viven más tranquilos —objetó Joonmyun—. Aquí nunca deja de haber gente en la calle, y durante el día todo está tan lleno...

—Nunca estamos contentos con lo que tenemos, ¿verdad? —dijo Jongdae, con una sonrisa, y Joonmyun se limitó a asentir. En su caso, era muy cierto. Siempre le había costado mucho conformarse—. Bueno, vamos a lo que importa. Entramos en la Fase Dos del Plan. —Parecía extasiado por poder usar una frase así—. He traído lo que acordamos.

Cogió la bolsa que había a su lado y se la puso encima, sin sacar lo que había dentro.

—Mejor no lo sacamos, para que nadie lo vea —dijo—. Y hablando de eso, cuando nos veamos, es mejor que te pongas esto. Resultaría muy sospechoso si somos tan obvios, viéndonos a cara descubierta en público, ¿no crees?

Rebuscó un instante hasta que sacó una mascarilla idéntica a la que llevaba él, como la que le había prestado en su primera «cita», y se la colgó a Joonmyun de una oreja. Con una carcajada, Joonmyun se la colocó bien.

—¿De verdad piensas que llevar una mascarilla en la que pone «CHEN» con letras enormes en forma de relámpago es ser menos obvio?

—Eso es un detalle sin importancia —dijo Jongdae, y volvió a centrarse en el contenido de la bolsa—. Vale, aquí hay tres camisetas que yo tengo iguales, una sudadera, un cinturón, porque aunque no te lo creas las fans se fijan hasta en eso... Todo lo ha elegido Baekhyun, por desgracia para nosotros dos, así que quizá no concuerde mucho con tu estilo habitual.  _Pero_  —hizo una pausa, y levantó un dedo para añadirle suspense— yo me he permitido el lujo de comprar algo a escondidas, para ambos. Como regalo para agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Joonmyun frunció el ceño, y pensó muy bien cómo decir su siguiente frase.

—No tenías que molestarte, Jongdae, yo también saco un beneficio de todo esto...

Eso resultaba mucho más agradable que admitir que Joonmyun no había pensado ni una vez en Jongdae cuando tomó su decisión. Solo lo tomó en consideración cuando se planteó si toleraría fingir una relación de ese tipo con él; ni siquiera se paró a pensar que también lo estaría ayudando a conseguir más popularidad, porque lo cierto es que no le había preocupado mucho. Y ahora, tras un tiempo viendo cómo se comportaba Jongdae con él, el agradecimiento con el que tenía en cuenta lo que Joonmyun estaba haciendo por él... Joonmyun se sentía una persona horrible y egoísta.

—Cualquier otro no solo se habría negado, sino que probablemente habría conseguido la fama que buscaba yendo a los medios para contarles nuestra propuesta. La habría obtenido a costa de nuestra desgracia —le explicó, con esa determinación que teñía su voz a veces—. Así que sí, te estoy agradecido, hyung, y quiero demostrártelo.

Probablemente esa misma determinación y esa positividad eran lo que le había permitido debutar tras entrenar menos de un año. Joonmyun todavía no era capaz de tragarse su amargura cuando oía historias así.

—Además, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta para convencerte de que podía ser tu novio falso ideal, por si no estabas muy decidido —dijo, sonriendo de forma que Joonmyun se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó, sin saber por qué tenía esa súbita necesidad de oír más.

—Sí —le aseguró Jongdae—. Incluso había empezado a preparar una presentación en Powerpoint, pero viendo cómo reaccionaste al dossier de Baekhyun, decidí que sería mejor optar por otras vías. Por cierto, ¿cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Joonmyun rió, tapándose la boca, y Jongdae rió con él durante unos segundos antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

—No, pero en serio, ¿cuáles son?

—No te hacen falta flores, Jongdae-yah, no te preocupes —le dijo Joonmyun, todavía riendo—. Además, ya has comprado algo, ¿no? ¿Qué es?

Jongdae miró un segundo a su alrededor y sacó dos cajitas de la bolsa. Eran cuadradas y no muy gruesas, y Joonmyun supo antes de que las abriera que se trataba de dos pulseras.

—Tampoco son nada especial, no son caras ni nada por el estilo —dijo Jongdae, y extendió los brazos un momento para mostrarle la pareja de las que le había regalado a Joonmyun, que llevaba en torno a la muñeca—. Aunque tampoco importa mucho, ¿no? Solo son para aparentar, de todas formas. 

Jongdae no lo miró, se limitó a toquetearse la mascarilla hasta que le quedó colgando de una oreja, así que Joonmyun decidió centrarse en las pulseras. La que llevaba en la mano derecha era una pulsera metálica en forma de esposa que hizo que Joonmyun arqueara una ceja y que Jongdae le sonriera con descaro. La de la izquierda era una pulsera de pequeñas cuentas negras muy sencilla. Joonmyun podía imaginarse llevándola. 

—Muchas gracias, Jongdae —dijo, agradecido de verdad, y guardó las dos cajas en su bolso—. ¿Cuándo tengo que ponérmelas? 

—Cuando quieras —dijo él, quitándose la bolsa de encima para volver a coger el café—. Supongo que en la radio es el mejor sitio, si nos ven a los dos llevándolas a la vez harán setenta mil capturas de pantalla, y todo eso. 

—Me pondré la de cuentas en la próxima radio, entonces. ¿Y alguna camiseta? 

—No podemos llevar la misma ropa a la radio —replicó Jongdae—. Además, piensa que esto es algo que tenemos que hacer con tiempo, no hace falta que vayamos de gemelos de repente. 

—Muy bien —dijo Joonmyun, y se quedaron en silencio. 

Esto era lo que más había temido Joonmyun en un principio. Él y Jongdae solos, a pesar de estar rodeados de gente en una cafetería, y sin saber de qué hablar. Para su sorpresa, el silencio no fue incómodo. Descubrió que Jongdae tarareaba por lo bajo cuando no sabía qué decir, y jugueteaba nerviosamente con la tapa de su café. 

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que hacer esto? —preguntó Joonmyun de repente, sin mirarlo. 

Jongdae levantó la vista, y Joonmyun casi sentía sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara cómo lo miraba fijamente durante unos instantes, sin ninguna expresión que pudiera descifrar en su rostro, hasta que soltó una risita. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Te estás echando atrás? 

Joonmyun tenía que haberlo sabido, Jongdae siempre respondía con más preguntas. 

—No, no es que me esté echando atrás. Es solo que... —Joonmyun se peinó con los dedos, alisando el pelo hasta que quedó ordenado detrás de sus orejas— todo esto es una situación muy nueva para mí. Y para ti también, supongo. Me da miedo hacer algo mal todo el tiempo, hacer algo que nos delate, o no saber cómo tratarte... 

—Eh, hyung —lo interrumpió Jongdae, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Joonmyun por fin levantó la vista—. Tienes que tratarme con normalidad, eso es todo. Soy tu novio, ¿no? —dijo, con una sonrisa provocativa a la que Joonmyun empezaba a acostumbrarse, por muy confuso que lo dejara—. Tienes que tratarme como tal. Mis flores favoritas son los cactus, por cierto. 

Joonmyun rompió a reír, y olvidó de repente el silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos hacía apenas segundos. 

—¿Los cactus? —repitió, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué los cactus? ¿Por qué no rosas, o margaritas, como la gente corriente? 

—Aunque sea un idol sin fama, trabajo mucho, ¿sabes? Los cactus son las únicas plantas que puedo mantener vivas en el tiempo que paso en mi dormitorio, las demás me duran un máximo de dos días porque no puedo regarlas como necesitan —explicó con una sonrisa triste. 

Jongdae se parecía un poco en eso a Joonmyun; ante la duda, siempre sonreía. Joonmyun se tragó sus dudas y dio el paso de posar una mano sobre la rodilla de Jongdae. 

—Te regalaré muchos cactus —le dijo, mirándolo intencionadamente a los ojos. Jongdae no apartó la mirada—. Cactus muy resistentes, que puedan sobrevivir cuando tengas tanta fama que tengas que salir al extranjero día sí y día también, porque el mundo estará lleno de gente deseando verte desesperadamente. 

La sonrisa de Jongdae era deslumbrante, y Joonmyun vio en sus ojos el mismo brillo que veía en los suyos. Un brillo de ambición sana, de ganas de mostrar lo que valía. Cuando se dirigían hacia la puerta de la cafetería, Joonmyun vio a una chica mirarlos y coger inmediatamente su móvil. Dio un paso adelante y puso una mano tímida en la cintura de Jongdae antes de salir.   


  
   


  
El fin de semana empezó con Jongin tocando a su puerta a una hora de la mañana que hizo que Joonmyun tuviera que pellizcarse, porque Jongin  _jamás_  estaba despierto a esas horas un sábado si podía evitarlo. 

—¿Qué pasa, Jongin? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? 

Jongin entró como una tromba en su piso, seguido de Kyungsoo, que se quitó los zapatos pero no pasó del recibidor. 

—¡Qué canalla eres, hyung! —exclamó Jongin, de visible buen humor, agitando su móvil delante de la cara de Joonmyun, que intentó protegerse los ojos—. Mírate, no hace ni un mes estabas todo indignado por este plan y ahora vas por ahí cogido de la cintura de tu novio. 

—No es mi  _novio_  —respondió Joonmyun por reflejo, mirando lo que Jongin le estaba restregando por la cara. Como se había imaginado, era una foto de Jongdae y él saliendo del Tom & Toms el día anterior. 

—Eso explícaselo a las cien personas que han retwitteado esta foto —dijo Jongin, y Joonmyun suspiró, pero se sentía satisfecho. Odiaba ver fotos de idols o famosos en las redes sociales cuando estaban intentando disfrutar de su vida privada, pero suponía que en casos como este resultaba bastante útil. 

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —dijo Kyungsoo, desde la puerta, mientras se colocaba mejor la bolsa de deporte que llevaba colgada al hombro. 

—Claro que es bueno —dijo Jongin, y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para leer los comentarios que había bajo la foto—. Mira lo que dice aquí: «qué monos», «tendré que ver el próximo stream de Purple Night para comprobar cómo son juntos», «dicen que a Chen le encanta preparar café, oppa, prepárame a mí, el stream empieza a las 2 de la madrugada...», «está claro que hay algo entre ellos...». 

Kyungsoo soltó una risa por lo bajo, y Joonmyun, sonrojado ya de buena mañana, deseaba volver a la cama con desesperación. 

—Muchísimas gracias por el informe de situación, esbirro —le dijo, soñoliento—. Sigue pendiente de lo que ocurre en las redes sociales y vuelve a reportar a las cuatro. Ahora vete a... donde sea que tienes que ir a estas horas intempestivas. 

—¡Voy a volver a los entrenamientos! —dijo Jongin, emocionado. 

Joonmyun dejó de frotarse los ojos para mirarlos a ambos, sorprendido. 

—¿Ya? Pero ni siquiera te han quitado la férula, ni has terminado la rehabilitación... 

—El entrenador quiere que esté presente, de todas formas, para ver cómo progresa el equipo —explicó Jongin. 

—Cree que ver cómo jugamos sus compañeros desde fuera puede ayudarlo a comprender qué lanzamientos bateamos mejor —murmuró Kyungsoo con desgana—. Para lanzar de forma más... personalizada. 

—Ah, tiene sentido —dijo Joonmyun, pero lo cierto es que no le veía mucho sentido. Aunque después de cuatro horas de sueño, no se lo habría visto ni aunque se lo presentaran con luces de neón—. Lleva cuidado. Y si vas al entrenamiento, presta atención al entrenamiento, no a Twitter, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Alguien tiene que estar pendiente de los frutos de tu...  _esfuerzo_  —dijo, volviendo a enseñarle el móvil—. Y ese alguien no vas a ser tú, desde luego, porque eres como un dinosaurio de las redes sociales, así que... 

—Jongin-ah —dijo Kyungsoo, con voz calmada, y consiguió que Jongin se callara enseguida. Eso sí era una sorpresa para Joonmyun—. Tenemos que irnos ya. 

Jongin asintió, y Joonmyun le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida a Kyungsoo, que le correspondió. Cuando se despidió de ellos, observó distraídamente que la camiseta que llevaba Kyungsoo era de Jongin. Los calcetines que llevaba puestos también se parecían a los de Crong que Joonmyun le había regalado a Jongin hacía dos Navidades, pero su cama lo llamaba demasiado, así que Joonmyun no le dio más vueltas y volvió a meterse bajo las sábanas, sopesando perezosamente si debería crearse una cuenta en Twitter. 

  
   


  
El siguiente Purple Night, que tenía como invitadas a Mamamoo, fue el programa con más audiencia hasta el momento. Jongdae tuvo su propio momento estelar, porque las ventas de su segundo mini-álbum habían subido tanto que ya había artículos augurando buenos resultados para su esperado álbum, que saldría a finales de mes, y Joonmyun lo alabó por ello, acariciando con una mano temblorosa su nuca. Jongdae parecía encantado, a pesar de la inseguridad de Joonmyun, y a pesar de los cristales insonorizados, el entusiasmo de las chicas que los miraban desde fuera era muy visible. 

Era la primera vez que Joonmyun veía la ventana de la sala tan abarrotada de fans, y algunas incluso habían traído escaleras que el guarda de seguridad les pedía que retiraran continuamente. Joonmyun supuso que se trataba de fans de Mamamoo, ya que eran unas chicas con muchísimo talento que habían hecho a Jongdae reír y a Joonmyun casi llorar de desesperación con sus travesuras durante el quiz. Sin embargo, cuando las chicas ya se habían despedido y Joonmyun y Jongdae salieron para hacer lo propio, el número de fans que los esperaban no había disminuido en absoluto. 

Lo primero que hizo Jongdae fue girarse para sonreírle, y Joonmyun no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, no por fanservice, sino con sinceridad, cuando oyó el sonido de una veintena de obturadores que se activaban al mismo tiempo. 

  
   


  
En la entrada de la empresa se encontró con todo el grupo de bailarines, que caminaban como si las piernas les pesaran toneladas. Yixing debía de haberlos liberado hacía apenas segundos de sus ensayos infernales. 

—Hola, hyung —musitó Sehun, desganado, aunque no tenía razones, porque era el bailarín con el que Yixing se comportaba de forma más indulgente—. Te veo mucho en Naver últimamente —le dijo, y de inmediato su rostro se iluminó con picardía. 

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Joonmyun, haciéndose el loco. 

—Sí —Sehun lo miraba con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia, que le indicaba a Joonmyun que probablemente tendría que ponerle un pestillo en la boca a Jongin—. Anda, corre. Yixing-hyung te espera en la sala de tortura. 

Joonmyun se despidió con la mano y entró en el ascensor para dirigirse a la sala de baile, donde efectivamente, Yixing estaba secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla. Yixing pasaba tan poco tiempo en el despacho que su puesto como directivo de la empresa sería cuestionable para muchos. Era de agradecer que Minseok hubiera accedido a ponerse al frente de la empresa oficialmente y hacerse cargo de todo lo ejecutivo para que él pudiera seguir dándole rienda suelta a su creatividad. Además, eran sus coreografías, composiciones y el equipo de bailarines lo que traía ingresos a la empresa. 

—¡Joonmyun! —exclamó Yixing en cuanto lo vio, y parecía tan contento que Joonmyun notó un inmediato cosquilleo en el estómago—. Tengo buenas noticias. Deja que me cambie de ropa un segundo. 

Sus hoyuelos no dejaron de marcarse en todo el camino hasta que estuvo sentado en su silla, con Joonmyun delante. 

—Estos días he hecho que Minseok moviera algunos hilos y presionara a algunos de sus contactos, y como te he dicho, tengo buenas noticias.  _Dos_  buenas noticias, para ser más concreto —dijo—. La primera es gracias a tus conexiones con la SBS. Tienes una oferta para ser MC en Inkigayo, a partir de finales de mes. 

 _Qué conveniente_ , pensó Joonmyun. Para coincidir exactamente con el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum de Chen, que participaría en todos los programas de música principales con toda seguridad. No pudo evitar sonreír, y notaba un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Tantísima gente veía Inkigayo, y lo verían a él... 

—Como sabrás, no se trata de algo indefinido, solo durará unos cuantos meses, a lo sumo, pero espero que para entonces estés tan ocupado que no te importe quedarte sin eso —continuó Yixing, y Joonmyun asintió con vehemencia. 

—Es increíble, Yixing. Muchas gracias por haberlo conseguido —le dijo. 

—Espera, hay más. Y esto no lo he buscado yo, ha sido una  _oferta_  que ha llegado a nosotros —le contó Yixing, entusiasmado—. Quedan pocos meses para Navidad, se va a estrenar para entonces una película de animación extranjera y necesitan una voz protagonista, para el doblaje en coreano. 

—¿En serio? ¿Esa oferta ha llegado sola? —dijo Joonmyun, al que la noticia había cogido por sorpresa—. ¿Cómo puede ser? Ni siquiera me he presentado para ninguna audición... 

—La protagonista femenina tendrá la voz de una idol... —Yixing se giró para comprobar algo en la pantalla de su ordenador—. ¿Jung Eunji? Es la misma chica con la que grabasteis el vídeo de Chen. Me encantaría acordarme de ella, pero me temo que de aquel día solo recuerdo a Baekhyun sirviéndome más soju y una plancha de barbacoa coreana que estaba demasiado cerca de mi cara... En fin. Eunji te ha recomendado para el papel, pero tendrás que pasar la audición de todas formas. ¿Aceptas? No es un papel que te vaya a llevar al estrellato, ni siquiera se te verá a ti, pero... 

—¡Desde luego que acepto! —¿Dos ofertas de trabajo en un solo día? Joonmyun tendría que estar loco para rechazar semejante golpe de suerte—. ¿Cuándo tengo que hacer la audición? 

—Marca el jueves a las cuatro de dentro de dos semanas en tu agenda, y el domingo dentro de tres para Inkigayo —contestó Yixing, sonriendo ampliamente—. Esto marcha, Joonmyun. 

—No te adelantes tanto, que aún tengo que conseguir el papel —dijo Joonmyun, apenas capaz de contener su propia excitación. 

  
   


  
Cuando llegó el jueves pasadas dos semanas a las diez de la noche, Joonmyun acababa de empezar a celebrar con Jongin y Kyungsoo su primer papel protagonista en una película, aunque solo fuera a oírse su voz. Tendría que cantar tres canciones, y Joonmyun había agradecido todo el entrenamiento vocal que había recibido durante tantos años cuando le pidieron que cantara en la audición. Por fin tenía algún uso, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que Joonmyun había perdido las ganas de cantar. 

«Qué tal ha ido????» 

El mensaje de Jongdae no se hizo esperar mucho. Llevaba toda la tarde mandándole mensajes de ánimo, y Joonmyun no le había contado nada, así que si se había enterado era porque Yixing se lo debía de haber contado a Baekhyun (¿por qué Yixing hablaba con Baekhyun? ¿Tanto podía llegar a unir una noche de borrachera y que te salvaran de achicharrarte media cara con una plancha de barbacoa coreana?). Aunque una parte de Joonmyun seguía avisándole de que no tenía por qué enviarse mensajes con él, de que su relación era ficticia, solo de cara al público y de que no existía nada entre ellos en realidad,  _(¿qué pasará si algo sale mal?)_ ; la parte a la que  _genuinamente_  le gustaba Kim Jongdae era mucho más grande y acabó imponiéndose. 

Joonmyun respondió con un «El papel es mío», y Jongdae contestó tras una décima de segundo, mandándole un montón de exclamaciones y emoticonos lanzando confeti. Joonmyun sonrió, y miró a Jongin y Kyungsoo hablar distraídamente mientras bebían cerveza hasta que, en lugar de seguir dándole vueltas al teléfono antes de contestar con otro mensaje, decidió llamarlo por primera vez. 

—¡Hyung! Hola —respondió Jongdae, emocionado, en cuanto descolgó—. ¡Enhorabuena! Sabía que lo conseguirías, Baekhyun quería hacer una apuesta, pero yo le dije que no merecía la pena porque ambos sabíamos que lo conseguirías, así que... 

—Bueno, yo no lo tenía tan claro —respondió Joonmyun, vigilando desde la cocina a Jongin, que intentaba coger torpemente el portátil de Joonmyun con una mano. Por suerte, Kyungsoo acudió a socorrer a su pobre ordenador antes de que acabara en el suelo, y Joonmyun pudo respirar tranquilo—. Y si Baekhyun quería hacer una apuesta es porque él tampoco; podrías haberlo hecho, y le habrías sacado algo de dinero. 

—Tienes razón —dijo Jongdae, entre risas—. La próxima vez me aprovecharé de su corazón mezquino, y si consigo dinero podríamos tener una cita. Y luego podríamos ir a Cheonggyecheon, por ejemplo. Mucha gente va a Cheonggyecheon, seguro que alguien nos reconoce... 

—Muchísimas gracias, Jongdae. 

—¿Gracias? ¿A mí? —dijo Jongdae, extrañado—. ¿Por qué? No es que haya sobornado a nadie para que te den el papel, ¿sabes? Aunque podría hacerlo, si eso es lo que quieres... 

—No, no es eso —respondió Joonmyun, con una carcajada. 

—¿En serio? Podría enviarles a Baekhyun. Es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de que haga  _cualquier_  cosa. Tú lo sabes bien —sugirió. 

Joonmyun recordó su primera cita en el café de gatos, cuando Jongdae le había preguntado si Jongin era su novio. Recordó también que Jongdae le había dado a entender que no tenía pareja porque invertía todo su tiempo en trabajar, pero todo ese tiempo lo pasaba con Baekhyun, y también lo llevaba siempre en la boca... 

—Oye, Jongdae —comenzó, cuidadosamente. No estaba mal preguntar, ¿no? Era lógico que quisiera saber si Jongdae estaba «comprometido» más allá de su acuerdo, porque era puramente laboral—. Baekhyun y tú... ¿Sois...? 

No terminó la frase, pero apenas hubo un segundo de silencio al otro lado de la línea, y Jongdae parecía haber comprendido sus intenciones a la perfección. 

—Hyung...  _Hyung_. Yo voy a hacer como si nunca hubieras insinuado nada y tú vas a hacer como si esa idea nunca se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo a toda velocidad, con la voz teñida de exasperación—. Eso sería casi  _incesto_. Además, él no es gay, y aunque lo fuera, jamás podría salir con Baekhyun. Acabaría matándolo, y soy muy joven y prometedor para tener ese tipo de problemas con la justicia. 

Joonmyun, que durante un momento se había sentido preocupado por si había ofendido a Jongdae, acabó riendo otra vez. 

—Vale, vale, nunca más. Tenía que contemplar todas las posibilidades —prometió Joonmyun con tono conciliador—. Volvamos a lo que importa: gracias a ti, porque sin este plan no habría grabado tu vídeo musical, no habría conocido a Eunji, y nunca habría contado con su recomendación, así que probablemente nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de hacer este papel. 

Joonmyun empezaba a ver una repercusión real del plan en su vida. Jongdae sí tenía álbumes de música que vender, pero hasta el momento, el único cambio que Joonmyun había percibido era un aumento de la audiencia y de las fans que acudían a ver Purple Night, que bien podía deberse a Jongdae, y no a él. Pero por fin empezaba a dar frutos para él, y aunque en parte le entristecía un poco que hubiera tenido que recurrir a esto, lo había asumido como otra forma de tener contactos; al fin y al cabo, eso es en lo que se basaba esa industria. 

—¿Ves? Te dije que iba a ser el mejor novio falso del mundo —replicó Jongdae, con tono petulante. 

—Te debo un cactus. 

—Un cactus enorme —bromeó Jongdae—. ¡Y recuerda que mañana a las doce saldrá nuestro MV! ¿Estás nervioso? 

—Un poco, la verdad. 

Joonmyun no necesitaba que Jongdae se lo recordara, hacía semanas que había añadido el perfil de Chen a su lista de amigos Plus de Kakao para recibir el aviso. Había conseguido mitigar los nervios por el  _comeback_  de Jongdae mientras se preparaba para la audición en Saving Santa, pero ahora que esa ocupación había desaparecido, la incertidumbre había vuelto a pleno rendimiento. No sabían si funcionaría bien, o si les saldría el tiro por la culata y acabaría resultando en un escándalo... Aunque no tenía por qué. No parecía que la respuesta a su supuesta relación fuera negativa, así que nadie tenía por qué ofenderse con el planteamiento del vídeo, ¿no...? 

—Hyung, te oigo pensar desde aquí —dijo Jongdae, y Joonmyun podía oír su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Relájate. La idea es genial, va a gustar mucho, seguro. 

Joonmyun respiró hondo, y el torbellino de preocupaciones desapareció al instante de su mente. 

—Es verdad —asintió Joonmyun—. Es una idea brillante. Va a ser un éxito. 

—Podríamos haberlo visto juntos. Pero a esa hora estaré a mitad de ensayo para las promociones de la semana siguiente, supongo. 

—Jongin ya se ha autoinvitado para verlo conmigo cuando salga, no te preocupes. 

—¿Le has contado de qué va? 

—¡Desde luego que no! 

—Genial, tiene que ser una sorpresa —dijo Jongdae. 

—Joonmyun-hyung. No quiero interrumpir, pero si no vienes ya Jongin va a comerse tu parte de la pizza —dijo Kyungsoo desde el quicio de la puerta, y Jongin emitió una protesta con la boca llena en el sofá. 

Joonmyun le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que iría enseguida, y volvió a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja para despedirse de Jongdae. 

—Tengo que irme, Jongdae. Mi cena está a solas con Jongin, corre un grave peligro. 

—Conozco esa sensación a la perfección —respondió Jongdae con sorna—. Ve a reclamar lo que es tuyo. 

—Muchas gracias otra vez —repitió Joonmyun. 

—Darme las gracias mil veces no va a hacer que me olvide de que me debes un cactus enorme —bromeó Jongdae. 

—Lo tengo en cuenta —replicó, y aunque sabía que el riesgo de quedarse sin cena era altísimo si tardaba un solo minuto más, aunque no tenía por qué, le costaba despedirse de Jongdae—. ¿Puedo llamarte mañana? ¿Después de ver el vídeo? 

Jongdae tardó unos segundos en contestar, y a Joonmyun le bastaron para agobiarse pensando que había traspasado un límite, que había asumido una confianza que no tenían, que... 

—Te llamaré yo, en cuanto tenga un descanso del ensayo, ¿de acuerdo? Si tengo que pararlo para responder al teléfono Baekhyun se hará un pijama con mi piel. 

Los nervios volvieron a disiparse al instante, y Joonmyun sonrió. 

—Perfecto —respondió—. Buenas noches, Jongdae. 

—Buenas noches, hyung —dijo con tono alegre—. Ve a comerte lo poco que quede de tu cena de una vez. 

Jongdae colgó, y Joonmyun se quedó unos instantes mirando el teléfono con los labios apretados. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo trasero y salió al salón, donde Jongin se frotaba el estómago y Kyungsoo le tendía con gesto resignado el único trozo de pizza que había conseguido salvar. 

  
   


  
—¡Hyung, quedan cinco minutos! ¡Te lo vas a perder! —le gritó Jongin a Joonmyun desde su sofá, su residencia permanente. 

—Ya estoy, ya estoy, perdón —se disculpó, y salió de la cocina con sendas manzanas en las manos— ¿Y Kyungsoo? ¿No va a venir hoy? 

Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo que le extrañó que no estuviera sentado en su sofá junto a Jongin. 

—Está ocupado —dijo Jongin, mientras pasaba un dedo por el teclado del portátil de Joonmyun, que tenía sobre el regazo—. Creo que quería entrenar un poco más, el entrenador le ha regañado esta mañana porque está... algo distraído. 

Joonmyun arqueó una ceja, pero los años le habían enseñado a leer el lenguaje corporal de Jongin a la perfección y lo que le decía en esos momentos es que Jongin no le iba a dar más detalles, así que se sentó corriendo y se centró en la pantalla, donde había una cuenta de Twitter abierta. 

—Es la cuenta de la empresa de Chen —le explicó Jongin—. En cuanto el vídeo esté subido twittearán el enlace, y aparecerá en esta parte de aquí... 

—Al contrario de lo que pareces pensar, Jonginnie, sé cómo funciona una red social —le dijo Joonmyun con una sonrisa—. Simplemente prefiero no tener ninguna, pero tampoco tienes que explicármelo todo paso a paso. 

—¿Por qué no quieres ninguna? 

Joonmyun dudó un momento antes de contestar. 

—Cuanto más expuesto estás, más posibilidades tienes de que alguien te malinterprete, o de cometer errores que después te recordarán siempre, aunque pidas perdón. —Joonmyun se tiró de la manga, sin mirar a Jongin—. Además, tampoco es que tuviera muchas fans que estuvieran deseando poder interactuar conmigo en una red social, ¿no? 

—¿Y si en algún momento tienes que hacer una? Es un desperdicio que no veas las cosas bonitas que las fans dicen de ti, con lo orgulloso que eres —replicó Jongin. 

—Juraría que Baekhyun lo mencionó como parte del plan, pero no sé, probablemente hablaría con Yixing para que él me dijera lo que tengo que twittear, o me supervisara... 

Jongin lo miró unos instantes antes de suspirar e inclinarse para coger una de las manzanas que Joonmyun había dejado sobre la mesa. 

—Verdaderamente, hyung, a veces parece que te hayan  _adiestrado_  para esto, como si fueras a ser idol o algo —dijo, antes de dar un bocado. 

Cada músculo de Joonmyun se tensó al instante, porque hacía tanto tiempo que Joonmyun evitaba hablar de ese tema a toda costa que cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, aunque fuera de forma hipotética, se le quedaba la mente en blanco. Abrió la boca, pensando en alguna broma con la que contestar, pero algo en la pantalla hizo que Jongin se incorporara tan rápido como una bala. 

—¡Ya está! —exclamó, y Joonmyun intentó vaciar su mente mientras el vídeo cargaba. 

Lo vieron en silencio, aunque Joonmyun le dirigía miradas furtivas a Jongin para ver sus reacciones. Su gesto no cambió excepto cuando Joonmyun empezó a llorar en el vídeo, lo miró un instante con una sonrisa que prometía infinitas burlas; y cuando vio los últimos segundos, se quedó boquiabierto. 

—Madre mía —dijo, señalando la pantalla, donde Joonmyun sujetaba los trozos de la foto que los mostraban a él y Jongdae juntos—. No me esperaba eso. Para nada. 

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Joonmyun, súbitamente nervioso. 

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó, y le pasó el brazo izquierdo por los hombros para abrazarlo—. Creo que lo has hecho genial, hyung. Hasta lo de llorar, con lo feo que te pones, como una tortuga vieja. Y la canción es increíble, es preciosa. Si Chen no gana al menos un premio en estas promociones dejaré de creer en la industria musical de este país. 

—¿Y el final? 

Jongin frunció los labios un momento. 

—Creo que es una vuelta de tuerca muy buena, y muy apropiada para vuestra situación. Ojalá dé la vuelta a Corea, y que por fin dejen de mirar a la gente como si fueran monstruos solo porque no les gusta lo que ellos consideran que les debe gustar. 

Jongin no le había contado a nadie su secreto, más que a Sehun, a Wonsik y a Joonmyun, que él supiera. Ni a sus padres, ni al resto de sus amigos. Jongin no sabía si se lo habría dicho a Kyungsoo, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que nadie del equipo se enterara, por miedo de que llegara a oídos del entrenador. Tampoco había tenido nunca ninguna relación, salvo la puramente física que había mantenido con Sehun durante un par de años, así que no veía necesidad de revelarlo. 

—Las cosas cambian así, Jongin. Poco a poco. 

—Ojalá esto sea el principio —respondió Jongin, y al momento su expresión cambió—. En cualquier caso, va a dar mucho que hablar, eso seguro. 

Joonmyun estaba de acuerdo, pero no sabía si sería para bien o para mal.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando el móvil de Joonmyun vibró con una nueva notificación de Kakao Talk, y abrió un ojo a medias para ver que era un mensaje de Jongdae. «Hyung~ Acabo de terminar el ensayo, y he pensado que es muy tarde para llamarte, no te quiero despertar. Espero que hayas visto el vídeo y que a Jongin le haya gustado! Nos vemos el domingo que viene!». Joonmyun había olvidado que Jongdae había prometido llamarlo. Dudó un segundo entre dejar el móvil debajo de su almohada de nuevo o llamarlo, y aunque en principio optó por lo primero, no conseguía volver a conciliar el sueño, así que buscó su número y lo llamó.   
  
—¿Hyung? —La voz de Jongdae sonó muy alta en la oscuridad de la habitación de Joonmyun, y este tuvo que alejarse el móvil un poco del oído—. Es tardísimo, no hacía falta que me llamaras...   
  
—A Jongin le ha gustado mucho el vídeo —dijo Joonmyun, con una voz soñolienta que provocó una risa al otro lado de la línea—. Espera que dé la vuelta al país y se convierta en el nuevo himno gay, o algo así.   
  
—Parece que no ha sido el único —respondió Jongdae—. Baekhyun lleva cuatro horas monitorizando todo Internet para ver las reacciones al vídeo, además de los artículos que ya había preparados en primicia.   
  
—¿Hay gente en internet a estas horas cuando podrían estar durmiendo? —preguntó Joonmyun, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez, apenas capaz de reprimir un bostezo.   
  
—Ay, abuelo, qué poco sabe usted de la vida —dijo Jongdae, usando un lenguaje muy formal, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a su verdadero abuelo. Joonmyun se despejó lo suficiente para sonreír.   
  
—Un momento, tengo que llamar a Dispatch, creo que tengo una exclusiva muy jugosa... —bromeó—. Algo de un idol que se aprovechó de un pobre e inocente actor en semi-paro, lo obligó a ser su novio falso, hasta envió a su secuaz incansable para extorsionarlo...   
  
—Era broma, era broma, ten piedad —suplicó Jongdae—. Como te iba diciendo, antes de que te quedes dormido del todo; el vídeo ya tiene casi cien mil visitas. Y solo está subido cuatro horas.   
  
—¿Cien mil? —repitió Joonmyun.   
  
Al menos cien eran suyas, lo había visto una y otra vez antes de dormir, dividido entre la satisfacción de observar un trabajo bien hecho y con significado y la amargura de saber que siempre hay cosas mejorables.   
  
—Sí. Lo han compartido en una comunidad gay en Instiz y parece que les ha encantado. Baekhyun predice que podría llegar al millón de visitas esta semana.   
  
—Eso sería increíble —dijo Joonmyun, y se incorporó hasta apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama—. Aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones, la verdad.   
  
—¿No? —La voz de Jongdae sonaba sorprendida—. Yo siempre empiezo cada promoción pensando que va a ser el éxito de mi vida. Y si no lo consigo, no pasa nada. Siempre quedará la siguiente.   
  
Joonmyun se frotó los ojos. El sorprendido ahora era él, pero a pesar de que le costaba comprender las reacciones de Jongdae la mayoría de las veces, no podía evitar sonreír. Su personalidad le recordaba un poco a la de Jongin: tenía una simplicidad que a la vez era muy compleja y siempre dejaba a Joonmyun sin palabras.   
  
—¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista? —preguntó. Igual que Jongin, Jongdae le hacía sentir mucha curiosidad. Esas personas cuya sencillez hay que descifrar eran las más fascinantes para Joonmyun—. ¿No te resulta frustrante, que todo tu esfuerzo acabe siendo en vano?   
  
—No hay ningún esfuerzo en vano, hyung —sentenció Jongdae, con la misma voz que ponía su padre cuando entraba en «modo-profesor»—. Puede que no te sirva para lo que quieres conseguir hoy, pero podría servirte mañana.   
  
—Qué filosófico estás, para ser las cinco de la madrugada —se burló Joonmyun.   
  
—¡Yo siempre tengo muchos pensamientos muy profundos! —exclamó Jongdae—. Es solo que Baekhyun tiene más volumen, así que aunque intente hablar de ellos, no se me oye.   
  
—Pero yo no soy Baekhyun. Puedes hablar de ellos conmigo —dijo, sin saber por qué.   
  
Quizá porque no conseguía olvidar que Jongdae, al principio de su farsa, le había dado a entender lo solo que se sentía.   
  
Jongdae se quedó callado un segundo, y cuando habló, hizo eso que Joonmyun no conseguía entender; era como si Joonmyun pudiera _oír_  su sonrisa.   
  
—Es cierto. Tú no eres Baekhyun —dijo—. Gracias a Dios.   
  
Joonmyun soltó una carcajada, a la que siguió un silencio cómodo. Ya no tenía nada de sueño.   
  
—El domingo que viene nos veremos en Inkigayo —recordó Joonmyun. Ya sabía que era imposible que se vieran antes, Jongdae también iba a faltar a la radio esa semana porque los preparativos para las promociones ocupaban todo su tiempo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Dice algo el dossier maestro de Baekhyun sobre qué hacer en emisiones en la televisión nacional?   
  
Lo cierto es que estaba nervioso.  _Muy_  nervioso. No le importaba ponerle una mano en el hombro a Jongdae al salir de la radio, porque sabía que lo estaban viendo, a lo sumo, cincuenta fans. Pero hacerlo en Inkigayo era diferente: hiciera lo que hiciera, no solo lo verían las fans de todos los grupos que fueran al programa en directo, sino también toda la audiencia de dicho programa desde sus casas. Así que Joonmyun suponía que era lógico que le pareciera que tenía el estómago lleno de pájaros.   
  
—Si se enterara de que sigues sin haber leído el dossier, no te dejaría vivir —respondió Jongdae—. Pero no, juraría que no hay nada específico, aparte de  _«FANSERVICE!!!1!!!»_ , en mayúsculas y con muchos signos de exclamación... Déjamelo a mí. Sabes que se me da bien improvisar.   
  
—Recuerda las normas —dijo Joonmyun, con voz seria.   
  
—Las recuerdo, no te preocupes. Nada de besos tórridos y nada de hacerte hablar de lo nuestro.   
  
—Muy bien —contestó, satisfecho—. Lo dejo en tus manos, entonces. ¿Te queda mucho para llegar a tu dormitorio?   
  
—Unos cinco minutos. Pero no te preocupes, hyung. Ve a dormir —dijo Jongdae, y su voz enseguida adoptó un tono educado que sonaba mucho más burlón de lo habitual—. Los señores de su edad no deberían estar despiertos a estas horas.   
  
—No tienes ni dos años menos que yo, aunque fantasees con haber nacido en la era Joseon —gruñó Joonmyun, pero descubrió que no le apetecía colgar.   
  
Ahora ya se había desvelado, de todas formas, no pasaba nada por hablar un poco más, ¿no? No tenía por qué hacerlo, nadie los estaba viendo; pero relación falsa aparte, ya consideraba a Jongdae como su amigo, y Joonmyun nunca se cansaba de hablar con sus amigos.   
  
—Buenas noches, hyung —dijo Jongdae, sonriendo de nuevo, con una voz mucho más cariñosa, y Joonmyun no sabía con qué excusa prolongar un poco más la llamada.   
  
Fue precisamente esa repentina desesperación la que lo hizo musitar un «Nos vemos la semana que viene» apresurado y colgar. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche, se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza y no consiguió pegar ojo en las pocas horas de noche que quedaban. 

  
   


Su familia preparó una gran comida por Chuseok a la que Joonmyun, desde luego, no pudo faltar. Su madre lo había llamado amenazándolo con una muerte de una crueldad sin precedentes en la historia de la humanidad si se le ocurría escaquearse, así que allí estaba el día de Chuseok, enviándoles una foto suya en hanbok a los encargados de las redes sociales de Purple Night para que la subieran por él y así felicitar a las fans, tras ayudar a su madre a preparar el salón con ayuda de Sunyoung. Los padres de la chica también estaban allí, y veía a su hermano charlar animadamente con el señor Park en el salón.   
  
Recibió un mensaje, y supuso que sería Jongin, poniéndolo al día de lo que se decía en las redes sociales; o Yixing, para contarle las últimas noticias sobre cómo marchaba su plan. Las visualizaciones del MV de Chen habían duplicado las expectativas de Baekhyun: habían alcanzado el millón en cuatro días. Las fans de Jongdae, en aumento constante, debían de estar esfozándose mucho para conseguirle una oportunidad de ganar en los programas de música.   
  
Para su sorpresa, se trataba de Baekhyun. «No sé si sabes que mañana es el cumpleaños de Jongdae.»   
  
Joonmyun lo observó, perplejo. No, claro que no lo sabía. La única vez que le había preguntado por su cumpleaños, recibió un «en algún momento de 1604» por respuesta.   
  
«¿Oh? ¿Cuántos cumple? ¿689?», respondió, sarcástico.   
  
«Ja, ja, ja. No sabía que lo tuyo fuera el humor —contestó Baekhyun, a la velocidad del rayo—. Cumple veintitrés. Pensé que te interesaría saberlo. Quizá podrías subir algo a tus redes sociales que dé a entender que lo estás felicitando...»   
  
«Yo no tengo redes sociales. Además, ¿no se supone que no podemos revelar su edad, al menos hasta que se publique ese artículo que querías que escribiera?»  
  
Baekhyun tardó un poco más en contestar esta vez, y cuando lo hizo, fue con un escueto «...Mierda». Joonmyun envió un emoticono que lloraba de risa, porque por alguna razón podía imaginarse perfectamente la reacción del Baekhyun de carne y hueso.   
  
«Bueno, da igual. Es una deshonra que no sepas el cumpleaños de tu pareja, estaba haciendo una buena acción de todas formas.»  
  
Joonmyun se echó a reír, y su madre lo llamaba al salón, así que se despidió de Baekhyun con un «gracias por tu inestimable y desinteresada ayuda», y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa.   
  
Desde el primer momento, notó que su hermano estaba tenso, y que Sunyoung no dejaba de  _vibrar_  a su lado. Apenas se hubo sentado, su hermano comenzó a hablar, como si no pudiera esperar más.   
  
—Sunyoung y yo tenemos algo que deciros —dijo. Cogió de la mano a Sunyoung y posó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. El anillo plateado y la brillante joya que abrazaban el dedo anular de Sunyoung no pasaron desapercibidos para nadie—. Vamos a casarnos.   
  
La madre de Joonmyun emitió un sonido extraño, como si se hubiera atragantado con el kimchi de los aperitivos, y Joonmyun temió por su vida durante unos instantes. Sin embargo, enseguida comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad, sobrecogida por la emoción, y Joonmyun pudo respirar hondo y felicitar a su hermano y a Sunyoung.   
  
—No puedo creerme que hayas tenido tanta suerte —le dijo a su hermano, y Sunyoung se rió, sonrojada y con los ojos húmedos, como los de la madre de Joonmyun.   
  
Sunyoung era la chica más adorable que Joonmyun había conocido jamás, y solo podía alegrarse de que su hermano, tan calmado, tan amable, fuera el afortunado del que ella se había enamorado.   
  
—Queremos casarnos a principios del año que viene. Hemos pensado celebrarlo en Jeju, hay un hotel con una capilla preciosa allí. Será algo íntimo, solo para la familia —explicó su hermano—. Por supuesto, Joonmyun, si quieres traer un acompañante, no hay ningún problema.   
  
—¡No lo verán mis ojos! Será el único para el que tengamos que reservar una habitación individual—exclamó su madre, pero Joonmyun no le prestó la suficiente atención como para sentirse culpable por ser una decepción. Sabía que no era la intención de su madre, y aun así le había llevado años dejar de asumir que sí lo era.   
  
Sunyoung desvió el tema de conversación enseguida, porque era una santa, y comenzó a contarles a todos los planes que tenía para la ceremonia. Comieron tranquilamente, y el tema del acompañante de Joonmyun no se volvió a mencionar. No volvió a darle vueltas al inminente cumpleaños de Jongdae hasta que estaba tumbado en la habitación donde había pasado toda su adolescencia, donde aún tenía pósters de grupos idols que hacía años que se habían separado clavados en las paredes.   
  
Aunque no fueran a hacer nada público, Joonmyun se sentiría culpable sabiendo que era el cumpleaños de Jongdae y no haciendo nada al respecto. Miró fijamente el póster de g.o.d que quedaba iluminado por la luz de la calle, como si esperara que los miembros salieran del cartel para ayudarlo a pensar en algo que regalarle a su novio falso. La situación era surrealista, ni siquiera tenía por qué regalarle nada. Su relación era completamente ficticia. Pero Jongdae había sido muy agradecido con él, incluso le había regalado las pulseras, así que Joonmyun  _quería_  hacerlo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Tampoco podía pedirle su opinión a Jongin sin que empezara a asumir cosas que _no eran_ , así que tendría que hacerlo solo, y ya que lo hacía, podría escoger algo con significado...   
  
La idea le llegó de repente, justo al mismo tiempo que oyó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres abrirse y oyó los estrepitosos pasos de su madre. Salió corriendo al pasillo, y casi le provocó una embolia a la mujer cuando la cogió por los hombros mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por agua.   
  
—¡Mamá! —le dijo, y la mujer intentó defenderse rompiéndole los tímpanos. Agradeció que los padres de Sunyoung estuvieran en el piso de arriba y que todos en su casa tuvieran un sueño tan profundo, aunque eso le había hecho cuestionarse su seguridad en muchas ocasiones cuando era un niño y pensaba que cada sombra era un secuestrador o un asesino.   
  
—Joonmyun, ¿estás loco? Casi me muero del susto —le reprochó la mujer, dándole golpes suaves en el pecho—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?   
  
—Mamá, ¿conoces alguna buena floristería que haga envíos a domicilio?   
  
Su madre se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Joonmyun ya sabía de dónde le venía la herencia de su descontrol facial.   
  
—Hijo, me encanta que estés tan entusiasmado con la boda de tu hermano, y creo que unas flores serán un detalle precioso, pero ¿no te parece que podrías haber esperado hasta mañana, en lugar de intentar matarme de un infarto en mitad de la noche? —dijo, frotándose el pecho con una mano.  
  
A Joonmyun ni siquiera se le había ocurrido esa excusa, pero se aferró a ella como a un clavo ardiendo.   
  
—Pero sabes lo desorganizado que soy, mamá, si lo llego a dejar para mañana seguro que se me habría olvidado.   
  
Su madre sacó agua del frigorífico y puso los ojos en blanco.   
  
—Eso sí que es verdad —dijo la mujer, mientras servía dos vasos—. Está el mercado de las flores, en Namdaemun; seguro que ahí habrá flores preciosas, porque tienen de todo...   
  
—¿Sí? ¿Crees que habrá cactus? —preguntó Joonmyun, dispuesto ya a buscarlo en Naver y mandándole un Kakao Talk a Baekhyun para conseguir la dirección de Jongdae.   
  
—¿...Cactus?   
  
Su madre lo miró como si se estuviera contemplando la posibilidad de que su hijo se hubiera vuelto definitivamente loco, pero Joonmyun le dio un beso, le deseó buenas noches y volvió a la cama, no sin antes decidir los dos encargos florales que iría a hacer al mercado de Namdaemun por la mañana. 

  
   


Había pasado muchos nervios a lo largo de su vida, pero la sensación de estar a punto de colapsar nunca había sobrecogido a Joonmyun como en la sala de espera antes de empezar la emisión en directo de Inkigayo.   
  
—Hyung, no te pongas tan nervioso, estoy seguro de que a estas alturas ya tienes grabado el guión a fuego en el cerebro —le dijo Jaehwan, sin apartar la mirada de su móvil. Al menos agradecía estar acompañado de una cara conocida en esta nueva oportunidad de ser MC, y si Joonmyun metía la pata, tratándose de Jaehwan, encontraría alguna manera de que acabara resultando gracioso—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Es porque está tu...  _ya sabes_?   
  
Jaehwan lo miró mientras movía la cabeza con lo que él consideraba disimulo hacia la puerta, hacia la sala de enfrente, donde había un cartel pegado en la puerta que indicaba que Chen se prepararía ahí para actuar.   
  
—Eh... exacto.   
  
Jaehwan parecía casi más involucrado emocionalmente en su relación que el propio Joonmyun, así que supuso que no pasaría nada por darle la confirmación  _oficial_.   
  
—¡Entonces es comprensible! ¿No queréis veros a escondidas, antes de empezar el programa? ¿Podréis contener la pasión que...?   
  
—Lo que no podría contener serían las ganas de vomitarle encima, si lo viera ahora —se quejó Joonmyun, frotándose el estómago. Sabía que cuando estuviera sobre el escenario los nervios se disiparían y todo iría mejor, pero le resultaba inevitable ponerse histérico antes de salir.   
  
La puerta se abrió, y Joonmyun vio la cabeza de Jongdae asomar por el quicio y hacerle un gesto.   
  
—¡Parece que él no opina lo mismo! Si vas a vomitar de emoción, hazlo fuera, por favor —dijo Jaehwan en voz baja, y procedió a emitir soniditos de excitación. Joonmyun había pasado la media hora en la sala con Jaehwan planteándose si debería conseguir que Jongdae le presentara a Baekhyun o si lo mejor era evitarlo a toda costa, por el bien de los tímpanos de la especie humana.   
  
Jongdae le dirigió una sonrisa y una reverencia a Jaehwan sin pasar de la puerta mientras Joonmyun arrastraba los pies hasta donde estaba.   
  
—Madre mía, hyung, ¿quién te ha pegado una paliza...? —se asombró Jongdae, al ver su aspecto, y le tendió una botellita que llevaba en la mano—. Toma, vitaminas.   
  
—¿Y a ti quién te ha freído el pelo? —replicó Joonmyun, pero aceptó las vitaminas—. No he pegado ojo.   
  
—Es porque es el primer día —exclamó Jaehwan—. La primera vez que fui MC estuve tan nervioso que no paraba de hablar, porque a mí los nervios me salen hablando, hasta que Taekwoon-hyung me miró de una manera que me hizo temer por mi vida y amenazó con dejarme K.O él mismo si no lo dejaba dormir. Me dormí al momento. Es un calmante instantáneo, cuando temes por tu vida, aunque no es que le tenga miedo a Taekwoon-hyung, es solo que mi aegyo no siempre funciona con él, solo a veces, y tiene esa forma de mirarte que te pone tan nervioso...   
  
—Espero que Baekhyun y él jamás se conozcan —musitó Jongdae, mientras Jaehwan seguía hablando de fondo, y Joonmyun se rió, notando algo de alivio para sus nervios—. Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por tu regalo. Me imagino que es Baekhyun el que te dijo que era mi cumpleaños, ¿o tengo que preocuparme de filtraciones?   
  
Joonmyun negó con la cabeza.   
  
—Nada de filtraciones, soy una tumba —respondió—. Y no hay por qué darlas. Era solo un cactus.   
  
—¡Un cactus precioso! La tarjeta dice que le saldrá una flor rosa pronto, el rosa es mi color favorito. Y bueno, para nosotros los cactus ya tienen un significado especial, ¿no? —le dijo, tan sonriente y tan sinceramente feliz que Joonmyun no supo qué decir. Recordaba vagamente el mensaje de la tarjeta, que había escrito en la tienda, a toda prisa y sin inspiración. «Por el futuro». Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que tuviera que escribir un mensaje—. He venido a traerte una cosa, hyung.   
  
Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo con unas cuantas perlas no demasiado grandes, idéntico al que él llevaba en la mano derecha.   
  
—He pensado que sería una buena idea que lleváramos algo a juego. Asegúrate de llevarlo en la mano del micrófono —dijo en voz muy baja, para que Jaehwan no los oyera, aunque éste ya volvía a estar muy ocupado frustrándose porque era incapaz de ganar el Omok de su móvil—. Se me ha ocurrido porque he visto que has traído puesta una de las camisetas que te di, y como me han dejado elegir complementos... Solo tengo que devolverlo enseguida cuando termine el programa.   
  
Joonmyun suspiró y se puso el anillo. Notaba un nudo en el estómago que no lo dejaba respirar hondo, y tenía que calmarse, porque iba a verlo tanta gente, esto  _tenía_  que salir bien...   
  
—Me está un poco suelto... Y es enorme —consiguió musitar.   
  
—Para que se vea mejor —dijo Jongdae con una sonrisa, justo cuando pasaba alguien del staff avisándoles de que quedaban cinco minutos para empezar—. ¡Te veo en el escenario!   
  
Jongdae desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, y al momento Jaehwan estaba a su lado, tendiéndole las tarjetas.   
  
—No te pongas nervioso ahí fuera —le dijo, con más seriedad que de costumbre, pero con la misma excentricidad natural que lo caracterizaba—. Va a salir genial, verás que luego se pasa enseguida.   
  
—Eso espero —murmuró Joonmyun.   
  
—Para nada. Una vez pisas un escenario, ya no te quieres volver a bajar.   
  
Eso Joonmyun lo sabía a la perfección. 

  
   


El programa transcurrió sin incidentes. La breve presentación de Jongdae, que Joonmyun hizo con Yubi, se llevó a cabo siguiendo el guión a rajatabla, aunque Jongdae lo miraba siempre un par de segundos de más. Joonmyun era muy consciente del peso del anillo contra el micro, como si todas y cada una de las fans del público lo estuvieran mirando fijamente. Al contrario de lo que se había repetido antes de empezar, no consiguió mitigar sus nervios.   
  
Cuando llegó el final, todos los artistas salieron al escenario y procedieron a anunciar el ganador de aquel día. Los tres grupos candidatos estaban en primera fila, y Joonmyun estaba recitando el texto de su última tarjeta cuando notó una mano en su cintura, que ascendió y descendió un poco; como una caricia tranquilizadora que, sin embargo, tuvo el efecto totalmente contrario. No era la primera vez que Jongdae lo tocaba, pero sí era la primera vez que ocurría delante de tanta gente, y la histeria de Joonmyun burbujeó en su estómago. Por suerte, no se equivocó en su discurso, anunció al ganador correcto, y la mano de Jongdae no se retiró de su costado en ningún momento. Quizá si los oídos no le zumbaran como si estuviera rodeado de un enjambre particularmente furioso de abejas, habría oído a las fans de Chen y a unas cuantas de otros grupos gritar.   
  
—Hyung —le susurró Jongdae al oído, y eso no hizo nada para mejorar su situación. A duras penas lo oyó por encima de las abejas, y el _encore_  de los ganadores estaba a punto de empezar—. Voy a abrazarte rápido y ya está, ¿de acuerdo? Una despedida y te soltaré.   
  
El abrazo fue rápido, y Joonmyun pasó esos dos segundos preguntándose  _por qué_  estaba tan nervioso. Por qué las abejas no se iban, y el torbellino de su estómago no hacía más que aumentar al sentir su pecho pegado al de Jongdae, al sentir que el corazón de su novio falso también latía a toda velocidad. No tuvo tiempo de intentar estrechar su cintura él también, hacer  _algo_  además de quedarse ahí plantado, porque Jongdae liberó su cintura y le apretó suavemente la mano antes de soltarlo de inmediato. Joonmyun sí pudo dirigirle una mirada de disculpa, al menos, que Jongdae correspondió con una sonrisa antes de salir del escenario. Con una ínfima parte de su compostura recuperada, Joonmyun cerró el programa. Al cogerle de la mano, Jongdae se había llevado el anillo. Por alguna razón, sin el peso de la enorme joya en su mano y el corazón acelerado de Jongdae contra el suyo, Joonmyun se sentía todavía más expuesto que antes. 

  
   


Joonmyun se quedó intranquilo cuando no pudo ver a Jongdae al terminar el programa, aunque Jaehwan lo había intentado tranquilizar diciéndole que era una estrella que estaba en la cima de su popularidad, y que probablemente tendría otras muchas cosas en la agenda hoy además de Inkigayo. También le dijo que «la pasión podía esperar un poco, aunque no me ha dado esa impresión con el escenario, ¿ves como no ha podido aguantar sin ponerte la mano encima? Os lo advertí», y Joonmyun asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Esto no podía volver a ocurrir, se arriesgaba a meterse en problemas.   
  
La llamada de Yixing no se hizo esperar. El martes siguiente, Joonmyun estaba en plena lectura del guión de Purple Night para aquella semana cuando oyó su teléfono sonar bajo alguno de los montones de ropa de su habitación. Lo buscó frenéticamente, con los nervios a flor de piel de nuevo porque esperaba que fuera la llamada que lo avisaría de su fin en Inkigayo, o directamente en SBS, y descolgó sin mirar.   
  
—Joonmyun.   
  
—Sí —dijo, sintiéndose muy estúpido, porque solo era Yixing, pero estaba temblando como si estuvieran a punto de subirlo al cadalso. Había pasado los peores dos días de su vida, mirando a Jongin sin escucharlo mientras él le enseñaba con mucho entusiasmo fotos en foros de él y Jongdae con la misma ropa, o gifs de Jongdae abrazándolo. Joonmyun veía su rostro en las imágenes, más pálido que de costumbre, se veía tenso como la cuerda de un arco, y tenía que apartar la vista. No tenía ganas de revivir el pasado domingo.   
  
—¿Podrías venir a la empresa, cuando puedas? Hay ciertas cosas que tenemos que discutir —dijo su mánager, y Joonmyun oyó voces que no alcanzó a entender de fondo.   
  
—Por supuesto —dijo—. Iré enseguida.   
  
Yixing le había hablado con calma, y no parecía decepcionado, pero Joonmyun no podía quitarse de encima la preocupación de que lo iban a despedir de todos sus trabajos. El taxi le parecía demasiado lento, el ascensor hasta la planta del despacho de Yixing le parecía demasiado lento, sus piernas le parecían demasiado lentas. Cuando llegó, Baekhyun y Jongdae estaban ya sentados dentro y Yixing lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.   
  
—¡Enhorabuena por Inkigayo! —exclamó Yixing.   
  
—¿...Uh? —balbució Joonmyun, con toda la elegancia que fue capaz de reunir. No esperaba ese recibimiento, más bien todo lo contrario.   
  
—Creo que lo hiciste genial para ser tu primera vez, ni siquiera te temblaron mucho las manos, no se te descontroló la cara...   
  
—Exacto, ¿y no crees que podría haber seguido así hasta el final, Yixing? —protestó Baekhyun. Jongdae, a su lado, se limitaba a mirar a Joonmyun con cara de disculpa—. Todo fue genial hasta que salieron todos al escenario y Jongdae le puso una mano en la cintura, y por la cara que puso cualquiera diría que le había metido el puño por el....   
  
—¡Baekhyun! —exclamó Jongdae, sin dejar de mirar a Joonmyun—. Fue culpa mía. No lo hablamos primero, él no sabía lo que yo iba a hacer y se puso nervioso. Además, sabes que ninguna fan lo ha mencionado así. Ya te has encargado de recorrer todos los sitios pertinentes para asegurarte de ello.   
  
—¿Y acaso no es actor? ¡Debería estar preparado para improvisar en momentos así! La suerte que tenemos es que la gente que se fija en vuestras interacciones lo hace a través de un filtro tan rosa que no se han dado cuenta, e incluso algunas han interpretado su expresión de estreñimiento como  _tensión sexual no resuelta_ , por algún motivo que soy incapaz de concebir. Pero el caso es que esta situación no se puede repetir, os quedan al menos tres programas por delante en Inkigayo, por no hablar de Purple Night...   
  
Joonmyun no se sentía orgulloso de su reacción, y ya sabía que no se podía repetir. Lo sabía. ¿Pero de verdad se le podía culpar? Era la primera vez que aparecía en un programa con audiencia considerable de la televisión nacional, y por si eso fuera poca presión, había tenido que lidiar con las manos repentinas de Jongdae en su cintura, con su corazón fuera de control en el pecho y con el enjambre de abejas metafóricas y enfurecidas de sus oídos. Cualquier otro habría colapsado, o al menos se le habría descontrolado la cara, como había dicho Yixing, que sabía que era un riesgo altamente probable en Joonmyun. No podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso por haber sido capaz de sujetar firmemente las riendas de la suya, la verdad.   
  
—Los actores normalmente tenemos un guión —le espetó Joonmyun—. Normalmente podemos prepararnos de antemano para lo que tenemos que hacer de cara al público.   
  
Baekhyun abrió la boca para contestar, y parecía listo para empezar a escupir veneno, pero Jongdae se le adelantó.   
  
—Entonces la solución es fácil, ¿no?   
  
—Ilumíname —gruñó Baekhyun.   
  
—Solo tenemos que ensayar. Como si fuera una clase de interpretación. Practicar nuestro papel —propuso—. Si Joonmyun-hyung no tiene inconveniente.   
  
—Pues es buena idea —dijo Yixing— ¿Qué te parece, Joonmyun?   
  
Joonmyun no sabía qué decir. Era cierto que aunque se había planteado este trato como un simple trabajo de interpretación más, no había procedido como lo haría si se tratara de eso. No se había preparado en absoluto, por no querer darle demasiadas vueltas a algo que a todas luces era moralmente cuestionable se había lanzado a la piscina sin saber si estaría fría, o incluso vacía. Quizá prepararse podría ayudarle...   
  
—Tenemos que ensayar cómo estar enamorados —musitó Joonmyun, pensativo—. ¿No?   
  
No podía ser tan difícil. Si podía llorar de forma creíble ante una cámara, podía actuar de formar creíble como si estuviera loco por Jongdae con mucha más facilidad, seguro. Baekhyun se había pasado los últimos dos minutos mirando fijamente a Jongdae, como si quisiera inspeccionarle el cerebro a través del cráneo con los ojos. Era la expresión más seria que Joonmyun había visto en él, pero pasados unos instantes más, se dibujó en sus labios su habitual sonrisa maquiavélica y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Jongdae.   
  
—A veces se me olvida que debajo de ese pelo frito hay un cerebro considerablemente válido —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de los de Jongdae—. Os prepararéis para actuar como si vuestra respiración dependiera del otro, como si el mundo se iluminara con su mera presencia, como si cada minuto que pasáis sin tocaros fuera una tortura insoportable. No me vale que la preparación sea simplemente para que cada vez que os toquéis a Joonmyun no se le ponga cara de llevar un palo metido en...   
  
—Como si estuviéramos enamorados, de acuerdo, lo pillamos —interrumpió Jongdae, poniendo los ojos en blanco.   
  
—Estupendo. Es un placer urdir planes perfectos —dijo Baekhyun, levantándose de la silla con expresión de satisfacción suprema—. ¿Cuento con que seas capaz de enseñarle algo de interpretación, Joonmyun?   
  
Joonmyun asintió con firmeza. Todo empezaba a ir bien, y si querían que la farsa se mantuviera en pie cuando tuvieran mucha más atención fija sobre ellos, tendrían que hacerlo mejor que hasta ahora.   
  
—Aunque eso no es algo que podamos hacer en una cafetería —mencionó Jongdae. Sus piernas volvían a agitarse, como cada vez que se ponía nervioso—. Ni en mi dormitorio. Vive demasiada gente molesta ahí.   
  
—En tu dormitorio solo vivo yo —dijo Baekhyun—. Y discúlpame, pero soy la luz que ilumina ese cuchitril lleno de peluches. Dirás que ellos son la razón por la que no quieres llevar a nadie allí.   
  
—Yo no me avergüenzo de mis peluches.   
  
—A mí me gustan los peluches —dijo Joonmyun, que dormía abrazado a un peluche enorme con forma de delfín desde que tenía ocho años. Tampoco es que fuera algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero había otras cosas que lo avergonzaban mucho más.   
  
—¿Por qué no vais a tu casa, Joonmyun? —sugirió Yixing—. Jongdae sabe dónde está. Aunque si Jongin sigue pasando más tiempo allí que en la suya propia...   
  
—Jongin está... ocupado, últimamente —explicó Joonmyun. Aunque él mismo estaba mucho más ocupado que de costumbre, pero cuando sacaba un rato e iba a visitar a Jongin o este aparecía en su puerta, el 90% de las veces había estado acompañado de Kyungsoo—. Se ha lesionado el brazo, y está yendo mucho a rehabilitación.   
  
Yixing se levantó de su sillón de un salto.   
  
—¿Se ha lesionado el brazo? ¿No va a poder jugar a béisbol? ¿Crees que querrá reconsiderar mi propuesta esta vez?   
  
Hacía años que Yixing quería reclutar a Jongin para su  _crew_  de baile. Jongin disfrutaba mucho bailando y las pocas veces que el béisbol le dejaba tiempo iba a practicar algunos pasos de baile a la empresa, aunque solo fuera por darle una alegría a Yixing, pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejar su amado deporte. «Quizá en otra vida, hyung —le decía entre risas cada vez que Yixing intentaba persuadirlo—, en esta vida pienso triunfar en el béisbol». Jongin, a diferencia de Joonmyun, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado decidido para dejarse vencer por un obstáculo así.   
  
—No todos los que se lesionan abandonan, Yixing —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa forzada.   
  
Yixing se percató de su error al instante, y miró a Baekhyun y Jongdae, que estaban teniendo su propia discusión sobre quién era la verdadera estrella de su dormitorio.   
  
—Tienes razón. Perdona —dijo, en voz baja—. Seguro que se recuperará pronto.   
  
—No te preocupes. —Le puso una mano en el hombro, para calmarlo. Sabía que Yixing, al fin y al cabo, nunca dejaría de sentirse culpable. Alzó la voz para llamar la atención de la nueva estrella de Corea y su mánager—. No tengo problema con que sea en mi casa, Jongdae.   
  
Al menos lo sabía de antemano, y así podría recoger los montones de ropa que llevaba acumulando todo el mes. Y esconder al pobre Dolgorae-ssi, el delfín con el que había dormido los últimos dieciséis años.   
  
—Alguien tendría que estar allí para supervisar que el ensayo... —comenzó Baekhyun, pero Joonmyun y Jongdae se le adelantaron a la vez.   
  
—¡No será necesario!   
  
—Míralos —le dijo Baekhyun a Yixing—. Hasta se sincronizan para hacerme callar.   
  
—Están hechos el uno para el otro —bromeó Yixing, mostrando sus hoyuelos. A Joonmyun le dio un vuelco el estómago.   
  
—No somos novios de verdad —murmuró Joonmyun.   
  
Jongdae soltó una carcajada, pero no dejaba de mover las piernas, inconscientemente.   
  
—Nosotros ya lo sabemos, hyung —dijo, con una sonrisa muy amplia, demasiado amplia—. ¡Pero si sigues con esa actitud nadie nos va a creer!   
  
—No te preocupes —dijo Baekhyun—. La próxima vez que os veáis será para prepararos tan bien que hasta vosotros mismos creeréis que estáis enamorados.   
  
—Mañana tienes que grabar un anuncio, Joonmyun —comentó Yixing, mirando la pantalla de su iPad—. Pero el jueves lo tienes libre. Lo apunto para el jueves.   
  
—Sigo pensando que con la negatividad que muestra Joonmyun, debería haber alguien responsable presente...   
  
—Eso te excluye automáticamente —dijo Jongdae, y se pasó las manos por los vaqueros antes de levantarse de la silla y coger a Baekhyun del brazo—. Si fueras responsable sabrías que vamos justos de tiempo para la práctica de esta tarde. Debería ser mi propio mánager, seguro que me iría mejor —dijo mientras tiraba de él hacia la puerta—. ¡Nos vemos el jueves, hyung! Prepara una buena clase.   
  
—Lo intentaré —prometió.   
  
Esa noche cenó con Jongin, para su extrañeza, de nuevo sin Kyungsoo. Cuando su amigo se retiró por fin a dormir, Joonmyun recorrió el guión del anuncio del día siguiente con los ojos cientos de veces, mientras intentaba recordar cualquier cosa que hubiera aprendido en la K-ARTS que le sirviera para dejar de sentir que estaba en caída libre cada vez que Jongdae lo tocaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Las horas volaron el jueves antes de que Joonmyun se diera cuenta, y todavía estaba intentando meter una bola de ropa a presión en el armario cuando tocaron a la puerta. Con la llegada de octubre había empezado a refrescar, y Jongdae llevaba un enorme jersey gris con pantalones muy ajustados, un gorro verde fluorescente y el pelo liso y suave, no como Joonmyun lo había visto en Inkigayo.   
  
—Hola, hyung —dijo, y levantó una bolsa de plástico—. He traído la cena.   
  
—Solo son las siete —replicó Joonmyun, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.   
  
—Bueno, quizá sea un aprendiz muy lento y te retenga hasta altas horas de la noche. Es mejor ir sobre seguro —le respondió, guiñándole un ojo, y Joonmyun se puso tenso automáticamente. Era demasiado joven para tanto estrés. Iban a empezar a salirle canas.   
  
—Cenaremos primero, entonces. Vamos a la cocina. ¿Qué has traído?   
  
—¡Ramyun! Lo tengo prohibido en la dieta —dijo Jongdae—. Así que he pensado que hoy era el momento idóneo, ahora que he conseguido quitarme a Baekhyun de encima.   
  
—¿Estás a dieta? —preguntó Joonmyun, mirando sorprendido la complexión delgada de Jongdae—. ¿Por qué?   
  
—Por si acaso —dijo, dejando el ramyun sobre la encimera y cogiendo el cazo que le tendía Joonmyun—. Aunque con todo lo que tengo que moverme durante el día no tiene mucho sentido, pero saben cuánto me gusta esta basura, así que supongo que tienen sus motivos.   
  
—Bueno, hoy puedes comer tranquilamente. Yo no diré nada.   
  
Prepararon el ramyun en silencio, lo único que se oía era a Jongdae tararear las canciones de su último álbum. Joonmyun sabía que estaba funcionando muy bien, había vendido decenas de miles de discos si le sumaban las reservas, ya tenían planeado un repackage y pronto empezaría una ronda de fansigns, así que las cifras no harían más que aumentar. Era un buen álbum que se merecía ese éxito. Jongin lo adoraba: parecía que lo que al principio había sido un seguimiento estricto «solo para asegurarse de que estaba al corriente de todo lo que pudiera afectar a Joonmyun, ya que él era un inválido de las redes sociales», lo había convertido en un fan acérrimo de Chen. Joonmyun también lo había acabado comprando en formato digital, y lo había escuchado mucho esa semana, para acostumbrarse a la voz de Chen; cosa que no le resultaba nada fácil, por cierto. Era una voz especial, que despertaba emociones. Joonmyun también se había preguntado de nuevo cómo era posible que alguien como Jongdae no hubiera triunfado de inmediato por sí solo.   
  
—Hyung, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo?   
  
—¿Cómo? —dijo Joonmyun, al que la pregunta le había pillado distraído.   
  
—Lo de ensayar. —Jongdae cogió un puñado de ramyun directamente de la olla y se lo llevó a la boca sin soplar. Al momento, empezó a emitir quejidos porque debía de sentirse como si masticara lava, pero consiguió tragar ante la mirada divertida de Joonmyun, y siguió con voz dolorida—. ¿Tienes algún... método de actor, o algo?   
  
—Toma. ¿Por qué te lo comes si sabes que está ardiendo? —Joonmyun le tendió un vaso de Coca-Cola—. La verdad es que sí he pensado en un método. Es un poco complicado, pero a mí me funcionó muy bien en la universidad. ¿Conoces el sistema Stanislavski?   
  
—Por supuesto que no —respondió Jongdae, bebiéndose el refresco de un trago.   
  
—Se trata de un método basado en la relajación y en la memoria sensorial. Descubriendo la base sensorial del trabajo que tenemos entre manos, podemos memorizar sensaciones en un ambiente relajado y trabajar a partir de las mismas para evocarlas cuando nos encontramos bajo más tensión.   
  
—Ah, eso es justo lo que necesitamos —dijo Jongdae, comiendo ramyun a una velocidad que empezaba a ser preocupante.   
  
—Sí, pero no es nada fácil. Hay que concentrarse mucho, y voy a tener que adaptarlo ligeramente a nuestra situación...   
  
Jongdae soltó una carcajada.   
  
—Estoy preparado para aprender como sea —dijo, y se tiró del cuello del jersey para dejar ver una de sus clavículas, echando el cuello hacia atrás en una pose que intentaba ser sexy—. Tráteme con gentileza, profesor.   
  
Joonmyun no era de piedra, y aunque tuviera que fingir sus sentimientos, no necesitaba fingir que Jongdae era atractivo porque eso era algo que quedaba a la vista. Por suerte, sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por el picante, así que si tuvo alguna reacción física ante esa pose que intentaba ser sexy de Jongdae y que lo  _era_ , nadie podría demostrarlo.   
  
—Tápate, Satán —le dijo Joonmyun, sin poder contener una risa—. Venga, vamos a terminarnos esto y empecemos cuanto antes.   
  
Se sentaron en el sofá y Jongdae lo miraba expectante, a la espera de instrucciones.   
  
—Lo primero es relajarnos —explicó Joonmyun—. Normalmente se hace para liberar tensión y mejorar la expresividad, o sea que aquí es cuando los actores empiezan a hacer muecas para calentar los músculos de la cara.   
  
—Pagaría por verte hacer eso —dijo Jongdae entre risas.   
  
—En otro momento. A nosotros no nos hace falta. Solo necesitamos sentirnos cómodos con nosotros mismos, así que lo que haremos será tumbarnos aquí, liberar tensión poco a poco —Joonmyun se recostó, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y los brazos relajados, y le indicó a Jongdae que hiciera lo mismo— y hablar.   
  
—¿Hablar?   
  
—De lo que se te ocurra. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?   
  
Jongdae levantó la vista hacia el techo, dubitativo.   
  
—Si pudieras ser un animal, ¿cuál serías? —preguntó por fin.   
  
—¿De todo lo que podrías haber preguntado, eso es lo que se te ocurre?   
  
—Venga, responde.   
  
Joonmyun meditó unos instantes. Notaba la mano de Jongdae tamborileando al lado de la suya, sobre el sofá.   
  
—¿Una tortuga? Las tortugas son interesantes, longevas, inteligentes. Y Jongin siempre dice que pongo cara de tortuga cuando lloro. —Las risas de Jongdae fueron tan estrepitosas que Joonmyun se sobresaltó—. ¡Así no nos vamos a relajar nunca! ¿Además, qué clase de pregunta es esa?   
  
—La verdad es que tenía un propósito. He pensado que deberíamos tener apodos.   
  
—¿Apodos? ¿Para qué?   
  
—Y los apodos de animales siempre son bonitos, ¿no?   
  
—No vamos a usar apodos, Jongdae.   
  
—Yo había pensado en algo como «flancito», para ti, pero me gusta tortuguita. Ahora que lo dices, cuando estabas comiéndote el ramyun sí tenías cierto aire de galápago...   
  
—¿Pero para qué íbamos a usar apodos? ¿Cuándo? ¡En la radio ni lo sueñes!   
  
—Yo querría ser un gato, tortuguita.   
  
—¡No pienso llamarte gatito! —exclamó Joonmyun, pero Jongdae seguía murmurando situaciones en las que podría llamarlo «tortuguita»—. Escúchame de una vez, Jongdae...   
  
—Dime, tortuguita.   
  
Joonmyun se llevó una mano a la cara y se giró para mirar a Jongdae con un solo ojo.   
  
—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podría disfrutar de la fama antes de que la policía descubriera que te he estrangulado y he escondido tu cadáver en mi armario?   
  
—No mucho, tortuguita. —La sonrisa de Jongdae era muy amplia, y una parte de Joonmyun sí quería agarrarlo del cuello para asfixiarlo, pero otra parte de Joonmyun  _disfrutaba_  de estar con Jongdae así, y era una parte preocupante que Joonmyun, como con todas sus preocupaciones, se apresuró a reprimir—. Ahora somos gente popular, las fans enseguida notarían mi desaparición y pedirían tu cabeza en una pica.   
  
—Así me aseguraría de que todo el país habla de mí —dijo Joonmyun, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una expresión que intentaba ser sombría, pero lo que Joonmyun había descubierto en los últimos dos meses es que nada podía ser sombrío cuando Jongdae estaba cerca.   
  
Los ojos de Jongdae se clavaron en los suyos, con el mismo brillo travieso de siempre.   
  
—Eso te privaría del placer de mi compañía, tortuguita —dijo, y estaba un poco más cerca de Joonmyun, apenas milímetros.   
  
Joonmyun apartó la vista, y decidió ignorar el apodo por esta vez. Podía asfixiarlo a la próxima, cuando no sintiera que el ramyun de la cena estaba celebrando una rave en su estómago.   
  
—¿Cómo está el cactus? —preguntó. Tenía que cambiar de tema, o no iba a conseguir relajarse nunca.   
  
—¡Oh, le ha salido una flor preciosa! —dijo, y se sacó el móvil del bolsillo—. Mira. Ya puedo tener Instagram, así que he subido una foto esta misma mañana.   
  
Le enseñó una foto del cactus, al que le había brotado una enorme flor rosa en el centro. El texto de la foto estaba en inglés: «Love is in bloom», con muchas caras de gatos enamorados. Joonmyun había estudiado suficiente inglés para saber qué quería decir.   
  
—¿El amor ha florecido? ¿Como el cactus? —dijo Joonmyun, mirándolo de reojo.   
  
—En mi defensa, la idea de la frase fue de Baekhyun.   
  
—Parece un poco... arriesgado, usar redes sociales para mandar mensajes secretos a tu pareja, ¿no? El tipo de cosas que luego te podrían echar en cara.   
  
—Baekhyun sabe lo que hace —se despreocupó Jongdae—. Además, es una frase de una canción de My Little Pony. Lo bueno es que siempre haya una excusa de ese tipo.   
  
Joonmyun se atragantó de risa.   
  
—¿My Little Pony?   
  
—Temporada dos, episodio veintiséis —dijo, con expresión digna—. Si no vas a aceptar esa faceta mía, quizá sea mejor que nuestra relación acabe aquí.   
  
—No, no —dijo Joonmyun, sin dejar de reír—. No te preocupes, además, es la excusa perfecta. Si las fans saben que has escrito eso por una canción de My Little Pony dejarán de preocuparse enseguida de si son mensajes de amor secretos.   
  
—¿Qué te gusta ver a ti, hyung? Te encanta el manga, por lo que veo —dijo, señalando la estantería a reventar que había junto a la televisión apagada.   
  
—Me gusta Evangelion.   
  
—Oh, la vi en su momento... Demasiado rara, para mi gusto.   
  
—Fuera de mi casa —ordenó Joonmyun, en broma, y Jongdae insistió en que lo aceptaría, en que «lo quería como era», mientras Joonmyun le tiraba del brazo para echarlo. No dejaban de reír.   
  
Cuando se calmaron, Jongdae se giró con una sonrisa y la respiración algo acelerada. El tono rosado en sus mejillas deslumbraba a Joonmyun. Le sentaba bien el rosa.   
  
—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Ya estamos relajados?   
  
Joonmyun no se sentía en calma absoluta, sin ninguna tensión, como le indicaban siempre sus profesores en la universidad que tenía que estar. Notaba una tirantez en el pecho, un peso en el estómago, si fuera un hipocondríaco como su madre ya estaría camino del hospital pensando que estaba sufriendo un ictus o algo así, pero... el peso no le ahogaba, y la tirantez no era desagradable. Joonmyun asintió.   
  
—Ahora tenemos que pasar a trabajar la memoria sensorial.   
  
Se incorporó y giró un poco en el sofá, sentado sobre su pierna izquierda doblada para quedar mirando a Jongdae, que lo imitó.   
  
—Estoy listo, profesor —dijo—. ¿Cómo funciona esto?   
  
Joonmyun hizo memoria, intentando recordar las palabras de su profesora cuando explicó este método.   
  
—¿Alguna vez has tenido hambre y al pensar en tu comida favorita, se te ha hecho la boca agua? ¿O has sacado del armario la prenda que querías sin mirar, solo con tocarla?   
  
—Lo de la comida es literalmente la historia de mi vida. Lo de la ropa... últimamente la ropa que llevo es la de las actuaciones o de spónsors que me trae Baekhyun directamente; si no, cojo el primer chándal que veo por la habitación —dijo—. Pero entiendo a qué te refieres.   
  
—Eso es porque tu sentido del gusto  _recuerda_  el sabor de esa comida, y actúa al recordarla activando tus glándulas salivares; y tu sentido del tacto recuerda la textura de esa prenda, por eso la reconoce enseguida—explicó Joonmyun.   
  
Jongdae lo escuchaba con muchísima atención, y Joonmyun no sabía por qué había sugerido que podría ser un aprendiz lento: nadie que consigue debutar en menos de un año puede ser un aprendiz lento.   
  
—O sea, lo que tenemos que conseguir es que... ¿nuestros sentidos se recuerden?   
  
—Algo así. Tenemos que estudiarnos con los sentidos, para que podamos dar forma a cosas que solo nos imaginamos como si fueran reales.   
  
Los ojos de Jongdae estaban clavados en los suyos, y Joonmyun notó un nudo en la garganta que no era nada imaginario. Claramente, lo que Joonmyun tenía que conseguir era que sus sentidos dejaran de hacer eso de  _sobrecargarse_  que hacían últimamente.   
  
—Cosas que solo nos imaginamos... —murmuró Jongdae, mirándolo seriamente un segundo, asimilando la explicación de Joonmyun, y acto seguido sonrió—. De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se hace eso?   
  
—Hay que ir sentido a sentido. Podemos empezar por cualquiera de ellos... Ya que eres cantante, empezaremos por el oído, ¿de acuerdo?   
  
—¿Vas a cantar?   
  
—Ya hemos hablado, así que sí,  _vamos_  a cantar —dijo Joonmyun—. Tú primero.   
  
Jongdae no tuvo que pensárselo ni una milésima de segundo. Al instante empezó a entonar una canción que no era suya, Joonmyun no la reconocía. Se concentró en el sonido que llenaba la habitación. La voz de Jongdae era clara, afinada, aguda sin resultar estridente, reconfortante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría cantando, antes de convertirse en trainee? Joonmyun describió de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron la voz de Jongdae, y llegó a la misma conclusión que la primera vez: eléctrica. No se podía no sentir nada, al escuchar esa voz. Jongdae terminó la canción con una nota alta, y se quedó mirándolo, sonriente, a la espera.   
  
—No consigo entender cómo el público no se enamoró instantáneamente de ti, solo con escucharte —dijo, sin pensar, porque era la pura verdad.   
  
La expresión de Jongdae era mitad confusión y mitad satisfacción.   
  
—No es tan difícil que eso ocurra si vienes de una empresa pequeña —comentó, sin darle importancia. Su optimismo era casi surrealista—. Venga, no cambies de tema. Te toca. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?   
  
—Mientras me escuches, tienes que asegurarte de asimilar cada detalle que puedas percibir sobre mi voz. Si es aguda, grave, lo que te hace sentir... —titubeó, porque después de escuchar a Jongdae, uno no podía evitar sentirse inseguro—. No soy un gran cantante, así que...   
  
—Nada de excusas.   
  
Joonmyun cantó, la misma canción que había tenido que preparar para el doblaje que haría el mes siguiente. Era una canción sencilla, con lo que se aseguraba que no hubiera mucho margen para errores, y Jongdae, igual que antes, lo escuchaba con toda su atención. Joonmyun se sintió pequeño, como todas las veces que había hecho una audición. Hubo una época en que no se sentía pequeño, en que estaba rebosante de seguridad en sí mismo y de confianza en sus habilidades; pero ya no vivía en esa época. ¿Qué estaría pensando Jongdae? Joonmyun intentó cantar un poco más alto para acallar esos pensamientos, porque no se trataba de eso ahora: ahora tenía que centrarse en grabar este momento en su mente, para revivirlo cuando estuviera ante cientos, miles de personas.   
  
—Creo que tienes una voz bonita —dijo Jongdae, cuando dejó de cantar, e insistió cuando Joonmyun quiso desdeñar el elogio—. ¡En serio! Es suave, relajante... Es muy bonita, hyung.   
  
Joonmyun no sabía reconocer si Jongdae hablaba en serio o no, así que decidió creérselo.   
  
—Muchas gracias, Jongdae.   
  
—De nada, tortuguita.   
  
Oír ese mote «cariñoso» despertaba en Joonmyun instintos homicidas, pero también muchas ganas de reír, y dado que ya habían dejado claro que lo primero no sería visto con buenos ojos en su sociedad (a pesar de que pudiera propulsar sus nombres a las portadas de todos los periódicos nacionales), acabó riéndose.   
  
—Si vuelves a hacer eso, Jongdae, lo único que seré capaz de revivir cuando intentes abrazarme en un escenario serán mis ganas de hacerte daño, y ese no es el tipo de espectáculo que queremos dar.   
  
—¿Pero cómo afecta esto exactamente a cuando estemos delante de un público?   
  
—Tendremos que recordar las sensaciones que vivimos ahora, que estamos relajados. No recordarlas,  _revivirlas_ , con la misma calma. Para que no vuelva a parecer que tengo... todas esas cosas que Baekhyun mencionó introducidas en mi interior.   
  
—Los actores os complicáis demasiado la vida.   
  
—Habla cuando seas actor —replicó Joonmyun—. Bien, el siguiente sentido es la vista.   
  
—Solo tenemos que mirarnos, ¿no?   
  
—Y hacer lo mismo que hemos hecho para el oído. La vista es un sentido muy fuerte, así que explora todo lo que tus ojos puedan percibir en mí. —Jongdae sonrió, y Joonmyun se contagió—. Cada detalle, hasta que tengas respuesta para todas las preguntas que se te ocurran.   
  
Jongdae asintió y clavó sus ojos en los de Joonmyun. Para Joonmyun, esta era siempre la parte más difícil. Recordaba perfectamente sus años de universidad: el Departamento de Interpretación de la K-ARTS se enorgullecía de la preparación estricta de sus alumnos, que dedicaban todo el primer año a sentirse cómodos con ellos mismos mediante todo tipo de técnicas, tanto asiáticas como occidentales. Se le daba mucha importancia a esta parte de su enseñanza, ya que sus cuerpos y sus mentes eran sus principales instrumentos de trabajo.   
  
En este primer año fue cuando Joonmyun aprendió el sistema Stanislavski, y cuando lo pusieron en práctica por primera vez, le costó muchos intentos no reírse, o que su incomodidad no fuera terriblemente visible. No conseguía mirar a los ojos a su compañera sin desconcentrarse. La profesora acabó por regañarle, y eso era algo que no ocurría a menudo; Joonmyun siempre lo daba todo en clase, se esforzaba por prestar atención y absorber la información lo más rápido posible. La propia profesora lo sabía.   
  
«¿Crees que puedes permitir que esto te pase delante de las cámaras o sobre un escenario, Kim Joonmyun? Puedes pensar que conseguirás que pase desapercibido, pero el espectador lo ve  _todo_  —le decía—. Este ejercicio debe permitirte no solo aprender a actuar mejor, sino también conocerte mejor a ti mismo, basándote en una mente y un cuerpo relajados. Vuelve a hacer la relajación, o no sacarás nada de provecho de esta clase.»   
  
La profesora le había tomado el relevo para que su compañera pudiera practicar, y Joonmyun tuvo que volver a una de las esquinas, sentarse en una silla y repetir los ejercicios de relajación. Los repitió una y otra vez, y en la siguiente clase, no perdió la concentración ni un instante. Los repitió hasta que supo cómo localizar e identificar cada brote de tensión en su cuerpo, para después liberarlos de forma imperceptible para el espectador. Ahora, con Jongdae delante mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Joonmyun sabía que no estaba  _relajado_ , no como le habían enseñado que debía estar en clase. Sentía el mismo leve peso y la misma tirantez de antes, pero sabía que no necesitaba relajarse de nuevo. Aunque lo hiciera, ya era consciente de que no conseguiría sentir otra cosa en el escenario. « _Mierda_  —pensó—. Aunque sigue siendo mejor que lo del domingo. Ahora puedo controlarlo.»  
  
—Hyung, tengo una pregunta —dijo Jongdae de repente, y Joonmyun pestañeó varias veces. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando a Jongdae sin hacer nada de lo que dictaba el ejercicio.   
  
—Se supone que tienes que limitarte a las cosas que puedes responder tú mismo mirándome, Jongdae —respondió, agitando suavemente la cabeza para dejar de pensar en si estaba relajado o no y centrarse en hacer lo mismo.   
  
—Es importante, de verdad.   
  
—A ver... —dijo.   
  
Empezó por fijarse en las cejas de Jongdae. Eran rectas, no tan espesas como las de Joonmyun... y de repente se alzaron como siempre hacían cuando Jongdae bromeaba.   
  
—¿Te esculpió Dios en persona, o...?   
  
—Venga ya, Jongdae —dijo Joonmyun, poniendo cara de sufrimiento, intentando que su corazón dejara de intentar salirse del pecho—. Tienes suerte de que yo sea benévolo y de que esto no sea una clase en la K-ARTS de verdad, o ya estarías más que expulsado.   
  
—Perdón, profesor. Pero es cierto, ¿una cara así, y sin cirugía? Menuda injusticia.   
  
—Vamos, céntrate. Asimila lo que ves, hazte preguntas si lo necesitas, y respóndetelas.   
  
Volvieron a quedar en silencio, y Joonmyun se forzó a concentrarse en el ejercicio. Recorrió con los ojos el rostro de Jongdae. Las cejas que le habían parecido rectas en principio parecían, ahora que las miraba con más atención, casi tristes, tan poco acordes con la personalidad absurdamente optimista de Jongdae. Sus ojos eran negros, parecían chispear cada vez que sonreía: todo en él era eléctrico; sus pómulos altos, sus mejillas suaves, salpicadas solo por un lunar en su sien y otro junto a su oído. Sus labios finos parecían estar curvados hacía arriba de forma permanente, como si al contrario que el resto del mundo, que tenía que obligarse a sonreír al menos dos veces al día, él estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa todo el tiempo.   
  
Joonmyun se preguntaba qué defectos ocultaría alguien que, a primera vista, parecía la felicidad personificada. Cuáles serían sus secretos, ¿esos ojos oscuros llorarían por sus inseguridades, cuando nadie lo veía? ¿Podría desvelar el misterio si alzaba las manos y lo tocaba? ¿Sentiría las lágrimas si acariciaba los huesos de su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, o bajo su piel solo había la misma alegría que irradiaba? Como siempre que realizaba este ejercicio, unas preguntas llevaban a otras, pero en esta ocasión eran terriblemente _inapropiadas_. Sus ojos no eran suficientes para explorar a Jongdae, tenía que  _sentirlo_ , y Joonmyun tuvo que apretar las manos en puños.  
  
—Tengo otra pregunta —dijo Jongdae, y Joonmyun fingió un gesto de exasperación, pero se alegraba de que la interrupción hubiera puesto freno al cariz que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.   
  
—¿Como antes?   
  
—No, esta vez va en serio —prometió, poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en el ojo? ¿Ves? No puedo responder a eso yo solo.   
  
La mano de Joonmyun voló inconscientemente junto a su ojo derecho, donde había una pequeña cicatriz pegada al puente de la nariz.   
  
—Ah, esto... Fue una tontería, la verdad. No es una historia interesante —dijo.   
  
—A lo mejor para mí sí lo es —dijo, y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. El cuello de su jersey se movió lo justo para revelar otro lunar sobre la clavícula.   
  
Joonmyun decidió contarle la historia.   
  
—Fue cuando tenía unos diecinueve años... No, exactamente el día que cumplí diecinueve años. En aquel momento, yo... estaba pasando por una mala época. Discutía mucho con mi familia, con mi madre, no era capaz de controlar mi amargura, la verdad. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estaba peleando con mi madre, pero mi hermano se metió un día, tuve una fuerte discusión con él... No es lo que piensas. —Jongdae se había tapado la boca con las manos, temiéndose lo peor. Joonmyun no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora sus cejas parecían más tristes todavía—. Le dije a mi hermano que iba a irme de casa, que no quería hablar más con ellos porque no podían ayudarme, que pasaría la noche en un jjimjilbang. Mi madre quiso salir detrás de mí, pero mi hermano la detuvo. Y fue lo mejor, necesitaba estar solo. No me había alejado ni una calle de mi casa cuando... me choqué contra una farola y me clavé las gafas.   
  
Joonmyun se tapó la cara con las manos para no ver cómo Jongdae rompía a reír. Recordaba como si hubiera ocurrido ayer la vergüenza de entrar a casa apenas diez minutos después de haberse marchado, con las gafas rotas, intentando proteger su ojo de la sangre como podía e incapaz de mirar a su madre y su hermano a la cara. Incapaz de mirar nada, en realidad, porque cada vez que levantaba la cabeza el dolor del golpe le retumbaba en las sienes. Su hermano le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo guió al baño para que se limpiara la sangre, y su madre le curó la herida lo mejor que pudo. Joonmyun les pidió perdón, pero ninguno le tuvo en cuenta el berrinche.   
  
—Desde luego, no ha sido lo que pensaba —dijo Jongdae, limpiándose una lágrima—. Yo me imaginaba alguna historia heroica, como que te metieras en una pelea para luchar por algún amigo indefenso, o algo así...   
  
—Me temo que no —dijo Joonmyun, aún cabizbajo— Me escapé de casa, no pasé de la esquina sin romperme la cara con una farola y tuve que volver con el rabo entre las piernas a los diez minutos.   
  
Jongdae extendió la mano y tomó las suyas. Joonmyun alzó la vista enseguida, pero Jongdae no lo soltó, y le sonrió mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano derecha con el pulgar. Joonmyun agradecía que no hubiera insistido en saber los motivos de su discusión, porque lo cierto es que sí lo recordaba. Jamás podría olvidarlo.   
  
—No pasa nada, tortuguita. Al famoso Jongdae no le importa ser novio de un perdedor —le dijo con tono cariñoso. Joonmyun murmuró su consabido «No somos novios», luchó por liberarse de sus manos, pero Jongdae no lo soltaba, y tampoco dejaba de reír, así que al final Joonmyun dejó caer sus manos unidas sobre el sofá—. ¿Al menos conseguiste celebrar tu cumpleaños?   
  
—¿Cómo?   
  
—Has dicho que era tu cumpleaños, el día de la pelea, ¿no? ¿Lo celebraste, tuviste muchos regalos después de la tontería que hiciste?   
  
Su madre lo había hecho comerse una olla entera de miyeokguk y un analgésico, lo había abrazado mientras él lloraba como no había llorado delante de ella desde que era un niño, y le había pedido que la dejara ayudarlo, que los dejara a todos ayudarlo. Su abrazo era como un hogar en sí mismo, algo que Joonmyun ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Llevaba días, semanas intentando convencerlo de que no era el fin del mundo, de que no pasaba nada. El día de su cumpleaños, Joonmyun empezó a creerlo.   
  
—No fue una gran celebración —dijo—. Pero sí que tuve un gran regalo.   
  
—Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Jongdae—. Tú me hiciste un regalo. Así que quiero estar preparado.   
  
—Es el veintidós de mayo.   
  
Jongdae no cambió la expresión ni un ápice, Joonmyun solo notó que la presión que sujetaba sus manos era ligerísimamente más fuerte durante unos instantes, pero no dijo nada al respecto.   
  
—¿Crees que seguiremos juntos para entonces? —preguntó, poniendo especial énfasis cuando pronunció «juntos», como si quisiera entrecomillarla, pero no si suponía soltar las manos de Joonmyun—. ¿Crees que todo se irá a la mierda si dejamos de hacer esto?   
  
Por primera vez en los dos meses desde que conocía a Jongdae, pudo ver inseguridad en él, y aunque se sintió fatal, eso hizo que se relajara al momento. No era el único de los dos que se sentía así.   
  
—No lo sé —dijo Joonmyun, intentando sonar tranquilizador—. No lo podemos saber, Jongdae.   
  
Jongdae agachó la cabeza y cuando la levantó al momento siguiente, ya no había ni rastro de inseguridad. Sonrió y apretó las manos de Joonmyun suavemente antes de soltarlas y pasárselas por el pelo.   
  
—Tienes razón. De momento todo va bien. Solo podemos hacer nuestro trabajo lo mejor posible y esperar que la gente sepa verlo —dijo—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, profesor?   
  
De modo que él también tenía que autoconvencerse de que las cosas irían bien si se esforzaban. Ni el mayor de los optimismos era inquebrantable. ¿Estaba bien si lo cogía de las manos? Nadie los estaba viendo ahora. ¿Pasaría algo si lo abrazaba sin público, aunque entre ellos no hubiera nada más que una pantomima? Joonmyun imitó su sonrisa y volvió a tomarlo de las manos.   
  
—Tocarnos —dijo, con el mismo tono burlón que Jongdae empleaba siempre.   
  
—Qué cosas me propone, profesor. Está bien, pero Baekhyun no debe enterarse. Insiste en que debo preservar mi virtud hasta que...   
  
—No te emociones tanto —le dijo Joonmyun, porque Jongdae había llevado sus manos entrelazadas hacia el borde de su jersey, con gesto de falsa resignación. Aunque a juzgar por los latidos de su corazón, Joonmyun debería estar diciéndoselo a sí mismo. ¿Y si hacer todo esto era un error, un enorme error?—. De momento con las manos basta.   
  
—Bueno, con las manos ya se puede hacer bastante —bromeó Jongdae, haciendo bailotear sus cejas—. Perdón, ya paro, ya paro. ¿Cómo funciona el tacto?  
  
—Hay que centrarse en el aspecto más físico de tratar con alguien que es nuestra pareja, o con la que tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos pareja —dijo Joonmyun, y con una mano temblorosa, le apartó el pelo de los ojos a Jongdae—. ¿Has tenido pareja, Jongdae?  
  
—He tenido algo, sí —respondió Jongdae, y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, fugazmente—. Antes de ser trainee. Ya sabes que ahora no tengo tiempo de nada.  
  
—¿Puedes evocar cómo era el tacto de su pelo, de su piel? — _Suave, liso, cálido_. Joonmyun deslizó la mano por la mejilla de Jongdae—. ¿Cómo reacciona a tus caricias? —Jongdae pestañeó despacio, mirando a los ojos a Joonmyun, mirando cómo sus labios formaban cada palabra. Joonmyun se forzó a cerrar los párpados—. Cierra los ojos, Jongdae. ¿Puedes evocar cómo reaccionabas tú a esa reacción?  
  
Jongdae se quedó en silencio, y Joonmyun no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.  
  
—No lo recuerdo —murmuró—. No lo recuerdo, hyung. Me temo que no fue tan memorable —dijo, y soltó una risita débil.  
  
«Si puedes evocar sensaciones reales pasadas, mucho mejor; pero si no las hay, ese es tu trabajo como actor: construirlas.»  
  
—No pasa nada —dijo Joonmyun, y dejó de tocar la mejilla de Jongdae con las yemas de los dedos para sujetarla en su palma. Esto era solo un ejercicio, como en clase—. ¿Estás cómodo? —sintió cómo Jongdae asentía—. Tú también puedes hacerlo.  
  
Durante unos segundos, Joonmyun no sintió nada, hasta que la calidez de ambas manos de Jongdae se posó sobre sus mejillas y sus sienes.  
  
—¿Tenemos que hacer esto hasta que... nos acostumbremos? —preguntó Jongdae, moviendo suavemente los dedos para acariciar el nacimiento del cabello de Joonmyun junto a sus orejas.  
  
Lo más injusto era lo confuso que se sentía Joonmyun: sentía que podría acostumbrarse a esto con toda facilidad, y que a la vez nunca se acostumbraría a que Jongdae lo tocara. Acostumbrarse significaría que dejaría de sentir que era algo especial.  
  
—Céntrate en las preguntas que he hecho antes. Puedes abrir los ojos.  
  
Jongdae los abrió despacio, y empezó a trazar diminutos círculos sobre el pómulo de Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Puedo mover las manos? —inquirió Jongdae en voz baja.  
  
—Sí —susurró Joonmyun. Se sentía como si estuviera hundido en algodón, si hablaba más fuerte se rompería la extraña burbuja que los había rodeado de repente. ¿Sentiría lo mismo Jongdae?—. Pero no hagas nada que no harías sobre un escenario.  
  
—Oh, hyung, ¿acaso quieres ponerme a prueba? —lo provocó Jongdae. Joonmyun sintió sus prominentes pómulos ascender bajo sus manos antes de ver su sonrisa.  
  
—¿Eras así con todos tus profesores? —preguntó Joonmyun, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Qué serio te pones, tortuguita.  
  
Joonmyun movió la mano derecha para taparle la boca a Jongdae, pero no pudo evitar reír. Los dedos de Jongdae dibujaron suavemente su sonrisa, como si quisieran memorizar su tacto. Al fin y al cabo, de eso se trataba ese ejercicio. Joonmyun intentó morderle el pulgar.  
  
—¿Harías eso en un escenario? —dijo, cuando Jongdae lo miró con expresión dolida.  
  
—¿Intentarías tú arrancarme el dedo en un escenario? —le reprochó Jongdae, con un mohín fingido—. De acuerdo, pero esto sí lo haría en un escenario.  
  
Bajó las manos hasta entrelazarlas en la nuca de Joonmyun, y las separó para acariciarle el cuello, los hombros. Joonmyun lo imitó.  
  
—Es cierto. Esto también. —Rozó las clavículas de Jongdae, descendió por sus brazos hasta posar las manos extendidas en sus costados, acariciándolo como Jongdae había hecho en Inkigayo.  
  
Pero esto no se parecía en nada a Inkigayo. Joonmyun se sentía... tenso, pero no como se había sentido el domingo. Se sentía tenso como cuando tienes que esperar para hacer algo que tienes muchas ganas de hacer. Cada roce de Jongdae, que había introducido las puntas de los dedos en su pelo, hacía que el estómago le diera un vuelco, pero no se quedaba rígido como la primera vez; esta vez sentía todo lo contrario, sentía que se derretía donde su piel estaba en contacto con la de Jongdae.  
  
—Y esto.  
  
Jongdae se inclinó hacia delante, y esta vez abrazó a Joonmyun. Sus piernas cruzadas estaban de por medio, pero Jongdae unió sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Joonmyun y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Tenía razón, esto podía pasar sobre un escenario. Joonmyun se sintió como si lo hubiera recorrido un rayo, notaba su columna tan tirante como un cable, pero Jongdae suspiró junto a su oído y esta vez, Joonmyun fue capaz de devolver el contacto físico. Se sentía  _deseoso_  de devolver el contacto físico.  
  
Alzó los brazos para rodear los hombros de Jongdae y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ninguno habló, aunque el abrazo de Joonmyun se fue haciendo más firme. El jersey de Jongdae era suave, su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Era un abrazo cálido, confortable, que hizo que Joonmyun se preguntara por qué se había sentido tan tenso en principio, a pesar de las cámaras, a pesar del público. Mostrar su cariño con abrazos era algo habitual en Joonmyun. ¿Quizá fue porque no quería aceptar que le estaba cogiendo cariño a Jongdae? Pero era agradable abrazar de este modo a alguien que no fuera su madre, o Jongin. ¿Le dejaría Jongdae abrazarlo así, más adelante? ¿Aunque no hubiera nadie mirando?  
  
—Hueles bien —susurró Jongdae, e inclinó la cabeza para hundir la nariz en el cuello de Joonmyun.  
  
—Aún no hemos llegado a ese sentido —respondió Joonmyun, sonriendo, aunque él también olía el suavizante del jersey de Jongdae, y un toque de colonia suave.  
  
—Podríamos quedarnos para siempre en este —musitó Jongdae, y estrechó el abrazo todavía más. El corazón de Joonmyun, que ya había conseguido calmarse, se aceleró de nuevo. Estaba en zona roja—. Tengo muy poco tiempo para abrazos agradables últimamente —continuó—. Es como estar en casa.  
  
Para Jongdae, era el mismo tipo de abrazo que la madre de Joonmyun le regaló cuando cumplió diecinueve años. Un abrazo para recordarle que tenía a alguien cerca, que no estaba solo. Era por eso. Jongdae lo apreciaba porque se sentía solo. Recordó que los padres de Jongdae vivían en Daejeon, que no era la primera vez que lo mencionaba. Daejeon solo estaba a una hora de Seúl, pero suponía que Jongdae no tenía ni una hora que perder en algo que no fuera trabajar. Sabía que por su propio bien, debía soltarlo, pero no quería. Eso era lo peor.  
  
Jongdae tampoco parecía dispuesto a separarse. Su mejilla presionaba la de Joonmyun, que era débil, y se rindió a la calidez. Se movió ligeramente, y Joonmyun casi podía ver el pulso en su cuello cuando su rostro quedó ante el de Jongdae, que lo miró a los ojos antes de volver a inclinarse hacia delante. Joonmyun cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero lo único que sintió fue la presión de la frente de Jongdae contra la suya. Los abrió despacio, aunque no podía ver nada que no fuera la nariz de Jongdae. Estaban demasiado cerca. Contuvo la respiración.  
  
—Este método funciona muy bien. —¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Lo comprobarían la próxima vez que estuvieran sobre un escenario y Jongdae le pusiera las manos encima. Espera, no  _podían_  hacer esto en el escenario...—. Estoy muy cómodo. ¿Y tú? —Las manos de Jongdae ascendieron por su espalda—. ¿Estás cómodo, hyung?  
  
Joonmyun alzó la vista, la punta de su nariz rozó la de Jongdae, y quería hablar, quería hacer alguna broma sarcástica, porque se sentía _demasiado_  cómodo, y eso era un problema.  
  
—Yo... —Notaba el aliento cálido de Jongdae entre sus bocas, y quizá fuera solo su imaginación, pero parecía que Jongdae estaba inclinando levemente la cabeza...  
  
—¡Hyung! ¡Tengo que contarte algo! —retumbó la voz de Jongin desde la puerta, y Joonmyun se levantó del sofá de un salto, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Jongin no se percatara de la situación—. Uh.  
  
—¡Jongin! —exclamó Joonmyun, alejándose de inmediato del sofá como si fuera el principal foco infeccioso de una terrorífica enfermedad—. Este... es Chen.  
  
—Sé quién es —dijo Jongin, como si Joonmyun fuera tonto de remate, y después musitó, sin saber muy bien cómo mirar a Jongdae—. Hola. Soy... fan tuyo.  
  
—Así que tú eres el famoso Jongin —dijo Jongdae, que era el único de la habitación que no parecía afectado en absoluto por la repentina interrupción. Joonmyun empezó a plantearse si no sería mejor actor que él.   
  
—No, no. El famoso eres tú —respondió Jongin, tan socialmente torpe como siempre.   
  
Eso hizo a Jongdae reír, con una risa sincera, musical. Joonmyun notó como si tuviera el corazón lleno de cuerdas, como si el mundo entero estuviera tirando de ellas a la vez, cada una en una dirección distinta.   
  
—Encantado. Me alegra que te guste mi música.  
  
—Estábamos... ensayando un papel —se apresuró a aclarar Joonmyun—. Pero acabamos de terminar. Jong...  _Chen_  ya se iba, está muy ocupado.  
  
Jongdae apretó los labios ligeramente durante un segundo y se levantó, sonriéndole a Jongin.  
  
—Exacto. Solo estábamos ensayando un papel —dijo. No volvió a mirar a Joonmyun hasta que se puso los zapatos en la puerta, junto a Jongin. Le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Nos vemos mañana en la radio, hyung. Buenas noches, Jongin.  
  
Jongdae se despidió con la mano antes de salir por la puerta, y Joonmyun intentó despedirse de la forma más natural posible, con el corazón en la garganta, el recuerdo del rostro de Jongdae tan cerca del suyo que podía contarle cada pestaña y la sensación de acabar de cavar su propia tumba. 

  
   


—Esto marcha. Esto va viento en popa —dijo Baekhyun, chocando la mano de Yixing.  
  
Joonmyun miró a Jongdae, que tenía unas tremendas ojeras a pesar de su gesto de excitación. Joonmyun sabía que su plan iba viento en popa, porque él también se sentía agotado. Recordó todas las veces que había oído eso de que «estar agotado es buena señal», «trabajar mucho significa que la gente nunca tiene suficiente de ti».  
  
La felicidad de Baekhyun se debía a las crecientes ventas del álbum de Jongdae, las visualizaciones del vídeo que no paraban de aumentar, y las muchas invitaciones para representar a distintas marcas y empresas que Chen había recibido. Las promociones de Jongdae estaban a punto de terminar, habían sido dos semanas de trabajo muy arduo, de aparecer en tantas radios y variety shows que Joonmyun empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad eran necesarios tantos programas de televisión con idols en su país. Por no contar Purple Night, y todos los programas de música. Había ganado el primer puesto en uno de ellos, aunque no en Inkigayo. Jongin le enseñó el vídeo grabado en su móvil, y Joonmyun no admitió que lo había visto en directo, con el corazón en un puño, después de enviar el mensaje con su voto.  
  
Joonmyun tampoco había estado parado, desde luego. Yixing se había encargado de que su agenda fuera pública en la web de la empresa, para que las fans pudieran estar al corriente de lo que hacía, que no era poco, y aparecer para dar apoyo cuando fuera conveniente. Baekhyun sabía de lo que hablaba cuando le dijo que el éxito del MV de Chen podía hacer mucho en su beneficio: en apenas un mes las ofertas para Joonmyun se habían disparado. Había participado en la grabación otros dos vídeos musicales, uno de ellos de A-Pink, y de nuevo se sintió en deuda con Eunji y también con Jongdae, por haberle ofrecido la oportunidad de contactar con ella. Gracias al vídeo de A-Pink, había participado en un photoshoot para la revista The Celebrity, con distintos actores jóvenes, nuevas revelaciones del cine coreano que «darían mucho que hablar este año». En la introducción de su breve entrevista, lo habían descrito como una persona que destacaba en apariencia y en modales, y Joonmyun tuvo que reprimir una risa ante la ironía: había tenido que traicionar su historial y su moral sin mácula fingiendo mantener una relación homosexual con un idol para que por fin lo reconocieran como figura modélica del entretenimiento. Sería uno de los MC en la gala de premios MelOn junto a Hongbin, otro de los actores noveles con los que había coincidido en dicho photoshoot. Minseok le había conseguido un contrato junto a Jaehwan y Yubi para ser la imagen publicitaria de SK Telecom, para lo que tendría que grabar lo que le parecieron mil anuncios distintos cuando le pasaron los guiones (su madre le aseguró que mantendría la televisión encendida hasta que los viera todos y que, aunque toda la familia tenía el servicio telefónico con LG U+, se cambiarían a SK para apoyarle, a pesar de que Joonmyun insistió incansablemente en que no era necesario).   
  
Yixing estaba fuera de sí: lo había celebrado con Joonmyun y Jongin, invitándolos a beber soju una noche. Mientras pedía otra botella, él y Jongin hicieron a Joonmyun jurar que la próxima correría de su cuenta, que tenía suerte de que todas las empresas quisieran su cara bonita como imagen porque los contratos de representación comercial y los spónsors eran lo que más dinero le reportaría, y generalmente solían desembocar en más ofertas. Joonmyun ya se sentía flotar, pero la guinda del pastel había llegado la semana anterior, con la oferta de Glory Day: su primer papel protagonista. Era una película independiente, y no tenía nada que ver con los papeles terciarios que había hecho Joonmyun hasta el momento en dramas que ni siquiera Jongin había podido soportar. «Lo siento, hyung —decía—. No quería dormirme, pero ya sabes lo que me pasa con los dramas... Son la mejor cura para el insomnio». Eso es lo que le debía de pasar a Joonmyun. Tenía que estar dormido, teniendo un sueño maravilloso del que esperaba despertarse en cualquier momento.   
  
Él y Jongdae no habían hablado de lo que ocurrió en casa de Joonmyun. Al día siguiente de que Jongin interrumpiera su  _práctica_ , Joonmyun había intentado sacar el tema después de que terminara Purple Night.  
  
—Jongdae, respecto a lo de ayer...  
  
—No pasó nada, hyung —respondió Jongdae antes de que pudiera terminar. Jongdae ya conocía perfectamente la tendencia de Joonmyun a darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas—. Jongin está al tanto de que lo nuestro es una farsa, ¿no? No hay de qué preocuparse.  
  
La conversación terminó ahí. Salieron a despedirse de las fans, y Jongdae lo cogió de la mano. Joonmyun sintió la misma tirantez en el pecho que ya se había hecho casi permanente, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jongdae con toda naturalidad. Joonmyun había empezado a asimilar en ese momento la cantidad de gente que iba al edificio de SBS solo para verlos durante esos segundos en los que entraban y salían, incluso chicas jovencísimas que lo saludaban con una mano mientras se tapaban la cara con la otra. La semana siguiente, el director quiso hablar con ellos para discutir un cambio en el programa: la audiencia había aumentado tanto que se podía considerar una franja horaria mejor. Estaba seguro de que mucha más gente los escucharía si el programa dejaba de emitirse a las dos de la madrugada y lo adelantaban unas horas.  
  
Era cierto que todo iba viento en popa, y Joonmyun no iba a dejar que la confusión momentánea que había sentido por su cercanía con Jongdae aquella noche lo estropeara. Así que le devolvió la sonrisa a Jongdae, y esperó que los indicios de su cansancio no fueran tan evidentes como los del otro. Estaba seguro de que llevaba vitaminas en la mochila, se las daría después de la reunión.  
  
—Con todo esto, creo que podemos pasar a la Fase Tres —dijo Baekhyun—. Joonmyun, creo que ya la conoces, ¿no?  
  
—Aún no he leído tu dossier, si es eso lo que me preguntas, Baekhyun —respondió Joonmyun con una sonrisa cruel.  
  
Baekhyun se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos delgados, como si no pudiera soportar semejante ignominia.  
  
—Es la entrevista, ¿no? —dijo Yixing, consultando la pantalla de su ordenador.  
  
—Eres mi persona favorita de aquí —dijo Baekhyun, acariciándole el brazo y mirando de reojo a Jongdae, como si esperara ofenderlo con eso. Jongdae lo ignoró abiertamente—. Exacto, es la entrevista. Ya se han cumplido nueve meses del debut de Jongdae, hemos explotado su lado misterioso tanto como hemos podido, así que es hora de destapar toda la verdad. ¿Y quién mejor que tú para contarla, o mejor dicho, para venderla? Aún no he decidido muy bien cómo vamos a anunciarla y publicitarla, pero eso lo dirá el tiempo. Quizá ocurra algo que nos venga bien y la publicidad se haga sola, quién sabe, a lo mejor la opinión de Joonmyun sobre los besos tórridos ha cambiado...  
  
—No —respondió Joonmyun al instante, con determinación. Recordó la presión de la frente de Jongdae contra la suya, el roce de las puntas de sus narices...—. No ha cambiado.  
  
—¿Por qué me buscaste un novio tan aburrido? —bromeó Jongdae.  
  
Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Joonmyun, y lo dejó ahí mientras Baekhyun continuaba hablando.  
  
—No lo sé, pero espero que la entrevista tenga un poco más de picante. Yixing, encárgate de que lo tenga —ordenó, y Yixing lo apuntó diligentemente en su agenda—. Puedes empezar a prepararla cuando quieras, Joonmyun. Aún no me he puesto en contacto con las revistas que tengo en mente, pero si espero unas semanas más estoy seguro de que se pelearán a muerte por ese reportaje. Si todo sigue como tenemos planeado, quizá podamos dar por finiquitado el plan para cuando la termines.  
  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—Que un tiempo después de que se publique la entrevista, cuando ya os hayáis convertido en la primera historia de amor homosexual que conmovió a Corea, podemos anunciar vuestra ruptura. En términos amistosos, claro. Simplemente no tenéis tiempo para veros, la historia de siempre. Incluso ahora mismo ya os cuesta encontrar un momento para reuniros, y eso que vuestra relación no es más que una ficción, ¿no? —Al ver que Joonmyun no respondía, Baekhyun frunció el ceño y continuó—. A no ser que quieras estar con Jongdae para siempre, lo que complicaría ligeramente el plan, aunque yo no tendría ningún problema con que...  
  
—No, no —se apresuró a responder Joonmyun—. Es que... no te había oído bien. Perdona.  
  
El brazo de Jongdae no se movió ni un ápice. Joonmyun era muy consciente del peso sobre sus hombros.  
  
—Pues eso. Céntrate en escribir un buen reportaje, disecciona a Jongdae, pregúntale todo lo que se te ocurra. Hablad del amor, de su pasado, aunque me consta que es bastante aburrido, de su música, de lo que quieras. Lo cual me lleva a la siguiente orden del día —dijo, y se giró para mirar a Yixing—. Ya lo hablamos: ZYX School serán los bailarines secundarios de nuestros artistas para el primer showcase de Chen en Japón, en enero, para coincidir con la presentación del repackage allí. Tú coreografiarás también las actuaciones, y Joonmyun nos acompañará a ese concierto.   
  
—¿Yo?  
  
—Sí, tú. —Baekhyun miró a Yixing para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba hoy a Joonmyun en los oídos sin articular la pregunta en voz alta—. Ya hablamos de que deberías dejarte ver en alguno de los conciertos de Chen. Está en tu contrato verbal.  
  
—Yo propuse que fuera ese, hyung —dijo Jongdae—. Creí que te gustaría tener una excusa para visitar Japón. He leído que habrá una exposición de Evangelion por esas fechas.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó perplejo. Había soñado con visitar Japón desde que compró su primer manga con doce años.  
  
—Sería genial poder ir, Jongdae —dijo, y se giró para sonreírle. Jongdae seguía aferrado a sus hombros como un koala, y su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Joonmyun—. Muchas gracias por haber pensado en eso.  
  
—La empresa se encarga de los billetes de avión, del alojamiento allí, etcétera, etcétera —prosiguió Baekhyun—. Mi idea para la entrevista es que se vean fotos de Jongdae en el concierto pero también en sus ratos libres, y tiene que estar acompañado por ti, Joonmyun. Está planeado que haya bastantes horas libres en Tokyo antes de volver, así que espero que las aprovechéis. Os acompañará un fotógrafo para capturar los mejores momentos, es una lástima que no vayamos un poco más tarde, porque una foto vuestra con las flores de cerezo de fondo, cogidos de la mano, o abrazados, flirteando... No sería nada raro, porque Jongdae flirtea con literalmente todo lo que se mueve, es como un impulso que no puede reprimir. Pero con todo, sería una escena muy romántica, de las que dan diabetes.   
  
El peso del brazo de Jongdae sobre sus hombros pareció aumentar un poco, justo cuando Joonmyun se dio cuenta de que no significaba nada. Él mismo lo había visto: Jongdae había actuado igual con Jaehwan, con Eunji, con el propio Baekhyun. Era algo natural en él. Que tratara a Joonmyun así solo significaba que lo consideraba una persona agradable, nada más.  
  
—El viaje será a finales de enero, entonces —repitió Yixing, pasando páginas de su agenda. Desde que tenía iPad intentaba anotar todas las obligaciones ahí, pero la costumbre siempre hacía que echara mano de su pequeña y baqueteada agenda—. Hasta ese momento, Joonmyun tiene que ir planeando el reportaje, ¿no?  
  
—Eso es. Los detalles para las coreografías los discutiremos en otro momento, Yixing. Y Joonmyun, podemos poner el concierto como plazo límite para la redacción del borrador del reportaje, para que durante el viaje solo tengas que preocuparte de hacer retoques de última hora y de disfrutar de tu frikismo en Japón junto a tu adorado novio, para que salgáis guapos en las fotos. Además, Jongdae también dejará de estar en Purple Night en principios de febrero; así coincidirá con vuestra ruptura, todo va según el plan. Cuando entregues el reportaje, pondremos punto y final —dijo Baekhyun, mirándose las uñas—. ¿Alguna duda, ruegos, preguntas? —Todos negaron con la cabeza—. Genial. Pues andando, Jongdae, aún tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.  
  
Jongdae le apretó suavemente el hombro a Joonmyun antes de desperezarse y ponerse en pie.  
  
—Nos vemos, hyung —dijo.  
  
Joonmyun sacudió ligeramente los hombros y él también se levantó de la silla para marcharse a casa. Había quedado con Jongin después de la reunión, y al día siguiente tenía que preparar el guión de su papel de doblaje, así que no quería que se le hiciera tarde para dormir. Se preguntó cuándo se iría a dormir Jongdae esa noche, si dormiría siquiera. Las ojeras parecían aún más evidentes que antes, ahora que Baekhyun le había recordado que todavía tenían trabajo.  
  
—Descansa —le dijo Joonmyun—. ¿Cómo hacemos, para la entrevista?  
  
Jongdae lo pensó unos segundos, mientras bostezaba.  
  
—Te llamaré en cuanto tenga un momento libre, para intentar buscar un día en el que nos podamos reunir que nos venga bien a los dos —respondió—. Piensa qué te interesa saber de mí durante esta semana.  
  
 _Todo_. Joonmyun quería saberlo todo, y le aterrorizaba. Su relación no solo era ficticia, sino que además ahora tenía fecha de caducidad, y Joonmyun odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en eso cuando sabía perfectamente que no tenía que pensar en ello en absoluto. No significaba nada. Era puro teatro, y él, como actor, no estaba demostrando profesionalidad.  
  
—Perfecto —dijo, irguiendo los hombros.  
  
—Sobre todo, piensa en una forma de hacer que suene interesante para el público. Te aseguro que eso te costará más —dijo Baekhyun, intentando huir de los inmediatos intentos de paliza de Jongdae.   
  
—Nos vamos ya, Yixing, tengo un asesinato que cometer —dijo Jongdae, agarrándolo por el cuello—. Hyung, ¿me ayudas a deshacerme del cadáver?

Aunque sus ojos brillantes no implicaran nada cuando lo miraban, aunque sus sonrisas no tuvieran ningún significado especial, Joonmyun podía seguir estando cerca de él, podía seguir pensando en él como en un amigo, ¿no?   
  
—Encantado —dijo, enmascarándose con su mejor expresión sádica mientras Baekhyun pedía socorro a Yixing, que los miraba con expresión divertida y los hoyuelos muy marcados.


	6. Chapter 6

Tirado en el sofá de Joonmyun con el portátil sobre su regazo, Jongin era la viva imagen de una escena de lo más cotidiana que, sin embargo, hacía tiempo que Joonmyun no presenciaba. Desde que Jongin había irrumpido en su casa cuando Jongdae estaba allí, Joonmyun había cenado con él en un par de ocasiones, pero había evitado cualquier conversación que pudiera darle a Jongin la idea de sacar el tema; es decir, había sacado sus DVDs de Mewtwo vs. Mew y El poder de uno, y el cerebro de Jongin había quedado inundado por sus profundos pensamientos sobre Pokémon al instante. Sin embargo, aunque había estado más ocupado esquivando el tema de Jongdae a toda costa, no era tan mal amigo como para no darse cuenta de que Jongin estaba más cabizbajo que de costumbre.   
  
—¿Cómo has estado, Jongin? —preguntó—. Siento que no nos hayamos visto mucho. He estado muy, muy liado, yo...  
  
—¡Eso es bueno, hyung! No te disculpes. Yo estoy bien —dijo—. Esta semana vuelvo a los entrenamientos. Definitivamente. Para lanzar.  
  
—¡Por fin!   
  
— _Por fin_.   
  
Jongin levantó el brazo, ya sin vendas, y lo estiró hacia el techo con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que cualquier movimiento brusco pudiera devolverlo a las vendas, las escayolas y el dolor. Joonmyun conocía la sensación a la perfección. Lo miró flexionar y estirar el codo mientras silbaba alegremente la canción de Lugia, y le tiró una bolsa de Doritos encima antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá.   
  
—¿Y Kyungsoo? —preguntó, porque sabía que él no había pasado mucho tiempo en casa, pero dado que hacía apenas un mes Jongin y Kyungsoo parecían prácticamente siameses, su repetida ausencia ahora le sorprendía un poco. Joonmyun tampoco era tan inocente como para no pensar que el reciente humor de Jongin tenía algo que ver con la repentina falta de Kyungsoo.   
  
Jongin dejó de silbar, pero abrió y cerró la mano que tenía en alto unas cuantas veces antes de contestar.   
  
—Él también ha estado liado —musitó—. Tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar.   
  
No dio más detalles. Se limitó a centrarse de nuevo en la pantalla y a reanudar la reproducción del vídeo que estaba viendo. Joonmyun frunció el ceño, pero dado que Jongin había asumido que no debía mencionar lo que había visto con Chen, él asumió por su parte que si Jongin no quería hablar más era porque no había nada más de lo que hablar.  
  
—¿Qué es? —preguntó Joonmyun, hasta que oyó una risa muy familiar salir de los altavoces de su portátil.   
  
—Chen estuvo en el programa de You Heeyeol esta semana, y quería ver su sección —explicó Jongin, rascándose la barriga con pereza, ahora que podía usar la mano derecha—. No sé qué le pasa últimamente con las tortugas. No para de mencionarlas.   
  
A Joonmyun se le heló la sangre.   
  
—¿Cómo?  
  
—Sí, mira —dijo, y giró la pantalla para que Joonmyun también pudiera ver.   
  
Era un programa muy reciente, y Jongdae llevaba un atuendo similar a los que llevaba sobre los escenarios, nada parecido a lo que se solía poner en su tiempo libre. Negro, cuero, tachuelas. Joonmyun tragó saliva. «Son animales pacientes, fuertes, muy resistentes, ¿y no os parecen adorables, con sus caras tan serias, y cómo abren la boca para comer? —decía, mirando a la cámara con su mejor sonrisa—. Ojalá pudiera tener mi propia tortuga.» You Heeyeol lo despidió entre risas, presentándolo como «Chen, el idol amante de los animales marinos».  
  
—¿Lo ha mencionado en alguna otra ocasión? —preguntó Joonmyun, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que Baekhyun le habría recomendado hablar en clave en los programas, para que las fans sacaran sus propias conclusiones que las llevarían, desde luego, a Joonmyun.   
  
—Pues sí. Ayer mismo subió esta foto a Instagram.  
  
Le tendió su móvil tras abrir la aplicación, y vio a Jongdae dándole un beso en el pico a una pequeña tortuga de peluche. «Ojalá pudiera besar a una tortuguita de verdad ♥ De momento me conformo con este peluche! Gracias~!». Bajó un poco y se encontró con la foto anterior: las piernas cruzadas de Jongdae en el coche, mientras veía un episodio de Evangelion en una tablet. «Es una serie rara para personas raras ^^ Estoy intentando verla con otra perspectiva... Me gustan Shinji y Kaworu, hehehe». Joonmyun sintió cómo le ardía la cara, si apretaba más el móvil de Jongin lo partiría en dos. Su amigo estaba distraído mirando la pantalla, por suerte.   
  
—¿Es algún rollo en clave que tenéis? ¿O será porque él también se ha dado cuenta de que se te pone cara de tortuga vieja cuando lloras...? —dijo Jongin, aunque estaba más bien hablando para sí mismo, pero entonces miró a Joonmyun a la cara y vio su expresión turbada—. Espera, no habrás  _llorado_  delante de él en serio... ¿Por qué te has hecho eso a ti mismo?  
  
Joonmyun se frotó la cara para recuperar la compostura. Daba igual que él no tuviera redes sociales con las que darle publicidad a su relación, porque de una forma u otra Jongdae se estaba haciendo cargo de eso a la perfección.  
  
—No, Jongin —dijo, mirando una última vez los labios de Jongdae besando al peluche y devolviéndole el móvil a Jongin con despreocupación—. Estoy seguro de que es alguna historia que tiene con las fans. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.  
  
—Imagínate que anuncia que el nombre de su club de fans es «Tortugas». —Jongin se rió—. Yo dejo el fandom. Aunque con lo divertido que se ha vuelto ahora... Después de abrir su Instagram se unió también a esta aplicación nueva de Naver para hacer streams desde su móvil. Sus vídeos son muy graciosos, mira, te enseñaré alguno...  
  
Joonmyun vio los vídeos en los que Jongdae aparecía dedicándoles mensajes muy cariñosos a las fans, y otros en los que había grabado a escondidas cómo cantaba trot en el coche con Baekhyun, y se rió con él, agradecido por haber desviado un poco el tema. Jongin se despidió pronto porque sabía que ambos debían madrugar al día siguiente, y aunque se metió en la cama y se repitió el mismo mantra durante horas, «no significa nada, es una farsa de la que tú también formas parte, esto solo te traerá problemas», Joonmyun fue incapaz de quitarse a Jongdae y sus tortugas de la cabeza.

  
   


Estaba repasando las cosas que tenía apuntadas en su libreta, esperando que apareciera Jongdae, y sentía varias miradas clavadas en él. Joonmyun se colocó un poco mejor la mascarilla e intentó tapar las letras en forma de rayo con la mano como pudo, y sobre todo, no levantó la cabeza. Se centró en la multitud de preguntas que había garabateado durante toda la semana, conforme se le iban ocurriendo. Había escrito varios artículos menores, pero nunca una entrevista o un reportaje sobre un personaje famoso, y no estaba seguro de qué podía resultar interesante preguntar.   
  
Levantó la cabeza por fin cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del tercer piso de la cafetería de Apgujeong donde se encontraba. Jongdae entró y fue inmediatamente hacia él, con el pelo permanentado de nuevo, bajo un gorro de un estridente color naranja con orejas puntiagudas. Joonmyun sonrió sin darse cuenta.   
  
—Hola, hyung.  
  
—Hola, gatito —respondió Joonmyun, levantando una mano para agarrar una de las orejas de lana.   
  
Jongdae lo miró con los ojos como platos y una expresión de sorpresa que enseguida se convirtió en una sonrisa complacida.   
  
— _Miau_  —maulló, y Joonmyun arrugó la nariz para disimular su sonrisa—. ¿Eso significa que se abre la veda de los motes cariñosos, flancito?   
  
—Por encima de mi cadáver. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esa oportunidad única, porque no se volverá a repetir.   
  
—No te preocupes —dijo, y se dio unos golpecitos en la sien—. Lo he grabado todo. Aquí dentro.   
  
Jongdae rió, y Joonmyun soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Desde lo que ocurrió en su casa, tenía miedo de que su buena relación con Jongdae cambiara, que le resultara incómodo seguir con su farsa. Pero la actitud del idol no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto. Había seguido reaccionando igual a sus chistes en la radio, con una mezcla de mortificación y cariño; lo había abrazado con la misma credibilidad que había mostrado durante el  _ensayo_  en su goodbye stage en Inkigayo. Baekhyun tenía razón: Jongdae no podía evitar flirtear con todo lo que se le ponía delante. Seguía teniendo el mismo contacto físico con todos los demás artistas e invitados a su programa, pero siempre tocaba a Joonmyun unos segundos más, siempre lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión de adoración cuando Joonmyun llamaba su atención, lo justo para que el público se diera cuenta de que Joonmyun era algo más especial. Y si él podía flirtear gratuitamente, Joonmyun también podía hacerlo, ¿no?  
  
—¿Estás preparado para desnudar tu alma para mí? —preguntó con voz sugerente, dándole vueltas al bolígrafo.  
  
La expresión de Jongdae mientras se sentaba fue como si estuviera chupando un limón especialmente ácido.   
  
—Hyung,  _por favor_. No recicles las líneas ñoñas de tus dramas conmigo, me ofendes —respondió, en un tono que recordaba mucho al de Jongin cuando Joonmyun lo llevaba al límite de la exasperación—. ¿Qué tipo de preguntas has preparado?   
  
—Baekhyun no quiere que sea una entrevista de preguntas y respuestas —dijo Joonmyun—. Me ha dicho que quiere que todo esté redactado por mí, y que intercale pasajes citando lo que tú me digas. De todas formas sí he preparado algunas preguntas, pero básicamente tienes que hablarme de ti.   
  
—Hablarte de mí... Pues me llamo Kim Jongdae, nací en Siheung, Daejeon, el 21 de septiembre de 1992 —desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cuando la oyó abrirse a espaldas de Joonmyun y su expresión se tornó gélida—... y creo que me han seguido.   
  
—¿Qué? —Joonmyun se giró para mirar lo que había llamado la atención de Jongdae, y vio un grupo de unas seis o siete chicas que se habían sentado en la única mesa libre que quedaba en la sala y que los miraban con mucha atención. Cuando vieron a Joonmyun, una de ellas levantó automáticamente el móvil para hacer una foto, y Joonmyun volvió a esconder la cara de inmediato por reflejo, aunque demasiado tarde—. ¿Cómo sabes que te han seguido?  
  
—Estoy seguro de que he visto al menos a dos de ellas antes, demasiado cerca de mi dormitorio y de mi empresa para que sea una coincidencia —musitó Jongdae.   
  
Se suponía que hacían esto a propósito, que la idea era ser vistos, pero Joonmyun veía claramente la incomodidad en el rostro de Jongdae.   
  
—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Joonmyun, y por instinto, llevó su mano hasta el brazo de Jongdae para tranquilizarlo. Se atrevió a girar la cabeza de nuevo, y esta vez había varios móviles más levantados, sin ningún tipo de pudor.   
  
—Nada. Esto era el objetivo desde el principio, ¿no? Queríamos atención —replicó, y se inclinó, volviendo a sonreír con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa—. Ya la tenemos. Háblame de los temas que habías pensado...  
  
—Perdón... —Antes de poder contestar, Joonmyun oyó una voz aguda a su izquierda, donde había una chica joven, con uniforme de instituto, que sostenía un rotulador y lo que parecía una agenda escolar en las manos hacia él—. ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?   
  
—¿...Yo? —La perplejidad de Joonmyun era evidente. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto en toda su vida, a pesar de todas las ensoñaciones que hubiera podido tener al respecto. Comprendía que se acercaran a Jongdae, que estaba por todas partes últimamente, pero aunque él había grabado varias cosas, ninguna había salido a la luz todavía. La chica se rió con timidez.   
  
—¿Ambos, si puede ser? Me encanta tu programa, oppa, y estoy deseando ver tu película —le dijo a Joonmyun, emocionada.  
  
Joonmyun, aún atónito, cogió el rotulador sin pensar y estuvo a punto de empezar su firma con una S que tachó de inmediato, pintándole un corazón encima, sonrojado. Esto provocó que la joven se riera de nuevo y que Jongdae lo mirara de reojo. Firmó rápidamente y Jongdae cogió el papel para firmar él también. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que la valentía de esa chica había animado a unas cuantas más, que esperaban detrás de ella a que llegara su turno. Las chicas que habían llegado tras Jongdae seguían sentadas en su mesa, haciendo fotos de vez en cuando. Pronto se creó un corrillo a su alrededor: Jongdae seguía sonriendo ampliamente a las fans que se les acercaban y hablando con ellas, y Joonmyun intentaba imitarlo, aunque se sentía cada vez más apurado.   
  
—Lo siento mucho, señoritas, pero la sesión de hoy acaba aquí. Podéis vernos este viernes en Purple Night, que se ha adelantado a las 10 de la noche en SBS Power FM —dijo Jongdae con tono de anunciante, burlón pero muy natural, que hizo a las fans reír—. Y quienes se hayan quedado sin firma, todavía podemos vernos en mis fansigns, aunque Joonmyun-hyung no estará ahí para darle calidad al evento, me temo.   
  
Se levantó de la mesa y les guiñó un ojo, y tiró de la mano de Joonmyun para salir de ahí. Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron a toda prisa hasta girar la esquina para entrar a un callejón, y Jongdae se detuvo para mirar atrás.  
  
—Parece que las citas «públicas pero discretas» que planeaba Baekhyun se han acabado para nosotros, Jongdae —farfulló Joonmyun, con una sonrisa.   
  
Nunca le habían reconocido en una cafetería, y mucho menos se le habían acercado para pedirle un autógrafo. A pesar de lo intimidado que se había sentido al principio, ahora que lo había asimilado estaba pletórico. Su plan había funcionado de verdad. Quería fama, quería brillar, quería que lo viesen, y por fin lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, Jongdae seguía mirando hacia donde el callejón desembocaba en la calle principal con el ceño fruncido. Miró su reloj y se mordió el labio.   
  
—Eso parece, sí... Hyung, se me ha acabado el tiempo. Tengo que volver a la empresa, están como locos con mi repackage y con las actuaciones especiales para las galas de premios. Te llamaré cuando pueda para hablar de lo del reportaje. Escucha... —dijo, y volvió a mirar a la avenida, preocupado—. No quiero que te sigan a ti.  
  
Era un día de primeras experiencias, al parecer, porque también fue la primera vez que Joonmyun vio a Jongdae tan agobiado. Jongdae, que siempre sonreía, que siempre veía el lado rosa de la vida. La sonrisa de Joonmyun se borró de inmediato.  
  
—¿Tan grave es, Jongdae? ¿Por qué Baekhyun no hace algo al respecto? Tu empresa podría encargarse de esto,  _debería_  encargarse de esto. —Yixing no permitiría jamás que alguien molestara a Joonmyun de ese modo.   
  
—No te preocupes —dijo Jongdae, y al momento sus facciones se relajaron, en un intento de que Joonmyun se sintiera más tranquilo—. Simplemente súbete a un taxi cuanto antes, pero que no te deje en la puerta de casa, ¿vale? —Le cogió de la mano y le dio un suave apretón antes de tirar de él de nuevo hacia la calle. Sus dedos estaban fríos como cubitos—. Venga, esperaré contigo en la avenida hasta que lo cojas.   
  
Cuando Joonmyun subió a un taxi cinco minutos después, Jongdae se despidió con la mano antes de cruzarse de brazos para protegerse del frío aire de finales de octubre, y echó a andar de vuelta al trabajo, con un grupo de chicas detrás. Joonmyun llegó a casa, donde Jongin lo asaltó apenas salió del ascensor para preguntarle qué pasaba, porque Twitter estaba lleno de fotos de su firma. Kyungsoo apareció por detrás de Jongin y era la primera vez que se veían en semanas, así que el chico lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa, pero Joonmyun estaba demasiado descentrado como para corresponderle como se merecía, o para preguntarse si ya habría pensado en todas las cosas que debía pensar y por eso estaba de vuelta. Trató de centrarse en el trabajo durante un rato antes de dormir, pero su mente no hacía más que reproducir una y otra vez la forma en que Jongdae había disimulado su preocupación para tranquilizarlo, y lo pequeño que le había parecido, abrazándose a sí mismo en la acera de Apgujeong, perseguido por una veintena de fans. 

  
   


Había intentado hablar con Jongdae durante tres semanas, en las que el idol se había tomado un descanso de Purple Night para hacer su comeback y prepararse para su concierto, porque si no podían verse en un lugar público tendrían que acordar un sitio privado en el que reunirse para preparar el reportaje. Sin embargo, nunca había conseguido hablar con él más de cinco minutos antes de que tuviera que volver a un ensayo, o de que tuviera que marcharse a grabar un programa. Uprising, su nueva canción, había sido un éxito desde el primer minuto, y no había forma de desbancarla de las listas de popularidad. Jongin siempre volvía entusiasmado a casa, para contarle a Joonmyun cuántas veces la había escuchado por la calle. Joonmyun, por su parte, también había empezado a grabar Glory Day, y había conseguido un papel como segundo protagonista masculino de un drama, también conocido como  _Mejor amigo enamorado y adorable pero que jamás consigue a la chica_. Ambos estaban ocupados, los días pasaban como estrellas fugaces y nunca sacaban nada en claro sobre el reportaje.   
  
Era un viernes a las doce y media de la noche. Joonmyun acababa de volver de la radio, y la felicidad por el número de fans que iban a verlo y a animarlo incluso sin Chen quedó enseguida empañada por la desesperación mientras miraba sus notas con preguntas para el idol, olvidadas desde hacía días sobre la mesa de su salón. Tenía demasiado trabajo como para tener que preocuparse también por un reportaje que tenía que estar listo para enero y que ni el entrevistador ni el entrevistado tenían tiempo de hacer. Un reportaje que supondría el fin de su trato. Entonces, tocaron a la puerta.   
  
Esperaba que fuera Jongin, en busca de algo de comer, porque eso era lo habitual; pero cuando abrió la puerta ya preparado para decirle a su mejor amigo que su casa no era un Seven Eleven, vio que la persona que había al otro lado era Jongdae.   
  
—Ah, hyung, ¡menos mal que estás aquí! No sabía si estarías trabajando.   
  
—¿Jongdae? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, perplejo—. He intentado llamarte antes, pero...  
  
—Me he escapado —dijo, y Joonmyun notó sus mejillas ligeramente más huecas, y sus ojeras un poco más marcadas, pero Jongdae parecía alegre, excitado.   
  
—¿Cómo que te has escapado?   
  
—Baekhyun me ha dejado en el dormitorio para descansar un par de horas antes de volver a la empresa, pero en cuanto ha salido por la puerta me he fugado. Llevo tantas semanas metido en la empresa o en el dormitorio que ya ni recuerdo cómo es la luz del sol, hyung. Me va a entrar raquitismo, escorbuto, ¡me voy a quedar calvo!  
  
—No creo que te pase nada de eso —lo tranquilizó Joonmyun, conteniendo la risa, y señaló su pelo rizado—. Si te quedas calvo es mucho más probable que se deba a tanta permanente. ¿Quieres pasar?  
  
—No. No quiero estar encerrado otra vez —dijo Jongdae, apretando los puños como si en lugar de un adulto de veintitrés años fuera un niño petulante—. Eres mi novio, llévame a algún sitio bonito.   
  
No puedo contener las carcajadas esta vez, y se dio cuenta por la presión en su pecho de cuánto lo había echado de menos.   
  
—¿A algún sitio bonito? ¿Y adónde quieres ir, a una cafetería? —preguntó Joonmyun, buscando entre el montón que había acumulado junto a la puerta los zapatos que quería y asegurándose de que el abrigo estaba donde creía haberlo dejado al llegar a casa. Hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido de lo poco que le había costado acceder—. ¿Y si vuelves a convertirla en un fansign?   
  
—Tienes razón... —Jongdae se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. ¿Tienes coche? Las parejas de famosos que quieren ocultarse suelen ir a pasear en coche cuando quieren tener una cita.   
  
—Se supone que nosotros no queremos ocultarnos —le recordó Joonmyun.  _Se_  recordó Joonmyun—. Ni siquiera somos...  
  
—Sí, ya sé que «ni siquiera somos novios de verdad», hyung, pero esa excusa no te va a valer para no sacarme de paseo. Venga, solo por hoy —le suplicó Jongdae.   
  
Joonmyun consideró resistirse un poco más, solo por el placer de verlo suplicar, pero en el mismo momento en que la idea de hacer que Jongdae le suplicara cruzó su mente, la desterró para siempre y le prohibió volver. Suspiró, fingiendo derrota.   
  
—Está bien... Pero me debes una —dijo, levantando un dedo acusador—. Y mi coche está en el garaje de mis padres. Tendremos que ir hasta allí en taxi.   
  
Jongdae vibraba en el pasillo, y ya estaba pulsando el botón del ascensor y metiéndole prisa antes de que Joonmyun consiguiera meterse uno de los zapatos sin desatar los cordones.

  
   


—Muy bien. Ya estamos en un coche —dijo Joonmyun, arrancando el motor—. ¿Ahora qué?   
  
—Conduce, tortuguita. Sin rumbo. —Jongdae bajó el parasol para mirarse en el pequeño espejo, pero lo cerró de inmediato al ver sus rasgos exhaustos y se giró para mirar a Joonmyun, con gesto burlón—. ¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo? Sé que lo de no seguir un plan preestablecido te intimida mucho...  
  
Joonmyun se limitó a ponerse en marcha y salir a la calle. Condujo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la avenida principal que bordeaba el río Han, con los ojos fijos en la carretera excepto cuando miraba de reojo a Jongdae, que había bajado la ventanilla para disfrutar del aire de la noche e iba cantando en voz baja.   
  
—A lo mejor sí que te entra raquitismo, porque si solo sales cuando son estas horas tampoco es que te vaya a dar mucho el sol —bromeó Joonmyun tras un rato.  
  
—Mejor. A estas alturas creo que solo con la luz de la luna bastaría para provocarme quemaduras de segundo grado. —Jongdae sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, como si fuera un perrito. De hecho, era exactamente lo que hacían Monggu y Byul cuando él y Jongin los llevaban a algún sitio en coche—. ¡Ah! Hyung, tengo una idea. Baekhyun me habló de un aparcamiento no muy lejos de aquí al que solía ir con su ex-novia idol, porque no hay cámaras y nadie te molesta. Podríamos ir ahí.   
  
—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué iba Baekhyun a hacer ahí con su novia —dijo Joonmyun, porque ¿qué más daba que hubiera cámaras si no?—. Espera... ¿has dicho  _idol_? ¿La conozco?  
  
—No te puedo decir quién es, es secreto de sumario. Aunque sea difícil de creer, Baekhyun supo ser muy discreto al respecto. Y lo de no preguntar es una elección sabia... Yo habría vivido mucho mejor sin saber los detalles de lo que se puede a llegar a hacer en un coche —murmuró, mirando por la ventana con expresión traumatizada, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Joonmyun con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero ahora vamos a purificar ese lugar con tu presencia angelical, hyung. Para llegar tienes que seguir recto por aquí.  
  
El aparcamiento estaba en los suburbios de Seúl. Solo había seis coches, uno de ellos ocupado por otra pareja, así que Joonmyun se dirigió al lado contrario enseguida y aparcó junto a una furgoneta blanca. Parecía que Baekhyun y su ex-novia idol no eran los únicos que conocían las bondades de este lugar.   
  
—Ya estamos aquí. —Joonmyun apagó el motor y reclinó ligeramente el asiento.  
  
Jongdae hizo lo mismo, y soltó un profundo suspiro, con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos minutos Joonmyun empezó a pensar que se había quedado dormido hasta que habló de repente.   
  
—Siento no haber podido hablar contigo estas semanas, hyung. Conociéndote, habrás estado tirándote de los pelos por no poder planear el reportaje como es debido.   
  
—No pasa nada. —Era cierto que los niveles de su estrés habían llegado a ser preocupantes y que se había planteado presentarse directamente en la empresa de Jongdae, pero sabía que Jongdae tenía buenas razones: un comeback, las actuaciones especiales de fin de año y un primer concierto en solitario no se preparaban solos. Además, Jongdae estaba nominado como mejor artista rookie en los MelOn, y suponía que Baekhyun estaría preparándolo de forma espartana para reaccionar ante cualquier posibilidad—. Sé que estás muy ocupado. ¿Podemos hacer la entrevista ahora, si quieres? Creo que tengo las preguntas que había planeado apuntadas en mi iPad, que está por aquí...  
  
Joonmyun se giró para buscar su mochila, pero Jongdae lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.   
  
—No. No más trabajo por hoy. Esa entrevista es trabajo —dijo Jongdae, rotundo, y luego suavizó el tono de su voz, mirando de reojo a Joonmyun. « _Nosotros_  somos trabajo, Jongdae», estuvo a punto de contestar él, pero se contuvo a tiempo—. Ya he estado en veinte mil entrevistas este mes, hyung. Además, ¡llevas conmigo tres meses! ¿Quieres decirme que en ese tiempo no has aprendido nada sobre mí que puedas usar en el reportaje? —protestó de la forma que siempre protestaba: en broma, con un falso mohín adorable.  
  
—Tampoco hemos podido vernos tanto... —se excusó Joonmyun, y era verdad. El objetivo de su plan no era conocerse, sino que el resto del mundo los conociera a ellos.  
  
—Tiene que haber al menos una cosa que puedas decir de mí —insistió—. Si Jongin te preguntara cómo soy, ¿qué le dirías?  
  
—Que eres divertido. Una persona muy agradable.   
  
—¿Qué es lo que hace que me encuentres agradable? —preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia Joonmyun—. ¿Qué te gusta de mí, tortuguita?   
  
—¿Estás mendigando halagos, Kim Jongdae?  
  
—En absoluto —dijo Jongdae, con una sonrisa pícara—. Simplemente te estoy ayudando con toda mi buena voluntad a que tengas un buen reportaje.  
  
—¿Y para eso no podrías contestar a mis preguntas, y ya está?  
  
—¿Y en qué se diferenciaría eso de cualquiera de las entrevistas que ya me han hecho, excepto en que en esta digo un par de verdades más? Se supone que la gracia está en que es mi verdad contada por otro que me ve objetivamente, no por mí.   
  
El problema era que Joonmyun, después de tres meses, sabía que  _no_  lo veía objetivamente. Por enésima vez esa noche, suspiró derrotado. Era inútil discutir con Jongdae: nunca le podía decir que no.  
  
—Lo que me gusta de ti... —titubeó un poco, reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la mirada intrigada y atenta de Jongdae— es tu pelo frito.   
  
—No pienso colaborar más con este reportaje. Espero que te estreses tanto sin mi ayuda que te quedes calvo tú también. —Jongdae se cruzó de brazos y se giró para quedar con todo el cuerpo mirando por la ventanilla, dándole la espalda a Joonmyun.   
  
—Era broma, era broma. Lo que me gusta de ti es tu optimismo. Cómo siempre te tomas las cosas de la mejor manera posible, y con ello animas a los demás a que vean rayitos de esperanza que, de otra manera, les resultarían invisibles. —Si estuvieran en un anime, Joonmyun podría ver cómo la oreja de Jongdae se hacía más y más grande. Sabía que le estaba prestando toda su atención. Sonrió y siguió hablando—: Me gusta que sepas que tienes un talento increíble, que hayas nacido para cantar, pero que no te confíes en sobrevivir solo de eso, que te esfuerces por conseguir tus objetivos.  
  
Joonmyun había conocido a gente así, y era el tipo de gente por el que sentía un particular rencor. No podía evitarlo. Era injusto que cualquiera con la simple fortuna de haber nacido con talento pudiera hacer sombra con toda rapidez y facilidad a alguien que llevaba toda su vida esforzándose al máximo por algo.  
  
—Bueno —dijo Jongdae, todavía de espaldas. Casi parecía más alto, del orgullo que rezumaba su voz—. No has dicho ninguna mentira.  
  
Joonmyun se rió.  
  
—¿Quieres algún halago más? —preguntó, medio en broma, porque los tenía, pero no era capaz de hablar de estos en voz alta.   
  
Le gustaban sus pómulos altos, sus ojos sinceros, sus sonrisas amplias y la forma en que siempre le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el pulgar cuando entrelazaban los dedos, aunque no tuviera por qué hacerlo. Su voz al cantar, su voz al reír, su tono agudo al protestar en broma, su voz en general. Le gustó cómo le dijo que al abrazarlo se sentía como en casa. Le gustaban sus clavículas bajo la yema de sus dedos, todos y cada uno de los lunares que había visto; y estaba seguro de que todos los que le quedaban por ver le habrían gustado también.   
  
Pero no podía admitirlo en voz alta, porque sabía que no se podía permitir el lujo de pensarlo en serio. « _Nosotros_  somos trabajo, Jongdae».   
  
Otra de las cosas que había aprendido en la K-ARTS era que ningún papel era eterno, por mucho que te gustara. Tenían que hacer suyo cada personaje, pero también tenían que saber mantener firme la barrera que los separaba de la realidad, y Joonmyun la veía cada vez más borrosa. El rodaje acabaría, su trato acabaría pronto y Jongdae y él dejarían de interpretar este papel. Joonmyun no quería volver a casa solo y sentir que no era capaz de salir de la piel de su personaje.   
  
—¿Quieres saber lo que me gusta de ti, hyung? O lo que me intriga, mejor dicho —dijo Jongdae de repente.  
  
«Sí. Sí, sí,  _sí_ ». Joonmyun deseaba tanto saberlo que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y esperó que la luz tenue del interior del coche lo disimulara.   
  
—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la entrevista.   
  
—Es precisamente eso. Estamos haciendo esto porque queremos reconocimiento, porque, en cierto modo, sentimos tal deseo por obtener la atención del público que no nos importa recurrir a fingir una relación si de ese modo podemos conseguirla. Cualquiera pensaría que una persona que opta por hacer eso en lugar de limitarse a trabajar y esperar que reconozcan su esfuerzo es avariciosa y ególatra, que es una persona pagada de sí misma, alguien que actúa como si el mundo le debiera algo a cambio de nada —dijo Jongdae, serio—. Pero desde el primer momento, tú me pareciste increíblemente humilde. Sueñas con la atención, pero cuando la tienes te  _sorprende_ , como si no pudieras concebir que la mereces. ¿Por qué accediste a este plan en realidad, hyung? Es decir, sé por qué. ¿Pero cuál es el motivo de llegar hasta este punto?   
  
Por un momento, Joonmyun pensó en contárselo todo. Pensó en hablarle de los seis años que había pasado trabajando tantísimas horas al día por la gloria, por una gloria que llegó a rozar con las puntas de los dedos pero que se le escapó en el tiempo que tarda en sonar el chasquido de un hueso al romperse. Una gloria que estuvo a punto de alcanzar pero que pasó de largo y lo dejó atrás, de nuevo en la línea de salida, y Joonmyun ya no tenía fuerzas para volver a empezar una carrera tan ardua otra vez. Fue más fácil rendirse. Sin embargo, esa rendición no lo abandonó jamás. Permaneció dentro de él en forma de arrepentimiento, de inferioridad, pero también de rescoldos de su ambición y de su perseverancia que la voz de su madre —«esto no es el fin del mundo, hijo, todavía puedes hacer grandes cosas»— y el calor de su abrazo consiguieron avivar.   
  
Estuvo a punto de empezar a hablar, pero se lo impidió el propio reflejo de haberlo callado, de haberlo querido olvidar durante tanto tiempo. Todo iba bien ahora. Era el pasado, ¿qué necesidad había de que Jongdae lo supiera? ¿De que conociera su debilidad? Quizá así Joonmyun también podría empezar a dejarlo atrás para siempre, esta vez de verdad. Miró a Jongdae, que esperaba su respuesta.   
  
—No hay ningún motivo noble, si eso es lo que estás pensando, Jongdae-yah. ¿No es el sueño de cualquiera, poder triunfar en lo que hace? Además, no estamos aquí para hablar de mí —dijo por fin, con una sonrisa, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Chen en Purple Night: le había dicho eso mismo, cuando el idol insistía en responderle solo con más preguntas—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?   
  
Jongdae le sostuvo la mirada un instante, como si pudiera ver a través de su sonrisa y supiera lo que Joonmyun ocultaba, pero al momento se rió a carcajadas.   
  
—Así que eso es lo que se siente, cuando te contestan con otra pregunta —dijo—. Lo noble sería pensar que la gente debe fijarse en ti exclusivamente por tu talento, ¿verdad? Es cierto que eso fue lo que pensé al principio, cuando Baekhyun me propuso aprovechar los rumores para dar el salto por fin. Tenía miedo de que funcionara justo al contrario y nos repudiaran por buscar atención a cualquier precio, o de que solo se fijaran en mí por con quién salgo, no por cómo canto. Quería ser honesto, con el público y conmigo mismo. Pero después simplemente me di cuenta de que ser noble en un negocio tan saturado no te reporta ningún beneficio. Baekhyun me convenció de que hacer esto no significa que las fans me quieran solo por salir contigo aunque no tenga talento. Simplemente, si no hubiera fingido una relación contigo, muchas ni siquiera se habrían percatado de que existo, entre el océano de talento en constante producción que es esta industria. Hace años te dejabas la piel al debutar, sacando una canción tras otra, o una película tras otra, y eso bastaba para hacerte visible. Pero hoy en día ya no es suficiente, y hay que recurrir a conceptos que sean peculiares y llamativos, o al misterio personal, como hicieron conmigo. O a fingir una relación para dar que hablar. No somos los primeros, ni seremos los últimos. Así que decidí que quizá lo más fácil era dejar de ser tan noble.   
  
—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó Joonmyun.   
  
A veces él se planteaba la misma pregunta, y la conclusión era siempre la misma: pensaba en todas las puertas que le había abierto, en la sensación de trabajar todo el día pero por fin notar que su extenuación tenía frutos, y le resultaba imposible arrepentirse. El precio que tenía que pagar era fingir que no pensaba más de lo que le gustaría en Kim Jongdae, con quien solo fingía tener una relación. Demasiado que fingir, incluso teniendo en cuenta que era un actor. Su vida se había vuelto mucho más complicada, pero las complicaciones se acabarían cuando la farsa tocara a su fin y entonces Joonmyun podría volver a ahogarse en el trabajo, sin tener que pensar en nada más.   
  
—¿Sabes, hyung? Cuando era pequeño ya adoraba cantar. Era la estrella de los festivales de mi colegio y mi madre presumía de mí como si yo fuera Madonna o algo así, pero mi sueño era viajar. No sabía a qué me quería dedicar, pero sí sabía que quería hacer algo distinto, ver algo diferente y probar algo nuevo cada día. Quién sabe, quizá un circo ambulante habría sido una buena opción...  
  
—¿Un circo ambulante? Te pega —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa. El ambiente se había tensado con su conversación, demasiado personal para lo que acostumbraban, y Joonmyun se alegraba de que parte de esa tensión se hubiera aliviado un poco.   
  
—El caso es que no me veía en el típico trabajo de oficina, de entrar a las nueve y salir a las cinco. Quería cualquier cosa menos eso, y bueno... ciertamente lo que tengo no es eso. Ahora trabajo incluso de sol a sol —dijo, y rió, como si fuera gracioso en lugar de triste—. Y no me arrepiento, hyung. Cuando veo a las fans cantar mis canciones, cuando me dan ánimos y se emocionan en los fansigns como si les estuviera dando oro en lugar de una simple firma... Es como si se me hinchara el pecho de orgullo. Merece la pena. Aunque hay momentos complicados, y a veces, a pesar de que tengo a Baekhyun, de que he conocido a otros idols con los que hablo de vez en cuando... A veces me siento muy, muy solo —musitó, y Joonmyun no pudo evitarlo. Una persona como Jongdae nunca debería estar triste. Lo cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, como Jongdae había hecho para tranquilizarlo a él en otras ocasiones, y el chico miró sus manos unidas y sonrió—. Pero ahora estás tú. Y la verdad es que ya no me siento tan solo. Eres un buen amigo. Si tenía que hacer esto de fingir con alguien, me alegro de que haya sido contigo.   
  
El peso en su garganta pilló por sorpresa a Joonmyun, que tuvo que carraspear y apretar los párpados porque Jongin tenía razón. No podía llorar delante de Jongdae. Jamás dejaría de llamarlo tortuga, y no podía hacerse eso a sí mismo. Sabía que era de lágrima fácil, pero nunca se había emocionado así con todas las veces que Jongin le había dicho que era un amigo genial, y esta situación era la misma. Dio gracias por su buena memoria e hizo una nota mental para apuntar todo esto en cuanto tuviera ocasión: sería perfecto para su reportaje.   
  
—Bueno, basta de historias lacrimógenas. Guárdatelas para cuando te inviten a Strong Heart, seguro que con esta ganas —dijo Joonmyun—. Háblame de otras cosas: has dicho que cuando eras pequeño tenías ganas de hacer muchas cosas. ¿Qué haces ahora, cuando tienes algo de tiempo libre? Además de ver My Little Pony, claro.   
  
—Además de My Little Pony... Escaparme del dormitorio sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que Baekhyun mande una partida de caza en mi búsqueda es mi deporte de riesgo favorito, y... —Joonmyun lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. Jongdae se echó a reír, inclinándose hacia él—. En realidad, no he abandonado ese sueño de probar cosas nuevas. Ahora lo que intento es probar algo nuevo cada semana, algo que sea accesible, claro. Comida, una serie, un manga... Lo que sea.  
  
Joonmyun siempre se había mostrado reticente a probar demasiadas cosas nuevas: al menos en las partes de su vida en las que tenía la opción de elegir, prefería ir sobre seguro. ¿Quería una película con la que distraer a Jongin? Las dos primeras películas de Pokémon. ¿Películas de las que poder hacer un agradable maratón en un día libre? Piratas del Caribe. ¿Una serie? Digimon o Evangelion. ¿Un libro? El principito. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a cometer un error si sabía que con esas no había fallo posible y siempre las disfrutaba como el primer día?  
  
—¿Y tú, hyung? Porque pareces de los típicos aburridos que leen el mismo libro y ven la misma serie una y otra vez —dijo Jongdae, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Al ver que Joonmyun apretaba los labios, su expresión se fue haciendo más traviesa—. Dios. Eso es exactamente lo que haces, ¿verdad? Lo sabía. Soy mentalista.  
  
—¿Y por qué eso es aburrido, a ver? —exclamó Joonmyun, echando humo por las orejas.   
  
—Venga, hyung, hoy vas a probar algo nuevo: mi juego de la semana. Me lo recomendó Jaehwan. —Jongdae sacó su teléfono—. Y es adictivo, el maldito. Es un juego de acción-ritmo, ¿los conoces? Hay tres equipos pero yo siempre elijo el rosa porque es, obviamente, el mejor color. Y mi favorita es esta. Su afición es tocarle las tetas a su mejor amiga. —Le tendió el móvil a Joonmyun y señaló a una chica morena con coletas y un traje de animadora—. Te explicaré cómo funciona...  
  
La siguiente hora pasó volando: Joonmyun intentaba asimilar el mecanismo para jugar a Love Live, y Jongdae se reía de su torpeza y su «total falta de ritmo», pero al mismo tiempo lo animaba a intentar seguir todas las notas de la canción. La primera vez que consiguió acertar el principio de un combo, Joonmyun se puso tan nervioso que se le escapó el móvil de las manos y cayó sobre la alfombrilla, bajo el volante; Jongdae soltó un grito ahogado y se abalanzó sobre su regazo para cogerlo.   
  
—Ah, Jongdae, lo siento mucho, me he puesto nervioso... —se apresuró a disculparse, apurado, e intentó no ahogarse al notar la mano de Jongdae apoyada sobre su muslo y al ver cómo emergía de entre sus piernas.   
  
—¡No, lo siento yo! Es horrible cuando estás haciendo un combo bien y se te fastidia —dijo, e intentó salvar lo que quedaba de canción, pero fue en vano. Salió del juego y puso cara de pena al ver la hora que era en la pantalla—. Oh, no... Tengo que volver ya al dormitorio. Baekhyun debe de estar a punto de soltar a los perros.   
  
—Te llevaré —se ofreció Joonmyun, poniendo el coche en marcha de inmediato. Se lo estaba pasando genial, pero no quería que Jongdae tuviera problemas.   
  
Recorrieron el camino a la inversa, y salieron de la carretera oscura, en la que solo había dos coches además del suyo, hacia las calles más concurridas de Seúl, que nunca duerme. Jongdae, por su parte, intentó mantenerse despierto tarareando todas las canciones de Jung Leo y Ken que Joonmyun tenía en el reproductor. Fue pasando hasta cambiar de carpeta, y empezó a sonar The Last Time.   
  
—¿Y esta canción? —preguntó Jongdae—. La voz del cantante es genial, pero suena antigua.  
  
—Es porque Sunyoung a veces usa este coche —respondió Joonmyun, y Jongdae lo miró, porque no le había resuelto ninguna duda—. Sunyoung es la prometida de mi hermano, y esta es su canción favorita. Se llama The Last Time, de Eric Benet. Cree que es la canción de boda perfecta, y como van a casarse pronto, no para de escucharla. Dice que el mensaje es precioso, que en realidad el primer amor no es importante; lo verdaderamente importante es la última vez que te enamoras.  
  
Jongdae hizo un gesto de comprensión y se reclinó en el asiento, escuchando atentamente la canción y moviendo la mano al compás de la suave melodía. Acabó por dar una cabezada, unos minutos después. Debía de estar agotado y ahora tenía que volver al trabajo, así que Joonmyun le dejó aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera para descansar. Llegaron frente a la empresa de Jongdae y tuvo que despertarlo por fin, a regañadientes. Él mismo estaba cansado, pero no quería que la noche acabara todavía.   
  
Podría seguir conduciendo, seguir hablando con Jongdae, averiguando más cosas sobre él con la excusa perfecta de tener que preparar su reportaje. Podría llevarlo al dormitorio y que descansara como era debido, o quizá quisiera volver a casa con Joonmyun; podrían ver su película favorita juntos para que Jongdae aprendiera por qué Joonmyun no se cansaba nunca de algunas cosas...   
  
 _¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?_  
  
No podía permitirse eso. Sabía que el trabajo era lo primero: para eso habían llevado a cabo ese plan. Para eso estaba con Jongdae. Cualquier paso en falso podía darle un giro completo a la situación, las mismas fans que habían extendido los rumores de su relación con mensajes de apoyo podrían acusarlo de distraerlo de sus obligaciones, y Joonmyun, ante todo, era profesional. No podía ser su debilidad la que hiciera que el trabajo que tanto les había costado conseguir se fuera al traste. Le puso una mano en el hombro para sacudirlo suavemente, y Jongdae abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que vio dónde estaba.   
  
—¿Ya estamos aquí? ¿Me he dormido? —preguntó con voz ronca, y Joonmyun asintió, con una sonrisa.   
  
No quería dejarlo marchar.   
  
Estaba  _absolutamente jodido._  
  
—Espero que Baekhyun no te descuartice demasiado —le dijo.   
  
—Tendrás que estar atento a los periódicos de mañana. Si sale mi necrológica en primera plana, enmárcala y lleva flores bonitas a mi funeral —respondió mientras bostezaba—. Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí hoy, hyung —dijo, y Joonmyun le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Jongdae aprovechó para abrazarlo y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. Joonmyun, que era un hombre a todas luces débil, hundió la nariz en su cuello y respiró profundamente—. Ahora voy a tener ganas de escaparme todas las noches.  
  
Joonmyun cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de librarse del abrazo, a su pesar, y hacerle un gesto para que saliera del coche.   
  
—Venga, no juegues a tentar a la muerte. Hablaremos y nos veremos en cuanto puedas, ¿vale? Para seguir con el reportaje.   
  
El chico lo miró como si él tampoco tuviera el más mínimo deseo de salir del coche («Pues claro que no quiere salir del coche, estúpido Joonmyun, ¿es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te ha dicho en toda la noche? Seguro que preferiría ir a destruir el anillo único a Mordor antes que volver a entrar en este edificio», dijo una vocecilla prepotente en su cabeza), pero le sonrió a modo de despedida y abrió la puerta.   
  
Joonmyun volvió a casa, con una extraña mezcla de felicidad y amargura. Había sido una noche extravagante y genial, igual que Jongdae. Si no hubiera estado tan absorto en la pequeña burbuja de alegría que era Jongdae, quizá se habría percatado de que el furgón negro que había en la carretera tras ellos, a la vuelta del aparcamiento, era el mismo que habían llevado detrás desde que salieron de casa de Joonmyun en taxi, al principio de la noche. Quizá también se le habría ocurrido pensar que el hecho de que un aparcamiento no tuviera vigilancia no implicaba necesariamente que no hubiera ninguna cámara. 

  
   


Estaban en su salón, al día siguiente de la escapada de Jongdae. Mientras Jongin y Kyungsoo veían un vídeo de los entrenamientos de los Iron Bats grabado con el móvil de uno de ellos, Joonmyun estaba terminando de anotar en un documento todo lo que podía recordar de la noche anterior.  _Kim Jongdae, nacido en 1992 en Siheung, Daejeon. De pequeño consideró el circo, su voz y su buen talante son sus talentos innatos. A veces se siente muy solo, pero las fans hacen que todo su esfuerzo merezca la pena_... Y yo. «Yo he hecho que se sienta menos solo», recordó con una sonrisa.   
  
Había pasado la noche en vela, como esperaba, como si su cerebro quisiera solidarizarse con Jongdae, que debía de estar bailando y cantando a pesar de haber sobrepasado el límite de sus fuerzas aproximadamente unas cuantas semanas atrás. Había tenido tiempo para pensar, y sabía que debía plantearse la situación de otra manera.   
  
Era un hecho que le gustaba Jongdae. Pero por lo que había visto de él hasta ahora, era imposible que a alguien no le gustara Jongdae, así que eso tampoco era tan raro. De acuerdo, a Joonmyun le gustaba  _demasiado_  Jongdae. Ya había pasado la fase de negación, la fase de torturarse a sí mismo por lo estúpido que había sido (solo tenía que fingir, actuar como en cualquier otro papel, ¿tan  _complicado_  le resultaba fingir que salía con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía de antemano sin enamorarse de verdad de él, como un idiota?   
  
Joonmyun sospechaba que una gran parte de la culpa era del encanto de Jongdae. Estar cerca de él disminuía la resistencia emocional de Joonmyun) y ahora que estaba en la de aceptación, tenía que pensar en cómo volver a hacerse con el control de la situación. No podía resultar muy difícil: solo tenía que fingir que  _no_  estaba enamorado de Jongdae. Su trato acabaría pronto y entonces Joonmyun podría alejarse un tiempo de él para volver a poner en orden sus sentimientos. Puso el punto final a sus apuntes, satisfecho, y se sentó en el sofá junto a los otros dos chicos.   
  
—Terminé por hoy —suspiró, y Jongin le dio una palmadita en el hombro.   
  
—No te lo pude decir antes, hyung —dijo Kyungsoo, sonriendo. Joonmyun no sabía si lo había visto sonreír así antes, pero sus labios adoptaban una curiosa forma de corazón cuando mostraba los dientes. Quizá por eso Jongin no le podía quitar los ojos de encima—. Pero enhorabuena por tu papel en esa película, pinta genial. Y, bueno, por las diez mil cosas más que has hecho. Me ha encantado el vídeo de Chen.   
  
—Yo lo he obligado a verlo —presumió Jongin con una sonrisa tonta que a Joonmyun, quien desde que había sido capaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos después de meses se sentía muy espabilado, no se le escapó.  
  
—Muchas gracias, Kyungsoo. Me alegra que te gustara —respondió Joonmyun—. ¿Y qué has estado haciendo tú? Jongin me dijo que habías estado ocupado. Que tenías muchas cosas en las que pensar.   
  
Kyungsoo miró a Jongin, que se mordió el labio y le habló a Joonmyun con la cabeza agachada.   
  
—Verás, hyung, quería hablarte de esto, pero...  
  
El teléfono de Joonmyun empezó a sonar, y pensó en ignorarlo, pero encontró una leve diversión sádica en posponer un poco más el nerviosismo de Jongin. De todas formas, sabía lo que le iba a contar. Era obvio. Joonmyun se sentía un genio, aquel día. Descolgó sin mirar.  
  
—Diga.  
  
—Hyung. —La voz de Jongdae sonaba apresurada, agobiada. Joonmyun dejó de sonreír automáticamente—. Tenemos un problema.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado, Jongdae?   
  
—Alguien nos siguió anoche —dijo, y Joonmyun oía de fondo unos gritos estridentes en los que pudo identificar a Baekhyun, que estaba mandando a alguien a sitios mucho peores que el infierno. Notó cómo la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.   
  
—¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Las fans de la otra vez?  
  
—No. Esta vez... periodistas. Hicieron fotos, dicen que tienen fotos «subidas de tono», yo... no lo comprendo. No entiendo nada, hyung. ¿Cómo van a tener fotos subidas de tono? ¡Si lo más sexual que hicimos fue darnos la mano! ¿Eso les parece subido de tono? ¿Hasta qué punto va a llegar este país?  
  
—Tranquilízate, Jongdae. Es un farol. No pueden tener fotos de algo que no ocurrió, así que no te preocupes —dijo Joonmyun, pero las manos le temblaban y comprendía perfectamente por qué Jongdae estaba tan nervioso. Hasta ahora su relación se había sembrado como rumores entre las fans de ambos, pero si se trataba de periodistas, trascendería al público general. A un público mucho más amplio, que no necesitaba más que una foto de ellos cogidos de la mano para sacar conclusiones, y cuyas opiniones serían probablemente mucho más retrógradas y negativas. No iban a tener la misma suerte que al principio. Joonmyun empezó a prepararse para sobrellevarlo, porque sabía que le iba a hacer falta. Jongin y Kyungsoo lo miraban con el semblante lleno de preocupación—. ¿Lo sabe Yixing?   
  
—Baekhyun tiene ahora mismo tres teléfonos en la mano, y aunque mayormente está escupiendo amenazas tanto por la vía jurídica como por la homicida, creo que en uno de ellos está Yixing, sí... —se quedó en silencio un momento, escuchando los chillidos de Baekhyun, y cuando habló, se le oía todavía más acongojado—. Van a publicar algunas de las fotos. Ahora mismo. Se las van a enviar todas a Baekhyun por correo al mismo tiempo, para que sepamos cuál es la munición que tienen...  
  
Dejó de hablar un rato, y Joonmyun lo aprovechó para resumir como pudo a su mejor amigo lo que acababa de pasar. Jongin lo escuchó, boquiabierto, y cogió su móvil inmediatamente, buscando la página web que le acababa de decir Joonmyun. Al momento, Baekhyun reanudó su maratón de gritos, esta vez mucho más cerca del teléfono de Jongdae, tanto que Joonmyun pudo oírlo perfectamente aunque se alejó el auricular de la oreja.   
  
—¿¡Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido!? ¡Sé que os dije que teníais que fingir ser pareja, pero por el amor de Dios, no me refería a esto!  
  
Joonmyun se quedó atónito. Era imposible que pudiera haber nada en esas fotos que provocara semejante reacción por parte de Baekhyun.   
  
—¡No es lo que parece! —exclamó Jongdae, desesperado.   
  
—¡Eso es lo que dice literalmente todo el mundo, Jongdae! Cuéntame algo que yo me crea, y sobre todo que se puedan creer los que vean esta foto, porque sinceramente, se ve bastante claro.   
  
—¿Jongdae? ¿Qué está pasando?   
  
—Baekhyun, solo me agaché para recoger el móvil. ¡Para coger el móvil del suelo, que se había caído! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Esa foto está sacada de contexto!   
  
Baekhyun dejó de gritar, pero Joonmyun sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. Sabía que no podrían publicar una foto así, pero habían empezado a salir otras, de sus manos entrelazadas mientras hablaban, Jongdae apoyado en su hombro mientras Joonmyun jugaba a Love Live, de ellos dos abrazados mientras se despedían... Jongin y Kyungsoo pasaban de una a otra, consternados, y Joonmyun tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Sentado corría menos riesgo de desmayarse y sufrir un traumatismo craneoencefálico.   
  
—Joonmyun. —Una voz volvió a hablarle por el teléfono, pero esta vez era la de Baekhyun, más calmada—. Voy a colgar y a hacerme cargo de esto. Yixing está contactando con todas las personas y empresas con las que tienes contratos abiertos para asegurarse de que ninguno peligra. Jongdae te volverá a llamar en cuanto la situación esté bajo control. Nada cambiará. Puede que esto incluso sea para bien.   
  
Colgó antes de que pudiera contestar, y Joonmyun se abrazó las rodillas para hundir el rostro entre los brazos, repentinamente drenado de toda energía. ¿Cómo iba a ser para bien?   
  
Jongin y Kyungsoo pasaron con él todo el día, intentando distraerlo. En cuanto Yixing le dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora que no había pasado nada grave y que no habían cancelado ninguno de sus próximos trabajos, se relajó de inmediato. Sería mucho más fácil hacerle frente a la opinión pública si seguía teniendo trabajo. Por suerte o por desgracia, parecía cierto que el entretenimiento coreano estaba cambiando: estas situaciones, que hacía unos años habrían supuesto el destierro mediático inmediato, ahora servían como excelente publicidad.   
  
Cayó la noche sin que recibiera ninguna llamada de Jongdae, y los  _talk shows_  del sábado empezaron a hacerse eco del tema. En el mejor de los casos solo lo mencionaron por encima, pero uno de ellos despertó de nuevo la preocupación de Joonmyun.   
  
—¿Y si son solo amigos? Es decir, no es imposible que dos amigos se den la mano, ¿no? —decía uno de los panelistas, y otros le contradijeron, asegurando que «los amigos no se miraban así, y que no solo había rumores desde hacía meses: además estaban esas fotos subidas de tono».   
  
Kyungsoo puso los ojos en blanco.   
  
—Pero si era de noche, las fotos estaban lo suficientemente borrosas para que apenas se distinga que tenéis ojos, ¿a qué se refieren con cómo os estáis mirando, exactamente? —dijo Jongin, incrédulo.  
  
El mayor problema llegó con la intervención de uno de los participantes más jóvenes.  
  
—Todos sabemos cómo ha evolucionado esta industria en Corea. Hace años, si una pareja de idols heterosexuales se habría ocultado del ojo público, imaginad cuánto más lo haría una pareja homosexual. Pero ahora la cosa funciona de otra manera. Los idols con pareja ya se han empezado a aceptar, aunque sea a regañadientes, así que este es el siguiente paso. Ahora esto llama la atención, mueve titulares, genera ríos de tinta. Y ellos han sido lo suficientemente indiscretos como para que me plantee si esto no será una estrategia publicitaria. Hace años también habrían tenido que usar vallas publicitarias carísimas y esas cosas para publicitar a sus idols, ¿pero para qué invertir en eso ahora, teniendo Internet? Hoy en día solo tienes que llamar la atención del público de alguna manera, y ellos se encargan de hablar, hablar, hablar y hacer la publicidad por ti, y encima, de forma totalmente gratuita. Por eso se da tanta importancia a los ránkings de búsqueda, en los que Kim Joonmyun y Chen son unos habituales... —En la pantalla que había tras él en el programa aparecieron diversas capturas de sus dos nombres en las clasificaciones de búsqueda de Naver y Daum. Joonmyun sintió náuseas—. Podría ser también una forma de desviar la atención, de tapar los trapos sucios de sus empresas... O una estratagema incluso mayor. No sería la primera vez que el gobierno utiliza un escándalo del mundo del entretenimiento para echar tierra sobre un problema en su gestión.   
  
Joonmyun no oyó las respuestas de los demás porque la llamada de Yixing fue inmediata.   
  
—Joonmyun. Imagino que estás viendo el mismo programa sobre el que Baekhyun me acaba de perforar los tímpanos —murmuró, siempre calmado. Yixing era una roca en momento como este—. ¿Quieres que le pida a Minseok que se encargue de desmentir la noticia ahora mismo?  
  
—¿Alguien se lo va a tragar?  
  
Yixing soltó una risita resignada.   
  
—No, la verdad es que no lo creo.  
  
—¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? —preguntó, y Yixing reflexionó en silencio unos minutos.  
  
—Los MelOn están demasiado cerca, y será la primera vez que se os vea en público después de esto. Esperaremos a ver qué ocurre entonces, cómo reacciona el público. En cuanto pasen, cuando podamos discernir cuál es la decisión más inteligente, haremos un comunicado oficial.  
  
—Está bien —dijo Joonmyun, aunque sabía que  _no_  estaba bien. Ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría a la presión antes de que llegara el día de presentar los MelOn y tuviera que volver a estar sobre el mismo escenario que Jongdae. Quizá ese mismo día fueran a buscarlo cuando no se presentara y encontraran su cadáver medio devorado por los caniches de Jongin. Eran una raza de presa, al fin y al cabo. Al menos eso decía Jongin.   
  
Cuando se tranquilizó, se disculpó con Jongin y le dijo que quería dormir e intentar olvidar lo que había pasado durante el día. Jongin le aseguró que estaría pendiente de todas las redes sociales para defenderlo de quien hiciera falta.   
  
—No pasa nada, hyung —le dijo, dándole un abrazo torpe—. Ha ido bien hasta ahora. Esto también saldrá bien.  
  
Joonmyun arrastró los pies hasta la cama, se quitó los pantalones y se acostó tal cual, arrebujándose bajo las mantas. Intentó llamar a Jongdae, pero no contestó. Debía de estar discutiendo con Baekhyun sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de salir del lío en el que se habían metido.


	7. Chapter 7

El corazón le latía a tal velocidad que cada pulso comenzó a derivar en pinchazos, y Joonmyun tuvo que empezar a considerar si se debería solo a su ansiedad extrema ante la perspectiva de caminar por una alfombra roja después de lo que había pasado el fin de semana, o si sería una angina de pecho. El coche se detuvo junto al photocall y Joonmyun empezó a tener problemas para respirar, pero Yixing se dio la vuelta desde el asiento de delante y le puso una mano sobre la rodilla.   
  
—Eh, te estás empezando a poner morado —le dijo—. Todo está bajo control. Piensa que es como si Baekhyun estuviera detrás de todos esos fotógrafos con un látigo de siete colas.   
  
—No me cuesta imaginarlo, no sé por qué —dijo Joonmyun, con una risita histérica.   
  
Sabía que iría bien, que debía de haber alguna deidad que actuaba en su favor por alguna hazaña que hicieran en vidas anteriores. La mayoría de fans de Chen (y las cifras habían aumentado mucho desde su repackage), lejos de reprocharle nada, habían dedicado los últimos tres días a volcarse en mostrar todo su amor por su ídolo en forma de votos masivos para sus nominaciones de fin de año y de campañas de ánimo en las redes sociales. Las fans de Joonmyun se les habían unido, y aunque los comentarios negativos no habían sido pocos, habían quedado sepultados bajo tanto apoyo. Aún así, Joonmyun no podía evitar sentir taquicardias.   
  
Yixing le dio otro empujoncito de ánimo, porque los coches seguían llegando y no podían retrasarse más, y Joonmyun abrió la puerta por fin. Se unió sobre la alfombra roja a Hongbin, Hwasa y Hyuna, que presentarían la gala junto a él. Todos lo saludaron con cálidas sonrisas antes de volver a centrarse en las cámaras, y Joonmyun intentó que la suya estuviera a la altura ante semejante mar de flashes. Había fans al lado de los fotógrafos, y Joonmyun tuvo que forzarse a que las rodillas no le flojearan cuando vio las pancartas que sostenían.  _El amor es igual para todos_. Intentó concentrarse en mirar al objetivo de las cámaras que tenía delante, pero sabía que saldría en la mayoría de fotos mirando hacia la derecha. No le importó demasiado, porque tenía a Hongbin a su izquierda y cualquier foto en la que saliera Hongbin sería una obra de arte. En ese momento eran las fans las que merecían su atención. El siguiente artista estaba saliendo ya del coche para entrar en la alfombra y tenían que irse, pero Joonmyun quiso acercarse a las fans, para darles la mano a las que tenía más cerca, mostrarles una mínima parte de su agradecimiento. Las habría besado una por una, la verdad, pero sabía que habría varios fotógrafos inmortalizando el momento y ya había tenido escándalos suficientes esa semana.   
  
—Hyung. —Hongbin le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, porque el personal de la gala insistía en que tenían que entrar ya al estadio.  
  
Cuando se giró para marcharse, Joonmyun vio quién era el artista que acababa de llegar al centro de la alfombra.   
  
Jongdae estaba delante de él con un flamante esmoquin. Tenía el pelo castaño y suave desordenado, retirado hacia atrás, y sonreía a las cámaras con absoluta seguridad en sí mismo. Los gritos de las fans a sus espaldas eran ensordecedores. Joonmyun tampoco podía dejar de mirar. No sabía qué hacer, cuál sería la reacción apropiada. Estaba mirándolo durante lo que se prometió que era un último momento cuando Jongdae desvió la vista, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Joonmyun y le sonrió. Fue un segundo, pero Joonmyun estaba seguro de que todas las cámaras lo habían capturado. Con el corazón desbocado y las mejillas ardiendo, se dio la vuelta para salir de la alfombra roja. Tampoco sabía cómo se las iba a apañar para fingir que Jongdae no lo tenía completamente hechizado.  
  
  
La gala fue sobre ruedas. Con Hongbin al lado, quien hablaba con voz y sonrisa firmes pero sujetaba las tarjetas con manos temblorosas, Joonmyun siguió el guión al pie de la letra, con toda la entereza que pudo. Cuando Chen salió al escenario para su actuación, todas las fans levantaron los brazos al mismo tiempo. El público quedó salpicado de cientos de pancartas con la misma frase,  _El amor es igual para todos_. Aclamaban su nombre y el de Joonmyun, cantaban con él, y Joonmyun (que gracias al cielo estaba en el backstage, su cara de galápago bicentenario a punto de llorar protegida de miradas indiscretas) comprendía perfectamente por qué todo merecía la pena para Jongdae al ver esto.   
  
No se encontraron sobre el escenario hasta que llegó el momento de anunciar el premio al mejor artista rookie, el último premio de la noche. Jongdae parecía absolutamente tranquilo, sonreía y saludaba a las fans mientras esperaba junto a los demás nominados para conocer el veredicto. Joonmyun, por su parte, pensó que estaba peligrosamente cerca de sufrir un infarto de miocardio mientras le tendían a Hwasa el sobre que contenía al ganador. Cuando Hyuna gritó el nombre de Chen, apenas se la oyó por encima de las fans. Joonmyun se hizo a un lado para mirar cómo Jongdae recogía su trofeo de manos de Hongbin, un trofeo que había ganado porque su talento era infinito, y porque les profesaba tanto amor a las fans como el que fingía sentir por Joonmyun, o incluso más. Probablemente más. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, y el pinchazo que sintió en el corazón al recordar que ahora tenía que fingir no sentir nada fue minúsculo en comparación al orgullo que sentía.   
  
Cuando Jongdae se giró hacia él con el rostro deslumbrante de alegría y con expresión de determinación, Joonmyun respiró hondo e intentó echar mano de su memoria sensorial.  _Estás calmado. Te has preparado para esto, estás tranquilo. Esto tendría que ser fácil, Kim Joonmyun, tu trabajo era fingir que estás enamorado de él y ahora lo estás de verdad, maldito idiota._  Jongdae se le echó encima antes de que Joonmyun pudiera decir nada y lo abrazó como si quisiera fundirlos en un solo ser. Era como estar de nuevo en casa, riendo en el sofá, con la suavidad del jersey de Jongdae bajo los dedos y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Joonmyun respiró hondo.   
  
—Voy a besarte delante de toda esta gente, hyung —le susurró Jongdae al oído, decidido. A Joonmyun le hirvió la sangre en las venas. No comprendía cómo Jongdae podía seguir pensando en cumplir el plan con semejante frialdad en una situación así—. Tienes... tres segundos para negar con la cabeza. Si te niegas, no lo haré.  
  
La verdad es que la idea era perfecta. No era ninguna gran revelación, porque el público ya sabía que había algo entre ellos, pero esto les daría una confirmación de lo más mediática. Mañana estarían en las portadas de toda publicación escrita o electrónica del país, sin duda alguna. Jongdae levantó la mano que no sujetaba el trofeo y le rozó la nuca, mientras murmuraba,  _uno, dos_...  
  
Joonmyun asintió, con los ojos cerrados y toda la piel de su cuerpo erizada. Los dedos de Jongdae se hundieron en su pelo, obligándolo suavemente a levantar la cabeza. No pasó nada durante un segundo que a Joonmyun se le hizo eterno, y se atrevió a abrir los ojos por fin, pensando que quizá Jongdae se había echado atrás, pero se encontró con las pupilas dilatadas de Jongdae clavadas en las suyas. Joonmyun no podía leer la expresión de su rostro, pero sentía la caricia de sus dedos recorriendo su mandíbula. Apenas se acordaba de cómo respirar, y las abejas enfurecidas habían regresado a sus oídos. No oía nada más que eso y su corazón, que había activado todas las alertas rojas.  
  
La presión de los labios de Jongdae sobre los suyos llegó de repente, y sabía dulce, sabía a todo lo que Joonmyun había deseado desde hacía semanas, incluso cuando no se había permitido pensar en ello. Le habría gustado que el momento fuera eterno, y no le habría importado no tener público. También le habría gustado no ser el único de los dos que lo deseaba con fervor real, no solo porque fuera la forma idónea de sacar adelante la promoción de su relación. Por desgracia, ya sabía lo bien que se le daba a Jongdae seguir el guión de su plan, pero con sus propias y peculiares improvisaciones. Por desgracia, también fue demasiado breve.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó pasmado cuando la boca de Jongdae se separó de la suya. Miró a Hongbin, porque sabía que era él quien tenía que cerrar la gala para que los ganadores quedaran saludando a los fans, pero el chico los miraba igualmente boquiabierto; sus manos temblaban más que nunca. Jongdae, por otro lado, estaba aterradoramente calmado, sonriente, exultante. Si las fans gritaban solo un decibelio más alto empezarían a sangrarles los oídos a todos. Hyuna miró a Hongbin, miró a Joonmyun, y viendo que ambos habían quedado inutilizados como presentadores, se hizo cargo de leer la última tarjeta. Joonmyun notó que Jongdae le pasaba un brazo por la cintura mientras saludaba a la sección del público donde estaban concentradas más fans suyas, y se forzó a sonreír.  
  
—Te voy a asesinar —murmuró, cuando quería decir «vuelve a besarme, me da igual que toda esta gente esté mirando».  
  
—Eso si consigues adelantarte a Baekhyun —contestó Jongdae—. Aunque algo me dice que esto le va a encantar.  
  
Aún no había aparecido ningún encargado de seguridad para sacarlos del escenario a rastras y ninguna fan les había lanzado ningún efecto personal con intención asesina, así que Joonmyun imaginaba que no los iban a arrestar por escándalo público. Jongdae no parecía nada preocupado. De todas formas, ¿por qué iba a estarlo? Aunque Joonmyun no se lo fuera a quitar de la cabeza en semanas, había sido un simple beso, que no significaba ni más ni menos que lo mismo que todo lo anterior.  
  
  
Cuando Joonmyun llegó al backstage por fin vio de lejos a Hongbin, todavía intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa, y a Baekhyun, que debía de estar esperando a que Jongdae se le pusiera a tiro. Quiso ir a hablar con él para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, pero Yixing lo recibió con expresión deleitada.  
  
—No me emocionaba así desde el beso del musical de Drácula que coreografiamos Hakyeon y yo —exclamó mientras lo abrazaba—. Lo habéis hecho muy bien. Deberían daros algún premio de actuación a ambos este año. ¡Vuestro talento para la interpretación es evidente!  
  
—Ellos no saben que estamos actuando, Yixing —le recordó Joonmyun. «Tú tampoco sabes que yo  _no_  actúo», pensó.  
  
—Ah, claro —murmuró Yixing, menos entusiasmado.  
  
Quizá debería decírselo a Yixing. Si se enteraba de que Joonmyun no estaba absolutamente cómodo con la situación, sabía que Yixing le pondría fin de inmediato. Pero ahora, más que nunca, era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Tampoco podía dejar a Jongdae tirado, y era lo bastante egoísta como para querer aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba hasta que finalizara el plan en enero.  
  
Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, preparándose para relajarse un poco ahora que lo peor había pasado.  
  
No podía estar más equivocado.  
  
En cuanto entró al vestuario, su móvil empezó a sonar.  
  
—Joonmyunnie... Has puesto muy triste a tu madre, hijo.  
  
—¿Mamá?  
  
—¿Crees que hay derecho a que una madre se entere de que su hijo tiene pareja cuando los ve besuqueándose en la televisión nacional? —exclamó su madre, y Joonmyun tuvo que sentarse en la silla.  
  
De entre todas las personas del mundo, ¿cómo se le podía haber olvidado poner al corriente a  _su madre_?  
  
—No, mamá, verás, hay una explicación que...  
  
—¡Que te avergüenzas de mí, es la una explicación que encuentro! —dijo la mujer, que había entrado de lleno en modo dramático—. ¿Soy la última persona de la República de Corea a la que pensabas contárselo? ¡A mí, que te di la vida!  
  
Joonmyun suspiró, y se preparó para contarle lo que pasaba en realidad. Era una relación falsa, solo estaban fingiendo. Lo cierto es que Joonmyun sentía hasta rabia, de lo simple que sonaba explicado así. Lo que él sentía no era así de simple en absoluto.  
  
—Lo que ocurre es que...  
  
—¿Pensabas que no lo aprobaría por ser uno de esos  _rockeros_? —insistió su madre, resuelta a no dejar que Joonmyun articulara más de seis palabras seguidas—. Hijo, sabes que si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Y precisamente le estaba diciendo a tu padre la buena voz que tendría para cantar trot, ¡le estábamos alabando! Y de repente os besáis, tu padre se ha atragantado con el japchae de la cena, imagina que le ocurre semejante tragedia antes de la boda de tu hermano. ¿Qué habríamos hecho? ¡Y hablando de la boda de tu hermano, tendré que prepararle una invitación a este chico! Porque va a venir contigo, ¿verdad? ¡Ay, Joonmyun, ni siquiera sé su nombre! Y nuestros billetes de avión están comprados y el avión ya va lleno, lo acabo de comprobar, tendrá que venir con el resto de la familia al día siguiente...  
  
Joonmyun ya había desintonizado, intentaba esperar a que su madre se detuviera a respirar entre reproche y reproche (tenía que hacerlo _en algún momento_ ) para interrumpirla y explicarle la verdad, pero eso le dio una idea. Que Jongdae fuera su acompañante para la boda era una solución que no se le había ocurrido a él solo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era simplemente perfecta. En primer lugar, Jongdae era un idol exitoso y ocupado al que Joonmyun no podría llevar a su casa porque estaría siempre hasta arriba de trabajo, pero con lo que aún así evitaría que su madre siguiera insistiendo en inmiscuirse en su vida romántica. En segundo lugar, no tenía que preocuparse de si todavía seguiría con él o no para cuando llegara la boda, porque técnicamente ni siquiera ahora estaban juntos. Terminarían su plan en enero y volverían a verse en febrero, en la boda, como amigos. Tenían buena relación, así que no sería incómodo. Además, en cualquier momento después de la boda Joonmyun podía decirle a su madre que habían cortado, y con eso se aseguraría de librarse de ella durante al menos unos meses más, en los que por  _compasión_  no le hablaría de novios. Era como un sueño.  
  
—¿Sabes, mamá? Tienes razón, lo siento, he estado tan ensimismado con el trabajo que se me había olvidado avisarte... Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? ¡Prepara esa invitación!   
  
—¿Pero cómo se llama? ¡Tendremos que conocerlo antes! Podría organizar una cena...  
  
—Me temo que estamos muy ocupados, tendrás que esperar al reportaje para conocerlo mejor. Y ya lo verás en la boda.  
  
—¿Qué? —preguntó su madre, confusa. Joonmyun se sentía repentinamente muy animado.  
  
—¡Adiós, mamá!   
  
Le dejó el teléfono en las manos a Yixing, que entraba por la puerta en ese momento con una botella de agua y un par de pastillas de vitaminas para él, y salió corriendo del vestuario hasta que encontró a Jongdae. Estaba sentado en un sillón en la misma sala que otros artistas, haciéndose fotos que subir a Instagram con Hyuna.  
  
—¡Ah, hyung! —gritó cuando lo vio entrar, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.   
  
Hyuna lo miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa agradable. Seguía llevando un maquillaje muy cargado en los ojos y los labios muy rojos, pero parecía mucho más pequeña fuera del escenario. Sin embargo, cuando habló fue Joonmyun el que se sintió diminuto.  
  
—Vaya una forma de hacer vuestra una gala entera —bromeó, con voz aguda y burlona—. Os dejo solos. Adiós, Chenchen.  
  
Jongdae se levantó para despedirla y darle la mano con toda la gentileza de un caballero, y Joonmyun también le hizo una reverencia. Se volvieron a sentar y Jongdae empezó a balbucear, atolondrado, que se había hecho una foto con  _Hyuna_ , su hermano iba a pudrirse de envidia cuando se enterara,  _Baekhyun_  iba a pudrirse,  _¡él con Hyuna!_... Joonmyun le puso las manos en los hombros para hacerlo parar; había asuntos muy urgentes que tratar.   
  
—También me haré una foto contigo, hyung, no te pongas celoso —dijo, y sacó una foto de improviso de los dos, en la que Joonmyun salía con la boca entreabierta, mirando al móvil sorprendido.   
  
—Si subes eso a Instagram encontraré formas de matarte que harán que Jack el Destripador parezca un aficionado a mi lado —amenazó, intentando quitarle el móvil para borrarla, pero Jongdae se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero y quedó fuera de su alcance. Joonmyun respiró hondo—. Me debes una, Jongdae. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
—Sí. La noche fatídica —dijo Jongdae, con gesto solemne—. Dos, si contamos hoy.   
  
—Tres, si contamos esa horrible foto —replicó Joonmyun—. Pero de momento solo necesito que me devuelvas una.   
  
Le contó lo que había ocurrido con su madre, y Jongdae lo escuchó, perplejo.   
  
—¿Quieres que finja que estoy contigo para  _tus padres_? ¿Seguro, hyung?  
  
—Segurísimo. Cualquier cosa para que mi madre me deje tranquilo una buena temporada. Ya te lo dije, sueña con el día que entre por la puerta y le diga «Mamá, este es mi novio».   
  
Jongdae lo miró, indeciso, pero acabó por ceder; y Joonmyun, por primera vez en toda la semana, se relajó por completo. Al menos una parte de sus problemas diarios estaba solucionada.

  
   


La reunión Post-Cataclismo (así la había llamado Baekhyun cuando la había programado para después de los MelOn), para no variar, fue en ZYX School. Joonmyun llegó en cuanto terminó la grabación de Glory Day que tenía en la agenda aquel día y Baekhyun, Jongdae y Yixing ya esperaban allí. Para haberle puesto semejante título a la reunión, Baekhyun parecía encantado, y comenzó a hablar sin esperar siquiera a que Joonmyun tomara asiento.   
  
—Bueno, debido al espontáneo ad lib de mi querido artista Chen, aquí presente —dijo, y señaló a Jongdae de arriba abajo, quien formó una V con los dedos—, ya tengo colocado el reportaje en The Celebrity, y por ser la situación especial que es, han consentido que seas tú el que lo escriba, Joonmyun. Pero además, hemos recibido como... un  _millón_  de ofertas para entrevistas, photoshoots, documentales, programas... Todos quieren saber más sobre vuestra relación, sobre todo qué os ha empujado a hacerla pública. Yixing, si no me equivoco, ha pasado lo mismo por aquí, ¿no?  
  
—Bueno, aquí no han sido un millón, han sido exactamente... Espera, lo he apuntado antes. —Se miró la palma de la mano, donde se veía un borrón de tinta— Trece. O dieciocho, no estoy muy seguro...  
  
—En fin, el número no importa —cortó Baekhyun, mirando a Yixing con cariño, que intentaba seguir descifrando la mancha de bolígrafo—. El caso es que vamos a rechazarlas todas. Hasta que salga el otro reportaje, es mejor que lo mantengamos  _en petit comité_. Si no se emite por televisión nos ahorraremos muchos problemas, y además, de ese modo seremos nosotros los que controlaremos de qué se habla y de qué no. Vamos a hacer un programa especial en la cuenta de Jongdae en la V app, que anunciaremos por todas las redes sociales; así nos aseguraremos de que los espectadores sean fans e interesados por el tema. Yixing, vosotros también tendréis que anunciarlo. Conoces la aplicación, ¿no, Joonmyun? Me consta que muchas de mis vergüenzas están subidas ahí —preguntó con gesto grave. Joonmyun asintió. Era la misma en la que Jongin le había mostrado los duetos de Baekhyun y Jongdae que él ya había visto en vivo—. Será una emisión en directo, ya tengo a gente preparando un guión, aunque estoy seguro de que mi pequeño y encantador Jongdae encontrará la forma de sorprenderme por mucho que le pida que no lo haga, ¿verdad? —dijo, y le lanzó una sonrisa combinada con una peligrosa mirada asesina ante la que Jongdae no se amedrentó lo más mínimo.  
  
—Las cosas siempre acaban saliendo mejor con mis improvisaciones. Siempre lo digo, debería ser mi propio mánager. Me iría mucho mejor y tendría menos dolores de cabeza y menos pelo púrpura en la ducha...   
  
—¡Ese no es el tema que nos ocupa ahora! —exclamó Baekhyun, poniéndole una mano en la boca—. Esperamos que haya mucha gente interesada en esta emisión. Tendremos MC y todo. Cuando encuentre a alguien que lo sea, claro.  
  
—¿Todavía no se ha decidido el MC? —preguntó Joonmyun.  
  
—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?  
  
—De hecho, creo que conozco a la persona idónea. 

  
   


Joonmyun revisó las tarjetas por última vez con el ceño fruncido cuando el encargado de la grabación comenzó la cuenta atrás para el directo. Jongdae y él le devolvieron los papeles a Baekhyun, donde este y el mismo equipo de escritores del programa habían escrito sugerencias de lo que debían decir, pero no podían quedárselos durante el programa, porque si pareciera guionizado arruinaría todo el propósito.  
  
—Recordad, pareced cándidos, enamorados, puede haber algo de tocamientos si... —La cuenta atrás llegó a cero, y Baekhyun no pudo continuar. Joonmyun respiró hondo.  
  
—Hola a todos los fans que nos estéis viendo, que no son pocos, por lo que me dicen. Seguro que estáis con el alma en vilo, ¿verdad? ¡Yo también! Soy Ken, y es un enorme honor y placer para mí ser el MC de esta emisión especial de una hora, en la que Chen y Kim Joonmyun nos abrirán su corazón por fin —dijo Jaehwan, conteniendo apenas su euforia cuando giró levemente su taburete para mirarlos a ambos y sonreírles—. Desde los primeros rumores, cuando las inteligentes fans de ambos se percataron de su innegable química, pasando por la dramática noche en que intentaron disfrutar de algo de tiempo juntos en medio de su ajetreada vida y los siguió un periodista, hasta el emocionante beso de la pasada gala de premios de MelOn. ¡Lo sabremos todo! Cuantos más corazones de los espectadores consigamos reunir, más secretos revelarán, así que no dejéis de pulsarlos. Veo que algunas fans ya están dejando comentarios con lo que les gustaría ver... —se inclinó para ver los comentarios que iban surgiendo a tiempo real en la pantalla que tenían delante y levantó las cejas—. Ah, te gustaría ver eso, ¿eh, pillina? Pronto hablaremos de cuáles son los objetivos, y no, es una decepción, pero no implican quitarse nada de ropa.  
  
Joonmyun sabía que al menos Jongin, Kyungsoo, todos los bailarines de ZYX School y su madre estarían pegados a las pantallas de sus móviles. Baekhyun les hizo un gesto, moviendo la boca para decirles de forma muda que el número de personas que estaban viendo el stream ya había alcanzado el índice esperado y seguía subiendo, así que Joonmyun sonrió un poco más. Cándido. Enamorado.   
  
—La primera pregunta es una parada obligatoria: ¿cuánto hace que empezó vuestra relación?   
  
La primera pregunta en el guión. Habían acordado que la respondería Jongdae, y Joonmyun todavía se sorprendía de que fuera capaz de relatar una historia de amor tan sencilla y tan creíble a pesar de las circunstancias (¿una pareja de dos hombres,  _un idol y un actor_  por si fuera poco, hablando de su relación en una pantalla?  _Impensable_ ) sin dejar de mirar a Joonmyun como si fuera el sol que iluminara sus días. Joonmyun estaba seguro de que acabaría siendo de esos cantantes que sorprenden a todo el mundo dedicándose a la actuación, y además, siendo buenísimo. Era injusto que una sola persona tuviera  _tantos_  talentos.   
  
—Nos conocimos por primera vez en Purple Night, el programa que ahora presentamos juntos —dijo Jongdae, y miró a Joonmyun con gesto interrogante, como si pidiera su aprobación. Esa era la frase que tenían en el guión, desde luego. Joonmyun asintió y se preparó para la siguiente pregunta, la que le tocaba a él, pero Jongdae no dejó de hablar—. Fue amor a primera vista, para mí. Mi mánager estaba intentando conseguirme un puesto de DJ invitado en la radio en aquellos momentos, y le supliqué que fuera con Joonmyun-hyung. Fue un sueño cuando se lo propusimos y aceptó trabajar conmigo. ¿Cómo fue para ti, hyung?   
  
Joonmyun resopló un instante, porque Jongdae se había sacado esa pregunta de la manga y a él no le gustaban las sorpresas cuando había un guión de por medio; lo cual era irónico, teniendo en cuenta su situación emocional en ese momento. Se esforzó por encontrar una respuesta rápida y relativamente creíble, hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía simplemente decir la verdad. Todo el mundo lo creería, menos el propio Jongdae y los que estaban al corriente de la farsa, que se limitarían a alabarlo por sus buenos reflejos; ese era el objetivo.  
  
—Lo mío no fue amor a primera vista, más bien fui... acostumbrándome a él —dijo. Jaehwan se llevó una mano al corazón, y Jongdae soltó una risita al ver su reacción, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla al MC—. Es decir, no es que J...  _Chen_  no me pareciera atractivo...  
  
—Un momento, ¿cómo has estado a punto de llamarlo? —le preguntó Jaehwan, con gesto interesado, aunque él conocía su nombre a la perfección—. Porque nadie conoce tu nombre, ni tu edad... ¡Nada personal! ¿Cómo vamos así a disfrutar de tus seguramente bochornosas fotografías predebut?   
  
Con una fugaz mirada a Baekhyun, que le levantó un dedo pulgar para indicarle que no pasaba nada por su traspiés y lo animó a seguir por ahí, Joonmyun supo enseguida cómo continuar. El pseudónimo era parte de las cosas que se revelarían en el reportaje de Joonmyun y suponía que no estaba de más levantar un poco de intriga al respecto.  
  
—Me temo que tendréis que esperar un poco más para descubrirlo. ¡Pero no mucho más! A finales de febrero se publicará un extenso —Joonmyun pensó con amargura que sus notas ocupaban la escandalosa cifra de media página, así que estaba siendo muy optimista con lo de «extenso»— reportaje en la revista The Celebrity sobre el primer año de Chen como artista, en el que se revelará toda esa información sobre él que se ha mantenido en secreto hasta ahora, entre otras cosas. Escrito por mí.   
  
—¿Escrito por ti? Ah, ¡veremos cómo es Chen a través de los ojos del amor, entonces! Aunque ya es así como lo ven las fans, ¿me equivoco? —dijo, y guiñó un ojo—. Perdón por la interrupción, Joonmyun, continúa.   
  
—Estabas diciendo que te parecí atractivo —le recordó Jongdae, con una sonrisa traviesa y orgullosa.   
  
—Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso exactamente —se burló Joonmyun, para ganar tiempo y poner en orden sus pensamientos, sin revelar nada que pudiera usarse como indicio de que su noviazgo era planeado—. Chen me pareció alguien muy desconcertante en aquella primera entrevista, y supongo que como todas las cosas que nos desconciertan, también me provocó mucha curiosidad.   
  
Recordaba que los primeros rumores fueron a mediados de la semana siguiente a la entrevista, así que se mordió el labio, buscando una forma de partir de ahí...  
  
—Ese mismo fin de semana le propuse que nos viéramos, y aceptó —continuó Jongdae en su lugar—. Es cierto que no fue amor a primera vista, pero no pudo resistirse a mis encantos —dijo, y le sonrió, como retándole a discutir. Joonmyun se sentía como si un puño helado le estrujara el corazón—. De eso hace cinco meses.   
  
—Yo recuerdo aquella primera noche en Purple Night... Estuve allí presente, ¿sabéis? Cuando felicité a Joonmyun por su relación, se puso tan tenso que si llego a estornudar se habría partido en dos. —Jaehwan rompió a reír—. ¡Quería ocultarlo, por supuesto! Yo le aseguré que tendrían mi apoyo si algún día decidían hacerlo público, aunque no pensé que ese día fuera a llegar, la verdad. ¿No os dio miedo salir juntos en una sociedad como esta?  
  
Joonmyun suspiró, aliviado, porque para esta pregunta sí tenía una respuesta preparada.   
  
—La verdad es que fue una de las razones por las que quise neg... resistirme, en principio —explicó Joonmyun, y Jongdae agachó la cabeza, como si recordarlo le rompiera el corazón—. Pero Chen fue muy insistente. Sí tenía miedo al principio, de que nos descubrieran y nos rechazaran, de que eso supusiera el fin de nuestras carreras. Pero hemos tenido muchísima suerte, tanto las fans de Chen como las mías nos han apoyado con todo el corazón, y me siento muy agradecido por ello. —Si Joonmyun había sacado algo bueno de todo esto, además de conocer a Jongdae, era la certeza de que las cosas  _podían_  cambiar para bien, como escribía en sus artículos antes de que nadie supiera quién era él siquiera. Su intervención en el guión acababa ahí, pero quizá él también había cambiado un poco, porque quiso seguir hablando—. Nuestro país se desarrolló muchísimo en muy poco tiempo, y aunque eso nos hace parecer avanzados, nuestra mentalidad se quedó anclada en el pasado. Es dificilísimo que los ideales de un país cambien de repente, y sin embargo, creo que también estamos cambiando rápidamente en eso. Ya no se demoniza a los idols por tener pareja, y ¿acaso la relación de las fans con sus ídolos no sería mucho más bonita, si pudieran hacerlas partícipes de algo que los hace felices? ¿Si se les permite ser sinceros con sus sentimientos? Los idols también son personas. Las fans se escandalizarían si a ellas no se les permitiera tener novio porque supondría ser infiel a su ídolo, así que lo mismo debería ocurrir al revés, ¿no? Todo nos iría mejor si dejáramos de hacer que la gente se sienta obligada a esconderse. Y lo mismo ocurre con la homosexualidad. Hay gente que tiene miedo incluso de pronunciar esa palabra en voz alta, y mucho más de admitir su sexualidad, aunque sea para sí mismos. Nunca he tratado de convencer a nadie de que hacerlo público es la mejor opción, porque he vivido en mis carnes lo difícil que puede llegar a ser. Pero si nos esforzáramos por crear un entorno más amable para todos, cada vez menos gente tendría miedo, y a medida que crezca el número de personas que no se esconden, también disminuirían los que ponen el grito en el cielo al verlos. Este es el mismo país que hace apenas quince años, por la cuarta parte de lo que hemos hecho nosotros, arruinó la carrera y casi la vida de un actor. Solo por cansarse de vivir a escondidas. Pero a la vez, creo que ya no es el mismo país, y espero que siga en esa dirección para todos. Que nadie tenga que volver a pasar por lo que él.  
  
La sorpresa en el rostro de Jaehwan era obvia, a pesar de que su adorable sonrisa seguía inamovible. Suponía que contaba con que la respuesta fuera mucho más corta, pensó Joonmyun, exhalando lentamente, con el corazón acelerado, pero no había podido evitarlo. Ahora mismo, esa respuesta ya era más larga que todo lo que había conseguido redactar sobre el reportaje de Jongdae.   
  
—Te refieres a Hong Seokchun, ¿no? —dijo Jaehwan de repente—. El actor Hong Seokchun.  
  
—Sí —dijo Joonmyun. Solo supo de Hong Seokchun cuando él mismo empezó a asumir su sexualidad, a través de un comentario en un foro de Chingusai, y para entonces ya hacía años de su escándalo. Joonmyun leyó su historia, leyó tantos artículos como pudo encontrar. Estaba fascinado. Fue entonces cuando decidió que él también quería ser así, que no iba a dejar que nadie lo menospreciara por ser quien era y querer a quien quería—. Es injusto que se nos trate a nosotros como los abanderados de la homosexualidad en Corea, cuando existe gente como Hong Seokchun-sunbaenim, el directo Kim Jho, gente que lo ha pasado muchísimo peor que nosotros pero ha sido fuerte y ha salido adelante, siendo sinceros con el mundo y consigo mismos en todo momento y cooperando activamente para que los que venimos detrás tengamos un camino mucho más sencillo que recorrer.  
  
—Coincidí con él en un programa hace poco, de hecho —comentó Jaehwan—. Fue un placer conocerlo... Es una persona encantadora, y un ejemplo de valentía, desde luego. Seguro que estará muy orgulloso de oír estas palabras, Joonmyun.  
  
—Estoy muy contento de poder colaborar en que estos problemas sean más visibles, y me alegra muchísimo que me hayan... que  _nos_ hayan aceptado —aclaró, mirando a Jongdae y señalándolo con un gesto—; porque soy consciente de lo mal que podría haber salido. Pero creo que es importante recordar quiénes lo han hecho posible.   
  
Su novio falso también lo miraba, impresionado. Baekhyun estaba secándose lágrimas inexistentes de forma sarcástica tras la cámara.   
  
—Bueno... ¡es normal que tengas a Chen completamente embelesado! Se me ha puesto la piel de gallina, mira... —dijo Jaehwan, levantándose la manga para mostrarle el brazo a Jongdae.  
  
—Joonmyun-hyung siempre se ha implicado mucho con esto... —respondió Jongdae, ignorando su brazo porque no podía dejar de mirar a Joonmyun con expresión, ciertamente, embelesada—. Siempre habla con tanta pasión y tan bien sobre el tema... ¡y luego es incapaz de decirme en voz alta que me quiere! Se pone todo púrpura como una berenjena, así que le quita toda la emotividad al asunto, es muy divertido...  
  
—¡No nos cuentes más! Vamos a verlo en directo —exclamó Jaehwan, y anunció—: Acabamos de alcanzar treinta y cuatro millones de corazones, ¡tenéis unos fans muy dedicados!   
  
Joonmyun tuvo que contener una carcajada al imaginarse a Jongin pulsando el corazón que aparecía en la pantalla frenéticamente, y a Kyungsoo mirándolo con reprobación, diciéndole que se guardara ese ímpetu para el béisbol, pero pulsando corazones él también. Jongdae comenzó a saludar y a lanzar besos a la cámara para agradecer a las fans su participación, y Jaehwan, para quien cualquier oportunidad era buena, se le unió antes de seguir hablando.   
  
—No nos queda mucho tiempo de emisión, tendremos que saltarnos unas preguntas, pero ha valido la pena por escuchar la extensa lección de Joonmyun. ¡Lo que no podemos saltarnos es precisamente el resultado de la misión para nuestros espectadores: ¡conseguir treinta millones de corazones para ver una declaración de amor en directo!   
  
Además de un leve vuelco en el estómago, Joonmyun no se sintió nervioso en absoluto. Después de haberse saltado su primera norma, _nada de besos_ , y la norma más importante,  _No Enamorarse_ , ya no le importaba demasiado tener que estar ahí, hablando de su relación. Esta misión no era una sorpresa, formaba parte del guión, y se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que decirle las palabras a Jongdae a la cara, en directo. Que Jongdae se las tendría que decir a él. En el guión habían escrito dos «te quiero» a secas, en un extremo golpe de creatividad por parte de los escritores, a los que Joonmyun pensaba ceñirse.  
  
Pero Jongdae iba primero.  
  
—Hyung —dijo, con voz grave, extendiendo el brazo para acariciar el dorso de la mano de Joonmyun, suavemente. Por supuesto que no se iba a conformar con un simple «te quiero», porque la vida de Joonmyun nunca podía ser tan fácil—. A veces creo que no eres consciente de lo mucho que significas para mí. Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, y gracias a ti, ya nunca me siento solo. Soy muy afortunado por poder decirte esto, delante de todos los que nos ven... —Si hubiera podido, Joonmyun se habría tapado los oídos—. Te quiero.   
  
Joonmyun no levantó la cabeza. No podía permitírselo, porque era la única forma de mantener la farsa. No podía respirar, y la presión de su pecho no era una presión agradable, como cuando Jongdae le abrazó para sentirse como en casa, como cuando Jongdae le había acariciado la nariz con la suya, en un gesto tan íntimo, sin nadie que los viera, sin nadie a quien demostrarle nada. Era una presión dolorosa, como cuando Jongdae lo había besado delante de miles de personas. El dolor de saber que nunca recibiría un beso suyo si no era con público, que nunca oiría un «te quiero» sin que sus fans pagaran treinta millones de corazones para verlo en directo. Que los únicos «te quiero» que oiría serían parte de un guión, y que cada añadido a esas dos palabras era la forma de Jongdae de dejarlo más bonito, más creíble, nada más.   
  
—Te dije que se ponía muy tímido con estas cosas —le explicó Jongdae a Jaehwan entre risas, para excusar a Joonmyun por no cumplir con su parte del plan.   
  
—Qué mono —se rió Jaehwan, para llenar el silencio—. Me recuerda a Leo cuando intentaba convencerlo de que hiciera algo de aegyo para nuestras fans en las promociones, cómo parecía que deseaba morir con todas sus fuerzas, pero el caso es que...  
  
— _Te quiero_  —susurró Joonmyun, porque se sentía incapaz de decirlo con más voz que esa, un simple hilo. No hubo reacción, así que asumió que estaban esperando que lo repitiera, porque no se había oído bien. Decirlo la primera vez había sido como una puñalada, pero ninguna duele más que la primera, así que por fin pudo tragarse el nudo de su garganta, sonreír y alzar el rostro para mirar a Jongdae—. Yo también te quiero.   
  
Nunca había dicho nada con tanta sinceridad. Jongdae entrelazó sus dedos y le sonrió, divertido, tocando su mejilla roja con la otra mano para mostrársela a Jaehwan, «¿Lo ves? Te lo dije». Tras la cámara, Baekhyun les hacía gestos de enhorabuena por su genial actuación, pero Joonmyun, siempre deseoso de aprobación, de reconocimiento y de felicitaciones, jamás se había sentido tan miserable. 

  
   


Realizar un doblaje resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que Joonmyun pensaba, y al cabo del tercer día de grabación, cuando solo quedaban las canciones y un par de escenas, ya suspiraba de agotamiento cada vez que un take no salía como él quería. Terminaron de grabar por fin, y como ya era costumbre, el equipo salió a cenar para celebrar el trabajo que habían completado.  
  
Eunji se sentó a su lado y aunque en principio intentó evitar el tema, Joonmyun apenas había tragado su primer trozo de samgyupsal cuando llegó al límite de contención.  
  
—Vi lo que ocurrió en los MelOn —dijo, sin mirarlo, mientras colocaba ordenadamente el arroz sobre su hoja de lechuga—, y también vi la emisión de la V app después.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Joonmyun, distraídamente.  
  
—Sí. Hablaste  _tan_  bien, oppa... ¡Es normal que tengas a Chen como loco! ¡Casi me enamoro yo! —exclamó la chica, dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Joonmyun encogió un poco los hombros, con una sonrisa tímida—. Yo no puedo comprender por lo que habéis pasado vosotros, desde luego. Pero todo lo que dijiste de las relaciones de los idols... Espero que lo haya visto todo el mundo, y que empiecen a aplicarse el cuento. ¡Mi jefe, por ejemplo! Es increíble que las únicas citas que pueda tener sean en programas de televisión, todas orquestadas de antemano.  
  
Joonmyun podía hacerse una idea. Se percató de que el vaso de Eunji estaba vacío, así que cogió la botella para rellenarlo.  
  
—Muchas gracias —dijo la chica, y entonces sí lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa cálida—. Creo que habéis sido muy valientes con el tema, con tantos rumores y prejuicios. Como aquel talk show... No sé cómo pudo haber gente que insinuara que se trataba de una relación solo por promoción. Mi maknae se lo creyó, de hecho. —Lo pilló bebiendo, y Joonmyun intentó no atragantarse sin éxito alguno. Eunji, por suerte, lo interpretó como indignación ante la mera idea de que alguien pudiera pensar eso—. ¡No te preocupes! Sé que es una estupidez, ¿quién iba a arriesgar tanto por un poco de publicidad? Además, tuvo que cambiar de opinión cuando vio el programa de la aplicación. Es obvio lo enamorados que estáis.  
  
Mientras se frotaba el pecho, recuperándose del sobresalto, Joonmyun no pudo evitar pensar que bueno, al menos eso era cierto para uno de los dos.

  
   


Era lógico que, ahora que su relación era de dominio público, solo se vieran en la radio. Los viernes por la noche se habían convertido a la vez en el momento favorito de la semana de Joonmyun, porque le brindaba la oportunidad de ver a Jongdae; y también el momento que más odiaba, porque le recordaba que en realidad no era nada suyo.  
  
Con todos los programas de fin de año pasados, Jongdae podía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su showcase japonés. Joonmyun, por su parte, debería estar dedicando ese tiempo que pasaba sin ver a Jongdae a su drama, o a su artículo, pero no conseguía que le saliera nada.  
  
—No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto, hyung —dijo Jongin, porque era muy sencillo hablar de lo fácil que parece algo cuando no eres tú quien tiene que hacerlo, sobre todo si estás tumbado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en un regazo blandito mientras te acarician el pelo. Kyungsoo y él habían optado por dejar de intentar decir nada y empezar a poner a Joonmyun al corriente con hechos—. O sea, solo tienes que hablar de Chen, y se supone que es tu novio.   
  
—Pero  _no_  es su novio —le recordó Kyungsoo, tirándole suavemente del pelo de la coronilla. Jongin gimió. Joonmyun se preguntó por qué estaba tolerando que semejante escena tuviera lugar en su casa—. ¿No es así, hyung?  
  
Joonmyun apretó los labios, y asintió.  
  
—Exacto.  
  
—Pues me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Si trajeras más a Chen a casa, quizá podría haberlo conocido mejor, y ahora podría estar ayudándote, pero no lo has hecho y tampoco me dejas ver tus notas, así que ahora tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos tú solo...  
  
—Si tantas ganas tienes de conocer a tu ídolo, Kim Jongin, ve y compra sus álbumes hasta que consigas entrar a un fanmeeting como hace todo el mundo, porque parece que esa es la única forma de verlo hoy en día —espetó, con más amargura de la que pretendía. Echaba de menos a Jongdae, y cuanto más lo echaba de menos, más culpable se sentía. Jongin estaba distraído, con los ojos cerrados mientras Kyungsoo seguía toqueteándole mechones de pelo castaño. No obstante, el cátcher había dejado de mirar la pantalla de su móvil y ahora estaba mirando a Joonmyun, con los ojos entrecerrados. «Es porque es miope», se recordó Joonmyun, pero no pudo evitar sentir que Kyungsoo lo estaba juzgando, intentando diseccionar las palabras exactas que había dicho y el significado que ocultaban. Notó que empezaban a sudarle las manos, y se apresuró a añadir—: Además, Kyungsoo ya lo ha dicho. Ni siquiera somos novios de verdad.  
  
Se centró en darle vueltas una y otra vez a la misma media página que había escrito hacía semanas, pero no le sirvió para dejar de sentir la mirada de Kyungsoo clavada en él.

  
   


Tras una Navidad de lo más aburrida, que Joonmyun se pasó inventando excusas de por qué no podía llevar a Jongdae a casa de sus padres (como que estaba en Vladivostok, o que se había roto las dos piernas y algunos huesos del túnel metacarpiano en un peculiar accidente de kite-surf, entre otras), llegó la vuelta al trabajo. Jongdae estaba más ocupado que nunca, ultimando los detalles del concierto, para el que no quedaba ni un mes; pero el propio Joonmyun tenía un drama que grabar, y por suerte no le quedaba mucho tiempo para echarlo de menos.   
  
La invitación como panelista al especial de Año Nuevo de King of Mask Singer había llegado de improvisto, y ni siquiera había empezado la grabación, pero Joonmyun ya se lo estaba pasando en grande. Había visto a los participantes entrar en los camerinos ya con los rostros cubiertos por extravagantes máscaras, porque los que iban a estar en el jurado no podían saber quién se ocultaba tras la máscara, tenían que juzgar basándose solo en la voz. Las había de lo más elaboradas, con puntillas y purpurina, hasta una cabeza de caballo que tuvo a Joonmyun riéndose durante diez minutos con Sandeul, otro de los jueces.  
  
La grabación comenzó, y en el primer duelo de la primera ronda, ya se llevó una sorpresa. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo solo con escuchar la primera palabra que cantó el segundo participante, Legendary Guitarman, un chico cuya máscara era una gran guitarra dorada, porque era una voz que le resultaba muy,  _muy_  familiar. Ahora ya no sabía si era coincidencia que lo hubieran invitado a asistir como jurado de forma tan repentina o si todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Jongdae eliminó a su oponente sin ningún problema. El tercer participante, con ojos como huevos fritos en su máscara, sonaba claramente a Jaehwan, y cantó de forma sublime. Joonmyun seguía intentando ocultar su sonrisa, porque había pensado que le resultaría mucho más difícil reconocer a los participantes.  
  
En último lugar salió por fin el chico con máscara de caballo que tanta gracia les había hecho a Joonmyun y Sandeul. Lo presentaron como Burdock Charming Pony, y Joonmyun observaba la escena con una sonrisa amplia que se congeló en cuanto empezó a cantar.  
  
Rezó porque no hubiera ninguna cámara enfocada en su rostro en ese momento o tendría que responder muchas preguntas. Joonmyun habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte, por mucho que se esforzara por olvidarla. Habían sido muchísimas horas de práctica con él, de oírlo cantar, de verlo bailar, de hacer planes para cuando debutaran juntos que se habían esfumado como el humo. Él había seguido avanzando, todos habían seguido avanzando y Joonmyun se había quedado atrás. Lo habían dejado atrás.  
  
Empezó a sentir que el pulso se le aceleraba, que se mareaba, como si su sillón estuviera a la deriva en medio del océano en lugar de sobre suelo firme, pero afortunadamente consiguió empezar a controlar su respiración a tiempo, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en medio del programa.  
  
Burdock Charming Pony seguía cantando,  _Jinki_  seguía cantando; su voz seguía sonando tan soberbia como cuando Joonmyun la escuchaba en la sala de prácticas hacía años y se preguntaba si, con mucho esfuerzo, él podría llegar a sonar así algún día.  
  
Las siguientes rondas pasaron como una nebulosa en la que Joonmyun solo oía la voz de Jinki, todo lo demás quedaba ahogado por el torbellino que resonaba en sus oídos. Se forzó a escuchar lo suficiente para poder dar un voto justo a todos los participantes, pero su mente estaba siete años atrás. Quizá llevaba esos siete años anclada en ese momento. Jongdae no pudo ganar a Jinki, y cuando se retiró la máscara, riendo a carcajadas, buscó a Joonmyun con la mirada entre el jurado. No perdió la sonrisa, pero Joonmyun había observado ese rostro lo suficiente como para saber que tampoco le había gustado lo que vio. Jinki fue el ganador indiscutible del programa, y después de lo que le parecieron interminables horas, Joonmyun pudo retirarse del plató para marcharse de allí cuanto antes.  
  
Por supuesto, aunque en los últimos tiempos Joonmyun se consideraba bastante agraciado por la buena fortuna, ésta tampoco podía ponérselo  _todo_  tan fácil.  
  
—Joonmyun.  
  
La voz de Jinki sonó tras él apenas puso un pie en el pasillo, afable, suave, y Joonmyun no podía girarse. No podía mirarlo.  
  
Lo había odiado durante años, a él y a todos los demás, por tener la oportunidad que él no tuvo, porque necesitaba encontrar algún culpable a pesar de saber que especialmente ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. No sabía por qué no había pensado que coincidiría con ellos si empezaba a ser más visible. Lo raro de verdad era que no se hubieran encontrado antes. Quizá entonces Joonmyun podría haberse preparado, podría haber pensado en cómo disculparse por comportarse de forma tan tremendamente egoísta con ellos. Pero ahora, sin guión, delante de él después de tantos años, Joonmyun solo sentía ganas de llorar hasta deshidratarse.  
  
—Hola, Joonmyun-ah —insistió Jinki, aunque Joonmyun no se lo merecía, aunque por mucho que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, había sido él quien los había dejado de lado—. Sabía que tu nombre se estaba oyendo mucho últimamente, pero quién me iba a decir que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí...  
  
—Hola —musitó Joonmyun. Por fin reunió valor para darse la vuelta, Jinki le sonrió, y las ganas de llorar solo se hicieron más fuertes. Silencio. No sabía qué más decir. ¿Cómo podría excusarse? ¿Cómo podría hacer que Jinki y los demás le perdonaran...?  
  
—Ah, mi mánager me está llamando —dijo el chico de repente, y Joonmyun no podía dejarlo ir después de tanto tiempo sin decir nada, _otra vez_.  
  
—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, y Jinki, que ya se estaba girando para marcharse, volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarlo, perplejo. Joonmyun agachó la cabeza, fingiendo una reverencia. Simplemente no era tan valiente como para mirarlo a los ojos—. Lo siento muchísimo.  
  
Notó una mano que se posaba en su hombro y lo obligaba a erguirse, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un abrazo cálido, sin rencor de ningún tipo. El único rencoroso de la historia, tristemente, había sido él mismo.  
  
—No pasa nada, Joonmyunnie. No pasa nada —lo disculpó enseguida, aunque Joonmyun sabía que  _sí_  pasaba, que esto no podía ser suficiente. Jinki lo estrechó todavía más entre sus brazos, como si supiera que Joonmyun estaría pensando precisamente eso—. De verdad, no pasa nada. Pero quiero que te quites de encima esta tontería de culpabilidad y que hables con Minho, ¿me oyes? —le dijo, en tono de reproche burlón—. Te ha echado mucho de menos... Sabes que te adoraba.  _Todavía te adora_.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza, solo un poco, porque no sabía cuánto más podría contener las lágrimas. No sabía por qué seguía empeñado en mostrar tanto orgullo, si Jinki lo había visto llorar cientos de veces. Kibum siempre bromeaba con lo llorón que era. Jonghyun siempre estaba llorando demasiado él mismo como para meterse con nadie.  
  
—Tengo que irme —repitió Jinki, y le cogió de las manos—. ¿Lo harás? ¿Hablarás con Minho? ¿Con todos nosotros?  
  
Su tono seguía siendo distendido, pero serio. No dejaba lugar a una negativa. Joonmyun siempre supo que sería un buen líder, y no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir para prometérselo de nuevo.   
  
Jinki le dio un breve abrazo que le rompió el corazón, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, Joonmyun se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la salida. Oyó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas, «¡Hyung! ¡Joonmyun-hyung!». Sabía que era Jongdae, pero no miró atrás. Encontró aparcado cerca de la puerta el coche del mánager más joven de la empresa, que Yixing había enviado con él para el programa, y subió al asiento trasero. Si el hombre se dio cuenta de que Joonmyun pasó llorando todo el viaje hasta su casa, tuvo la discreción de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegó a su edificio con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, aunque en realidad solo era el peso de su culpabilidad. Se sentía aliviado, al ver que Jinki no le guardaba ningún rencor, al ver que los que fueron como sus hermanos seguían pensando en él. Una bondad que él, por su parte, no había tenido con ellos. También se sentía estúpido, avergonzado, un crío.  
  
Entró en casa y fue quitándose ropa que dejó caer a su paso hacia el dormitorio, quería dormir y olvidar que esa noche había pasado. No se molestó en quitarse el maquillaje, y sabía que lo pagaría caro al día siguiente, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no le importaba. Las lágrimas acabarían con los restos que pudieran quedar, de todas formas. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando obligarse a dormir, pero su cerebro reproducía una y otra vez su conversación con Jinki (el  _monólogo_  de Jinki, mejor dicho) y aunque lo había perdonado, aunque le había asegurado que no pasaba nada, no podía dejar de llorar.  
  
La primera vez que tocaron a la puerta, no lo oyó. La segunda vez, lo ignoró. Cuando el toc, toc sonó por tercera vez, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. El siguiente toque llegó pasados unos minutos, y fue en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
—Hyung. —Fue la voz suave de Jongdae la que lo sorprendió desde detrás de la puerta, no la de Jongin—. Hyung, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
Una oleada de alivio instantáneo lo recorrió por dentro, y casi sintió todavía más ganas de llorar a la vez. No dijo nada.  
  
—Hyung, por favor. Estoy preocupado por ti.  
  
Se levantó trabajosamente de la cama, porque Jongdae parecía no querer abrir esa puerta si Joonmyun no le daba permiso. La abrió solo un resquicio, y se volvió a tirar en el colchón, abrazándose a su delfín. Ya no le importaba que Jongdae viera a Dolgorae-ssi. El chico abrió la puerta despacio, y si Joonmyun no hubiera estado tan agotado de llorar, se habría reído al ver que todavía llevaba la máscara dorada de Legendary Guitarman en la cabeza.  
  
—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Jongdae, de pie junto a la cama—. Hyung, estaba mirando desde el backstage y cuando ha empezado a cantar el participante con cabeza de caballo te he visto poner una cara de pánico que... Me tenías muy preocupado. ¿Tienes fobia a los caballos o algo?  
  
Joonmyun no contestó, y Jongdae siguió de pie, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir porque lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Joonmyun separó una mano de Dolgorae-ssi para dar dos toquecitos al espacio que quedaba en la cama junto a él.  
  
—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Jongdae, indeciso, y apenas Joonmyun asintió, notó un peso que hundía la cama junto a él—. ¿Quieres contarme qué es lo que ocurre?  
  
—¿Cómo has entrado a mi casa? —preguntó Joonmyun, porque aunque  _sí_  quería hablar de lo que ocurría, aunque quería mostrarle a Jongdae la parte más horrible de su ser para sentir que lo que había entre ellos era un poco más real y no solo para las cámaras, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al menos había dicho más de dos palabras seguidas, eso ya era un buen comienzo.  
  
—Jongin me ha dejado la llave. Creo que he interrumpido algún momento sexy, porque ha asomado un chico sin camiseta por encima del respaldo del sofá que me ha mirado  _fatal_...  
  
Joonmyun hundió un poco más el rostro en el peluche y sonrió.  _Seguro que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con lo de ser miope._  
  
—Voy a quitarle esa llave —se prometió a sí mismo en voz alta—. No me puedo creer que le dé las llaves de mi piso al primer idol que se presenta en su puerta.  
  
—Venga, tortuguita —dijo Jongdae, y fue la primera vez que Joonmyun no sentía ganas de matar al oír ese mote, sino solo... calidez—. No te enfades con él. Él no tiene la culpa de no poder resistirse a mis encantos. Se lo he pedido de forma muy seductora.  
  
—No me cabe duda —murmuró Joonmyun, sarcástico.  
  
Parecía que el aire a su alrededor pesaba veinte veces menos desde que Jongdae había entrado en la habitación. Joonmyun podía respirar mejor. Sintió unos dedos que se hundían suavemente en su pelo, y su corazón volvía a estar en alerta roja, pero Joonmyun ya se sentía como una mierda esa noche por haber sido tan egoísta, así que suponía que no se sentiría mucho más culpable por serlo un poquito más.  
  
—¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado? —repitió Jongdae, en voz más baja, y Joonmyun adoraba que no usara imperativos, que le dejara la opción de negarse.  
  
—Ese chico con cabeza de caballo es Lee Jinki —musitó Joonmyun—. Onew, el líder de SHINee.  
  
Jongdae no dejó de acariciarle el cabello.  
  
—Lo sé —respondió—. Es decir, debe de haber poca gente en este país que no sepa quién es.  
  
A pesar de que Dolgorae-ssi estaba de por medio, Joonmyun se acurrucó un poco más cerca de Jongdae.  
  
—Ese podría haber sido yo —dijo—. No el que apareciera en King of Mask Singer hoy como cantante. Quiero decir que el país entero podría conocer mi nombre ahora mismo, junto al de Jinki.  
  
—No entiendo nada, hyung —dijo Jongdae con calma, jugueteando con los mechones más largos.  
  
Joonmyun suspiró y se apartó el delfín de la cara, para que se le oyera hablar más claramente.  
  
—Fui trainee desde los trece años hasta justo antes de cumplir los diecinueve en SM Entertainment. Seis años que pasé yendo de clase a la sala de prácticas, y viceversa, nada más.  
  
La sorpresa de Jongdae se manifestó en que la mano que acariciaba su pelo se quedó paralizada un momento, pero enseguida se recuperó.  
  
—Lo primero que me dijeron en la empresa fue que no convenía que le comentara a nadie que era trainee. «Es mejor no generar demasiadas ilusiones, por si acaso», dijeron, y eso hice. No generé ilusiones en nadie, lo guardé en secreto, pero no podía evitar generar ilusiones para mí mismo. Es lógico, ¿no? ¿Qué iba a impulsarme a seguir adelante si no? Pasé tantísimo tiempo dejándome la piel, yo y muchos otros, y nos pagaban solo con promesas que ni ellos mismos sabían si podrían mantener. Tanto tiempo durante el que traté de mantener mis esperanzas atadas bien corto... Pero aun así no podía evitar soñar cada día con algo que parecía no llegar. —Levantó la vista para mirar a Jongdae, que había dejado la máscara a un lado—. Sé que tú solo fuiste trainee un año, pero estoy seguro de que conoces al menos parte de esa sensación.  
  
Jongdae se pasó la lengua por los labios.  
  
—Tuve el debut prácticamente asegurado desde el principio, pero la sensación de que nunca llega me es familiar, sí —susurró—. ¿Qué pasó?  
  
—Casi cinco años después de entrar a la empresa, llegó la oportunidad del debut. Iba a debutar con los cinco chicos que habían practicado incansablemente a mi lado durante meses, no solo eran mis compañeros, eran mis  _mejores amigos_. No podía creerme la suerte que tenía —explicó, y recordaba perfectamente cómo se había sentido entonces—. Cada vez que pensaba remotamente en la idea de debutar, de estar en un escenario con ellos, me daba un vuelco el estómago. Hablábamos durante horas de todas las fans que tendríamos, de los países que íbamos a ver y todos los discos que grabaríamos juntos. Incluso teníamos los nombres artísticos preparados... Yo iba a ser Suho. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las fans para las que firmaría álbumes que llevarían mi rostro en la portada. Practicaba mi firma una y otra vez, las noches que no podía dormir. Hoy en día todavía me sale sola, a veces.  
  
—Pero eso la S que tachaste, cuando aquella chica te pidió un autógrafo en la cafetería —musitó Jongdae.  
  
Joonmyun alzó los ojos. Jongdae lo miraba con compasión, con el mismo tipo de mirada que Joonmyun había odiado tanto hacía años. Ahora no le molestaba. No le molestaba si se trataba de Jongdae, que le estaba apartando el flequillo de la cara con cariño, despacio.  
  
—No creí que te hubieras fijado.  
  
—Me fijo mucho más de lo que crees, hyung —murmuró—. ¿Qué ocurrió con Suho?  
  
—La coreografía era muy compleja. Todos mis compañeros eran buenísimos bailando, pero a mí se me resistía. Yixing era el coreógrafo, y...  
  
—¿Yixing, tu mánager?  
  
—Exacto. Siempre ha sido un ángel, así que cuando supo que tenía dificultades, se ofreció a quedarse conmigo y ayudarme a practicarla todo lo que necesitara. Yo... no podía ser un lastre para ellos, ¿entiendes? No quería ser el agujero negro del grupo, así que practiqué, practiqué y practiqué, Yixing me hacía repetir los pasos que no conseguía dominar una y otra vez hasta que... lo llevé demasiado lejos. Me destrocé la rodilla, y con ella, mis opciones para debutar. —Nunca olvidaría la cara de Yixing, pálido como un fantasma, intentarlo levantarlo del suelo de madera. Pero el dolor era atroz, y Joonmyun no podía levantarse, solo quería descansar un poco, dejar de sentir que todo el fuego del infierno se había concentrado en su rodilla derecha...—. Y fui un idiota, ¿sabes? Porque al principio creí que no pasaba nada, que podría curarme a tiempo, que quizá podrían retrasar un poco la fecha del debut para dejarme un margen. Incluso cuando oí a los jefes discutir con el médico que llevaba mi lesión y hablaban de meses con muletas, de un año sin bailar... Incluso entonces albergué esperanzas, lo primero que me habían dicho que no tenía que hacer, seis años antes.   
  
Jongdae había ido dejándose caer, recostándose poco a poco en la cama, y ahora estaba justo frente a él. Veía la mitad de su rostro por encima de Dolgorae-ssi, que seguía actuando como una barrera entre ellos. Le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja a Joonmyun, sin decir nada, escuchándolo atentamente.  
  
—Con el debut a la vuelta de la esquina, no me esperaron. Me pidieron comprensión, el debut estaba demasiado cerca, todo estaba preparado, no podían permitirse posponerlo tanto tiempo —continuó, apretando los puños—. Era injusto. Quizá no tuviera el talento necesario para que se sacaran un debut de la manga solo para hacerme brillar, siempre me lo dejaron claro. Pero me había esforzado durante años para ganarme ese puesto, y ahora se me escapaba de entre los dedos, me lo estaban arrebatando y no podía hacer nada. La empresa insistió en que permaneciera con ellos, en que seguro que pronto se presentaría otra oportunidad, «siempre has sido muy fuerte y perseverante, Joonmyun, si puedes aguantar un poco más, seguro que habrá otro grupo...», me decían. Lo intenté. Pero no pude ser fuerte, ni perseverante.   
  
—¿Qué hiciste? —musitó Jongdae.   
  
—Cada vez estaba más amargado. Minho, Jonghyun, todos intentaban animarme, pero sabía que solo era falsa compasión, que estaban conteniendo a duras penas su alegría por poder debutar, aunque fuera sin mí. Yo... Les dije cosas horribles. Cosas que no se merecían oír, porque no encontré más opción que intentar buscar culpables. —Joonmyun se pasó una mano por el pelo, se agarró las sienes, conteniendo lágrimas de frustración al recordarlo. Ellos habían sido tan buenos con él, y él se lo había compensado con dolor y palabras envenenadas—. No podía seguir ahí. No podía seguir esperando a otro debut que probablemente jamás llegaría, sabía que era una carrera de fondo que no podía soportar otra vez. Tiré seis años de mi adolescencia y de mi esfuerzo a la basura y me marché.   
  
—No los tiraste a la basura, hyung —dijo Jongdae, cogiendo la mano con la que se intentaba tapar los ojos y entrelazando sus dedos—. Ningún esfuerzo es en vano.  
  
—Me encerré en mi casa, porque de todas formas no podía moverme sin muletas. No quería oír hablar de nadie, mi teléfono estuvo apagado un mes entero. Ninguno de mis amigos tenía tiempo de ir a buscarme en persona, estaban ocupados preparando un debut que ahora sería solo para cinco, pero aun así no habría consentido verlos. Fui una pesadilla para mi familia, para todo el mundo... —Jongdae, como siempre hacía, le acarició el dorso de la mano para que se calmara—. Pero supongo que cuando pasas toda tu adolescencia deseando que te vean, que te aprueben, soñando con la fama y el reconocimiento de tu esfuerzo... no puedes deshacerte de eso tan fácilmente. Y Yixing nunca dejó de insistir. Como no podía hablar conmigo, hablaba mucho con mi madre, y le prometió que haría algo para solucionar mi situación. Cuando mi orgullo me llevó a destrozarme la cara contra una farola, ya conoces la historia... —Jongdae le sonrió, como si le diera igual estar viendo la faceta más fea de Joonmyun, como si no le importara estar ahí, reconfortándolo cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo—; mi madre me convenció para volcar todo mi esfuerzo en prepararme para los SAT, para entrar en una universidad de prestigio donde estudiar Interpretación. Yixing y yo empezamos a vernos a menudo; por algún motivo, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos sentía rencor incluso por el aire que me rodeaba, nunca sentí rencor por Yixing. Él estaba montando su propia empresa, y su trabajo no tenía nada que ver con mi campo, pero lo hizo de forma que hubiera hueco en ella para mí. En cuanto terminé la carrera, Yixing me ofreció un contrato para representarme. No sería fácil, pero podría escalar poco a poco. Y entonces...  
  
—Entonces llegué yo, con la idea más loca que jamás te habían propuesto.  
  
—Y yo intenté ser noble, pero estaba tan sediento de ver que mi esfuerzo no había sido una enorme pérdida de tiempo que acepté.   
  
Jongdae sonrió más, y separó sus manos para volver a acariciarle el pelo.  
  
—Creo que deberías pedirles perdón —murmuró, sin reproche alguno—. Y conseguirme un autógrafo de Kim Jonghyun. O presentármelo, eso sería increíble. ¿Cómo puede alguien escoger ignorar a SHINee cuando puede ser  _amigo_  de SHINee?   
  
—No sé si querrán verme. No sé si querrán perdonarme. Han pasado tantos años, y yo nunca... No lo merezco. —Joonmyun volvía a sentir las lágrimas aflorar.   
  
—Eh, hyung, no. —Jongdae le pasó suavemente la yema del pulgar por el pómulo, negando con la cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que ya estás perdonado.  
  
No contestó. Joonmyun, en su egoísmo, esperó que así fuera, porque no se le ocurría ninguna manera de compensárselo, no sabía qué palabras serían suficientes para pedirles perdón por haberlos expulsado de su vida de mala manera, culpándolos por algo que no era culpa de nadie. Cerró los ojos, porque no quería seguir llorando, ya había llorado tanto que le ardían los párpados. Tras lo que podrían haber sido minutos u horas, Jongdae comenzó a incorporarse de la cama.   
  
—Debería irme, hyung —le dijo, consciente de que Joonmyun empezaba por fin a adormecerse—. Necesitas descansar...  
  
Inconscientemente, Joonmyun lo agarró de un brazo antes de que se levantara de la cama.  
  
—Podrías quedarte —susurró, sin pensar—. Me gustaría que te quedaras.   
  
Jongdae lo miraba con los ojos llenos de dudas, y Joonmyun sabía que estaba exigiendo demasiado, presionando demasiado, pero con el brazo que no tiraba del de Jongdae levantó el edredón, y Jongdae exhaló un suspiro derrotado.   
  
—Está bien —musitó y se quitó la sudadera antes de entrar en la cama. Joonmyun ni siquiera llevaba pantalones, pero no se había parado a reflexionar sobre lo que implicaba esto, solo podía pensar en que la calidez del cuerpo de Jongdae junto al suyo era agradable, y que eso era justo lo que él necesitaba en ese momento—. Esto no estaba estipulado en mi contrato de novio falso, tortuguita.   
  
Joonmyun soltó una risita contra la almohada, que a Jongdae le sonaría despreocupada, pero que contenía la más pura tristeza. «Es mejor no generar demasiadas ilusiones, por si acaso». La lección que Joonmyun nunca había sido capaz de aprender. Sabía que pronto oiría el chasquido de otra falsa esperanza al quebrarse, como un hueso, pero apartó a Dolgorae-ssi para sentir el calor de Jongdae todavía más cerca. Por esa noche, le daba igual. 

  
   


Joonmyun tenía mucho calor cuando despertó, como si se hubiera quedado dormido junto a una estufa. También había dejado las cortinas abiertas la noche anterior, así que los primeros rayos de sol le daban directamente en la cara. Se llevó las manos a los ojos para protegerlos, pero solo pudo levantar una; la otra estaba atrapada bajo un brazo que rodeaba su cintura. También había unos pies fríos pegados a sus pantorrillas desnudas, y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando giró la cabeza y el rostro de Jongdae quedó a apenas dos centímetros del suyo. No habían estado tan cerca desde que Jongdae lo besó al recibir su premio, y Joonmyun no pudo evitar preguntarse, una vez superada la sorpresa de que hubiera alguien a su lado en la cama, de que hubiera un  _Jongdae_  a su lado en la cama, cómo sería rozar sus labios sin nadie delante. No es que fuera a hacerlo de verdad, desde luego, porque eso sería muestra de unos valores morales inexistentes además de una imperdonable falta de respeto, y porque Jongdae tenía la boca entreabierta y Joonmyun sospechaba que había babeado en sueños. Tampoco le habría dado tiempo, porque empezó a sonar la marcha imperial de La Guerra de las Galaxias en algún lugar del suelo de su habitación, y Jongdae se despertó, sobresaltado.  
  
—¡Espera, Baekhyun! ¡En realidad quiere  _comerte_! —Fue lo primero que exclamó, antes siquiera de abrir los ojos. Cuando miró a su alrededor y vio a Joonmyun, mirándolo atónito, suspiró—. Ah, era solo un sueño.  
  
—No sé qué estabas soñando, pero seguro que Baekhyun se merecía que se lo comieran —dijo Joonmyun, sonriendo. Todavía notaba que sus ojos se quejaban por el sobreesfuerzo al que los había sometido el día anterior, pero por lo demás se sentía descansado y bastante más animado.  
  
—Hasta en mi subconsciente soy un alma benévola que pretendía salvarlo —murmuró Jongdae, desperezándose.  
  
—O si tenemos en cuenta cuánto has salivado, quizá eras tú quien quería comérselo —replicó, clavándole un dedo en el costado, y notó sus costillas bajo la fina piel. Jongdae se llevó la mano a la boca a toda prisa, para asegurarse de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. La marcha imperial seguía sonando sin cesar.  
  
—Quizá debería haberlo hecho. Esa sería la única forma de librarme de la que me va a caer encima... —Se frotó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para tumbarse de costado, mirando a Joonmyun. Llevaba el pelo ondulado y despeinado, y estaba increíblemente atractivo para ser alguien que acababa de despertar de un sueño caníbal—. Ese que llama debe de ser él, para chillarme hasta que le confiese dónde he pasado la noche... Tengo que irme ya, antes de que llame a la policía, o a su ejército de clones.  
  
Joonmyun se sintió culpable, había sido egoísta por su parte pedirle que se quedara la noche anterior.  
  
—Espero que no tengas ningún problema, Jongdae, yo... Lo siento mucho por lo de anoche, no debería haber...  
  
—No pasa nada, hyung —le cortó, y se incorporó, sonriéndole—. No ha sido ninguna molestia. Tu cama es mucho más cómoda que la mía, la verdad, así que la mejora ha sido considerable.  
  
Si fuera por él, se habría quedado ahí para siempre. Joonmyun disfrutó de cinco minutos más de calidez en la cama, viendo de reojo cómo Jongdae se estiraba perezosamente, con la espalda curvada como un gato y dejando visible una franja de la piel de su estómago cuando se levantó su camiseta blanca. Joonmyun no pudo dejar de fijarse en el vello fino que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta perderse bajo sus vaqueros...  
  
—Tengo que estar en una grabación, preparado para rodar, en una hora —masculló, apartando la vista de inmediato.  
  
—Y yo en la empresa en veinte minutos, a no ser que quiera que mi debut en Japón sea solo el de mi cabeza clavada en una estaca.  
  
—Puedes pasar primero al baño —concedió Joonmyun, y se giró para darle la espalda a Jongdae cuando se levantó de la cama y volvió a desperezarse.  
  
Solo pudieron tomar café instantáneo, porque Joonmyun no tenía otra cosa y Jongdae no tenía tiempo de pasar por una cafetería.  
  
—Ya comeré algo en la empresa, hyung, no te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Jongdae, y se puso la sudadera rápidamente.  
  
Se despidió de Joonmyun en la puerta, prometiéndole que lo llamaría en cuanto tuviera un hueco libre, y Joonmyun se despidió también, sabiendo que ese hueco libre, cuando solo quedaba un mes exacto para su concierto, no llegaría. Jongdae cerró la puerta con una última sonrisa que deslumbraba más que el sol que se había colado entre sus cortinas abiertas aquella mañana, y cuando desapareció de su vista, a pesar de que todas las ventanas seguían descubiertas, su piso le pareció un poco más oscuro que de costumbre.

  
   


Cuando regresó a su casa después de grabar, vio las llaves de Jongin sobre la mesa del salón. Jongdae debía de haberlas dejado ahí antes de entrar a su habitación la noche anterior. Las cogió sin quitarse los zapatos y volvió a salir por la puerta.  
  
—No debería devolvértelas —dijo, en cuanto su mejor amigo le abrió la puerta contigua. Llevaba el pelo mojado y la bolsa de deporte estaba junto a la puerta, así que probablemente acababa de volver de un entrenamiento.  
  
—Hyung, no te enfades conmigo —dijo Jongin, intentando coger las llaves. Joonmyun estiró el brazo hacia arriba para evitarlo, pero no sabía qué pretendía conseguir con eso, ya que Jongin le sacaba como una cabeza—. ¡Ya he reflexionado sobre mis actos! Es solo que... en ese momento, me pilló en un momento en que... no podía pensar mucho, y...  
  
— _Me consta_  —dijo Joonmyun—. ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? ¿O estás haciendo tiempo mientras tu amante salta por la ventana?  
  
Jongin agachó la cabeza, sonrojado, y se hizo a un lado.  
  
—No está aquí —murmuró de forma casi ininteligible, y Joonmyun soltó una risita mientras entraba en la casa y se sentaba en el sofá. Jongin lo siguió, arrastrando los pies, y antes de que Joonmyun pudiera continuar con el tema, siguió hablando—: Le di las llaves a Chen sin pensar demasiado porque supuse que necesitabais hablar de algo y que tú te habías vuelto a quedar dormido encima de algún guión, o algo así. Admite que no es la primera vez que pasa, tenía mis razones para pensar así. ¡De hecho es la razón por la que tengo esas llaves!  
  
—No pasa nada, Jongin. No estoy enfadado. —El resultado había sido bueno para todos, al fin y al cabo. Recordó con una sonrisa el pelo alborotado de Jongdae al despertar... y trató de convertirla en una mueca burlona ante Jongin—. O sea, que Kyungsoo y tú... ¿Ya es oficial?  
  
Jamás se podría decir que Kim Joonmyun tuviera una vena sádica, más bien al contrario, pero en caso de que la hubiera, oculta en lo más profundo de su organismo, solo afloraba cuando se trataba de ver a Jongin avergonzado.  
  
Jongin se tumbó bocabajo en el suelo, y habló desde ahí.  
  
—No es  _oficial_... Pero...  
  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?  
  
Su amigo empezó a balbucear, intentando explicarse demasiado deprisa y decirlo todo a la vez, así que Joonmyun lo cortó para pedirle que empezara por el principio.  
  
—Siempre me acompañaba cuando tenía que ir a rehabilitación, luego empezó a venir a casa para asegurarse de que mi brazo lesionado no me impedía hacer nada, y yo... —Jongin giró y miró al techo, con los puños apretados, agarrándose la parte delantera de su camiseta—. Hyung, me acostumbré tan rápido a él, es tan distinto de como lo imaginaba, de como todo el equipo imaginaba. Antes de darme cuenta ya quería... besarlo —Jongin soltó la tela para taparse la cara—. Y lo hice. Pero me rechazó.  
  
—¿Cómo? —Joonmyun se irguió en el sofá para mirarlo, aunque Jongin todavía tenía el rostro cubierto—. ¿Cómo que te  _rechazó_?  
  
—Nosotros... El entrenador Jung le llamó la atención, cuando yo empecé a ir a los entrenamientos como espectador. Él estaba muy distraído, y creo que el entrenador le insinuó que esperaba que no fuera por mí. A partir de entonces, empezó a ignorarme. Lo pillaba mirándome, pero nunca conseguía hablar con él... Entonces... Fui un estúpido, la verdad, intenté besarlo... Nunca me habían empujado tan fuerte contra una taquilla. Dijo que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas. Me salté el siguiente entrenamiento porque no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Y cuando volví al entrenamiento de verdad, como pitcher —se descubrió la cara por fin—; estuvo mirándome fijamente todo el partido de práctica, lo cual no es tan raro, porque yo soy el pitcher y él es el cátcher, lo raro sería que no nos miráramos, ¿no...?  
  
—Ve al grano, Jonginnie —tuvo que decirle Joonmyun, porque Jongin era muy dado a irse por las ramas cuando se avergonzaba de lo que tenía que decir.  
  
—Cuando entramos al vestuario, bueno... No fue la vez que más fuerte me han empujado contra una taquilla, porque el récord ya lo tenía él mismo, por la vez anterior, ya sabes... Pero sí fue la primera vez que me besaban de esa forma contra una taquilla.  
  
Joonmyun se echó a reír.  
  
—O sea, que  _sí_  estáis juntos.  
  
—Bueno, sí —admitió Jongin, con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Pero no es oficial.  
  
La sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, pero eso no consiguió empañar la felicidad general que irradiaba Jongin.  
  
—No es oficial, porque ambos tenemos grandes planes en el béisbol —explicó, y Joonmyun se mordió el labio, intuyendo de inmediato lo que iba a decir su amigo—; y me temo que no tendríamos la misma suerte que tú y Chen, hyung. No nos beneficiaría en nada que se supiera sobre nosotros.  
  
—Jonginnie...  
  
—¡No pasa nada! —se apresuró a decir, incorporándose para mirar a Joonmyun—. De verdad, hyung, no me compadezcas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan feliz. Puedo conformarme con esto, al menos de momento. Además, es por mi bien.  
  
Él no lo tenía tan claro. Nadie sabía mejor que él ahora mismo lo que era tener que reprimir lo que sientes por alguien, pero de todas formas, Joonmyun no dijo nada más. Al menos Jongin había visto sus sentimientos correspondidos.  
  
—Me alegro mucho por ti, entonces. Espero que pronto eso también cambie. Seguro que lo hará.  
  
—Seguro que sí, hyung. Pero hasta entonces, prefiero no jugármela. Pronto los Iron Bats jugaremos contra Korea University, y habrá ojeadores en ese partido. Con un poco de suerte, podrían ficharme para los Doosan Bears, o los Eagles. ¡Podrían ficharnos a ambos! —dijo, con gesto soñador. Era encantador verlo hablar de béisbol, con ese brillo en los ojos que delataba cuando algo lo apasionaba—. No quiero arriesgar eso. Pero ojalá en el futuro nadie tenga que esconderse, ni en el mundo de la música, ni en el deporte, ni en nada.  
  
Joonmyun asintió, pero Jongin no dejó de mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre seguir hablando o callarse lo que estuviera pensando.  
  
—Hablando de eso, hyung... Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte —dijo por fin, y solo con su tono, Joonmyun ya sabía que la pregunta no le iba a gustar—. Quizá... ¿Es posible que...?  
  
—Jongin, al grano —repitió—. No te voy a comer, no te preocupes.  
  
Jongin se mordió el labio y se levantó del suelo para sentarse en el sofá.  
  
—Hyung... ¿de verdad que lo tuyo con Chen es una farsa?  
  
Casi había podido ver la pregunta rondando por su cabeza antes de formularla en voz alta, así que no lo pilló desprevenido y Joonmyun se limitó a soltar una risita resignada.  
  
—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Jonginnie?  
  
—No lo sé. Pero veo cómo se comporta contigo en la radio y eso, y también está aquella vez os sorprendí a punto de...  
  
—No estaba a punto de pasar nada —le cortó Joonmyun, intentando mantener la voz tranquila. ¿Qué habría llegado a pasar, si Jongin no hubiera aparecido? Joonmyun mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado en más de una ocasión—. Simplemente estábamos... ensayando un papel. Eso es todo. Y en la radio se comporta así conmigo porque es lo que tenemos que hacer. Para el público, tenemos que estar enamorados.  
  
—¡Pero no es solo eso! Su cara cuando vino a verte anoche, y la forma que tienes de hablar de él, en ocasiones... No sé. Quizá sí era una tontería preguntar, lo siento.  
  
Con un suspiro, Joonmyun agachó la cabeza. Se sentía mal por engañar a Jongin, que probablemente solo quería ayudarlo. De pronto se planteó contárselo todo. No pasaría nada por confesarle la verdad a su mejor amigo, cuando de todas formas no había ninguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer con esos sentimientos, ¿no? Quizá exteriorizarlos lo ayudaría a quitarse un peso de encima, y así podría empezar a olvidarse de ellos.  
  
—No, tienes razón, Jongin —admitió por fin, sin alzar la mirada—. Solo es una farsa para una de las partes.  
  
—¡Lo sabía, hyung! —exclamó Jongin, y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Estás... ¿Estás enamorado de él?  
  
Joonmyun asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que esto era cosa de Kyungsoo, que había captado al vuelo el porqué de la costumbre de Joonmyun de recordarle a todo el que quisiera escucharlo, pero sobre todo a sí mismo, que no eran novios de verdad.  
  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?  
  
—No pienso hacer nada, Jongin. Él no está enamorado de mí —explicó Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Te ha rechazado? —insistió Jongin, consternado.  
  
—¡No! Simplemente lo sé... —Joonmyun no había visto ninguna señal de que Jongdae pudiera estar enamorado de él. Si hubiera que interpretar sus sonrisas y sus roces como amor verdadero, la conclusión sería que Jongdae estaba loco por todos los habitantes de la Tierra. Solo era un poco más intenso con Joonmyun, precisamente porque  _debía_  actuar de ese modo, pero era naturalmente zalamero.  
  
—Espera, nada de «simplemente lo sé», si esa frase no existiera las relaciones humanas se simplificarían un... ochenta por ciento. ¿Quieres decir con eso que no has hablado de esto con él?  
  
—Sí. No le he dicho nada. Y la verdad, prefiero no decir nada, Jongin. Ni siquiera sé si estos sentimientos son de verdad, o si simplemente estoy confuso por tener que actuar así con él. Quizá cuando deje de verlo...  
  
—Ahora ya no lo ves, ¿no es así? ¿Sientes que hayan cambiado esos sentimientos? —le recordó Jongin, y Joonmyun sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sí habían cambiado. Cada día lo echaba más de menos, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior—. Él está ocupadísimo con su concierto, y tú, si no estás grabando, pasas el tiempo que deberías emplear en escribir ese artículo tuyo en pensar en él.  
  
—Sé que mi mánager es muy olvidadizo, pero te aseguro que no me olvido de mis responsabilidades, Kim Jongin...  
  
—¡Ya está, hyung! —lo interrumpió—. ¡El artículo!  
  
—Sí, ya sé que debería estar trabajando en ello, pero...  
  
—No, ¡quiero decir que uses el artículo! No te atreves a decírselo cara a cara, ¿no? Utiliza el artículo como confesión, y eso te ayudará también a terminar de escribirlo. Quizá cuando él lo lea, sepa ver lo que sientes. ¡Quizá te corresponda!  
  
Considerado así, no era una mala idea. Podría utilizar el artículo para poner en orden sus sentimientos, y así se quitaría un trabajo de encima. Se sentía absolutamente incapaz de dejarse llevar por sus esperanzas con Jongdae, a quien le gustaba Joonmyun porque lo hacía dejar de sentirse solo, quien coqueteaba con todo el mundo porque así era su personalidad, sin más vuelta de hoja. Había muchas cosas en el mundo que Joonmyun había aprendido a sobrellevar a base de experiencia: el anonimato, el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo, las lesiones, la incertidumbre. Sin embargo, nunca había logrado sobrellevar el rechazo.  
  
—Me da miedo que...  
  
—¿Miedo? —exclamó Jongin sin dejarlo terminar, como si fuera la mayor de las ironías que Joonmyun hablara de miedo—. Tienes a Chen a unas pocas palabras sinceras de distancia. Todo el mundo sabe y acepta que estáis juntos, nadie tiene ningún problema, ¡lo único que se interpone entre ese chico y tú eres tú mismo, literalmente! ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? ¿Que te rechace, que te empuje contra la taquilla como me pasó a mí? No tenemos que ser inmensamente fuertes y aguantar todo lo que nos venga, nadie te pide eso, hyung. Está bien rendirse cuando no puedes más. Está bien aceptar tus derrotas. Pero no te tenía por una persona que deja pasar una oportunidad sin haberlo intentado siquiera por miedo.  
  
—Jongin...  
  
Joonmyun nunca lo había oído hablar tanto. No parecía enfadado, más bien parecía triste, cansado.  
  
—Miedo es saber que no puedes cometer ni un error. Miedo es no poder darle la mano siquiera a la persona a la que quiero delante de mi equipo, de mi entrenador, porque eso supondría que mis perspectivas de futuro se fueran automáticamente a la basura. Así que empieza a ser un poco más consciente de lo afortunado que has sido en realidad, hyung.  
  
No sabía qué decir, así que Joonmyun lo abrazó. Jongin se revolvió, como siempre, alérgico a las muestras de afecto inesperadas, «no me abraces como si fuera un bebé, hyung, no voy a ponerme a llorar como tú»; pero Joonmyun sabía que tenía razón. Se prometió que, en el mes que le quedaba antes de viajar a Japón, pondría en orden sus sentimientos y si no lo conseguía, al menos aprovecharía el esfuerzo para lanzar un reportaje sublime.

  
   


_Kim Jongdae nació el 21 de septiembre de 1992 en Siheung, Daejeon. Si se le menciona así, poca gente sabría a quién nos referimos. Sin embargo, el nombre de Chen, el idol rockero que ha conquistado Corea con su increíble talento vocal y su técnica impecable, ya es conocido por todos. Detrás de Chen está este simple chico de veintitrés años, que sonríe como forma de vida y que pone toda su pasión en cada cosa que hace.  
  
Orgullo de su colegio y de su madre, Jongdae siempre cantó; sus composiciones son el claro indicio de que su camino en la música no ha sido corto. Pero también podría haber acabado en el circo. Kim Jongdae siempre fue una persona activa, que quiso ver mundo, experimentar algo nuevo cada día. Ahora se limita a probar una afición nueva cada semana, a leer un libro o jugar un juego distinto en el poco tiempo que le deja la costosa preparación inherente a la carrera de cualquier idol._ «A veces, me siento muy, muy solo»,  _confiesa._ «Pero cuando veo a las fans cantar mis canciones, cuando me dan ánimos y se emocionan en los fansigns como si les estuviera dando oro en lugar de una simple firma... Es como si se me hinchara el pecho de orgullo. Merece la pena.»  
  
 _Kim Jongdae está lleno de amor. Por la música, por sus fans, por la gente que ha hecho que deje de sentirse solo. Es inevitable que alguien que alberga tanto amor no acabe también atrayéndolo. Cuando por fin te percatas de lo cautivadores que son sus encantos, ya no hay vuelta atrás._

  
   


Quedaba apenas una semana para el concierto cuando Joonmyun se dejó vencer por fin por su debilidad. Dejó de escribir, y empezó a intentar dar con una buena excusa para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, a la vez que rebuscaba en su mesa, salpicada de apuntes sobre Jongdae entre guiones que Yixing le había conseguido para audiciones que aún tenía que preparar. Por fin encontró el teléfono, en medio de todo el caos.  
  
—¿Crees que puedes escaparte? —dijo Joonmyun, antes de que Jongdae pudiera hablar siquiera.  
  
—Hyung, de verdad que te gusta jugar con fuego —respondió Jongdae, jadeando. Joonmyun tragó saliva—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Acabo de terminar un ensayo, pero mañana tengo clase de japonés a primera hora. Solo queda una semana, y...  
  
—Estarás de vuelta en el dormitorio pronto, lo prometo. Es una sorpresa.  
  
—Ah, me encantan las sorpresas —dijo, y a pesar del evidente cansancio Jongdae nunca dejaba de sonar como la alegría hecha carne. Joonmyun lo adoraba y lo envidiaba a partes iguales—. Ven a recogerme a la puerta trasera, si puede ser. No quiero que nadie nos siga, periodista o fan. Tampoco es que vayan a descubrir la rueda si nos siguen ahora, pero...  
  
—Te veo allí en media hora —dijo, y colgó.  
  
Media hora exacta después, Joonmyun no tuvo tiempo ni de avisar al taxista de que debían esperar un poco, porque Jongdae se subió junto a él en el asiento trasero enseguida.  
  
—Hola, hyung —dijo, y volvía a parecer extenuado, pero también feliz—. Estoy muerto de cansancio, espero que la sorpresa merezca la pena.  
  
Cuando el taxista empezó a conducir con dirección al destino que ya habían acordado, Joonmyun levantó una bolsa grande, llena de monedas. Jongdae lo miró, confuso, pero Joonmyun no dio ninguna explicación hasta que llegaron al sitio, y el rostro de Jongdae se iluminó.  
  
Cheonggyecheon de noche nunca estaba vacío. Ya fueran turistas, parejas jóvenes o gente de mediana edad con ganas de pasear, siempre había alguien allí.  
  
—¡Mira que lo propuse yo mismo, pero no me lo esperaba! Ah, claro... —dijo Jongdae, subiéndose la mascarilla que llevaba colgada solo de una oreja mientras Joonmyun pagaba al taxista—. Aunque ya se sepa de nuestra relación, sería sospechoso si de repente dejáramos de aparecer en público, con todo lo que se nos veía antes... ¿verdad?  
  
Joonmyun agradeció estar de espaldas a él para que no se viera la ráfaga de dolor que había surcado su rostro. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza esa excusa tan sencilla. Cuando por fin se giró, ya había conseguido componer una afable sonrisa.  
  
—Exacto. Ahora que estás ahogado en fama y gloria, te olvidas de seguir como es debido con el plan que te ha ayudado a conseguirlas. Menos mal que uno de los dos es responsable...  
  
—Sí —respondió Jongdae, a su lado, mientras caminaban hacia el riachuelo artificial—. Menos mal.  
  
Llegaron al punto al borde del agua desde donde se debían lanzar monedas para pedir deseos, y Joonmyun puso a Jongdae sobre el círculo y le colocó un puñado de monedas en la mano.  
  
—Estamos aquí para pedir deseos —explicó. La idea se le había ocurrido al ver el montón de monedas que tenía pensado llevar a cambiar al banco—. Vamos a pedir que tu concierto salga genial, que mi película y mis dramas salgan genial, y que todo siga yendo hacia arriba.  
  
—Hay muchas monedas, hyung —dijo Jongdae, y lo miró con unos ojos grandes, límpidos—. ¿Puedo guardarme una, para pedir lo que yo quiera? ¿Aunque no tenga nada que ver con el trabajo?  
  
Joonmyun le sostuvo la mirada, y asintió a la vez que decidió apretar una moneda de 500 wons (quién sabe cuántos miles de wons estaba tirando a la basura, solo por encontrar una excusa para ver a Jongdae) con fuerza, que él también guardaría para pedir un deseo egoísta.  
  
Colocado sobre el saliente de piedra, Jongdae sacó el móvil para retransmitir su situación para las fans, con la misma aplicación en la que lo habían visto decirle a Joonmyun que lo quería, y comenzó a lanzar monedas a la vez que gritaba.  
  
—¡Que mi concierto sea todo un éxito! ¡Que mis fans lo pasen genial! ¡Que no vuelvan a freírme el pelo! —Pidió un deseo tras otro, pero ninguna de las decenas de monedas que había lanzado hasta el momento cayó dentro del recipiente que había en medio del agua. Jongdae emitió un sonoro y agudo quejido, muy propio de él. El propio Joonmyun empezó a hacer fotos con su teléfono—. ¡Que mi mánager Baekhyun se quede calvo! —chilló, lanzando la moneda sin ganas.  
  
La moneda cayó exactamente en el centro del recipiente, y Jongdae se olvidó de la grabación y empezó a dar saltos, entusiasmado y muerto de la risa, hasta que llegó junto a Joonmyun y lo abrazó. Él también empezó a reírse hasta que le dolieron las costillas, y Jongdae lo hacía dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, y se sentía feliz, feliz como no lo había estado en ningún momento de las pasadas tres semanas. No podía cambiar esto por nada. No podía permitirse perder la luz que era Jongdae por ser demasiado avaricioso.  
  
Jongdae se separó por fin de él, secándose las lágrimas, y cogió el móvil de Joonmyun para tomarle el relevo de las fotos y darle un empujoncito. Era su turno.  
  
—¡Hyung, así no tiene ninguna gracia, venga! ¡Tienes que gritar! —exclamó Jongdae tras un minuto de silencio, y Joonmyun decidió tragarse su sentido del ridículo. Había tres o cuatro personas que los habían reconocido mirándolos a una distancia prudencial.  
  
—¡Que mi película salga bien! ¡Que me acepten en muchas audiciones! ¡Que fichen a Jongin en los Doosan Bears! ¡Y que Baekhyun se quede calvo! —gritó, estallando en otro ataque de risa cuando la última moneda volvió a caer en el centro de la piedra.  
  
Jongdae se tiró contra su espalda con tanta fuerza que ambos podrían haberse caído al agua, si Joonmyun no hubiera mantenido el equilibrio. Aunque no parecía que a Jongdae le hubiera importado; en aquellos momentos se limitaba a reírse como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Dejando un brazo sobre los hombros de Joonmyun, le dijo:  
  
—Has guardado tu última moneda, ¿no, hyung? ¡Tenemos que pedir el deseo más importante!  
  
—¿Tu deseo más importante no era ver a Baekhyun calvo? —replicó Joonmyun, respirando hondo para recuperarse de las carcajadas.  
  
—Disculpa, me encantaría ver calvo a Baekhyun, por la simple visión y para que deje de llenar mi ducha de pelos, pero no tanto como para malgastar mi deseo más importante en él —dijo, levantando una moneda de 500 wons entre dos dedos, la última que le quedaba—. Hagámoslo juntos.  
  
—¿Así, de espaldas?  
  
—Sí. Sin mirar, así lo dejamos todo al azar —dijo, y lo estrechó con más firmeza contra su cuerpo para que Joonmyun no pudiera darse la vuelta—. Espera, esto quiero emitirlo en la V app también. Toma, hyung, sujeta tú el móvil.  
  
Joonmyun lo hizo, tontamente satisfecho de que Jongdae no lo hubiera soltado. Quizá era por las personas que los estaban mirando, tanto en vivo y en directo como a través de la pantalla. Se arrepintió de no haberse puesto una gorra, y quizá todavía estaba a tiempo de sacar su mascarilla del bolsillo...  
  
—¡Preparados, listos... —Jongdae empezó a contar, sin dejarle opción a nada—; piensa tu deseo, hyung! ¡Ya!  
  
Cerrando los ojos con fuerza para imaginar que no había espectadores, que solo estaban Jongdae y él, Joonmyun  _deseó_ , como cuando tenía catorce años y soñaba sin cesar con cosas que jamás vería cumplidas. El brazo con el que Jongdae lo agarraba firmemente del hombro le impidió darse la vuelta a tiempo de ver si sus monedas habían dado en el blanco o si se habían perdido para siempre en el agua.  
  
  
 _Kim Jongdae lanza sus deseos más importantes de espaldas en Cheonggyecheon, porque así lo deja todo al azar. Cuando trabaja para que se hagan realidad, no obstante, no deja nada en manos de los designios de la fortuna. Tiene un talento inconmensurable, pero nunca se confía. Nunca deja de trabajar ni de esforzarse por sus sueños. Kim Jongdae lanza sus deseos más importantes de espaldas en Cheonggyecheon, porque así lo deja todo al azar; pero no se gira para saber si han caído junto a las monedas que contienen deseos cumplidos o si por el contrario se ha perdido para siempre en el arroyo de la incertidumbre. Sabe que, de todas formas, la única opción es esforzarse, y que aunque los frutos no sean inmediatos, ningún esfuerzo es en vano._


	9. Chapter 9

La zona del aeropuerto por la que caminaban estaba abarrotada incluso a una hora tan temprana de la mañana de un viernes, con todo el equipo que debía acompañar a Jongdae para su concierto y las fans que habían ido a despedirlo y, en otros casos, a coger un avión para seguirlo hasta Tokyo. Joonmyun acababa de hablar con Jaehwan y Eunji para solucionarles unas dudas de última hora antes de salir del país, ya que serían los DJs invitados de Purple Night aquella noche, para sustituirlos a Jongdae y a él. Tras colgar el teléfono y conseguir dos cafés, iba a acercarse a hacerle una consulta sobre dicha sustitución a Yixing (quien estaba enfrascado con Hakyeon en un debate que probablemente versaba sobre las dos grandes aficiones que tenían en común: el baile y Jung Leo) cuando Baekhyun lo interceptó.  
  
—Ven aquí, Joonmyun, tengo que presentarte a alguien —dijo, y lo cogió del brazo para tirar de él, arrebatándole de paso uno de los cafés—. Estupendo, café, justo lo que necesitaba.   
  
—Ese café era para Yix...  
  
—Yixing no necesita más café, lo que necesita Yixing es  _dormir_. Le estoy haciendo un favor —dijo Baekhyun, y bebió un largo trago. Joonmyun no podía negar una verdad, incluso cuando era Baekhyun quien la decía—. Ah, he leído el borrador de tu artículo. Se lo he pasado también a la revista, y todavía le hace falta una buena revisión general y cubrir un par de aspectos, pero ¿crees que podrías tenerlo para el lunes? —Joonmyun asintió. Volvería a Corea antes que ninguno, porque tenía que estar en la emisión de Inkigayo el domingo, así que tendría tiempo de pulir el borrador entonces—. De todas formas, incluso como está ahora es perfecto. Conmovedor, justo lo que buscábamos. Si no supiera lo que sé, creería que quien lo ha escrito está enamorado de verdad... —Joonmyun se atragantó con el café, y Baekhyun le dio unas palmaditas, sin dejar de caminar—. Tranquilo, tranquilo, hasta la insinuación es repulsiva, lo sé. ¡Ah, aquí están!  
  
Jongdae estaba leyendo en una de las sillas del aeropuerto, junto a un chico de orejas de soplillo y una sonrisa de dientes rectos que toqueteaba una enorme cámara de fotos. Cuando Baekhyun llegó junto a ellos, el chico se puso de pie, provocando en Joonmyun un fervoroso deseo de ponerse de puntillas, o bien de cortarle las piernas.  
  
—Joonmyun, este es Park Chanyeol, alguien a quien le gusta demasiado estar delante de la cámara para dedicarse a un oficio en el que solo debería estar detrás —lo presentó Baekhyun.  
  
—Quiere decir que soy fotógrafo —aclaró Chanyeol, haciéndole una reverencia a Joonmyun— Encantado.   
  
—Sí, ya he empezado a cogerle el truco al idioma de Baekhyun —respondió, estrechándole la mano al joven.  
  
—Él se va a encargar de hacerme las fotos para acompañar tu reportaje, hyung —dijo Jongdae, y volvió a clavar la vista en lo que estaba leyendo en su móvil.   
  
—Eso es —intervino Baekhyun, estrujando el vaso de cartón del café que había prácticamente inhalado—. No solo hará fotos en el ensayo y en el concierto el sábado, sino que nos acompañará también todo el día de hoy, que tenemos libre para pasear por la ciudad. La idea es que las fotografías muestren a Chen en el concierto, y a Kim Jongdae relajado y distendido en compañía de las personas que quiere, haciendo cosas divertidas. Yo también iré, porque debo supervisar que...   
  
—Perdona, pensaba que habías dicho «en compañía de las personas que  _quiere_ » —lo interrumpió Jongdae sin apartar los ojos de su móvil, y Baekhyun le tiró el vaso de cartón aplastado a la cabeza con una puntería letal, sin miramiento alguno.   
  
—Como iba diciendo, respecto a Chanyeol. Tenéis que ignorar que está ahí, ¿de acuerdo? —Joonmyun no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada breve de arriba abajo, amargado, y Baekhyun imitó su expresión—. Ya, lo sé, es difícil cuando parece el eslabón perdido entre el ser humano y una maldita secuoya. Pero intentadlo. No queremos que las fotos parezcan posadas. Confío en que tú también te hagas cargo de eso. Saca fotos bonitas —le dijo a Chanyeol, y este levantó un pulgar.   
  
—Todo está controlado.   
  
—Perfecto —dijo Baekhyun, girándose para comprobar la pantalla que había sobre la puerta de embarque—. Venga, tenemos que subir al avión.  
  
Joonmyun se acercó a Jongdae y le puso una mano en la rodilla para que se levantara. Jongdae levantó la mirada y fue a decirle algo con una sonrisa burlona, pero lo interrumpió un potente flash que destelló a espaldas de Joonmyun. Chanyeol se limitó a mirar la foto que había tomado en la pantalla de la cámara y asentir, satisfecho, antes de marcharse hacia la puerta de embarque. 

  
   


El vuelo sería corto, así que Joonmyun se disponía a echar una cabezadita, pero Jongdae, que a pesar de su insistencia por sentarse junto a la ventanilla se había cansado enseguida de las vistas, empezó a darle toquecitos en el brazo. Joonmyun se quitó los auriculares, y al momento Jongdae le puso el móvil delante de la cara.   
  
—Hyung, tienes que ver esto —dijo, con una risa mal contenida.  
  
—¿Qué es?   
  
—Léelo, ya verás —insistió, y Joonmyun cogió el móvil.   
  
Se trataba de un texto en Instiz, y Joonmyun creyó que sería algún artículo sobre ellos dos, porque habían ido juntos al aeropuerto o algo así, así que empezó a leer.  
  
_«Chen conocía a la perfección los gemidos que salían de la garganta de su compañero, cuando estaba de rodillas sobre el colchón, con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas mientras Chen introducía uno, dos,_  tres  _dedos en su interior, y también esa mirada casi hambrienta de Joonmyun fija en sus labios...»_  
  
Joonmyun soltó el teléfono como si estuviera en llamas.   
  
—¿Pero qué es esto? —exclamó, con la cara de nuevo del famoso color berenjena que, afortunadamente, llevaba tanto tiempo sin aparecer.   
  
—¡Fanfiction! —respondió, entusiasmado—. Historias que las fans escriben sobre nosotros, es increíble. En esta somos compañeros de habitación en la universidad, que debe de ser la Universidad de Sodoma, por lo que parece. Escucha esto:  _«Ahora —susurró Joonmyun, acercando un poco más las caderas a Chen y presionando su erección contra el interior de su muslo—. Ya, te quiero_  ya _.»_  —leyó Jongdae en voz alta, con tono dramático y sugerente—. ¿No es genial?  
  
Toda la sangre que se le había acumulado en la cara para darle ese humorístico color púrpura empezaba a trasladarse a  _otras partes_  de Joonmyun, y eso sí sería un problema. Empezó a pensar en las cosas menos eróticas que se le ocurrieron: sus padres juntos, Baekhyun poniéndose caras seductoras a sí mismo delante de un espejo, cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en nada que contuviera los conceptos «Chen» y «erección». Era difícil, cuando Jongdae seguía leyendo en susurros cosas como «Así que quieres que te arranque la ropa, ¿es eso, Joonmyun?» a su lado, y rompiendo a carcajadas con cada frase.   
  
Joonmyun, cuando consideró que estaba fuera de la zona de peligro eréctil, le quitó el móvil de las manos y salió del navegador.   
  
—¿Cómo puedes leer esas cosas y quedarte tan tranquilo? —le reprochó.   
  
—Hyung, no te enfades. Hay otro en el que me castigas porque no te quito las manos de encima en público, si eso te hace sentir mejor. —No, eso no hacía que Joonmyun se sintiera nada mejor. Tenía que pensar en cosas todavía más anti-eróticas. Los pelos de Baekhyun en la ducha. Mejor todavía, Baekhyun calvo—. Venga, solo es ficción. No le hacen daño a nadie escribiendo estas cosas.  
  
—Sí... Ya sé que solo es ficción —Lo sabía perfectamente. Joonmyun decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente—. ¿Es a esto a lo que has dedicado tu descubrimiento de la semana?  
  
—Eso es —respondió Jongdae—. Pero una semana no sería suficiente para leer todo lo que he encontrado. Internet está lleno de perversión, qué maravilla.  
  
—¿Qué haces cuando se te acaba la semana? —preguntó Joonmyun, porque la duda llevaba un tiempo rondándole—. ¿Abandonas lo que has hecho y nunca lo vuelves a mirar?  
  
—Claro que no, hyung, no seas tonto. Si algo me gusta mucho, sigo haciéndolo, desde luego. Aunque ha habido pocas cosas que me hayan gustado tanto, la verdad.  
  
—¿Por ejemplo?  
  
Jongdae pensó detenidamente, y echó mano de su mochila, que tenía bajo el asiento delantero, para rebuscar en su interior en busca de algo.  
  
—Aunque me gusta probar cosas nuevas, hay algo que ha sido una constante en mi vida desde los diez años, y que jamás podré abandonar —dijo, solemnemente, y le mostró una Nintendo DS con una funda rosa.  
  
Joonmyun lo miró, interrogante; y Jongdae la encendió para mostrarle la pantalla.   
  
—Pokémon —admitió Jongdae, al tiempo que el gruñido de Zekrom sonaba desde los altavoces de la consola—. Millones de adultos jugadores me respaldan. No puedes juzgarme.   
  
Joonmyun lo miró perplejo, y sin dejar de mirarlo, se inclinó para abrir el bolsillo externo de su bolso, del que sacó su propia Nintendo DS. La encendió, para mostrarle a Jongdae la pantalla de inicio de su Pokémon Negro.   
  
—Eres mi hombre ideal, hyung —dijo Jongdae al escuchar el rugido de Reshiram, con los ojos brillantes y una falsa expresión de adoración.  
  
Joonmyun lo ignoró y extendió la mano, pidiéndole la consola.  
  
—A ver, enséñame tus Pokémon, Jongdae.   
  
—Es lo más erótico que me has dicho nunca, tortuguita; veo que eso del fanfiction también te ha calado a ti.  
  
—Calla ya —dijo Joonmyun, sonrojado de nuevo.   
  
No sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse por tener otro aspecto de su vida que relacionar inevitablemente con Jongdae.  
  
—Seguro que solo tienes Pokémon aburridos, hyung —dijo, cogiendo la consola de Joonmyun e inspeccionando su equipo Pokémon—. ¡Lo sabía! Todos Pokémon defensivos o con ataques que duermen o paralizan. ¿Y un Basculin, hyung,  _en serio_? ¡Pero si este Pokémon es el Magikarp de su generación!  
  
—¿Y tú qué? —espetó Joonmyun, señalando la consola de Jongdae despectivamente—. ¡Un equipo que solo tiene Pokémon eléctricos! ¿Dónde está la estrategia aquí? ¿La jerarquía de poderes...?  
  
—¡No hay estrategia que valga cuando puedes acabar un combate con un solo Ataque Fulgor de Zekrom!  
  
—Me niego a seguir discutiendo contigo, evidentemente no sabes nada de la verdadera emoción de reunir un equipo Pokémon de calidad...  
  
—¿Qué pasa, tienes algo en contra de los Pokémon eléctricos? —preguntó Jongdae, burlón—. ¿Cuántas veces te costó conseguir la medalla Voltio, eh? ¡Confiesa!  
  
Joonmyun lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta, preparado para cualquier cosa menos para admitir que le llevó un número vergonzoso de intentos, y Jongdae se partía de risa, de esa risa aguda y chillona que rompería los tímpanos de cualquiera menos los de Joonmyun, para los que eran prácticamente música. Estaba a punto de decir que «le había ganado el combate tras plantear muy detenidamente su estrategia» cuando volvió a notar un flash tras él, y Jongdae soltó un quejido en medio de tanta carcajada.   
  
—¿Vas a estar todo el viaje haciendo eso, Chanyeol? —preguntó Jongdae, frotándose los ojos—. Tengo en mucha estima mi sentido de la vista, ¿sabes?  
  
—Es mi trabajo —le respondió Chanyeol, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa inocente.   
  
Joonmyun aprovechó para volver a ponerse los auriculares y dormir lo que pudiera hasta que llegaran al aeropuerto de Haneda, sin que nadie le discutiera su forma de jugar a Pokémon. A pesar de eso, seguía oyendo a Jongdae reír mientras toqueteaba su consola y le aseguraba que «él le formaría un equipo Pokémon de calidad».

  
   


Había dos coches alquilados para ellos esperándolos en el aeropuerto de Haneda. Se trasladaron hasta el hotel en el que ya estaba parte del equipo, y Joonmyun se encontró con que Baekhyun les tendía una sola tarjeta a Jongdae y a él.  
  
—No esperarías tener una habitación para ti solo, Jongdae. ¿Quién eres, Beyoncé? —soltó una carcajada—. Solo hay una tarjeta, la otra me la quedaré yo por si tengo que entrar a despertar a Jongdae a cañonazos mañana, así que os recomiendo que no os separéis. Llévala tú, Joonmyun, que él lo pierde todo.  
  
Lo cierto es que él esperaba compartir habitación con Yixing, ya que ambos eran los únicos que tenían que volver antes a Corea, porque Chen y parte del equipo se quedarían unos días más en Japón para grabar teasers, o algo así. Pero tampoco estaba tan descontento con este giro de los acontecimientos. Al fin y al cabo, le gustaba estar con Jongdae, aunque no pudiera  _estar_  con Jongdae como él quería. Joonmyun cogió la llave y abrió la puerta, y en cuanto vio el interior, Jongdae exhaló un suspiro de exasperación y le dio un manotazo a Baekhyun.  
  
—Oh, vaya, parece que cuando reservé una habitación doble entendieron que era una  _doble_  —dijo, cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos y abriendo mucho la boca durante un segundo al ver la cama de matrimonio. Al siguiente volvió a adoptar una expresión de total indiferencia—. En fin, qué más da, tampoco es la primera vez que dormís juntos, así que no me vengáis con esas. Y se supone que sois pareja, ¿no? Disfrutad de Japón.  
  
Jongdae había optado por la resignación, y ya había entrado para tirarse bocabajo sobre la cama, dejando antes la maleta tirada a un lado y sacándose las zapatillas a estirones con el pie contrario. Joonmyun respiró hondo, tiró también su maleta a los pies de la cama y la abrió para sacar una camiseta limpia.  
  
—¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres, Jongdae?  
  
El chico se incorporó sobre los codos y lo miró con las cejas levantadas.  
  
—¿Puedo elegir?  
  
—¿Prefieres que elija yo?  
  
—No, no. Prefiero el lado derecho. Es decir, el que queda a tu izquierda ahora —dijo, y se arrastró por la cama hasta tumbarse ahí—. Si me tumbo aquí hay menos probabilidades de levantarme con el pie izquierdo.  
  
Joonmyun soltó una carcajada incrédula, y Jongdae la correspondió con una sonrisa.  
  
—Solo a ti se te podría ocurrir algo así. —Joonmyun tenía que recordar incluir esto en el reportaje.  
  
Junto a la puerta, donde seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados, observando el espectáculo, Baekhyun puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Sí, bueno, Romeo y Romeo, tenéis media hora para poneros cómodos y hacer vuestras cosas, y también tenéis que ir hablando de dónde queréis ir.  
  
Joonmyun y Jongdae se miraron a los ojos de inmediato, con sendas sonrisas emocionadas. Joonmyun sintió que sus venas se incendiaban con ese diminuto momento de total complicidad. No les hacían falta palabras para saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando el otro.

  
   


—De todos los sitios de la ciudad de Tokyo, destino turístico donde los haya, ¿teníamos que venir  _aquí_?  _¿De verdad?_  
  
Baekhyun no pudo seguir quejándose, porque Chanyeol lo dejó ciego con el flash de su cámara para inmortalizar el momento: Jongdae estaba agarrado a su espalda, dando saltos de emoción, justo delante de una enorme figura de Charizard y Pikachu.  
  
—Mira, hasta os parecéis —le dijo a Baekhyun—. Charibaek y Pikachen.  
  
—Ojalá en estos momentos yo tuviera la facultad de escupir fuego —siseó.  
  
Joonmyun no les hacía caso. Estaba tan emocionado como Jongdae, recorriendo cada estante del Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo de Ikebukuro, y controlando las ganas de volcar todo lo que contenían directamente en su cesta, porque le encantaba Pokémon, pero también le encantaba tener un techo bajo el que vivir y algo que llevarse a la boca. Aunque sus ingresos habían aumentado considerablemente desde hacía un par de meses, tampoco era cuestión de jugar con fuego. Jongdae aparecía de vez en cuando, lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba con él para enseñarle algún nuevo descubrimiento: libretas, peluches, comida, cuencos, ropa...  
  
Chanyeol los perseguía para hacerle fotos a Jongdae, y Baekhyun había reanudado sus quejas; pero Joonmyun no tuvo ningún problema en seguir la orden que les había dado el mánager por la mañana: ignorar que estaban ahí.  
  
—Hyung, no te he preguntado cuál es tu Pokémon favorito —preguntó Jongdae de repente, mientras elegía peluches a toda velocidad y los iba tirando en la cesta.  
  
—A juzgar por cómo pareces querer dejar la tienda sin existencias, intuyo que el tuyo es Pikachu —dijo Joonmyun, impresionado.  
  
—¡Pues no! Lo cierto es que mi favorito siempre ha sido Jolteon. Quiero decir, es un gato y es eléctrico, era mi destino —respondió con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba decidirse entre un Pikachu rockero y uno que llevaba un antifaz de superhéroe y una capa roja. Joonmyun estaba seguro de que Jolteon era claramente un zorro, con lo que ni siquiera entraba en la categoría de felino, pero Jongdae estaba tan entusiasmado que prefirió no hacerle saber que había estado equivocado toda la vida—. Pero mis fans siempre dicen que me parezco a Pikachu, me han regalado toneladas de Pikachus. Solo quiero que tengan un buen recuerdo de este concierto. —Acabó echando ambos a la cesta—. Estos son para lanzarlos mañana al público, como regalo para ellas.  
  
—Es un detalle precioso, Jongdae.  
  
—Lo sé. Soy todo un ejemplo para el ser humano —bromeó—. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, hyung. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
  
—Bulbasaur.   
  
—¿Bulbasaur? —repitió Jongdae—. ¿Por alguna razón en especial?  
  
—Porque es el más adorable, por supuesto —respondió Joonmyun, colocándose un peluche del Pokémon verde junto a la cara, como si fuera obvio. Jongdae arqueó una ceja, y Joonmyun sonrió, avergonzado—. Está bien, vale, ¿sabes cómo Bulbasaur siempre parece el... líder de los Pokémon en la serie, como los protege y también pone paz entre ellos? No sé si recuerdas cuál iba a ser mi nombre artístico cuando iba a... —Joonmyun dudó. Tenía que forzarse a recordar que Jongdae estaba al corriente de esa historia.  
  
—¿Cuando ibas a debutar? —terminó Jongdae por él, y su mirada se suavizó un poco—. Suho. Sí, lo recuerdo.  
  
—Me habría encantado ser el líder guardián, el que protegiera a mi grupo y se encargara de que todo funcionara bien —explicó, sonrojado, con los ojos fijos en la fila de peluches que tenía delante—. Todos tuvimos claro siempre que el líder sería Jinki, desde luego, pero soñar no es pecado, ¿no?  
  
—No. No lo es —dijo Jongdae.   
  
Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, y Jongdae le pasó un brazo por los hombros para atraer a Joonmyun hacia él y abrazarlo. Joonmyun se sorprendió de lo mucho que deseaba ese abrazo.  
  
—Es la razón más tonta que he oído en mi vida para escoger un Pokémon favorito, tortuguita —dijo Jongdae, conteniendo la risa—. O debería llamarte, no sé, ¿«mi pequeño dinosaurio-planta»? Ya que te identificas tanto con él.   
  
—¡No me llames nada! Y eso es porque no soy un desalmado, algunas personas reconocemos que los Pokémon tienen sentimientos, ¿sabes? —le reprochó Joonmyun, hablando contra su clavícula. Jongdae olía a aquella misma colonia suave, a comodidad, y ya había dejado de contener la risa junto a su oído. Así nunca se podía estar verdaderamente molesto con él—. Sí que es una razón muy tonta, supongo. Buscar rasgos de personalidad común con un dinosaurio-planta en miniatura...  
  
—No, hyung, sí tenéis una cosa en común —dijo, deshaciendo el abrazo pero manteniéndose muy cerca de él—. Tú también eres el más adorable.  
  
Jongdae empezó a reír con su risa más escandalosa cuando Joonmyun se puso totalmente rojo, y probablemente toda la tienda los estaba mirando, probablemente Chanyeol no dejaba de hacer fotos; pero Joonmyun no podía concentrarse en nada más que en la sensación ardiente de su pecho, donde reprimía cuánto deseaba que Jongdae lo abrazara otra vez y tardara mucho, mucho en soltarlo. 

  
   


Salieron con un montón de bolsas de la tienda, a pesar de que Baekhyun amenazara con poner a Jongdae de patitas en la calle si entraba un solo peluche más en su dormitorio porque, literalmente, ya no dejaban espacio para las personas. Jongdae lo calmó para que no montara una escena, porque Baekhyun no solía controlar el volumen de su voz cuando se enervaba, y consiguió asegurarle que solo eran para regalarlos a las fans. Aun así, Baekhyun se negó a llevar ninguna de las bolsas.  
  
Comieron en un pequeño restaurante de ramen, y cuando terminaron, Joonmyun convenció a Baekhyun para ir a Akihabara (Jongdae no necesitaba que lo convencieran, y Chanyeol se limitaba a hacerles fotos cada vez que Jongdae o Joonmyun respiraban en su dirección). Compraron gashapon con el dinero que les quedaba suelto y entraron a todas las tiendas que les llamaron mínimamente la atención.  
  
—¡Mira, hyung! Podrías comprarte esto. Seguro que te quedaría genial —dijo Jongdae en una tienda de cosplay, mostrándole un ajustado body similar al  _plug suit_  de Evangelion.   
  
Por alguna razón, Joonmyun se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para intentar que fuera Jongdae el que acabara sonrojado aunque solo fuera por una vez, y echó mano del traje de maid más indiscreto que pudo encontrar.  
  
—¿Y qué tal este? —dijo, con su mejor tono provocador.   
  
Para su desgracia, Jongdae no tenía la capacidad humana de la vergüenza, y fue él mismo quien acabó colorado de nuevo cuando Jongdae le puso el traje delante del cuerpo y se alejó un poco para apreciar mejor las vistas.  
  
—Bueno, hyung, conozco a bastante gente que pagaría por verte así, yo incluido. ¿Quieres que te lo compre?  
  
Empezó a reírse otra vez, Baekhyun simuló una arcada, Chanyeol no dejaba de hacerles fotos. Joonmyun quería hundirse en el suelo y que Jongdae dejara de tener tanto poder sobre la acumulación excesiva de sangre en su rostro, y también sobre su corazón. 

  
   


Estaban en el Starbucks del edificio Tsutaya. Baekhyun y Chanyeol se peleaban encarnizadamente por el último trozo de pastel de chocolate («No, Baekhyun, de verdad, suelta ese tenedor, ¡podría perder el ojo de hacer fotos!», le suplicaba Chanyeol) mientras Joonmyun ayudaba a Jongdae a repasar las frases en japonés que había memorizado para el concierto, e intentaba relajarse tras un agotador día de caminar de un lado para otro, mirando el abarrotado cruce de Shibuya. La temperatura era muy baja, pero todavía brillaban los últimos rayos de sol y había mucha gente en la calle, que se desparramaba sobre el asfalto como canicas en cuanto los semáforos se ponían en verde todos a la vez.   
  
—Hay un sitio más al que quiero ir —murmuró Jongdae, calentándose las manos con la taza de su café.   
  
—¿No estás cansado? —le preguntó Joonmyun—. Mañana será un día muy duro para ti.  
  
—Será solo un momento. No tardaremos mucho en ir a dormir, hyung, sé que tú también estás cansado, pero...  
  
Esta vez, Joonmyun no tenía que preocuparse por el tiempo, porque Jongdae seguiría a su lado cuando se fuera a la cama. No tenía que suplicarle a Jongdae que se quedara junto a él porque no quería dormir solo. Le sonrió.  
  
—No tienes que convencerme a mí —dijo, y señaló con el índice a Baekhyun, que acababa de ganar el último trozo a la fuerza, después de una especie de lucha grecorromana en la que el jersey de Chanyeol salió muy mal parado. 

  
   


—De verdad, Jongdae, no sé qué te ha dado con esto de salir de Corea por primera vez, pero por mucho que me pese, créeme, no eres DBSK. ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? ¿No podemos irnos a dormir ya? —Baekhyun parecía listo para decapitar a alguien, y enterado de adónde iban, al parecer. Joonmyun no tenía ni idea.  
  
Estaban saliendo de la estación de metro de Korakuen, y echaron a andar hacia donde Jongdae los guiaba. En apenas unos minutos llegaron al sitio, y entonces Joonmyun comprendió.   
  
Estaba ante el Tokyo Dome, el estadio de conciertos más grande de Japón. Llenarlo era la meta de cualquier idol; Jongdae estaba mirando a sus sueños para el futuro a la cara, literalmente. El cantante se quedó parado, mirando hacia arriba en silencio, durante un buen rato. Empezaba a anochecer, y Joonmyun sabía que por lo bajo, Baekhyun estaba murmurando que iba a matarlo porque lo habían hecho ir desde Akihabara, que estaba cerquísima del estadio, hasta Shibuya solo para luego volver ahí. También repetía «quiero cenar, quiero cenar, quiero cenar»; pero le resultó fácil hacer oídos sordos, solo con ver la expresión determinada de Jongdae.   
  
—Hyung —dijo, en voz baja—. ¿Crees que algún día conseguiré subirme a ese escenario?  
  
Todo lo que podía depender del azar ya lo habían asegurado con su plan, pensó Joonmyun. Para él no había salido del todo como pensaba, se había saltado la pequeña parte del plan de fingir una relación que venía implícita en el mismo: no enamorarse de verdad. Jongdae, por su lado, estaba brillando tal y como se merecía, y Joonmyun estaba seguro de que con plan o sin él, habría acabado consiguiéndolo. Un solo relámpago puede pasar desapercibido, pero Jongdae era una tormenta eléctrica. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, Joonmyun solo había sido un acelerador, pero con todo, no podía evitar alegrarse de haber formado parte de la vida del idol, aunque hubiera sido de esa forma tan inusual. Jongdae, desde luego, nunca dejaría de formar parte de la suya, a pesar de que la entrega del reportaje estaba cerca, y con ella el final de su trato.   
  
Pensar en eso hacía que notara un incómodo dolor en el pecho, así que cogió la mano de Jongdae y entrelazó sus dedos, centrándose solo en el Tokyo Dome; en el futuro prometedor de Chen, a quien todo el mundo adoraba, sobre todo el propio Joonmyun.  
  
—Sí —respondió Joonmyun—. No me cabe ninguna duda, Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae apretó un poco más su mano. A sus espaldas, brilló un flash.

  
   


  
Cuando entraron por fin a la habitación tras una cena rápida en un restaurante cercano al hotel, tenían las manos doloridas de cargar con las bolsas llenas todo el día, pero Joonmyun se sentía contento y muy afortunado de estar allí. Quizá podría volver pronto. Sabía que Minseok estaba tratando de conseguir alguna aparición para él en doramas japoneses, aprovechando que se le daba relativamente bien el idioma. Quizá apareciera pronto en las televisiones japonesas, mientras Jongdae llenaba el Tokyo Dome.   
  
—Voy a hablar un momento con Baekhyun, hyung, necesito que me haga un favor mañana —le dijo Jongdae, deshaciéndose del abrigo a toda prisa porque Joonmyun se había asegurado de que la calefacción estuviera a tope. Odiaba pasar frío, y con todo el día de caminata por Tokyo ya lo había sufrido bastante.  
  
Joonmyun decidió que se ducharía él primero, aprovechando su ausencia. Dejó que el agua caliente le relajara los músculos y se hirvió en la ducha hasta que solo le quedó un profundo cansancio y una sensación de comodidad, mientras oía a Jongdae cantar sus canciones fuera, en la habitación. Cualquier momento era bueno para practicar. Cuando salió del baño, arrebujado en el albornoz del hotel, lo primero que sintió fue un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Jongdae estaba tirado en la cama, sin camiseta, leyendo la revista que siempre dejaban sobre los escritorios de los hoteles.   
  
—Ah, ya me toca —dijo, y se levantó de un salto. Joonmyun observó de reojo cómo los músculos de su espalda se estiraban y flexionaban al moverse, sus brazos también parecían más torneados que cuando lo conoció por primera vez, en julio. Jongdae debía de haber empezado a ir al gimnasio en algún momento. Joonmyun no se había dado cuenta; pero tampoco se había dado cuenta de que habían pasado tantos meses desde aquel primer encuentro. El tiempo junto a Jongdae había volado—. Hyung, he apagado un poco la calefacción, esto era un horno.  
  
De modo que el escalofrío había sido por eso, y no por las vistas que habían quedado ante él en cuanto abrió la puerta. La habitación era ahora un congelador. Sin coger nada de ropa, cosa que habría preocupado en extremo a Joonmyun si no estuviera helándose, Jongdae entró a ducharse. Tan pronto como oyó el agua empezar a caer y Jongdae comenzó a cantar canciones de Maroon 5, Joonmyun encendió la calefacción inmediatamente, se puso el pijama a la velocidad de la luz, tiritando, y se metió en la cama, donde se hizo un ovillo y esperó que el dormitorio volviera a calentarse pronto.   
  
La temperatura ya era agradable otra vez y Joonmyun estaba empezando a adormecerse cuando Jongdae salió de la ducha, con una simple toalla enrollada en la cintura y nada más. Cualquier sopor que pudiera sentir Joonmyun se esfumó cuando vio que la piel de Jongdae seguía húmeda. La luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche se reflejaba en las gotitas que caían desde sus clavículas y descendían por su pecho. Jongdae abrió una de las puertas del armario y se colocó tras ella justo antes de tirar la toalla al suelo. Desde su ángulo, Joonmyun solo podía ver la mitad de su cuerpo, pero eso ya era demasiado y a la vez demasiado poco. No sabía si dar gracias al cielo o escupir todas las maldiciones que conocía. ¿Sabría Jongdae que estaba despierto? ¿No le importaba que Joonmyun lo viera? ¿Y si era eso lo que _quería_...? Jongdae emitió entonces una aguda protesta, y asomó la cabeza por detrás del armario para hacerle una mueca apesadumbrada a Joonmyun.  
  
—El suelo arde, hyung —se quejó. Joonmyun se acurrucó más bajo las mantas por toda respuesta, y Jongdae puso los ojos en blanco y se puso el pijama.   
  
Era un pijama rosa de Piglet. Joonmyun  _tuvo_  que reírse.  
  
—Eso no parece muy de rockero, Jongdae.  
  
—¿Tienes algún problema con el rosa? —se le encaró Jongdae, en broma—. Si no fuera porque las coordis deciden mi ropa de los conciertos por mí, llevaría siempre esto, colores brillantes, alegres. Además, cada rockero tiene derecho a sus secretos de alcoba. ¡No podemos ser duros siempre!  
  
Joonmyun llamaría muchas cosas a Jongdae, pero «duro» no era una de ellas. Siempre reía y gritaba como un niño, trataba a todo el staff de programas, conciertos y grabaciones como si fueran de la realeza, preocupándose de que todos tenían comida si sus fans la enviaban como proyecto de apoyo, de que todos conservaban el calor si estaban grabando en exteriores y hacía frío. Jongdae era adorable, con sus gorros de colores tan deslumbrantes como su sonrisa. Así es como le gustaba a Joonmyun.   
  
Tras apagar la lámpara, Jongdae se arremangó el pijama y se tumbó en la cama, por encima del edredón que Joonmyun tenía sujeto firmemente. Joonmyun giró sobre sí mismo para hacerse un ovillo y darle la espalda a Jongdae. Se murmuraron un «buenas noches» y durante unos minutos de silencio, Joonmyun solo oía la respiración acelerada del idol a su espalda. Pero esa calma no duró mucho. Tras un par de vueltas, Jongdae encendió la lámpara de nuevo y se giró para clavar una mirada asesina en la nuca de Joonmyun.   
  
—Hyung, tenemos que encontrar un punto medio para esto. Sé que tienes frío, pero de verdad que temo por mi integridad física. ¡Me voy a derretir, solo van a quedar mis huesos! —protestó, pero no estaba enfadado. Joonmyun nunca lo había visto enfadado, ni lo había oído quejarse de forma que no fuera adorable. Quizá se debiera a aquello que había mencionado Jaehwan, a que lo veía a través de los ojos del amor—. ¿Quieres despertar mañana con un esqueleto junto a ti en la cama? Porque no debe de ser agradable, y hay mucha gente que ha pagado por verme mañana, ¿sabes? No puedo presentarles solo un esqueleto. No he estado matándome en el gimnasio para acabar así.  
  
—¿Y qué puedo hacer, si yo me muero de frío? ¡No puedo evitarlo! —contestó Joonmyun. Jongin también se quejaba siempre porque no había aire acondicionado en su casa, pero Joonmyun no iba a pagar por algo que no necesitaba—. ¿Quieres tú despertar con un bloque de hielo al lado? Porque eso sí que no puede ser agradable.   
  
Jongdae rió, exasperado.  
  
—De acuerdo —dijo, y se mordió el labio, pensativo—. De acuerdo, tengo una idea.   
  
Se levantó de la cama de un salto, separándose la parte de arriba del pijama del cuerpo y agitándola para abanicarse como podía. Después apagó la calefacción y volvió a meterse en la cama, pegándose al cuerpo de Joonmyun. Joonmyun se envaró al sentir un brazo fuerte estrechar su cintura, las caderas de Jongdae acopladas a las suyas, su pecho pegado a la espalda.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —De repente, Joonmyun también sentía mucho calor.  
  
—Dicen que no hay mejor calor que el calor humano, ¿no? —contestó Jongdae, alegremente, mientras se incorporaba para echar el edredón por encima de los dos—. Puedes usarme como tu estufa personal.   
  
Jongdae volvió a recostarse, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de Joonmyun. Ambos olían igual, porque habían compartido el mismo champú cítrico que había en el baño del hotel, pero en el pijama de Jongdae quedaba ese leve toque a colonia fresca y Joonmyun se sintió arropado por ese aroma, además de por el cuerpo de Jongdae. Los brazos que lo rodeaban parecieron estrecharlo todavía más, y Jongdae soltó un suspiro satisfecho que le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.   
  
—Jongdae —musitó Joonmyun, aunque notaba un peso de emoción en la garganta que le ponía muy difícil hablar y que estaba haciendo lo posible por tragarse—. Jongdae, se te ha olvidado apagar la lámpara.   
  
El chico emitió una protesta soñolienta.   
  
—Me da igual, estoy demasiado bien así —dijo, y pegó la nariz al cuello de Joonmyun. Notaba sus labios moverse contra la base de su nuca al hablar y, esta vez sí, Joonmyun sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura de la habitación—. No pienso moverme.  
  
Acto seguido, apartó solo un brazo para tirar del edredón y que les cubriera también la cabeza.  
  
—Así ya no molesta —añadió, y volvió a estrechar la cintura de Joonmyun, como si fuera un sacrilegio que sus brazos estuvieran en ningún otro sitio.   
  
Joonmyun soltó una risita por lo bajo. Era demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por las ilusiones cuando estaban envueltos literalmente en su propia crisálida, y de verdad, ¿hasta qué punto se podía considerar que lo que estaban haciendo era solo platónico? ¿Y si Jongin tenía razón? Quizá lo que Joonmyun tenía que hacer era dejar de asumir que sabía cómo se sentía Jongdae y simplemente dar un salto de fe. Poner sus sentimientos encima de la mesa y esperar que Jongdae los aceptara. ¿Y si no solo los aceptaba, sino que también le correspondía...?   
  
Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decírselo ahí mismo, y lejos de sentirse nervioso o agitado, se sentía completamente feliz. Se sentía preparado. Sin embargo, notó una respiración lenta y pesada en su cuello que le indicaba que Jongdae estaba ya profundamente dormido. Si estaba nervioso por su enorme concierto del día siguiente, no se le notaba, desde luego. Con una sonrisa, Joonmyun decidió que era mejor esperar a después del concierto. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que reposaba en su abdomen, cerró los ojos, y él también se quedó dormido enseguida, envuelto en perfecta calidez.

  
   


  
Cuando Joonmyun se despertó, Jongdae ya estaba saliendo de la habitación. Él tenía que ir al ensayo del concierto, y Joonmyun podía pasar la mañana como quisiera hasta que tuviera que presentarse en el concierto a las cinco, dos horas antes de que empezara.  
  
—Hyung, no quería despertarte —dijo en voz baja, y se acercó a la cama—. Espero que podamos vernos antes del concierto, pero si no, deséame suerte.  
  
Joonmyun dejó de frotarse la cara para extender una mano hasta el pelo de Jongdae, que le caía frente a los ojos, totalmente alborotado.  
  
—Mucha suerte —murmuró, con la voz todavía ronca por el sueño—. Aunque no te hace falta.  
  
—Eso me dijeron cuando debuté —respondió Jongdae, con una risita—. Después tuve que fingir salir contigo para que la gente se diera cuenta de que existo, aunque supongo que podría haber sido peor...  
  
—Podrías haber tenido que fingir salir con Baekhyun —dijo Joonmyun, estirándose sobre la cama—. ¿Te has asegurado de levantarte con el pie correcto?  
  
Jongdae asintió, levantando el pie derecho. Baekhyun dio un solo toque al marco de la puerta, donde estaba apoyado observándolos con expresión a medio camino entre el hastío y la diversión.  
  
—Lo de fingir que sois un par de tortolitos vomitivos era solo de cara al público, por si se os ha olvidado —dijo—. Buenos días, Joonmyun. Para que lo sepas, si hubiera tenido que salir conmigo, Dios me libre, la farsa habría sido mucho más espectacular.  
  
—Que tú solo te comportes como un ser humano decente con tus novias no significa que todo el mundo sea igual, Baekhyun —le respondió Jongdae, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por su comentario. Joonmyun había pasado de recién despertado a alerta por ataque al corazón en dos segundos.  
  
—Sí... Lo que tú digas —respondió Baekhyun, lanzándole una mirada extraña ante la que Jongdae, de nuevo, se mantuvo impasible—. Tenemos que irnos, o Yixing se va a dormir de pie en el vestíbulo.  
  
—Nos vemos después, hyung.  
  
—¡No tardes! Que soy yo quien tiene que llevarte al asiento que te hemos guardado —le avisó Baekhyun, y en cuanto Jongdae salió, cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
  
  
Joonmyun aprovechó para dormir un poco más, porque hacía semanas que dormía muy poco por el estrés de los rodajes. Era agradable tener un día libre, poder dormir unas cuantas horas más que de costumbre, pero ahora la cama del hotel parecía demasiado grande para él solo, demasiado vacía. Cuando se despertó, escribió lo que se le ocurrió en el documento del reportaje que llevaba en su iPad, basándose en lo que habían hecho el día anterior.  
  
_(A pesar de su manía de cambiar de hábitos cada semana, Kim Jongdae tiene un único vicio: juega a Pokémon, y se enfrenta a la vida con los mismos principios que usa para formar su equipo, lleno de Pokémon eléctricos como Pikachu, con el que sus fans lo comparan. Directo, con todas sus fuerzas desde el primer golpe. Mira al Tokyo Dome con ojos brillantes, soñadores pero decididos. Es humilde, pero confía en su talento; no ve el estadio como una perspectiva inalcanzable, sino como un proyecto a futuro por el que esforzarse todavía más que hasta ahora. Siempre duerme en el lado de la cama en el que menos probabilidades tenga de levantarse con el pie izquierdo.)_  
  
Releyó sus palabras, e hicieron que se le ocurriera algo, de repente. Se vistió con los primeros vaqueros y la primera camisa que encontró, y tras desayunar algo rápido, salió hacia el metro. Cuando llegó a Ikebukuro, recorrió a toda prisa las calles que lo separaban de Sunshine City, parándose solo a comprobar que no se había olvidado la cartera en el hotel. Cuando llegó al segundo piso del edificio, se dirigió corriendo a la puerta del Pokémon Center y se dio de bruces con alguien que también salía a toda velocidad. Alguien con un muy familiar pelo color púrpura, con quien Joonmyun parecía tener el destino fijo de chocarse en todas partes.  
  
—¿Baekhyun? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el estadio?  
  
—Ya ves, Tokyo es un pañuelo, todos los tontos acabamos aquí —respondió, mientras se frotaba la nariz e intentaba ocultar la enorme bolsa que cargaba detrás de sus piernas, sin mucho éxito.  
  
—Jongdae me ha mandado que viniera. De repente le ha parecido que... no tiene suficientes Pikachus para todas sus fans. Supongo que es lo justo, sus fans piensan lo mismo de él, a juzgar por la cantidad de ratas amarillas de peluche que llenan mi dormitorio —dijo, y miró a Joonmyun de arriba abajo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Las siete mil horas que pasamos ayer aquí no fueron suficientes para saciarte?  
  
—Parece ser que no —contestó Joonmyun, con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
—En fin. —Baekhyun lo miró con una sonrisa que parecía compasiva—. Pues para mí sí. Siento que como no me aleje pronto de esta tienda va a empezar a salirme urticaria.  
  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se ofreció Joonmyun, porque parecía que la bolsa pesaba demasiado para contener solo peluches de Pikachu.  
  
—No, no te preocupes, he venido en coche con otro mánager. Tú ve a... liberar tus rarezas tranquilamente —le dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que siguiera adelante—. ¡Y te veré a las cinco!  
  
Joonmyun le prometió que allí estaría, que después de las veces que se lo había repetido le resultaría imposible olvidarlo, y miró de reojo la espalda de Baekhyun hasta que desapareció por el ascensor. Después entró a la tienda, aprovechó para coger un par de libretas que probablemente jamás usaría y se acercó al mostrador.  
  
—¿Dónde puedo encontrar peluches de Jolteon? —preguntó en japonés, con acento torpe.

  
   


  
Después de pasar por el hotel para cambiarse y dejar el Jolteon encima de la cama, para que Jongdae se llevara una sorpresa cuando volviera, Joonmyun fue en coche con un empleado de la empresa de Chen hasta el concierto.   
  
Llevaba una hora sentado en una zona especial en uno de los laterales de la zona de asientos que quedaba bastante cerca del escenario, con Chanyeol a su lado, quien no dejaba de hacer fotos. Cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nervioso, estaba atento a cada persona que entraba, pendiente de si se llenarían todos los asientos o no. Jongdae, por su lado, no le había parecido nada nervioso por el concierto, quizá porque llevaba tantos meses preparándolo que lo único que quería era que llegara de una vez por todas. No había podido verlo antes de tener que ir a su asiento, ¿le habría entrado la histeria de última hora?  
  
—Hyung, deja de parecer psicótico —le dijo Chanyeol, y le hizo una foto por sorpresa—. Saldrá bien.   
  
—No parezco psicótico —protestó.  
  
Cuando se trataba de él, ahora solo sufría unos nervios moderados que se le pasaban en cuanto empezaba a grabar, o en cuanto se subía al escenario; pero le ocurría lo mismo siempre que alguien importante para él tenía que hacer algo grande. Se había puesto tan de los nervios la primera vez que Jongin jugó como titular en las competiciones amistosas entre Yonsei y Korea University que cuando Jongin falló su primer bateo, Joonmyun se tiró media cerveza encima de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Por suerte, nadie abucheó a su mejor amigo ni se rió de él, ahí todo el público estaba más pendiente de los animadores que de los jugadores en sí.  
  
Los asientos fueron llenándose poco a poco, y también la zona donde las fans se quedaban de pie, preparando pancartas y lightsticks. Las fans que tenían asientos más cerca de la zona donde estaba Joonmyun también habían empezado a reconocerlo. Después de que gritaran su nombre un par de veces, Joonmyun las saludó con la mano, y algunas se apresuraron a sacar fotos con sus móviles.  
  
Joonmyun y Chanyeol encendieron sus lightsticks, con la forma de un rayo del mismo color dorado que inundó el estadio cuando se apagaron las luces. Las fans empezaron a gritar cuando las pantallas reprodujeron un vídeo con imágenes de Chen desde su debut, mientras sonaba la versión instrumental de su tema más famoso, Uprising. Las imágenes fueron pasando cada vez más rápido hasta que la pantalla quedó en negro, y entonces todos los focos se encendieron, iluminando a Chen en medio del escenario, vestido con una estrecha camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero que no tardó en quitarse. Empezó a cantar, y Joonmyun quedó hipnotizado. La primera vez que lo oyó cantar en directo le impresionó su talento, pero la voz que oía ahora era incluso mejor, si es que eso era posible.  
  
_No importa que Kim Jongdae sea un cantante en solitario, porque su voz potente y su presencia son perfectamente capaces de llenar un estadio entero. Podría formar parte de un grupo de doce y daría igual, Jongdae posee tal magnetismo que yo solo tenía ojos para él._  
  
El concierto duró dos horas en las que Chen cantó todo su repertorio, incluida la canción para la que Joonmyun había grabado el vídeo. Hizo gritar tanto a las fans que probablemente al día siguiente no tendrían voz, habló con ellas con todas las frases en japonés que Joonmyun le había ayudado a repasar, que con tanto cuidado había memorizado para poder comunicarse con ellas en su idioma. Joonmyun consiguió despegar los ojos de él para mirar a su alrededor, y las fans estaban en un estado parecido al suyo, completamente hechizadas.  
  
Hacia el final del concierto, Chen salió del escenario y las pantallas volvieron a reproducir un vídeo en el que solo aparecían edificios.  
  
—Ah, es la actuación especial —oyó que decía Chanyeol a su lado, con una amplia sonrisa—. No la ha practicado esta mañana, pero Baekhyun me ha contado de qué va, y... Creo que esto te va a encantar, hyung.  
  
No le dio tiempo a pedir más detalles, porque las pantallas comenzaron a aparecer EVAs, los robots gigantes de Evangelion, y Chen emergió de nuevo a un lado del escenario, vestido (si los ojos de Joonmyun no habían decidido engañarlo y empezar a reproducir una especie de fantasía sexual suya, muy extraña y muy reprimida) con un  _plug suit_.  
  
—Todas sabéis lo que es esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa, al oír los gritos que llenaron el estadio—. Una persona que hoy está aquí me dijo no hace mucho que veía Evangelion al menos una vez al año. A mí siempre me pareció una serie demasiado extraña, pero la vi otra vez, pensando que quizá se me había escapado algún encanto oculto que te hace querer verla sin parar. Y entonces lo entendí... —hizo una pausa para que la intérprete terminara de traducir—; se trata del opening. Debe de ser la mejor canción que jamás se haya escrito, así que os la dedico a vosotras y se la dedico también a él, por haberme hecho redescubrirla. —Joonmyun se encogió en el asiento cuando Jongdae se giró hacia la zona donde él estaba. Era imposible que lo viera, pero Baekhyun debía de haberle dado una idea aproximada de dónde estaban sus asientos. Sonrió y volvió a llevarse el micrófono a la boca—. Lo siento, hyung. Sigo sin ver qué es tan maravilloso de la serie, pero espero que me quieras igual —dijo, y formó un corazón con las manos en su dirección. A Joonmyun le daba vueltas la cabeza—; y espero que te guste mi versión de esta canción tan genial. ¡Espero que os guste a todas!  
  
Empezó a sonar la música que tantísimas veces había escuchado, pero Joonmyun estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no llorar. Jongdae podría haber cogido todas las existencias en DVD de la serie y haberles prendido fuego encima de ese mismo escenario y Joonmyun seguiría queriéndolo igual. De acuerdo, quizá no, que estuviera absurdamente enamorado no implicaba que pudiera perdonar cualquier tipo de blasfemia. Pero que estaba absurdamente enamorado era un hecho, y lo cierto es que le estaba costando mucho no derramar ni una lágrima de emoción, de felicidad.  
  
—Qué emocionado te veo, Joonmyun-hyung —le dijo Chanyeol, con una sonrisa divertida, y Joonmyun cerró los ojos de inmediato—. Debe de ser genial ver a tu novio ahí arriba, dedicándote una canción.  
  
—No es mi novio —aclaró Joonmyun. Ojalá eso cambiara. Quizá se permitiera añadir un «todavía» al final de esa frase. Quizá  _intentaría_ que eso cambiara pronto.  
  
—¿Ah, pero lo de que están fingiendo va en serio? —murmuró Chanyeol para sí mismo.  
  
Joonmyun fingió no oírlo en medio del estruendo de las fans, que aclamaban el nombre de Chen a voz en grito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Zankoku na Tenshi no Teeze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsCexWbvdFA%22), el opening de NGE, aka el mejor opening de la historia de la vida.


	10. Chapter 10

El estruendo de las fans cambió por el estruendo de todos los bailarines y el equipo que acompañaba a Jongdae, todos apiñados en torno a la mesa baja de un izakaya de Ebisu, después de haber descubierto el maravilloso significado de la palabra «Nomihoudai» y de haber ingerido muchos más tipos de sake de los que Joonmyun podía recordar. En realidad no era muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más allá del calor del muslo de Jongdae, que estaba sentado a su lado, pegado al suyo. Sabía que era tardísimo, que apenas tendría horas para dormir junto a Jongdae antes de tener que salir para el aeropuerto, pero todos se lo estaban pasando tan bien allí, y él estaba tan contento, tan bebido, tan  _decidido_... Chanyeol, mientras tanto, les hacía fotos a todos con las que probablemente podría sacarles mucho dinero si decidiera chantajearlos en el futuro.  
  
—No deberías beber más, Joonmyun —le avisó Yixing, cuando él mismo estaba al borde del coma etílico—. De hecho, deberíamos marcharnos ya. Sabes que tú y yo tenemos que coger un avión a primera hora, o no llegarás a Inkigayo...  
  
—¡Porque el primer concierto de Chen ha sido un éxito! —Hakyeon apenas pudo terminar la frase sin balbucear—.  _¡Kanpai!_  
  
Yixing dejó de intentar ejercer de voz de la conciencia de Joonmyun y se bebió otro vaso de sake, como si funcionara en piloto automático cada vez que oía un brindis.  
  
—¡Porque...! Uh... —Baekhyun titubeó, y un minuto después se encogió de hombros, muy despacio, como si su cuerpo funcionara más lento que de costumbre—. Bah, qué más da. ¡Kanpai!  
  
Jongdae reía a carcajadas, ebrio de alegría y orgullo además de alcohol, y cada vez que terminaba de beber un vaso se iba inclinando cada vez más, hasta acabar apoyado en el hombro de Joonmyun, y después en su regazo. La habitación giraba en torno a Joonmyun, el pelo de Jongdae enredado en sus dedos era lo único que lo anclaba a un punto fijo.  
  
—La actuación con la canción de Evangelion ha sido increíble, Jongdae —le dijo Chanyeol—. Joonmyun ha llorado y todo. Tengo fotos.  
  
Joonmyun le lanzó un palillo, sonrojado, pero Jongdae se rió.  
  
—Te las compro todas. Necesito tener esa cara de galápago enmarcada donde pueda verla —dijo, entusiasmado, y Joonmyun le dio un puñetazo en el hombro que no sirvió de mucho.  
  
—Pensaba que era el único al que le había recordado a eso —respondió Chanyeol, y Joonmyun, como única solución viable, se puso otro vaso de sake.  
  
Jongdae se incorporó de donde estaba acomodado en su regazo para hablar con él cara a cara.  
  
—¿Tanto te gustó cómo canté la canción, hyung? —le preguntó con voz burlona—. ¿O te pusiste a llorar porque dije que sigue sin gustarme Evangelion?  
  
—Lo segundo, desde luego. Tanta ignorancia es lo que me entristece —aclaró Joonmyun, bebiendo poco a poco hasta que se acabó el contenido del vaso. A estas alturas, tenía la lengua dormida.  
  
—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —dijo dramáticamente.  
  
—Me lo pensaré. Menos mal que nuestra relación es falsa. No sé si querría estar con alguien que es incapaz de apreciar el arte —respondió, bromeando, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer. Cuando se giró Jongdae estaba mirándolo, con los ojos estrechados y los pómulos tan afilados como su lengua, que salió de su boca para recorrer durante un segundo su labio inferior.  
  
Sería tan fácil besarlo, ahí mismo, delante de todos otra vez. Podría no darle más importancia, podría limitarse a inclinarse hacia delante y hacerlo. Podría besar a Jongdae durante un segundo, un solo segundo bastaba para disfrutar del sabor fuerte del sake directamente de sus labios.   
  
Durante un segundo, estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Durante un segundo, Joonmyun creyó que Jongdae le correspondería.  
  
—No tienes que preocuparte más, de todas formas. En cuanto entregues ese reportaje, ya no tendremos que seguir con esto —dijo Jongdae, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, hablando totalmente serio y claro. Sonriéndole como si no pasara nada, como si ni siquiera contemplara otra posibilidad.   
  
Joonmyun, que ya de por sí tenía la vista bastante desenfocada en ese momento, sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas bajo los intensos ojos de Jongdae. El cosquilleo de su estómago, la excitación que se había arremolinado en su interior con la simple idea de besar a Jongdae, se convirtió en un océano furioso. La culpa era suya, por sacar el tema. Hacía semanas que no podía dejar de pensar en la entrega del reportaje, en lo que eso implicaba. Durante todo ese tiempo, se había preguntado si Jongdae también lo haría, y parecía que sí, pero no como Joonmyun imaginaba. No como Joonmyun quería. Joonmyun preferiría haber vivido siempre con la incertidumbre a oír a Jongdae ponerle fin de forma tan cortante, como si estuviera  _aliviado_.  
  
Así que a esto se refería Jongin, con lo del empujón contra la taquilla. No había ninguna taquilla detrás de él, no había habido ningún golpe, pero Joonmyun sentía algo dentro de su pecho que se había roto, sin duda. Sus ilusiones, quizá; no era la primera ocasión. Tal vez fuera su corazón.  
  
—Tienes razón —dijo, fingiendo una risa, fingiendo que no se sentía como si alguien le estuviera saltando sobre el estómago. Quizá conseguiría que esto también se hiciera realidad, si fingía lo suficiente—. A partir de entonces ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de... aparentar nada que no es.  
  
—Pero no te preocupes, hyung. No he olvidado la promesa que te hice de acompañarte a la boda de tu hermano —le dijo Jongdae, con tono tranquilizador. Joonmyun ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en eso. Cuanto más oía a Jongdae hablar con toda calma, más le faltaba el aire—. Allí estaré. Seré el novio perfecto para tus padres, y por fin te dejarán en paz.  
  
No quería que fuera el novio perfecto para sus padres. Ni siquiera quería que fuera el novio perfecto. Solo quería que lo hiciera reír como hasta ahora, sonrojarse como hasta ahora, que estuviera a su lado como hasta ahora.   
  
Quizá ese fuera el problema. Que hasta ahora, Joonmyun había estado enamorado y Jongdae solo había estado fingiendo, como se suponía que ambos debían hacer. Esto es lo que les pasaba a los actores que se acababan creyendo su papel.  
  
—Sí... Eso sería genial. Gracias, Jongdae —consiguió decir Joonmyun, y se puso rápidamente de pie. El alboroto a su alrededor continuaba, pero Joonmyun sabía que había un par de ojos que los observaban atentamente, aunque su dueño pareciera a punto de colapsar—. Tengo que irme. Mañana... Tengo que coger un avión.  
  
—Espera, te acompañaré.  
  
Jongdae se puso en pie con torpeza, dispuesto a seguirlo, pero Joonmyun levantó una mano. De repente, se sentía extrañamente lúcido, como si todos los efectos del alcohol se hubieran quemado en un instante. Yixing, intuitivo como siempre a pesar de que sus sentidos estaban muy nublados por el sake, ya estaba de pie, un poco tambaleante, recogiendo su abrigo.  
  
—No —dijo, y sonó más seco de lo que pretendía. Jongdae no tenía la culpa de nada.  _Jongdae no tenía la culpa de no corresponderle_. Trató de suavizar el tono antes de continuar—. Me acompañará Yixing, él también tiene que madrugar mañana. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí, y celebrar el éxito de tu concierto.  
  
—¿Te veré después? —ofreció Jongdae, su amplia sonrisa pintada en un rostro algo pálido. Howon y Sehun se agarraron a sus hombros, insistiéndole en que cantara Uprising una vez más, como si estuvieran en un karaoke. Como si no hubiera cantado suficiente esa noche.  
  
Joonmyun asintió sin esperar a que terminar la frase, y salió de la sala sin decir ni una palabra más. Bajaron las escaleras del izakaya en silencio, y esperaron a que pasara un taxi también en silencio.  
  
Yixing no dijo nada cuando Joonmyun entró en su habitación, la que compartía con Jongdae, y lo metió todo apresuradamente en su maleta para llevarlo al dormitorio de Yixing; ni cuando miró el peluche de Jolteon que aguardaba encima de la cama, con una nota a los pies. Cogió la nota y la hizo una bola antes de metérsela en el bolsillo. No pensaba ver a Jongdae aquella noche. Yixing tampoco dijo ni una palabra cuando Joonmyun vomitó hasta la última gota de alcohol que había bebido, se limitó a acariciarle la espalda y llevarle un vaso de agua y su cepillo de dientes.  
  
Se metieron en la cama y solo entonces abrió la boca: le cantó canciones en chino compuestas por él que Joonmyun solo entendía a medias, acariciándole el brazo para reconfortarlo, como había hecho alguna vez cuando Joonmyun todavía tenía que andar con muletas y todavía se frustraba hasta el punto de llorar. Entonces tenía diecinueve años, y era un crío con una pierna rota y unos sueños también rotos. Ahora tenía veinticuatro, y lo único que se había roto esa noche era su corazón. No estaba llorando, había pasado por cosas peores. Lo superaría. Yixing se quedó fuera de combate en apenas minutos, aunque seguía murmurando sus canciones en sueños. Joonmyun se aferró a eso, y si escuchó a alguien que tocaba suavemente a la puerta durante lo que parecieron horas, fingió no oír nada.

  
   


 

—No tienes por qué terminar eso ahora, Joonmyun —le dijo Yixing, abrochándose el cinturón del asiento y mirándolo con la preocupación reflejada claramente en los ojos.  
  
El avión ni siquiera había despegado todavía, y hacía tiempo que Joonmyun no sentía náuseas antes de volar.  
  
 _Kim Jongdae es la persona simple y a la vez multifacética que se esconde tras el idol Chen. Quizá lo más apropiado sería decir que lo único que ha ocultado todo este tiempo es su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento, porque por lo demás, siempre ha sido transparente._  Incluso para Joonmyun, aunque sus propias ilusiones le hubieran hecho interpretar mal todas las señales.  
  
—Quiero terminarlo cuanto antes —respondió Joonmyun, y no dejó de teclear y modificar el texto que aparecía en la pantalla de su iPad—. Cuanto antes termine con esto, antes terminaré con  _todo_. Antes podré olvidar.  
  
Yixing siguió mirándolo unos segundos, pensativo, como si quisiera decirle algo. Al final se limitó a suspirar y ponerse los auriculares. Joonmyun sabía que debía descansar un poco, que tenía un día muy duro por delante cuando llegara a Seúl, pero prefería acabar con el reportaje en el avión, con Yixing al lado, rodeado de gente. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al escribir sobre Jongdae cuando estuviera solo en su apartamento, cuando se diera cuenta de que no podía salir de la piel del personaje que se suponía que debía interpretar. De que estaba solo en todos los sentidos.

  
   


  
Cuando envió el reportaje por correo electrónico a Baekhyun y al redactor de la revista el domingo por la noche, se sintió un poco mejor, pero no  _mucho_  mejor. Eso era el punto final.   
  
Joonmyun sabía que no estaba teniendo la reacción más madura, pero se aprovechó de la excusa que le proporcionaba la inminente boda de su hermano con Sunyoung para desaparecer.   
  
—¿Estás seguro de que el traje te viene perfecto? —le preguntó su madre por enésima vez el miércoles, dos días antes de su vuelo a Jeju—. ¿Los zapatos? ¿Has ido a recoger la corbata?   
  
—Sí, mamá, todo está bajo control —le respondió.   
  
Joonmyun se había marchado a casa de sus padres en cuanto terminó la grabación de Inkigayo, porque allí estaría algo más inaccesible que en su apartamento. Estaba intentando prepararse para la audición de un papel muy interesante, pero su madre aparecía cada pocos minutos para pedirle que comprobara las reservas del hotel para las cuarenta personas que asistirían a la boda, y sobre todo para preguntarle por Jongdae.   
  
—Está muy ocupado, mamá —le dijo, sin despegar los ojos del guión. No era mentira. Jongdae volvería de Japón esa misma noche, si Joonmyun no recordaba mal.   
  
—Ay, tienes razón. Ya sé que es un idol muy famoso. Vi un cartel con su cara en mi supermercado, creo que ha empezado a anunciar unos helados... ¡Me muero por conocerlo! Porque a la boda sí vendrá, ¿verdad? ¡Recuerda que los billetes de avión y la habitación están pagados!   
  
Joonmyun lo recordaba perfectamente, o mejor dicho, lo había recordado de repente, cuando llegó el domingo a su casa y la vio llena de flores, fundas de trajes, ajetreo y preparativos. Entonces había estado a punto de inventarse algo para evitarlo en el último momento. Pondría la excusa de que Jongdae había tenido un cambio de agenda repentino y su madre tendría que aceptarlo. Había intentado cambiar los billetes para que lo acompañara Jongin en lugar de Jongdae, y también se había planteado cancelarlos, pero tras una larga y civilizada discusión con la operadora de la compañía de vuelo, dio por imposibles ambas opciones. La transferencia del billete era directamente imposible, y el precio de la multa por cancelación era ridículo. Su madre lo mataría.   
  
El plan había sido suyo, así que tendría que enfrentarse a él.   
  
  
Esa misma noche, en cuanto llegó de Tokyo, Jongdae lo llamó por teléfono. Tras dudar hasta el último momento, Joonmyun descolgó.   
  
—Hyung —murmuró Jongdae.   
  
—Hola, Jongdae —dijo, con el tono más casual que había conseguido reunir.   
  
—¿Por qué no dormiste anoche en la habitación? —preguntó—. No estabas cuando llegué.   
  
—Tenía que madrugar mucho por la mañana, habría hecho mucho ruido recogiendo las cosas. No quería molestarte —mintió Joonmyun. La noche anterior a esa había sido perfecta, todo lo que Joonmyun podría desear. No podía volver a meterse en esa misma cama con él con la certeza de que no había significado nada para Jongdae.   
  
—No me habrías molestado, hyung. Duermo como un muerto cuando tengo resaca —dijo Jongdae, y soltó una risita algo apagada—. Baekhyun acaba de decirme que el viernes tendré que presentar Purple Night yo solo. Es mi último programa.   
  
Sus padres y su hermano viajarían el viernes a Jeju antes que todos los demás. Por insistencia de su madre, que como le había comunicado al llamarlo tras los MelOn, había comprado directamente esos billetes sin decirle nada, Joonmyun los acompañaría en lugar de viajar el sábado por la mañana, como todos los demás familiares (incluido Jongdae). Al principio Joonmyun había temido que el director de la SBS se negara a que él faltara durante dos semanas seguidas, pero al hombre le había parecido buena idea que el último programa de Jongdae fuera especial, que fuera el DJ él solo. Al fin y al cabo, era un idol muy popular: la audiencia estaba asegurada, con Joonmyun o sin él.   
  
Lo que en aquel primer momento le resultó un engorro, ahora era un alivio: al menos podía retrasar un poco más el momento de enfrentarse a Jongdae cara a cara, y no tendría que ser delante de todas las fans que pensaban que estaban locamente enamorados.   
  
—Seguro que lo harás bien. Ya lo has hecho mil veces —le dijo.  
  
—También me ha dicho que ya has entregado el reportaje —respondió Jongdae sin más. Él también sabía lo que eso significaba.  
  
—Exacto. —Joonmyun tragó saliva—. La boda será nuestra última  _cita_ , y después... podremos dejar atrás toda esta locura.   
  
 _Después podré dedicarme a olvidarte._  No era la intención de Joonmyun decirlo así, pero la realidad de esas palabras lo golpeó de lleno. Al otro lado de la línea solo hubo silencio durante un minuto.  
  
—Sí. Por fin dejaremos de aparentar —dijo Jongdae por fin, con la voz más seria, más dura. Joonmyun oyó cómo respiraba hondo. Cuando continuó hablando, su tono era más alegre, su sonrisa resonaba en su voz—. El Jolteon también es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí. Considéralo mi regalo como fan. Espero que lo pongas en un sitio de honor, entre tanto Pikachu —le dijo, y con cada frase que pronunciaba, conseguía que su voz sonara más y más natural. Le resultaba imposible estar dolido con Jongdae. No tenía razones, y lo apreciaba demasiado para volver a cometer el error de intentar apartar a alguien que le importaba tanto para siempre. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Un poco de tiempo, ahora que ya no tenían que fingir más, y conseguiría olvidarlo—. Y que Baekhyun no te eche del dormitorio por meter otro peluche.   
  
—Por supuesto que tendrá un lugar de honor. Dormirá conmigo —respondió Jongdae, y Joonmyun sonrió.   
  
Estaba bien que el maldito peluche de Jolteon fuera a conseguir lo que él no. 

  
   


  
El jueves, Joonmyun tuvo que ir a su piso a recoger su maleta, que seguía sin deshacer desde que volvió del viaje a Tokyo, en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado antes de ir a Inkigayo. Al salir de su apartamento y pasar por delante de la puerta de casa de Jongin para coger el ascensor, oyó una voz conocida.   
  
—¡No, no puede ser así! ¡Tiene que ser más espectacular!   
  
Joonmyun frunció el ceño. Por un momento pensó en pasar de largo, porque no volvió a oír nada y creyó que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Entonces oyó un sonoro chillido de esa misma voz, diciendo «¡Ahora yo lo sé, y vosotros lo sabéis! ¡El problema es que ellos dos son estúpidos!», así que acabó cogiendo la llave de casa de Jongin, que llevaba colgada en su propio llavero, y abrió la puerta. En la misma entrada estaban Jongin y Kyungsoo, que por su atuendo debían de acabar de volver de un partido, junto a Baekhyun, que sujetaba un sobre rosa chicle cerrado.   
  
—¿Baekhyun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, perplejo.   
  
—Oh, Joonmyun, precisamente venía a verte a ti. Me han enviado una prueba de la maquetación de tu reportaje, quería darte una copia —dijo, y le entregó el sobre rosa.  
  
—¿Ya? —Joonmyun lo cogió, sorprendido.   
  
—Ya sabes cómo son las cosas en esta industria: todo el mundo quiere todo para anteayer, vivimos rápido, morimos jóvenes, etcétera —explicó Baekhyun, con un gesto despreocupado.  
  
—Comprendo —dijo Joonmyun, y se agachó para guardar el sobre rosa en el bolsillo exterior de la maleta—. Pero me refería a qué haces en casa de Jongin.  
  
—Verás, ha sido una increíble casualidad. Yo estaba en la puerta haciendo tiempo para ver si llegabas, y ¿a quién me encuentro al salir del ascensor? ¡No es otro sino el cátcher de mi antiguo instituto, que tantas pelotas mías ha cogido! Yo era el pitcher, ¿sabes? La estrella del equipo. Formábamos un dúo genial, ¿verdad, Kyungsoo? —exclamó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Kyungsoo y zarandeándolo con entusiasmo. Kyungsoo puso los ojos en blanco y cuando volvió a situarlos en Baekhyun, fue para arrancarle la piel a tiras mentalmente—. Veo que sigue mirando mal a todo el mundo.  
  
—Es porque es miope... —le recordó Joonmyun.   
  
—No, Joonmyun, en este caso sí lo estaba mirando mal —le dijo Kyungsoo. Baekhyun lo miró, dolido. Él lo ignoró por completo.   
  
—El caso es que nos hemos puesto a recordar los viejos tiempos y Jongin, a quien no tenía el placer de conocer hasta hoy pero él sí que parece conocer mi oficio, me ha preguntado por Jongdae. Es un gran fan suyo, así que nos hemos estado confiando algunas... intimidades —dijo, con una sonrisa malvada, lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Jongin. Joonmyun se echó a temblar—. Una cosa ha llevado a la otra, y bueno, al final me he entretenido contándoles que creo que hay un espectro en mi dormitorio. Hay un ambiente muy lúgubre, es horrible. Mi querido Kyungsoo me estaba ayudando a idear formas de librarme de él cuando tú has entrado.   
  
—¿Un espectro? —A Joonmyun le daba la sensación de que se estaban riendo de él—. ¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ser espectacular?  
  
Baekhyun frunció el ceño un segundo, y Kyungsoo le dio un codazo.  
  
—Ah, escuchar detrás de las puertas cerradas está muy mal, Joonmyun-hyung —le amonestó Baekhyun, de nuevo sonriente y agitando un dedo acusador en su dirección.   
  
—Podría haberte escuchado desde la calle sin invertir esfuerzo alguno, Baekhyun —siseó Kyungsoo—. No echaba nada de menos tener que pedirte que no me rompas los tímpanos cada vez que abres la boca.  
  
—En fin, obviamente lo que tiene que ser espectacular es la forma en que me libre de mi espectro —dijo Baekhyun, sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
A Jongin se le escapó una risita. Hasta Kyungsoo se tuvo que morder el labio para reprimir una. Definitivamente, le estaban tomando el pelo, y Joonmyun tenía asuntos más urgentes.  
  
—¿Cómo está?  
  
—¿Quién? ¿Mi espectro?  
  
—No. Jongdae —dijo Joonmyun, intentando sonar firme.  
  
No pudo evitar preguntar. A todos les resultaría raro que no preguntara. Kyungsoo dejó de intentar decapitar a Baekhyun con la mirada y pasó a mirar a Joonmyun fijamente, como si fuera un ojeador y estuviera analizando a un jugador en pleno partido de béisbol.  
  
—Oh, bueno. Bien. Nada cooperativo con mis intentos de librarme del alma en pena, la verdad —dijo. Joonmyun lo miró, con una ceja arqueada. Su cerebro todavía no estaba preparado para intentar comprender cómo funcionaba el de Baekhyun, así que se dio por respondido, pero Baekhyun continuó—: Está obsesionado con practicar una canción, una y otra vez. De hecho —sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y comprobó la hora—, tengo que irme ya a sacarlo a rastras de la sala de prácticas si quiero que llegue a tiempo a la grabación de su primer Weekly Idol. Ha sido un placer charlar con vosotros —concluyó, y miró con mucha intención a Jongin y Kyungsoo antes de decir—:  _El pollo está en la cazuela._  
  
Jongin rompió a reír con su risa más tonta, Kyungsoo puso los ojos tan en blanco que se debía de estar viendo el cerebro, y Joonmyun los miraba a todos, anonadado.  
  
— _¿Qué?_  —preguntó, aunque sabía que era perder el tiempo.  
  
—Nada, que voy a preparar samgyetang para cenar. Bye bye! —les dijo a los tres, y salió por la puerta.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó mirando la puerta, y luego se giró para señalar el lugar por donde Baekhyun había desaparecido.  
  
—Es mejor no intentar entenderlo, hyung —suspiró Kyungsoo—. Tengo dos cursos de secundaria de experiencia. Y por entonces era mucho peor.  
  
Kyungsoo se quitó la chaqueta y su gorra de los Eagles, y cuando entró en la habitación de Jongin para dejarlas allí, Jongin le habló a Joonmyun en voz baja.  
  
—Hyung. Ya has entregado ese reportaje... ¿Eso quiere decir que...?   
  
—Que se acabó —respondió Joonmyun—. Es lo que Jongdae quiere. Y quizá sea lo mejor.  
  
Jongin lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. Una sombra de preocupación y de indecisión teñía su mirada.  
  
—No pasa nada, Jongin —lo tranquilizó Joonmyun—. La culpa fue mía. Yo... No debí salirme del guión, eso es todo. Lo superaré.  
  
—Pero... mira, hyung. —Jongin apretó los puños—. Lo que ocurre en realidad es que...  
  
En ese momento, Kyungsoo apareció detrás de él y lo cogió de la mano. Negó con la cabeza, y Jongin se mordió el labio antes de volver a mirar a Joonmyun.   
  
—Solo quiero que recuerdes que a mí me rechazaron también, al principio. Quizá haya algo que... Quizá no esté todo perdido —le dijo, con expresión convencida.  
  
Joonmyun sonrió, y no le respondió. Jongin era igual en la vida y en el béisbol. Nada podía interponerse entre él y las cosas que le apasionaban: ni el miedo, ni una lesión grave, ni el dolor, ni siquiera el rechazo. En cierto modo, le recordaba al optimismo de Jongdae, aunque de forma algo menos chispeante. Pero la experiencia era prueba de que Joonmyun era más fácil de vencer. Quizá él quería ser un Bulbasaur y no era más que un Magikarp.

  
   


  
La primera noche que Joonmyun pasó en el hotel Hyatt de Seogwipo, en Jeju, fue muy larga. Era un hotel construido en una colina al borde del océano. Al atravesar el jardín, solo había que caminar unos cuantos pasos para adentrarse en una preciosa playa de arena fina y rocas volcánicas, prácticamente privada; pero no era solo el entorno lo que hacía del resort un lugar lujosísimo. El interior del hotel también contaba con todo tipo de prestaciones: piscina, sauna, casino y bares, algo de agradecer, porque la temperatura en el exterior era gélida. Sus padres, junto a los de Sunyoung, habían decidido salir a dar un paseo para admirar los dol hareubang que protegían el hotel, pero Joonmyun había preferido someterse a una tortura un poco más personal que el frío glacial de febrero.  
  
Estaba tirado en la cama, viendo el stream de su propio programa con Jongdae como único DJ. En la misma cama que al día siguiente tendría que compartir de nuevo con él. Jongdae estaba hablando de su nuevo álbum con el grupo de chicas invitadas, y en general, de todo lo que esperaba del futuro. Joonmyun sabía perfectamente lo que le deparaba. Un éxito sin límites, ojeras, sonrisas extenuadas, trabajo también sin límites.   
  
Los nervios por verlo al día siguiente lo devoraban. Incluso después de haber dedicado toda la semana a asumir que lo suyo había terminado, no podía evitarlo. Apenas pegó ojo en toda la noche, y al día siguiente, se despertó pálido y cansado.  
  
—Hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de entierro? —le preguntó su madre en el autobús que los llevaba directamente del hotel al aeropuerto, para recoger al resto de sus familiares y a Jongdae—. ¿Todavía no me has perdonado por separarte de tu novio? ¡Solo ha sido una noche! Además, la culpa es tuya por no habérmelo presentado como es debido, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre hasta hoy...!  
  
—No es eso, mamá —cortó Joonmyun, porque a pesar de que él sí la había perdonado, ella todavía no le había devuelto el favor—. Lo que sí que no te perdono es que, de entre todas las personas que van en ese avión, lo sentaras junto a la tía abuela Seohyun. Me preocupa que le haya hablado hasta matarlo de aburrimiento en el avión.  
  
—Bueno, eso sí que es una posibilidad —bromeó su hermano, desde el asiento de atrás, y su padre se rió por lo bajo ante la indignación de su madre—. Pero piénsalo así, Joonmyun. La tía abuela Seohyun es un bautismo de fuego. Si puede soportarla a ella, puede soportarlo todo. Es como la prueba definitiva para entrar a la familia.  
  
Sería genial, de no ser porque Jongdae ni siquiera tenía el deseo de entrar en su familia. Solo estaba cumpliendo con el estúpido favor que Joonmyun le había pedido de alargar un poco más su trato.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando las puertas de la sección de llegadas del aeropuerto de Jeju se abrieron, dicha tía abuela Seohyun salió riendo a carcajadas, agarrada del brazo de un muy sonriente Jongdae. Él llevaba unas gafas de sol grandes, un jersey de un brillante azul turquesa y unos vaqueros ajustados. No había ni rastro de su pelo frito, al contrario, estaba más corto y parecía más suave que nunca. Joonmyun sintió la momentánea tentación de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, porque era incapaz de lidiar con él en esos momentos, pero ambos llegaron hasta donde estaban y su tía soltó a Jongdae para echársele encima a él.  
  
—¡Joonmyun-ah, este amigo tuyo es encantador! —exclamó, y lo miró, deleitada. Jongdae se quitó las gafas de sol con una sonrisa humilde—. Me ha cantado mi canción favorita en el vuelo, ¿lo has escuchado? ¡Tiene la voz perfecta para Shabang Shabang! Y también ha escuchado atentamente tu anécdota del monstruo del inodoro, ay, eras un crío tan miedoso, ¿te acuerdas?  
  
Joonmyun, ahora mortificado con más razón que lo bien que le sentaba el turquesa a Jongdae, se pasó una mano por la cara.  
  
—Tía, ¿crees que era verdaderamente necesario contarle  _eso_...?  
  
Seohyun y su madre estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
—No te preocupes, hyung —le dijo Jongdae, y Joonmyun sintió que hacía años que no escuchaba su voz tan de cerca—. Juro solemnemente hacer solo...  _dos_  bromas anuales con el monstruo del inodoro. —Con diversión contenida, Jongdae se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por la cintura para darle un beso fugaz en la sien—. Hola —murmuró.  
  
Joonmyun desearía haberse puesto inmediatamente más tenso, pero parecía que su ejercicio de memoria sensorial había dado sus frutos. Más allá de la sensación de que alguien le había prendido fuego a su cara, Joonmyun se sentía como en casa. Su madre carraspeó ruidosamente junto a él, y Joonmyun suspiró.  
  
—Mamá, este es mi... —Todavía tenía la mano de Jongdae firme y cálida en la cintura—. Mi novio, Kim Jongdae.  
  
La expresión de su madre era de la más pura alegría. Joonmyun se sentía avergonzado de que tuviera que oír por primera vez esas palabras que tanto tiempo llevaba deseando escuchar y que no fueran más que una mentira.  
  
—No tienes que ponerte tan tímido, Joonmyun-ah. Ya te he perdonado —le dijo la mujer, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jongdae—. Ahora ven aquí, Kim Jongdae, tenemos que volver al hotel, ¡todavía hay mucho que hacer hasta la boda, y quiero tener tiempo de que nos conozcamos un poco antes de eso!  
  
—Por supuesto —concedió Jongdae, con una sonrisa encantadora, y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a subir al autobús que los llevaría de vuelta al hotel.  
  
Verdaderamente era un caballero innato. Joonmyun sabía que su madre quedaría encandilada, igual que su tía abuela Seohyun, igual que todo el mundo y que él mismo. 

  
   


  
Tras llegar al hotel y acompañar a Jongdae a la habitación para que dejara su maleta según exigían las normas de educación básicas; la primera reacción de Joonmyun fue intentar escabullirse como el cobarde que era. Sunyoung estaba ocupada con sus damas de honor y su propia madre, así que la mejor opción era su hermano, que tenía el mismo sentido de la organización que Joonmyun y por lo tanto estaría intentando encontrar su pajarita debajo de algún montón de ropa, si es que no se la había olvidado en casa.  
  
—Hyung —le dijo, al abrir la puerta de su habitación. Efectivamente, su hermano estaba buscando algo frenéticamente, revolviendo todo el contenido de su maleta—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
—¿Dónde está el maldito cinturón? —masculló su hermano—. Estoy seguro de que lo metí aquí...  
  
Joonmyun sonrió, y se dirigió hacia la funda del traje de novio, colgada del armario, en cuyo interior estaba el cinturón. Su hermano suspiró, aliviado.  
  
—Qué ironía que seas tú precisamente el que tiene que venir a encontrar algo por mí.  
  
—Tengo práctica, ahora que he vivido solo. Me he convertido en un as del caos organizado —respondió, echando un vistazo a la maleta—. Pero deberías sacar toda esa ropa de la maleta antes de que a mamá se le ocurra pasarse a verte y la vea así de arrugada. No se puede celebrar una boda si el novio muere en trágicas circunstancias.  
  
Su hermano se rió, pero asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que el peligro era real, así que se levantó y fue junto a Joonmyun. Dejó la funda del traje con cuidado sobre la cama, y ambos empezaron a sacar camisas de la maleta para colgarlas en el armario.  
  
—De todas formas, nuestra madre debe de estar ocupadísima haciéndole el tercer grado a tu novio —dijo su hermano—. No sabes cómo ha estado estas últimas semanas, indignada porque no se lo hubieras presentado ni le hubieras hablado de él. Habrá tenido tiempo de pensar tantas preguntas para él que no me extrañaría si se las pasa por escrito. A estas alturas ya debe de saber su grupo sanguíneo y todas sus alergias alimentarias. ¿No te da miedo dejarlo solo con ella? Pobrecito.  
  
—No pasa nada —respondió Joonmyun—. Soportó a la tía abuela Seohyun, ¿recuerdas? Mamá es un agradable paseo en comparación.  
  
—Cierto. Es un talento a tener en cuenta... —Se echó a reír, mientras estiraba una camisa, y miró a Joonmyun de reojo—. Parece una persona muy, muy agradable, Joonmyun. No me extraña que te hayas enamorado de él.  
  
Joonmyun se agachó un segundo para coger una camisa y recomponer su rostro de espaldas a él, antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta.  
  
—Las personas que son como pequeños soles humanos siempre nos han atraído, hyung, es cosa de familia. Mira tu Sunyoung —dijo, porque sabía que su hermano se olvidaba de cualquier otro posible tema de conversación cuando podía hablar de su prometida.  
  
Surtió el efecto deseado, y su hermano empezó a parlotear sobre las ganas que tenía de verla vestida de novia, sobre las cosas que harían cuando el resto de la familia se marchara y empezara su luna de miel en aquella isla volcánica. Sobre lo que planeaba hacer con ella durante el resto de su vida. Joonmyun, por desgracia, no tenía el resto de su vida.   
  
Era la última vez que Jongdae tendría que fingir.   
  
Solo tenía aquella noche para disfrutar de la calidez de su sol personal, y al día siguiente tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a vivir de nuevo sin su luz, ahora que ya había quedado cegado.

  
   


  
Volvió a reunirse con Jongdae en la comida. Estaban en un restaurante tradicional cercano al resort, donde probarían algunas de las especialidades de la isla en una comida ligera antes de la ceremonia, que comenzaría a las seis de la tarde. Era como si Jongdae no hubiera abandonado su faceta idol en absoluto: estaba en el centro de la mesa, junto a Joonmyun, y los rodeaba un tercio de su familia que no dejaba de hablar con él, igual que lo habían mantenido ocupado toda la mañana. Por la mirada que su madre tenía clavada en él, ya lo adoraba.  
  
Joonmyun los observaba en silencio mientras preparaba la carne en la barbacoa, riendo sin poder evitarlo cuando Jongdae hacía alguna broma y toda su familia estallaba en carcajadas.  
  
—Tu familia es genial, hyung —le susurró Jongdae al oído, al final de la comida.  
  
Habían acabado comiendo demasiado a pesar de que todos habían insistido en que preferían una comida ligera, y Joonmyun se apoyó sobre las manos para inclinarse hacia atrás, con el cansancio que acompaña a un estómago lleno.  
  
—Son extremadamente cargantes, en cantidades excesivas —dijo Joonmyun, haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar el escándalo que su familia estaba armando a su alrededor—. Tú has sabido llevarlos bien, pero la verdad es que tienes que alegrarte de que esta sea la única vez que tengas que reunirte con ellos.  
  
Jongdae suspiró, mirando al techo con gesto serio. Frunció el ceño, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Joonmyun.  
  
—Hyung... —comenzó a decir algo, pero la madre de Joonmyun se agachó tras ellos y les puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
—Chicos, hay que volver a prepararse, ya queda poco para la ceremonia —les dijo, y Jongdae le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, antes de ponerse en pie y ayudarla a levantarse—. Ay, Joonmyun. —Su madre lo miró, dividida entre el orgullo y la envidia—. Ya entiendo por qué no me lo habías presentado antes. Con alguien así, yo también querría tenerlo oculto, ¡todo el mundo querría quitármelo, no me fiaría ni de mi propia madre! Qué suerte has tenido, hijo.  
  
—Ya lo sé, mamá. —Como Joonmyun había dicho en su reportaje, los encantos de Jongdae eran infalibles.  
  
—¡Y él también tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a ti! —exclamó su madre, acariciándole la mejilla.  
  
Joonmyun se rió, con tristeza, porque todo lo que decía era cierto, pero a la vez parecía lejísimos de la realidad. Jongdae se limitó a sonreír, pero no dijo nada.

  
   


  
La llamada Capilla del Arcoíris valía lo que costaba, y también merecía el viaje hasta Jeju. La pequeña capilla ovalada, acristalada por completo, estaba situada en el jardín del resort, y ofrecía una preciosa vista del inmenso océano. Habían tenido suerte; aunque no se habían librado de las bajas temperaturas, el cielo había estado completamente despejado todo el día, y los últimos rayos refulgían sobre el agua mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte, regalándoles algo de calor muy bienvenido en febrero.  
  
El interior de la capilla era totalmente blanco, pero estaba salpicado de cientos de pinceladas de color en forma de flores. La diminuta sala vibraba, llena de alegría y de vida, rodeada por el brillante azul cobalto del mar que Jongdae, a su lado, no podía dejar de observar. Debía de estar fascinado, envuelto por los colores alegres que tanto adoraba. Joonmyun también estaba fascinado, viéndolo a él.  
  
Desde que volvieron al hotel, volvió a tener la necesidad de recordarse que solo estaban fingiendo (que  _Jongdae_  solo estaba fingiendo) incontables veces, sobre todo cuando Jongdae se le acercó para colocarle bien la pajarita en la habitación. Estaba demasiado cerca, y Joonmyun se apartó como si el contacto de los dedos de Jongdae en su cuello le hubiera soltado una descarga eléctrica antes de salir al pasillo, donde toda su familia esperaba ya para dirigirse a la capilla.  
  
La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, y Sunyoung entró entonces, cogida del brazo de su padre, con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—Está preciosa —le susurró Jongdae al oído. Su mano rozó la de Joonmyun un segundo, pero Joonmyun no se apartó como antes. Era cierto, Sunyoung estaba deslumbrante, y no se merecía que en un día así, en  _su_  día, Joonmyun estuviera cabizbajo porque su corazón se empeñaba en resquebrajarse un poco más cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Jongdae—. Tu hermano tiene mucha suerte. Aunque él tampoco está nada mal, debe de ir en los genes —añadió, con un tono de voz más pícaro.  
  
Joonmyun soltó una risita algo amarga. La suerte sí era una parte de la familia Kim de la que Joonmyun sentía que no se había llevado nada, aunque todo el mundo se empeñara en decirle lo contrario.

  
   


  
La ceremonia dio paso al banquete, donde todos los familiares que todavía no habían podido interrogar a Jongdae aprovecharon su oportunidad. «¿Cómo os conocisteis?», «¿No es difícil salir juntos cuando ambos sois celebridades?», «¿Cómo os enamorasteis?». Joonmyun intentó contestar alguna de las muchas e indiscretas preguntas sobre su relación al principio, pero acabó por pasarle el testigo a Jongdae, porque él las contestaba de forma mucho más resuelta y creíble. Al fin y al cabo, ya había demostrado que era al que mejor se le daba fingir.  
  
—... Joonmyun también tiene mucho que hacer, con todas sus grabaciones, ¿iréis a ver su película? Se estrena en mayo, seguro que será muy interesante. Yo no sé si podré ir, porque estaré en plenas promociones, pero intentaré hacer un hueco, desde luego... Así que contestando a tu pregunta, en general no, no podemos vernos mucho —respondió Jongdae a una de las primas de la madre de Joonmyun.  
  
—Vaya, es una pena —comentó la mujer, consternada.  
  
Joonmyun vio la mano de Jongdae tamborilear sobre la mesa, junto al plato medio vacío de la tarta, y decidió colaborar un poco con su charada. Ya que Jongdae le estaba haciendo este favor, no podía dejarlo solo ante el peligro. Le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, como tantas veces habían hecho.  
  
—De todas formas, cuando nos vemos, intentamos aprovecharlo al máximo —respondió, con una sonrisa que Jongdae imitó.  
  
La mujer se mostró más alegre, y les puso una mano sobre sus manos unidas.  
  
—Así debe ser —aseveró, dándoles un suave apretón—. Parecéis hechos el uno para el otro.  
  
Sabía que tenía que alejarse, que tenía que dejar de alimentar sus esperanzas, pero Joonmyun, con la calidez de la palma de la mano de Jongdae pegada a la suya, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos. Era una estupidez, echarlo de menos cuando estaba justo a su lado, solo porque tenía miedo de caer todavía más, de desearlo con todavía más fuerza. Los dedos de Jongdae presionaron suavemente sus nudillos, le estaba acariciando suavemente el dorso de la mano con el pulgar mientras contestaba a la mujer con palabras que Joonmyun no escuchaba. Desearlo con más fuerza era imposible.


	11. Chapter 11

Pronto llegó el momento de los discursos emotivos, y Joonmyun pudo librarse por fin de las preguntas, porque como hermano del novio que era, le tocaba pronunciar algunas palabras. Su madre, facilitándole la vida como siempre, había tenido la delicadeza de notificárselo justo el día anterior; con lo que Joonmyun tuvo que sacarse unas cuantas ideas y anécdotas de la manga para escribir un par de notas apresuradas. Todas le sonaban vanas, no eran dignas de un amor como el de su hermano por Sunyoung, pero ya estaba en el pequeño atril blanco, junto a la tarta que los recién casados habían cortado ante la mirada emocionada de los invitados. Por alguna razón, mientras los observaban, Joonmyun no había podido soltar la mano de Jongdae. Jongdae tampoco había hecho nada al respecto, solo acariciar su mano con suavidad, como tantas otras veces, como si Joonmyun siempre necesitara una presencia segura a su lado.  
  
Tocó el micrófono para asegurarse de que funcionaba y empezó a hablar, siguiendo sus notas, con las manos temblorosas como la primera vez que presentó Inkigayo y Jongdae lo abrazó en público. Describió a su hermano, todo lo que había hecho por él a lo largo de su vida, incluyendo algunas anécdotas graciosas, y entonces vio a Sunyoung.   
  
Ni siquiera sabía si lo habría estado escuchando, porque no lo miraba a él, sino a su ahora marido, como si fuera la única persona en la habitación. Vio tanto amor en sus ojos, tanta felicidad por tenerlo junto a ella, por la promesa que acababan de hacerse de amarse tanto como duraran sus vidas, que Joonmyun supo que era injusto que les dedicara palabras vacías. Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y plegó las notas antes de guardárselas en el bolsillo. No pudo evitar buscar a Jongdae con la mirada, y descubrió que Jongdae estaba observándolo con las cejas arqueadas, en una terrible muestra de lo bien que lo conocía. Sabía perfectamente cuánto odiaba Joonmyun salirse del guión. Aunque ya lo había hecho enamorándose de él. Esperaba que esto saliera un poco mejor.  
  
—Cuando mi hermano conoció a Sunyoung, hace cinco años, yo estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en el amor —comenzó a decir, tocándose nerviosamente el pelo—. El amor tal y como ellos lo sienten era algo que solo estaba presente en mi vida en forma de papeles que representar en mi módulo de interpretación: te das la mano con alguien, le sonríes, le dices que le quieres, practicas cualquier cosa para que los espectadores se crean tus sentimientos. Esas muestras eran las únicas que yo concebía, como demostración de lo que es amar. Muestras ficticias.  
  
Ahora sí tenía la atención del público, Sunyoung incluida. Se sintió igual que cuando Purple Night empezó a tener éxito, que cuando presentó la gala de premios de MelOn, igual que cuando una fan lo reconoció por primera vez. Extraño, valiente. Cuando uno se siente valiente, tiende a hablar más y pensar menos. Quizá iba a decir una estupidez, pero quizá esa estupidez lo sería siempre, y este era el único momento adecuado para soltarla.   
  
—Después, empecé a concebir cosas distintas. Empecé a pensar que el amor podía ser un abrazo que te hace sentir como en casa. —Joonmyun, aunque desviaba la vista de vez en cuando para mirar a los novios, no podía despegar los ojos de Jongdae. El chico le devolvía la mirada, y su rostro, siempre tan expresivo, tan vivo, parecía esculpido en piedra. Sabía que había elegido el peor momento de todos los posibles para sincerarse, pero ya no servía de nada parar. La tirantez que tanto tiempo había albergado en el pecho se abría ahora paso por su garganta de forma inexorable, y Joonmyun tenía que liberarla por fin antes de que lo asfixiara—. También pensé que el amor es una simple mirada que basta para comprender lo que le pasa por la cabeza al otro, pasar una noche entera con la luz encendida porque la idea de separarte de los brazos de quien amas aunque solo sea para apagar la lámpara es insoportable. Una mano que te acaricia el pelo cuando te anclas en el pasado y una sonrisa que te hace volver al presente. Creí que el amor podrían ser unos dedos que se entrelazan con los tuyos cuando miras hacia el futuro. Hoy, sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Todo eso también han resultado ser muestras ficticias. —Miró a Jongdae, y notó que le temblaban los labios. Respiró hondo y continuó—: El amor de verdad se puede ver en la forma en que Sunyoung mira a mi hermano. Siempre ve lo mismo, pero es como si cada vez le mostrara algo diferente. Da igual cuánto lo mire, nunca deja de encontrar algo nuevo, algo que ama, y eso no se puede representar en la ficción. Aunque tengan todo lo anterior y mucho más, el amor real está simplemente en esa mirada. Y quiero felicitarles, por tenerse el uno al otro. Los verdaderos afortunados son los que convierten todas esas muestras ficticias en su realidad.   
  
Su madre estaba llorando, y Joonmyun también estaba peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas cuando se separó del atril para ir a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano. Sunyoung le sonreía, pero su mirada tenía un brillo intrigado, inteligente. Jongdae, por su parte, se miraba el regazo. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños sobre las rodillas, y los nudillos blancos. Joonmyun sintió que le faltaba el aire, mientras se acercaba a él, porque aunque se había sentido muy valiente subido en el diminuto escenario, cada paso que le acercaba ahora a Jongdae lo hacía sentirse más y más pequeño. Cuando llegó junto a él, Jongdae se puso de pie de repente. Joonmyun contuvo la respiración, pero cuando el idol por fin levantó la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada extraña, tan fugaz que Joonmyun asumió que se la había imaginado. Después se alejó de él para ir hasta el atril, y cogió el micrófono, mirando a los novios.  
  
—Querría pedirles a los recién casados que se pongan en pie para bailar su primera canción como marido y mujer —dijo, con una sonrisa— Juraría que es una canción especial para ellos, y espero que la acepten como mi regalo.   
  
Sunyoung lo miró, sorprendida por un momento, pero el hermano de Joonmyun le puso una mano en la cintura y ella llevó las suyas a sus hombros, como si la gravedad la empujara naturalmente a hacerlo. Entonces la música empezó a sonar, y tanto Sunyoung como Joonmyun abrieron los ojos como platos. Se trataba de The Last Time, la canción favorita de Sunyoung. La chica se rió por la sorpresa, y empezó a moverse al compás de la melodía, pero sus ojos brillaban, húmedos de emoción. Joonmyun la comprendía. No podía creer que Jongdae hubiera recordado algo que le había dicho hacía meses, cuando estaba medio dormido en el coche. No podía creer que Jongdae llevara una semana practicándola sin cesar solo para que la boda de Sunyoung fuera un poco más especial. Jongdae empezó a cantar, con ambas manos en el micrófono y los ojos cerrados, y su voz llenó el pequeño salón igual que había llenado el estadio de su concierto, igual que llenaría el Tokyo Dome. Emocionó a Joonmyun tanto como la primera vez, como cada vez, y con la primera nota alta, Joonmyun se puso de pie y salió del banquete.  
  
No consiguió llegar a su habitación antes de empezar a llorar, y cuando llegó, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella para dejarse caer al suelo. Todavía no había llorado por Jongdae, en todos los meses que habían pasado «juntos». Jongdae solo le había hecho reír y sonrojarse más allá de lo médicamente aceptable, pero no le había dado motivos para llorar; los motivos se los había buscado él solo.  
  
Respiró hondo para calmarse, y se frotó la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas. Se puso en pie y empezó a sacar la ropa de la maleta, arrugada y hecha un lío, para ponerla en el armario y así mantener su mente ocupada un rato, hasta que se tranquilizara y pudiera volver al banquete y seguir fingiendo que no ocurría nada. Su hermano tenía razón cuando le había dicho que era irónico que precisamente él le hablara de organización. Ya había sacado la ropa y todo lo que había metido en la maleta, pero al levantarla, seguía notando un peso extraño. Abrió el bolsillo exterior de la maleta, donde encontró un sobre rosa chicle, la firma inconfundible de Baekhyun. Recordó de repente su encuentro en el piso de Jongin, cuando le había dado las pruebas de maquetación del reportaje en ese sobre, y él lo había guardado para olvidarse inmediatamente de él, porque no se sentía preparado para leer sus palabras sobre Jongdae. Ahora tampoco se sentía preparado, y aun así, pasó un dedo por debajo de la solapa para abrirlo, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta. Joonmyun dejó el sobre encima de la cama para ir a abrir.   
  
Era Sunyoung, con su vaporoso vestido blanco y los brazos en jarras. Se le habían empezado a soltar algunos mechones castaños del recogido bajo que llevaba, y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, del baile y la emoción, pero con todo, estaba incluso más guapa que al principio de la ceremonia.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar abajo, disfrutando de tu marido —le dijo Joonmyun, rezando porque sus ojos irritados no fueran demasiado evidentes.   
  
—Tengo toda mi vida por delante para disfrutar de mi marido —le dijo Sunyoung, que pasó a la habitación sin dejar de estudiarlo con la mirada—. ¿Qué haces  _tú_  aquí? ¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
—No pasa nada —mintió Joonmyun, y Sunyoung le dedicó su mejor expresión escéptica—. De verdad. Me he emocionado un poco, y no quería aguar la fiesta, eso es todo.  
  
Sunyoung estrechó los ojos, se sentó en la cama y el vestido se hinchó a su alrededor. El sobre rosa chicle que había sobre el edredón le llamó la atención de inmediato, desde luego, porque como a Jongdae, le atraía todo lo que fuera vivaz, brillante. Se lo puso sobre el regazo, y empezó a repiquetear sobre el papel con las uñas.  
  
—Entonces, ahora que ya estás mejor, quizá quieras bajar a salvar a tu novio de la tía abuela Seohyun. Ha conseguido sacarle dos bailes porque es todo un caballero, pero yo no me descuidaría mucho más —le advirtió, e intentó volver a colocarse algunos de los mechones en el moño—. Está convencida de que puede conquistarlo y arrebatártelo.  
  
—Podría, quizá, si fuera un poco menos mujer —dijo Joonmyun, con una risa que sonó más a resoplido, y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Se sentía diseccionado bajo su mirada, sabía que Sunyoung sospechaba que algo iba mal y que tenía que ver con Jongdae. También sabía que no iba a parar hasta que consiguiera sacárselo, así que supuso que era mejor no alargarlo más—. Y yo no soy un obstáculo.  
  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
—No somos pareja de verdad, Sunyoung —admitió, y no quiso mirar cuando oyó a Sunyoung tomar aire, atónita—. Nunca lo hemos sido. Durante todo este tiempo hemos fingido serlo, para el público y para los medios de comunicación, porque eso nos podía dar publicidad. Por eso he empezado a tener más trabajo. Pensé que si conseguía que fingiera también para mi madre, ella me dejaría en paz un tiempo, pero...  
  
—Pero tú sí estás enamorado de él —terminó Sunyoung por él, poniéndole una mano sobre el muslo—. Sabía que el setenta por ciento de ese discurso no tenía que ver con tu hermano y conmigo, pero esto...  
  
—Porque he sido un estúpido, Sunyoung-ah. ¡Soy un idiota! Solo tenía que verlo lo justo para escribir ese maldito reportaje —Joonmyun señaló el sobre rosa que Sunyoung tenía en el regazo— que marcaría el final de nuestra farsa, y ya está, eso era todo. Tenía que actuar como si estuviera enamorado, no enamorarme de verdad.   
  
Sunyoung cogió el sobre y sacó el delgado fajo de folios que contenía para hojearlo.  
  
—¿Y él? —preguntó con voz suave.  
  
—Él solo está fingiendo.  
  
La chica no dijo nada durante unos minutos, en los que Joonmyun se presionó los ojos, porque no quería llorar otra vez. Solo se oía su respiración profunda y las hojas que Sunyoung llevaba en las manos al moverse.  
  
—Joonmyun... ¿Estás seguro de eso? —dijo por fin, y en su voz sonaba una especie de emoción contenida que hizo que Joonmyun alzara la vista. Sunyoung le pasó las hojas—. ¿Has visto estas fotos?  
  
«Mirar con los ojos de quien ama», era el título que habían escrito sobre una impresionante foto tomada en el Starbucks del edificio Tsutaya, donde se veía a Joonmyun girado, mirando por la ventana, observando a los transeúntes atravesar el cruce de Shibuya, y Jongdae lo estaba mirando... a él, con una sonrisa honesta, con una mirada clara. Muy parecida a la de Sunyoung, cuando estaba mirando a su hermano mientras él daba el discurso. De repente, Joonmyun sintió que tenía la boca muy seca, y dejó el folio a un lado para ver el siguiente.  
  
Estaban en la tienda Pokémon de Ikebukuro, a él también se le veía de espaldas en esta, y Jongdae tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros. Joonmyun recordaba aquel momento, se estaba riendo de él porque su Pokémon favorito era Bulbasaur, pero el rostro de Jongdae que podía ver en la foto no mostraba diversión; mostraba cariño, adoración, como si realmente, entre tanto Pokémon, Jongdae solo tuviera ojos para él.  
  
—Tú mismo lo has dicho en tu discurso, Joonmyun —dijo Sunyoung, con una ceja arqueada y una media sonrisa—. Hay cosas que no pueden fingirse. Y por Dios, estas fotos son más románticas que mis fotos  _de boda_.  
  
Había más fotos: en la tienda de Akihabara, Jongdae reía ante la idea de que Joonmyun llevara un traje de maid (cosa que, afortunadamente, no se veía en la foto ya que Joonmyun volvía a estar de espaldas). Chanyeol se las había ingeniado para que ninguna foto fuera sobre Joonmyun, que siempre salía girado, con el rostro agachado o borroso; sino sobre cómo actuaba Jongdae con él. Cómo lo miraba.  
  
La última foto era la que Chanyeol había hecho frente al Tokyo Dome, desde detrás de ellos. Se veían sus manos entrelazadas, mientras Joonmyun miraba al Tokyo Dome porque lo consideraba el futuro de Jongdae, y Jongdae lo miraba a él. Como si lo considerara su futuro. Joonmyun sintió un incómodo peso en la garganta.  
  
Era como si quisieran mostrar cuánto lo amaba Joonmyun a través de sus palabras, y cuánto lo amaba Jongdae a él a través de sus miradas. Cualquiera que viera este reportaje se lo creería.  
  
El propio Joonmyun estaba empezando a creérselo, a pesar de que su lado más cobarde y Magikarp le avisaba del peligro. «Si es así, ¿por qué quiso dar por finalizado el trato? Si es así, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta antes?».  
  
—¿Has  _hablado_  con él de esto? —preguntó Sunyoung—. Por favor, por favor, no niegues con la cabeza.  
  
Joonmyun, por supuesto, negó con la cabeza, y Sunyoung se llevó una mano a la cara, exasperada.  
  
—Sabía que podías ser denso, Joonmyun, pero hasta este punto... —Joonmyun estaba paralizado, mirando las fotos. ¿Y qué si Jongdae había querido finalizar el trato? ¿Y qué si en realidad no significaba nada? Desde que se lesionó la pierna, parece que también se había lesionado la capacidad de pensar que algo podía salirle bien, pero quizá Jongdae la había contagiado algo de ese optimismo suyo. Iba a intentarlo. Iba a ponerse cara a cara con Jongdae, con rechazo o sin él, y le iba a decir lo que sentía. Iba a...—. ¿Qué haces ahí, pensando tanto? ¡Mueve el culo, y baja corriendo a acabar con esta farsa, pero esta vez de verdad!  
  
Joonmyun se levantó de un salto, como accionado por un resorte, y Sunyoung se rió, agarrándose el vestido como podía para levantarse de la mullida cama. Joonmyun le tendió la mano para ayudarla, y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando Joonmyun la abrió de un tirón, se encontró de bruces con Jongdae, que tenía una mano levantada para tocar y la forma de unos labios dibujados con carmín rosa en la mejilla.  
  
—Me he escapado —musitó, sin aliento, con una sonrisa, y Joonmyun podría haberse caído redondo ahí mismo, con cómo le flaquearon las rodillas al verlo.  
  
Tras mirarlos a ambos, Sunyoung le apretó la mano a Joonmyun para expresarle su ánimo y luego se soltó.  
  
—Yo vuelvo al salón, chicos. Una boda no es nada sin la novia, ¿sabéis? No tengáis prisa —dijo, y les guiñó un ojo.   
  
Joonmyun estaba completamente rojo, notaba el corazón en la garganta, y cuando la puerta se cerró, por fin miró a los ojos a Jongdae, que empezó a hablar de inmediato.  
  
—Hyung. Sé que soy yo quien te debe favores. Todavía uno, para ser más concretos, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ¿Solo uno? —pidió el chico, con gesto suplicante y voz suave. Joonmyun asintió, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, histérico—. ¿Podemos acabar con esta farsa de ser novios de una vez?  
  
Lo sabía. Joonmyun lo sabía. Sabía que la tía abuela Seohyun lo espantaría, incluso aunque tuviera alguna posibilidad con él... Asintió. No podía obligarlo a seguir soportándola. Al ver su rostro súbitamente pálido y su expresión preocupada, Jongdae lo cogió de las manos y le sonrió.  
  
—Ahora, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de ser mi novio de verdad? Ni por el futuro, ni por la fama, ni por los medios, sino por  _nuestro_  futuro. ¿Por ti y por mí?  
  
Cuando Joonmyun dejó el peluche de Jolteon como regalo para Jongdae en su habitación compartida en Tokyo, había dejado una nota, una nota que después había arrugado y había dejado olvidada en el bolsillo de algún pantalón que ahora estaría tirado por su habitación, con toda seguridad. En esa nota, Joonmyun había escrito «Por nuestro futuro», como recuerdo del primer regalo que le había hecho y de cuánto habían cambiado sus sentimientos desde entonces. Joonmyun, al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Jongdae, agradeció que lo tuviera cogido de las manos. Oír eso le hizo sentirse ligero, muy ligero, como si se hubiera quitado todo el peso del mundo de encima, como si de repente no lo atara ningún tipo de gravedad al suelo y pudiera flotar. Volvió a asentir, aún con gesto incrédulo, pero con mucho más entusiasmo.  
  
—Perfecto —dijo Jongdae, acercándose más a él con una amplia sonrisa que alzaba sus pómulos y estrechaba sus ojos y  _era la persona más hermosa del planeta_. Le puso una mano cálida en la mejilla que Joonmyun agradeció, como siempre agradecía su calor—. Y ahora, un último favor. ¿Puedo besarte de una maldita vez? ¿Sin cámaras, sin explicaciones, sin nadie mirando, solo porque  _te quiero_  y llevo semanas,  _meses_  volviéndome loco por hacerlo?  
  
Joonmyun respiró hondo, alargando el momento, mirándolo a los ojos antes de responder aunque tenía la respuesta más que clara.  
  
—Eso son tres favores, Kim Jongdae —replicó, antes de hundir los dedos en su pelo y atraerlo hacia él.  
  
Besar a Jongdae sin nadie alrededor, en la intimidad de la habitación que iban a compartir esa misma noche, sin límite de tiempo, era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Joonmyun podía acariciar su pelo, podía explorar su boca con calma, podía gemir cuando la lengua de Jongdae rozaba la suya, cuando el brazo de Jongdae en su cintura quiso que sus cuerpos se acercaran todavía más, hasta que solo percibía a Jongdae, con todos sus sentidos. Joonmyun sabía que no era cosa de memoria sensorial, la sensación de que las manos de Jongdae, la boca de Jongdae y su piel estaban justo donde debían estar. Simplemente lo  _deseaba_. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraban con el deseo que lo incendiaba por dentro.   
  
—Odio darle la razón a Baekhyun —murmuró Jongdae, contra sus labios—; pero hemos sido muy idiotas.   
  
—Sé por qué yo soy idiota... Pero ¿y tú? Si me... —Joonmyun todavía no se sentía capaz de decirlo en voz alta, como si hacerlo fuera a romper el encantamiento—. Si me querías, ¿por qué no...?  
  
—No estaba seguro, hyung. Me gustaste desde el primer momento, me atraías mucho, no mentía cuando lo dije en el programa con Jaehwan. Pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que sentía, de si de verdad te quería o si solo estaba confuso por esa atracción y por  _tener_ que quererte. Yo... me sentía muy solo, y no quería utilizarte, pero a la vez... —Nunca había oído a Jongdae hablar de forma tan entrecortada, tan insegura. Joonmyun lo besó de nuevo, porque  _podía_ —. Era verdad. Contigo dejé de estar solo, incluso cuando no podíamos vernos en semanas ya no me sentía solo nunca, aunque yo inventaba porqués para escaparme... Y empecé a aclarar mis sentimientos. Te habría besado si Jongin no nos hubiera interrumpido aquel día. Pero tú insistías tanto en negar que éramos novios, en recordarme todo el tiempo que no había nada verdadero entre nosotros... No puedes culparme por asumir que no tenía ninguna posibilidad.  
  
Joonmyun se preguntó cuántas puertas se habría cerrado de aquella manera, dando por sentado que estaban cerradas a cal y canto desde el principio.  
  
—Yo... No quería creer... Me lo estaba recordando  _a mí_. Pensaba que tú solo estabas actuando y que yo estaba cometiendo un error, que eso no entraba en el plan y que no podía... —Joonmyun balbuceó, y Jongdae sonreía, comprensivo, como si no le importara que Joonmyun fuera tan espeso.  
  
—Lo sé —le dijo, presionando la frente contra la suya—. Sé cuánto odias separarte del guión. Pero ¿te das cuenta ya, de lo bien que vienen a veces un par de  _ad libs_?  
  
Joonmyun lo besó otra vez, y no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de que podría besarlo toda la noche si quería, abrazarlo, disfrutar sin tener que reprimir nada. De repente, toda la noche le pareció muy poco tiempo. Jongdae le puso ambas manos en la cara y se separó de él, para darle un beso suave en los labios, la nariz, la frente.  
  
—Te quiero —murmuró, y Joonmyun sintió que se derretía—. Te quiero, pero tenemos que bajar. Tu madre no dudará en subir a buscarnos, y si no lo hace ella, te aseguro que tu tía abuela Seohyun no tendrá ningún miramiento.  
  
—Que suba —dijo Joonmyun, frunciendo el ceño e intentando besarlo otra vez. Jongdae se dejó—. La retaré en duelo.  
  
Jongdae empezó a reír, y le tomó de la mano para ir hacia la puerta.  
  
—Venga —dijo, cuando salieron al pasillo, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tenemos toda la noche por delante.  
  
A Joonmyun seguía pareciéndole muy poco tiempo, pero tenían más que toda la noche. Tenían mucho más que eso.

  
   


  
Tenía una tarea pendiente. En cuanto entraron en el salón de banquetes, donde la mitad de los invitados estaba bailando y la otra mitad estaba en el bar, Joonmyun fue corriendo hasta su madre y le puso a Jongdae delante. Ambos lo miraron, sorprendidos.  
  
—Mamá —dijo Joonmyun, con voz solemne, porque era el mayor deseo de su madre y por fin podía decirlo, por fin  _era verdad_ —. Este es mi novio, Kim Jongdae.  
  
Su madre arqueó las cejas y Jongdae le devolvió una mirada de igual sorpresa, aunque Joonmyun sabía por el temblor en su labio inferior y la forma en que sus cejas se inclinaron que se estaba aguantando la risa.  
  
—Hijo, ¿vas bebido? —preguntó su madre, con gesto preocupado—. Llevo todo el día con él, sé perfectamente quién es. ¿Por qué...?  
  
No la dejó terminar. Joonmyun tiró de la mano de Jongdae, consiguió dos copas de champán y se bebió ambas.   
  
—Estoy muy feliz —le dijo a Jongdae, que se había quedado con la mano extendida, esperando que le cediera una de las copas—. Pero no tanto como para poder bailar en público sin una gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo.  
  
Por suerte, Jongdae tampoco era un buen bailarín, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Bailaron, bailaron hasta que no quedó nadie en la pista más que los novios y ellos, moviéndose despacio, con algo de torpeza, al compás de una canción lenta, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro.  
  
—¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda a un fanfiction que leí —dijo Jongdae de repente, y Joonmyun levantó la frente de donde la tenía apoyada en su hombro—. Estábamos bailando al final de una fiesta, y me besabas —acercó los labios a la mejilla de Joonmyun, un leve roce, para después separarse y dedicarle una mirada que Joonmyun ya conocía muy bien, la mirada que indicaba que estaba a punto de decir algo para que se pusiera de color berenjena—; y entonces, me subías a tu limusina y nos íbamos a tu casa. Con eróticos resultados.   
  
Se quedó ahí, mirándolo, provocándolo con el movimiento de sus cejas, esperando que el torrente de sangre llegara a su rostro. Joonmyun, esta vez, estaba preparado.  
  
—Aquí no hay ninguna limusina, Jongdae —respondió, y se acercó para susurrarle al oído, dejando que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de su oreja—. Pero cuando subamos, puedes mostrarme qué más recuerdas de esos fanfictions que me leíste.  
  
 _Por primera vez_ , fue Joonmyun el que vio un rubor en las mejillas de Jongdae, y por un momento, pensó que lo había dejado sin palabras.  
  
—Eso es lo más sensual que me has dicho desde que me pediste que te enseñara mis Pokémon, tortuguita —respondió, porque Jongdae _siempre_  tenía que soltar la última broma.   
  
Joonmyun, que le había acabado cogiendo algo de aprecio (que mantendría en secreto para siempre) al mote de tortuguita, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

  
   


  
Empezaron a caer finos copos de nieve cuando estaba en el taxi a mitad de camino hacia casa. Joonmyun contempló por la ventanilla cómo las gotas se deslizaban por los paneles publicitarios que cercaban las aceras y anunciaban un festival inminente en Gangnam, con SHINee y el solista Chen entre las cabezas de cartel.   
  
Minho, con quien había empezado a mandarse mensajes antes de viajar a Japón, ya le había dicho que compartiría escenario con su  _novio_. «Espero que estés allí, hyung. Tienes que ponerme al día de muchas cosas, por lo que veo, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta». Sus mensajes habían sido tímidos al principio, Joonmyun aún tenía sus reservas; pero Minho se mostraba tan cercano como siempre, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos, como si no hubiera habido siete años de silencio por parte de Joonmyun. A Joonmyun no se le habría ocurrido rechazar esa oportunidad de recuperar algo que él mismo se había forzado a perder.  
  
Con una sonrisa, desvió la mirada a la mano que estaba posada en su regazo. La mano de una «estrella en ciernes», de «la nueva promesa del rock», como él mismo lo había definido en el programa en que se conocieron hacía meses, a pesar de que todavía no había escuchado ni una canción de dicho álbum.  _Uprising_ , de Chen, sí resultó ser el disco más innovador del año, y sus temas todavía se escuchaban con frecuencia en tiendas y centros comerciales.  
  
Todos querían saber más sobre él, por lo que la editorial de la revista donde aparecería su reportaje, dos semanas después, tenía planeado imprimir una tirada más numerosa de lo habitual. Jongdae había resultado ser mucho más que una simple promesa. Jongdae había llegado para quedarse.   
  
La audiencia del programa de Joonmyun había subido como la espuma, así como la de su drama y el volumen de guiones y propuestas para audiciones que Yixing y Minseok gestionaban. Aún se martirizaba a veces, pensando que no lo veían por su trabajo, que solo lo veían por de quién estaba enamorado, pero el optimismo de Jongdae sí se le había acabado contagiando un poco: siempre concluía que ahora veían su trabajo donde antes era invisible. Solo les había dado una excusa para mirar. Su plan también le había dado una excusa para salirse del guión, una excusa para enamorarse.  
  
Joonmyun soltó el aire con fuerza por la nariz y se puso la mano delante de la boca, para ocultar su sonrisa estúpida.   
  
—¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó Jongdae, con una sonrisa similar.  
  
—¿Crees que los deseos que se piden en Cheonggyecheon se cumplen?  
  
—¿Por qué? ¿Acabas de ver a Baekhyun y está calvo?  
  
Con una carcajada, Joonmyun negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No, no. Me refería al último deseo que pedimos. Nunca supimos si nuestras monedas habían entrado o no.   
  
Jongdae estudió su rostro, con una sonrisa plácida.  
  
—¿Importa eso ahora? Yo no sé si entró o si mi deseo está perdido para siempre en ese arroyo, con otros miles de deseos. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, está más que cumplido.  
  
Mirándolo a los ojos, Joonmyun levantó sus manos unidas y besó la mano de Jongdae.  
  
—Para mí también.  
  
—¿Estás feliz?  
  
Joonmyun asintió, y Jongdae apretó su mano con más fuerza.  
  
El taxista se detuvo frente a su edificio, y Joonmyun le tendió su tarjeta para que se cobrase el viaje, agradecido por llegar a casa por fin tras un fin de semana demasiado intenso, por llegar con Jongdae a su lado. Jongdae también había llegado a su vida para quedarse.  
  
—Pues yo no estoy tan feliz, ¿sabes? Podríamos habernos quedado en Jeju, habernos cambiado el nombre para hacernos... agricultores de mandarinas, o algo así —dijo Jongdae en el ascensor, revolviéndose un poco el pelo mientras bostezaba, y todo parecía doméstico, cotidiano. Joonmyun podría acostumbrarse a esto sin ninguna dificultad—. Ahora que estoy de vuelta, Baekhyun me pondrá las zarpas encima y no me dejará salir de la empresa hasta que vuelva a estar al borde del raquitismo por falta de sol.  
  
Salieron del ascensor, Joonmyun soltó una risita y sacó la llave para abrir su piso.  
  
—Bueno, piénsalo así. —En cuanto entró, se giró y atrapó a Jongdae contra la puerta, para empezar a besarle el cuello—. Siempre puedes escaparte, como todas las demás veces...  
  
Joonmyun sintió un estremecimiento en la garganta de Jongdae, como un gemido que quedó ahogado cuando miró tras Joonmyun.  
  
—Hyung —dijo, con voz tensa—. Creo que se te ha colado una especie de... mini-aquelarre en el salón.  
  
—¿Qué? —dijo Joonmyun, con el ceño fruncido, y encendió la luz.   
  
Efectivamente, había un pequeño círculo de grandes flores rosas en el suelo, y cuando Joonmyun se acercó, se dio cuenta de que eran figuras de Bulbasaur, que contenían en un hueco de la espalda, donde estaría el bulbo, un macetero con un cactus como el que le había regalado él a Jongdae en septiembre.   
  
—¿Esto es cosa tuya? —preguntó Joonmyun, perplejo y cautivado a partes iguales. ¿Un macetero con forma de Bulbasaur? Hacía falta mucha menos genialidad para conquistarlo, desde luego.   
  
Jongdae, que se había agachado también, tenía los labios blancos.  
  
—No —dijo de inmediato—. O sea, sí. Yo mandé a Baekhyun a Ikebukuro, a comprar esto mientras estaba en el ensayo de mi showcase en Japón. —De modo que por eso estaba allí, cuando Joonmyun se lo encontró—. Pensaba usarlo para conquistarte si nada más funcionaba cuando...  
  
— _El samgyetang está servido_  —dijo una voz justo detrás de la puerta del piso de Joonmyun, en el rellano, que se las apañó para hablar con tono de secretismo a un volumen perfectamente audible.  
  
—¿Quieres dejar de usar ese estúpido código? —siseó otra voz—. Y cállate, no oigo nada.  
  
—Todo va sobre ruedas, estoy seguro. Jongdae cuida de ese cactus que le regaló Joonmyun casi más que de su propia carrera, así que tiene que tener algún significado especial —volvió a hablar la primera voz—. Jongin, estás seguro de que Joonmyun siempre se emociona con ese capítulo de la reunión secreta de los Bulbasaur para evolucionar, ¿no?  
  
—Segurísimo. Siempre llora como una tortuga vieja.  
  
—¿Lo veis? Suficiente para dejarlo vulnerable y enamoradizo. Seguro que mi plan de conquista ha funcionado como la seda y ya están f...  
  
Jongdae se levantó de un salto, con cara de no creerse su vida en esos momentos. Joonmyun sacó un papel de color rosa chicle del macetero Bulbasaur que estaba en el centro del círculo junto a un cactus sin flor, en el que había pegada una imagen de dicho Pokémon y unas letras impresas en Comic Sans:  
  
 _¿Quieres evolucionar conmigo?  
De: Jongdae   
Para: Joonmyun_  
  
Jongdae llegó en dos zancadas a la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Jongin y Kyungsoo lo miraron, no muy impresionados, y Baekhyun se cayó al suelo con un dramático grito de sorpresa.   
  
—Byun Baekhyun —dijo Jongdae, con la voz temblorosa porque no podía aguantar la risa. Joonmyun seguía intentando no ahogarse en carcajadas cada vez que miraba la tarjeta—. Sé que te enorgulleces de tu talento para organizarle la vida a todo el mundo, pero te informo de que, esta vez, me las he apañado yo solito. Una prueba más de que debería ser mi propio mánager.  
  
—¡Admite que sin mí y mi plan infalible no estarías donde estás hoy, ni siquiera conocerías a Joonmyun, y no serías nada de no ser por mi innegable...! Espera —se interrumpió, y miró a Joonmyun—. ¿Eso es que estáis juntos? ¿Y sin ningún tipo de ayuda? Vaya, había subestimado vuestra inteligencia emocional...  
  
—Disculpa —dijo Joonmyun, todavía sin aliento de tanto reír, pero no por ello menos ofendido.  
  
—Muchas gracias por vuestra inestimable ayuda, Jongin, Kyungsoo, futuro desempleado —dijo, mirando a Baekhyun—. Si tienes tanto tiempo libre significa que yo también lo tengo, así que no te importará que me quede aquí a pasar la noche, ¿verdad? ¡Hasta mañana! —dijo, y les cerró la puerta en las narices antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse en ella—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?  
  
Abrió los brazos, y Joonmyun se acercó a él con una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras oía a Baekhyun chillar en el rellano: «¿Pero y el comeback? ¡Está a la vuelta de la esquina! ¡Piensa en tus fans! ¡No permitas que Joonmyun sea tu Yoko Ono!». Todo esto de los maceteros Bulbasaur le había puesto de un repentino buen humor.   
  
Llegó hasta él y Jongdae le puso las manos en las caderas para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. La voz de Baekhyun se alejaba por el pasillo, todavía audible ( _siempre_  audible).   
  
—¡Voy a llamar a Yixing, para decirle que el plan ha salido a la perfección! De todas formas, os lo dije; esa declaración era demasiado frígida. Tendríamos que haber usado mi propuesta, la del encantador doble sentido sexual, «Hyung, ¿me regalas tu flor?»...  
  
La risa de ambos se mezcló en su beso. Jongdae lo abrazó con fuerza, y todos los sentidos de Joonmyun se relajaron: fue como estar en casa. De hecho, lo estaban, aunque ahora estaba llena de cactus. Joonmyun recordó que eran las únicas plantas que soportaban el ritmo de trabajo que ambos llevaban, que no iba a ser sino más y más frenético a partir de ese momento. Esperó que su relación, ahora que por fin había pasado de ficción a realidad, fuera también como un cactus. De todas formas, cuando no pudieran verse, podían recordar, _evocar_. Para algo habían ejercitado tanto su memoria sensorial. Joonmyun recordaría los labios de Jongdae rozando su mandíbula, sus dedos acariciando el dorso de su mano, y sería como si él estuviera ahí. Joonmyun le devolvió el abrazo con más cariño todavía, susurrándole al oído que ya no volvería a sentirse solo.  
  
 **fin.**  

**Author's Note:**

> se puede leer la side story kaisoo [aquí](http://tinyhyung.livejournal.com/26442.html)


End file.
